Rucas
by miissnoname
Summary: one-shots and requests. I'll take requests.
1. Crush

I was inspired by a song called pretty crushed by Michael Carreon. I like his songs.

* * *

Nearly every day, a beautiful brunette comes into the café I work at with her blonde friend. I never spoken to either one of them, but something about the brunette with the brown eyes draws me in. Almost like a moth to a light. I have this insane crush on her that I can't explain. I don't even know her name and that's the crazy part. She only ever gets called honey by her blonde friend. Well that's all I ever hear her get called.

I see her walk it, her beautiful brown locks bounce with each step that she takes. I hear her laugh at something her friend said, and the butterflies make an uproar in my stomach. What is she doing to me? Why can't I find the courage to talk to her?

I've worked here for almost a year that I have been in college. I needed some money while I'm in college.

I should just say hi, wave, do something. Come on, Lucas, anything. I can't keep stealing glances at her. I'm pretty sure it looks creepy, but she is just so beautiful.

"Yo, Luke!" I hear my best friend, Zay, shout that snaps me back to reality.  
"Hey. It's nice of you to finally grace us with your presence. You're late."  
"Well you see, I had a late night last night. I met this girl-" I zone out while Zay is telling me about his night. My attention is solely on the brown eyed girl. "Hey man, it isn't nice to ignore someone." Zay snaps at me.

"Sorry," I say with a hint of sarcasm in my voice. "Just get to work." I turn my back to Zay and starts wiping down the counters.

I go around Topanga's wiping down the tables. I get closer and closer to where the two girls are sitting. I know I shouldn't, but my curiosity gets the best of me. I listen in on the brunette and blonde's conversation.

"So, you and Charlie?" I hear the blonde say to the brunette. She has a boyfriend? She only ever comes in here with the blonde.  
"We are just friends. Nothing more," the brunette says.  
Maya scruffs, "I say you give the poor guy a chance." No, no she shouldn't. I need to stop being a pansy and talk to her. Ask her out.

"Maya," so I know the blonde girl's name, "I'm not going to do that. I don't feel anything for him. Plus, there is someone." Of course there is someone. She is gorgeous. I bet she's an amazing person. Anyone that is this beautiful on the outside, has to have a personality that matches.

"Oh yeah the mystery guy. Who is it? You're so secretive about him."

"I don't know much about him." I should have made a move when I had a chance. If I ever did have a chance.

"C'mon Riles, you don't have to lie." Riles? Is that a nickname or is that her real name?

"Can we help you?" The blonde asks. Shit I must have been staring.

"Oh no. I was wondering if y'all were done, so I can clean up?" I think on my toes.

"Y'all? You some cowboy or something?" The blonde teases.  
"Maya! Sorry, she kind of has no filter. It's okay I can clean up this mess." Her voice makes my heart flutter.

"Honey, let Huckleberry do his job. Your mom hired him for a reason."

"M-m-mom?" I stutter out.  
"Yeah. Topanga is this little plant's mom." Maya says pointing to the brunette. I don't say anything. How did I not know this? The owner of the café I work at is the beautiful brunette's mom.

"Well, we better get going Peaches. I'll get this," she gestures to the cups on the table. Before she can grab them, I reach down and pick the cups up. Our hands brush against each other, and I can see a hint of red rush to her cheeks. She's blushing. I made her blush, maybe she is just embarrassed. "Thank you," she pauses and looks at my name tag, "Lucas."

"You're welcome." She smiles at me and her and the blonde walk out the door.

I watch her walk about the door and I'm memorized by her movement. "It's impolite to stare." Zay says from behind me, "so, stop staring at the boss's daughter."  
"What?"  
"You're staring at the boss's daughter."

"You knew what was her daughter?" He nodded, "How? I just found out. Like literally right now."

Zay starts laughing, "You know for someone who wants to be a doctor, your pretty stupid." He continues to laugh, "do you not notice the pictures of her hanging around behind the counters?" I look towards the counter and I'm greeted by a picture of a beautiful smile that belongs to the beautiful brunette. "That's the girl isn't it? The one you're always talking about." I don't say anything.

"Do you know her name?" I ask a little hesitantly.

He looks at me a little shocked, "You don't know her name?" I shake my head no. "How do you have a crush on someone that you don't even know her name?" I shrugged my shoulders.

I don't know what it is about the brunette hair girl, but she is something extraordinary. I see the little things that she does why she's here in the café. She goes out of her way to help anyone around her that needs any help. I don't know her, but I feel like I do. I just want to have the opportunity to get to know her.

Two weeks go past, and she comes in some days alone and some days with Maya. Yet, I still don't know her name. We'd still steal glances at each other every day that is comes in. I wish I would have said something. Anything. A simple wave would have sufficed, but no I couldn't even do that.

I see her walk in by herself. She walks to a booth in the back and sits down. She pulls out a book from her purse and I can see her already getting lost in the book. I must have been distracted staring at her because before I know it I see a sea of blonde hair block my view of the brown eyed girl. I see Maya place two smoothies down on the table and takes a seat across from her.

"Go talk to her." Zay says nudging me.

"I'll just make a fool out of myself. You know I'm not good at this whole flirting talking to girls thing."

I hear him laugh, "Yeah, I know!" I hear sarcasm in his voice. "I remember you always just putting your foot in your mouth." I roll my eyes and he continues to laugh. "I still think you should go talk to her." I shrug my shoulders, "Man, grow a pair and just-" I get distracted by the two girls snickering. I hear the brunette's giggle and I can't help but smile. "There you go ignoring me again. Rude."

"Yeah yeah yeah. Sorry."

"Go talk to her." I see him look over my shoulder.

I glare at him, "I'm not going to talk to-"  
He cuts me off, "Lucas."  
"And you talk about me being rude." I scruff. "You just-"  
"Turn around man and shut up."

I turn my body and I see the brunette walking towards me. Is she walking towards me? Oh god there goes my heart. It's racing. I see Zay walk away. Great. I need to calm down.

"Hey." Her voice is soft and sweet.

"H-h-hi." I mumble out.

"Hey." She laughs a little, "I normally don't do this, and by your stuttering I can guess that you don't either." I laugh a little to try to let out some nerves. "I'm normally not so forward and I'll probably start rambling. My friend, Maya, " she gestures to the blonde, "has this ridiculous idea that you might possibly have a thing for. I mean look at you and look at me. There is no way." Is she serious right now? She is gorgeous. "I usually just brush these type of things off. I'm actually never brave enough to even do this. I'm too scared that I'll look silly." She lets out a little laugh. She is actually really cute when she rambles. "But if I didn't say something I'd probably regret it. So, what I'm trying to if you are busy this Friday?"

"I, uh, I-"

She cuts me off, "This was a stupid idea. I'm sorry. I'll just go-"

"No, no. I'm not busy Friday." I see her eyes light up.

"Would you like to maybe go out on a date with me?"

My eyes go wide and I can't control my mouth, "YES!" She laughs. That was louder than I intended.

"Well, here's my number." She hands me a piece of paper. "I wrote it down just in case things ended good. I was a little hopeful," she laughs. "Just text or call me and we'll make plans."

"Okay." I smile so big it hurts my cheeks.

She turns around to walk away. "Hey wait," she turns back to me. "I should already know it, but what's your name?"  
Again she giggles, and I think it's the cutest thing. "It's Riley."

"I love it."


	2. Do You Believe in Miracles?

Lucas and I have dated all throughout high school, and when college came he went Texas to go to the school he dreamt of since he figured out he wanted to be a veterinarian. I stood her in New York and went to Colombia to study English.

The four years we spent apart were difficult. In the beginning, I wanted to drop everything and follow him to Texas, but Maya didn't let me. Lucas wanted to do the same and come back to New York, but I didn't let him. He needed to fulfill all his dreams and A&M was one of those, so I didn't let him give it up.

We had our fights that were due to ill communication. Or one of us believing that we were stopping the other from experiencing the full college experience; meeting new people, going to parties, having fun. But no matter what happened, we fought for each other. We never once gave up on one another. We loved each other too much to let it all go away.

When graduation day came for him, I flew down to Texas with my parents and Auggie. We all went to support him achieving yet another drink. Then he flew back to New York with us a few days later for my graduation.

On my graduation day, Lucas found me after the ceremony he approached me when a little black box. My heart was pounding out of my chest. We always talked about getting engaged when we both established a career, so when I saw him pull the box out I didn't know what to think. That was until he opened it. Instead of looking down at an engagement ring, my eyes landed on a shiny silver key.

He told me that this was always the plan to move back after college and start a life here with me. Moving in with one another was the first step into building our future together as adults.

Almost two years two year go by, and Lucas has made a name of himself as a veterinarian. Farkle helped him with a loan to start a practice instead of going to a bank. For myself, my dad helped get me an interview at the high school for an English teacher a month after my college graduation, and that's where I've been working as a junior English teacher since.

It's a Tuesday evening, and I'm in the kitchen making dinner for Lucas and I; his favorite chicken fettuccini. I have music vibrating throughout the room. When my favorite song comes on, I higher it a little more. I can't but to sing and dance along.

I must have had the music playing too loud because soon I feel arms being wrapped around me from behind. I instantly recognize the touch and lean into the hold. I feel soft warm lips touch my neck and a rush of excitement runs through my body. I turn around and my eyes meet the bright green ones that I fell madly in love with. Lucas smiles at me as I push my lips against his. We stay lost in each other embrace for a minute. We've been together for years, but every kiss with him always sends butterflies through my stomach.

I wiggle my way out of his grasp to lower the music, "You're home earlier than usual. Not that I'm complaining."

"It was a slow day today, so I closed up a little early." He takes one step and he is in front of me. I see a smile play on his lips, "You didn't have to stop your show on my account."

I laugh, "Are you hungry? I made your favorite."

"Ooo, a show and dinner," he pulls me closer, "You're the best," he softly kisses me. I try to deepen it, but a pain in my lower stomach makes me pull away clutching the area.

"Are you okay, Riley?" Lucas asks rubbing my back with concern in his voice and on his face.

I nod, "Yeah. It's just cramps. I'll take ibuprofen, and I should be fine."

"Are you sure? You've been dealing with them for a few weeks."

"If it doesn't get better, I'll go to the doctor's office. Deal?"

He smiles and it warms me, "Deal," I wrap my arms around his neck and lightly peck his lips. I hear his stomach growl and a small like exudes from my mouth.

"Someone's hungry. Let's eat."

He moves to the kitchen table, and I serve us our plates. We eat dinner and talk about our days. He tells me about his day in the clinic. I love how he gets so excited just talking about everything that happens throughout his day. He loves what he does. I tell him about my day, and how hardly anyone did the assign reading with the questions so I gave my classes an extra day to complete it.

"You are too easy on those kids, Riles."

I shrug my shoulders, "It was the weekend. Oh, god, I've became one of those teachers!" he laughs at my theatrics. "We use to complain about those teachers that assigned homework over the weekend." I hear the pain return to my lower stomach and I try my best to hide it, but Lucas notices.

"Riley-"

I stop him, "I'm fine. I'll be back I'm just going to go take ibuprofen right now."

I get up from the table and walk over to the bathroom. I take two from the bottle and pop them in my mouth and dry swallow. When I walk back to the kitchen slash dining room, I see Lucas talking on the phone. I take my seat, take a drink of my glass of water, and listen to him talk.

"Yeah." "Well what did she say?" "If you need me to go for a few days, I can." "Yeah give me a second."

He looks at me, "It's Pappy Joe, he is having some trouble with some of the horses. He needs me to go down for a few days to check on them."

"I'll go get the laptop, so I can check flights for you," I push myself up from the table.

"Just for me? You aren't going to come?"

I shake my head, "I would love to, but I can't miss work, especially with the trip we are going to take with the group."

He sighs, "Okay."

I quickly go to our bedroom and return with my laptop. Lucas is putting a fork full of food in his mouth. I slide into my chair and open my top. I start searching the internet for flights.

"Riley is looking at flights right now." "No, she isn't going to come. She has to work." "Next time." He smiles at me.

I find a list of flights, and move the screen towards Lucas. "There is a flight tonight at ten. If he really needs you there, you can leave in a few hours." He looks at me, and I know he wants to make sure it's okay. "I'll be fine here. Plus, now that we moved, my parents live a few floors above up. I'll be okay." He turns his attention back to the phone.

"Pappy Joe, I can be there late tonight." "I should land around land around one." "Okay see you later." "Love you too."

He hangs up the phone and lets out an exhausting sigh, "I need to call Eric, and tell him I'm going to be gone for a few days."

"You do that, and I'll go start packing for you. Finish eating too." He gives me a look, "I'm not that hungry. I was picking at it while I was cooking." I start to move towards the bedroom.

"Riley," I turn around, "Did I mention you're the best?"

I smile, "Only every day since we've been together," I move back to him. He looks up at me and I bend down to kiss him. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

I return in the direction of our room trying to ignore the pain in my stomach that has been present all evening.

It takes a little less than an hour to pack everything he is going to need. I hate not having him here at night when I sleep. I just hate not having him here. The apartment feels empty without him. The phone starts to ring, and it's the taxi company to let us know that the taxi is out front waiting. I walk outside with him to say goodbye.

"I'll be back Friday morning, and then that night you and I are going to out for a very romantic special dinner. So, make sure you go and buy something nice to wear," he smiles at me. "I'm going to miss you."

"I'm going to miss you too," I choke back the tears. It almost feels like we are in college again saying goodbye after such a short visit.

"It's only for a few days," he reassumes me, "I love you, Riley."

"I love you, Lucas." I capture his lips in mine. I unwillingly break the kiss. "Have a safe flight. Call me as soon as you land."

"You'll be sleeping," he laughs. "How about I text you, and then call you in the morning?" I nod and he kisses me one more time before stepping into the Taxi. I wait until I can't see the yellow car anymore before going back inside.

Once I'm inside, I start to clean up the kitchen. I need stop a few times because the cramps I feel in my stomach have become more painful. I try to ignore it.

After the kitchen is clean, I go to the bedroom to change and curl up into a ball on the bed. This is the only position that helps subside the pain a bit. Soon I fall asleep. I only wake up once during the night because of the uncomfortableness.

When I wake up, in the morning the first thing I do is check my phone. I have a few text messages from Lucas just like he said he would.

 ** _Lucas_**

 ** _I'm just landed in Texas. I love you._**

 ** _Remember what I said. We are going to have a very romantic dinner when I get back. It'll be a night to remember._**

 ** _We just got to the ranch. Call me in the morning._**

A smile takes over my face. I still haven't gotten out of bed. I usually feel better in the morning, but this morning I feel worse. I try not the think about the pain. Mind over matter.

I rub the tiredness out of my eyes and call Lucas. The phone rings a few times before his voice breaks through my phone filling my ears.

 _Goodmorning._ He sounds tired.

 ** _Oh I'm sorry. Did I wake you?_**

 _Yeah, but I needed to get up anyways._

 ** _Well I just wanted to call you before I got up and started to get ready for work. I missed you last night._**

 _So did I. Are you feeling any better today?_

 ** _Yeah._** I lie. I hear mumbling coming from his end of the phone.

 _Pappy Joe needs me. I'll text you throughout the day and call you whenever I get the chance, so I can hear that beautiful voice._

I laugh. **_You are too cheesy sometimes, but I love it._**

 _And I love you._

 ** _I love you, too._**

While I was getting ready, I had to take deep breaths as I moved. I take ibuprofen before I leave my apartment to go to my parents'.

No one ever answers the door, so when I get to their front door I just use the key I still have to let myself in. I walk inside and I only see my mom in the kitchen.

"Hey mom."

She turns around, "Hey Riley. I didn't expect to see you this morning. Is Lucas on his way up?"

I shake my head, "No, he left to Texas last night. Pappy Joe needed him there on the ranch. Ow!" a pain shoots through my lower stomach and I instantly clutch it. This whole morning has been horrible. Multiple times I've had to swallow back tears that want to gush out because of how intense the pain has grown.

My mom drops the spoon that was in her hand and rushes to my side. I walk drag my feet to the couch and sit down. "I thought you said it was getting better." She takes the seat next to me. "Does it hurt when you apply a slight pressure?" I shrug my shoulders. She moves her hands to my left side where I feel the most discomfort and slightly presses down. My mom jumps when I scream out in pain and my dad and Auggie come running into the living room. Tears are running down my face.

"I'm taking you to the hospital right now," my mom say sternly.

"But I have work," I argue through my tears.

"No you don't," she looks at my dad, "Cory take care of it. She really needs to go in." My mom helps me up from the couch, and it hurts to stand.

When we finally get the hospital, I go sit down while my mom goes and checks me in. We wait about twenty minutes before I'm finally called back. I take a seat in a chair as a nurse takes my blood pressure and ask me questions. I step on a scale to take my weight and return to my seat. I tell her the reason I'm there, and she goes to examine my stomach.

She presses down on my lower stomach and I grip tightens on the chair handles. She applies more pressure, and I bite down to prevent my sobs.

"Are you pregnant?" the nurse asks. I shake my head because I don't trust my voice right now. "Just to make sure. We are going to run a test." She hands me a cup and I go to the restroom.

It takes them just a few minutes to run a pregnancy test. "The test came back negative, but I do feel something there. I need you to seat up here," she pats to the patient bed, "and lay back. We are going to do an ultra sound to see if we see anything."

The nurse walks out and the room, and I look at my mom and she has worry written all over her face.

"Do you want me to call Lucas?" she asks in a quiet voice.

I shake my head slowly, "No, I don't want to worry him. We don't even know what is it yet, let's not worry."

The same nurse walks in wheeling in an ultra sound machine. I can feel my heart pounding in my chest I'm almost certain that my mom and the nurse can too. I lift my blouse and she puts the gel on my lower abdomen.

Instead of watching the screen, I watch the nurse's face. If anything is seriously wrong, I'd be able to tell by her face not by looking at a screen that I wouldn't know what to look for. Her facial expression never changes. After a few more minutes, she excuses herself from the room.

"I'm going to call your father," my mom says as soon as the nurse leaves.

"Can you tell him not to tell anyone where I'm at please."

"I'll call hi-" she gets distracted by her phone ringing. She looks down at it and then at me, "It's Maya. She probably noticed you weren't at work. You are forgetting she's always a teacher too." She gives me a look.

"Go ahead and answer it."

"Yeah. We are waiting for a doctor." "We don't know yet." "I don't know if Riley wants anyone here." She looks at me and I hold out my hand for the phone.

 ** _Peaches?_**

 _Riley! What's going on are you okay?!_ She says frantically.

 ** _I don't know what's going on. A nurse was just in here, but then she left. I'm assuming we are waiting for a doctor._**

 _I'm on my way._

 ** _No, Maya you don't need to be here._**

 _Too late honey._

Before I can say anything else, the line goes dead and blue eyed blonde walks through the door.

Maya hugs my mom and then turns her attention to me, "You never showed up for your morning coffee in the teachers' lounge, and I knew something was wrong," she says now hugging me. "I tracked down your dad and he told me you came to the hospital. I had to wait for a sub to come in, but as soon as he got there I left."

"Peaches you didn't need to come. I'm fine."

"No you're not!" My mom and Maya say in unisons.

Before I can argue back, the same nurse walks in with a doctor behind her.

"I'm Dr. Spellman. Can you lay back down," she looks at my chart, "Ms. Matthews."

I laugh, "You can call me Riley. I get called Ms. Matthews all day by my students."

"Okay Riley. Let's see what we have here," she places the wand on my stomach and starts to move it around. It doesn't take her long to find whatever it is she was looking for. She puts the wand down and hand me a napkin to wipe myself.

She whispers something into the nurse's ear, and I watch the nurse leave the room. I look between my mom and Maya and they look scared. I feel scared.

"So, Riley. We found a cyst on one of your ovaries. You are going to need to have surgery right now."

"Sur-surgery?" Maya stammers and Dr. Spellman nods.

"It's just the one ovary, right? Not both?" my mom asks. I fill like I should be the one to be asking the questions, but it's almost like I've forgotten how to speak.

Dr. Spellman takes a deep breath, "We won't fully know until we are physically looking at it. We are going to get you prepped for surgery." She looks at me, "It's going to be okay." She slowly stands and walks out of the room.

I feel both set of eyes on me, "I'm going to call Lucas. He needs to be here," my mom insists.

I shake my head, "No, he would just be worried sick and beating himself up for being in Texas." I look at Maya who is confused, "He went to help Pappy Joe with some of the horses." I look at the both, "You two have to promise me that you won't tell him. Let me do it once I'm out." I return my gaze to Maya, "and no telling Zay, he'll tell Lucas. And no Farkle either."

Dr. Spellman returns ready to take me into surgery. I try to play brave. Both Maya and my mom are freaking out on the outside. I'm panicking too, but on the inside.

As I'm getting rolled into the OR, Dr. Spellman is telling me that everything is going to be okay. She continues to talk to me trying to calm me, but I can do that myself by just the thoughts of Lucas. The future we are going to have. I wish he was here. The last thing I remember is one of the nurses asking me to count down from ten, and everything else is gone.

I wake up back in my room, and I hear the voice of Maya and my mom.

"She's going to be mad," I hear Maya say

I flutter my eyes open, "Why am I going to be mad?" I say groggy.

"Riley! You're up," my mom rushes to my side and kisses my forehead. "I'll go get the doctor." She moves towards the door.

Maya moves closer to me and grabs my hand, "I'm happy you're awake."

"Peaches, why am I going to be mad?"

I hear the gulp that she makes, "Your mom she, uh, she called Lucas," my eyes go wide, "she said something was wrong with you and he needed to be here. Which I agree. He's going to be here late tonight." I can feel my insides boiling.

My mom walks back in, "Dr. Spellman is going to be here soon, and your dad and Auggie are going to be here as soon as school is out."

I roll my eyes, "You called Lucas! I told you not to!"

"Riley, you'd want to know if something were happening to him."

I open my mouth to say something, but quickly close it when I hear the door crack open. I see the petite brown hair blue eyed doctor walk in.

"How are you feeling, Riley?"

"Sore and tired."

She lets out a little laugh, "That is to be expected."

My mom clears her throat, "How did the surgery go? Everything went fine, right?"

Dr. Spellman looks at my mother and then focuses in on me, "The cyst consumed one whole ovary, and it started to spread to the other. We had to remove your left ovary and half of your right one. We'd like to keep you here overnight since you did lose quite a bit of blood during surgery."

"She's okay though, right?" My mom asks.

"Yes she's fine. Everything went fine besides the blood loss."

"So she's only left with half an ovary?" Maya asks.

"Yes." There is silence that fills the air. I want to ask a question, but it seems like my brain forgot how to form words.

"Will she be able to have children?" my mom asks the question I wanted an answer to the most.

The doctor lets out a defeating sigh and looks at me with sympathy, "The chances of you conceiving are highly unlikely. Only half of the half ovary is functioning."

I can feel the tears welling in my eyes and heaviness in my chest, "I won't be able to have babies." I whisper.

"I'm sorry. There are always other options. We have someone you can discuss that with." I shake my head. I'm afraid to open my mouth. Dr. Spellman gives me one last look before leaving the room.

No one says anything for the next ten minutes. I just want to be alone right now, but I know they won't let that happen.

"It'll be okay, sweetie," my mom steps closer to me and grabs my hand, "Lucas will be here tonight."

Lucas. How can I have a future with him? In every future, I've ever dreamt of or pictured, we had little versions of ourselves running around. They would all have his perfect green eyes with my thick brown locks. How can I that happen now, when I can't conceive?

I can't hold in my sobs anymore; tears start unleashing from my eyes. My heart is breaking. This morning that was all a possibility, but now it isn't a high possibility for my future.

My mom holds one hand, while Maya holds the other.

I look at Maya, "Can you give me my phone I need to call Lucas." She studies my face and starts to shake her head. "Please, Maya," I beg.

She looks at my mom, and she slowly starts to rise from the chair. She heads for the door, "Mom," she turns around, "it's almost three and I really don't want to see anyone right now. Tell dad and Auggie I need some time alone. The three of you can come back in a few hours, okay?" She nods.

"I love you."

"I love you, too, mom."

Maya waits for the door to close behind my mom before she starts to speak. Once again she studies my face, she stares into my eyes. It almost feels like she is staring right through me.

"I know what you are thinking."

I tilt my head slightly to the left, "What are you talking about?"

"You lost it as soon as your mom mentioned Lucas. I know what you are thinking right now, and I need you to stop. You aren't thinking clearly."

"Maya, stop you-"

She cuts me off, "Riles, I have known you for more than half my life. You are thinking of what you can't give Lucas and I'm here to tell you to stop. You guys can still have a family."

Tears run down my cheeks, "If he is with me, he won't be able to put more of him out in the world. There needs to be more of him out there, but I can't do it." I take a deep breath, "He deserves more," I sob out.

"Riles, please don-"

"Just stop!" I say louder than I intended. "Right now, I just really want to be alone." I say through my tears. She doesn't stand up. "Maya go." My voice is more stern.

She slowly gets up and hesitantly moves to the door. "Maya," she looks at me, "Call Lucas and tell him not to come," I can barely see her through my blurred vision. She doesn't say anything or do anything. I don't know what she is going to do.

I spend hours alone in my own thoughts. I feel less of a woman now. It's one thing my body is designed for, and now I can't do it. My eyes feel heavy from the crying that I've been doing. One minute I feel okay that I can get through this if I have Lucas, but the next I lose it thinking he deserves more than I can give him. What if we do get married, and then years later he decides this isn't what he wants.

Around six a knock on the door pulls me out of my though, I quickly wipe the tears that have fallen. "Come in," I say as louder as I can make my voice go at the moment.

I watch as my parents and Auggie move through the room. They take the seats around the side of my hospital bed. My dad tries to start a conversation, but it's just small talk. His tip toeing around his words. Auggie is looking at me like I'm a broken puppy, and my mom is staying quiet because if I'm being honest I'm mad that she called Lucas.

This awkward tension filled encounter goes on for hours. We small talk, watch TV, and all stare at each other. I know it sounds awful, but I'm counting the seconds until they leave, so I can be alone. When nine o'clock comes around they call hug and kiss me goodbye. I have to push my mom to leave because she didn't think I needed to be alone.

I wait for them to walk out before I let the tears fall that I've been holding in. The door slowly opens and I hide my face.

"Mom, I told you I'm fine," my voice cracks.

"No you aren't," I turn my head in the direction of the voice that sends chills down my spine. "I'm sorry it took so long for me to get here. I had to make a quick stop at home."

I shake my head with tears running down my already tear stained cheeks, "I told Maya to tell you not to come."

"Did you really think I was going to stay away when the love of my life is in the hospital?" he says placing a kiss on my forehead and lingering a little longer. "What happened? Why did you need surgery? My heart fell to my stomach when I heard. I should have been here," he takes a seat and scoots it as close as he can to me. He sits down and takes my hand between the two of his and hold it to his lips. I press the button, so I'm elevated.

I shake my head, "Your Pappy Joe needed you," I say quietly.

"What happened? I asked Maya and your mom, but both said I needed to hear it from you."

I go on to explain what the Dr. Spellman had said to me. Telling him made everything real, and I cried so much that I had a hard time breathing.

"We'll get through this."

I look at him, "No this isn't something we can just get through. It isn't going to be fixed, Lucas. It's permeant. I can't have kids. I can't have your kids!" I shout through my tears. "Lucas, I can't-"

"No!" he voice startles me. "We've been through too much for this ruin us. You and I belong together Riley. I'm not going to let you throw what we have away." I see his glossy eyes

My bottom lip quivers, "You deserve to have children of your own. There needs to be more Lucas in the world and you need someone that can give that to."

He vigorously shakes his head, "No Riley, STOP!" he wipes the couples tears that have fallen. "You listen to me. There are other options. We can always adopt and raise them to be respectable, kind, caring, loving, all the good things. There can be little Rileys and little Lucas' as long as we raise them right. They may not look like us or genetically be ours, but we will love them no different." He caresses my cheek, "You will not give up on us you can't." He lets go of my hands and reaches into his pocket, "Maya told me that you were going to try and push me away. I didn't know why, but she told me I'd better come in with all I have." He slowly gets out the chair and pushes it out of the way.

"I was actually waiting for Friday with something different planned, definitely not you in a hospital gown on a hospital bed, but this is all I have." She slowly gets down on one knee and holds out the beautiful princess cut diamond with a silver band ring out for me to see. I can feel the tears building in my eyes and I can see the same in his. "I can't picture a future where you're not in it. Riley, you've slowly became the center of my world. We've over come so much together, and I continue want to take on the world with you. I love you, Riley Matthews. Will you marry me?"

Happy tears fall and I move to swipe them away, "Yes I will." A smile spreads across his lips. He slides the ring on my fingers and finally presses his lips to mine being careful not to hurt me.

"You can't run from me or do something because you think it's best for me."

"I won't. Never again. I love you, Lucas."

"I love you, too, Riley." He kisses me again and butterflies flutter around in my stomach.

A year goes by and Lucas and I have a small wedding at his family farm house in Texas mid-September. We didn't want anything to extravagant. We just wanted to share our love with close family and friends. It was something simple, but it will forever be a day I will remember.

Lucas and I have been married for a few months now, and it's everything I ever imagine it would be. Today is Christmas Eve, and we just got home from my parents' apartment. As soon as I get inside, I move to grab a present from the Christmas tree.

"Riley, we said no present until the morning," Lucas says grabbing the present out of my hands.

"Just one, pleaseee!" I beg and he shakes his head. "It's not for me, it's for you."

"Oh in that case, it changes everything," he jokes. "No presents until the morning we discussed this."

"Please! It's just one. You won't regret it I swear!"

"Fine," he takes the small thin box in his hands and slowly starts to unwrap it. I watch his eyes grow as he lifts the top. "Riley, what is this?" he holds of a picture of a sonogram. "Are you saying that you're pregnant?"

I can't help the tears that welled up in my eyes. I nod my head, "I guess miracles do happen," I say through my tears.

I look up at him and he had tears running down his face with a big smile plastered on his lips. "I'm going to be a dad!" he brushes my tears away and I do the same to him, "and you're going to be a mom." He stares into my eyes, "How far along are you?"

"About fourteen weeks."

"Our wedding day?"

"Maybe. We're going to be parents Lucas!" A smile I can't contain plays on my lips.

"Yes we are, and you are going to be an amazing mom," he presses his lips against mine and I feel the butterflies.


	3. Love You Always

I was inspired by the song Forever and Always by Parachute. The song alone is heartbreaking enough; it is beautiful.

 ** _trigger warning: death of a character due to car accident_**

* * *

It was the day after Valentine's Day, and Riley had decided to make a special dinner since yesterday both had to work. Riley got called into the hospital, and Lucas had to stay later at his clinic to perform surgery on a black Pomeranian. So, Riley wanted to make him his favorite; steak, a baked potato, vegetables, and a nice cold beer to go with it.

It was around six in the evening, and Riley was just finishing up dinner; Lucas was going to be home any minute. She wanted everything to be perfect. She hurried to their bedroom and changed into a simple blue lace knee length dressed. She brushed her fingers through her hair and fixed her make-up.

Riley returned to the kitchen and looked at her phone, it was 6:17. She moved to the window to look for his car, but it wasn't there. "He is just running late," she said to herself.

She went back to the dining room table, and lit the two candles that she had set up. She steps back, this is going to perfect she thought to herself. Riley hears a car outside, and she goes back to look out the window and out to the driveway, but no one was there.

It's now 6:54, and still no Lucas; something is wrong. Riley pulls her phone out and calls his office. The phone rings and rings, but no answer. She starts to grow anxious, but shakes it off. She tries to call his cellphone, and listens to the phone ring hoping to his is voice, but he doesn't pick up. She decides to call Zay, maybe he went to surprise Lucas with at work and go to drinks after. Zay has been known to do that from time to time.

 _Hey sugar. What can I do you for?_ Riley lets out a sigh of relief that someone answered.

 ** _You wouldn't happen to be with my fiancé, would you?_**

Zay laughs. _No. I called him around lunch, and asked if he wanted to go out for drinks after work, but he said he had a special night planned with you._

Riley takes a deep breath. **_He was supposed to be here about an hour ago, and he isn't here. This isn't like him._**

 _I'm sure he's fine. Probably went out to get you some flowers. You know how crazy New York traffic is._

Riley laughs lightly. **_You're right. But if you by chance hear from him before I do, can you tell him to call me to ease my mind. You know how much of a worried wart I am._**

Zay burst into laughter. _I sure will. Just relax._

 ** _I'm try, bye Zay._**

Riley hangs up the phone and tries to push every bad thought out of her head. She sits at the table and stares at her left hand and thinks back to December.

 _Lucas heart is pounding. They have been together for nine years, and he was finally going to pop the question. Riley had just become an attending at the hospital, and Lucas knew that this was the right moment. They had always talked about getting married, and Riley wondered when he was finally going to ask her the big question. She didn't know that the day was today._

 _Everyone had gone to Cory and Topanga's apartment to celebrate Christmas. Everyone around knew that by the end of the night Riley and Lucas were going to be engaged, everyone besides Riley that is. Throughout the night Lucas was getting looks which only made him more nervous than what he was._

 _It was time to open presents, which mean it was time for Lucas have his next big moment with Riley. He watched as everyone opened gifts, and his heart quickened as the number of gifts to open became smaller and smaller; it's his turn._

 _Riley stands to start cleaning up, but Topanga takes the garbage bag from her hands._

 _"Mom, I can help," Riley insist reaching back for the bag._

 _Topanga shakes her head, "No sweetie, I think you should turn around."_

 _"Turn around, why?" Riley asks with a slight laugh as she turns around._

 _Her breath hitches with what her eyes sees. There in front of her, Lucas is on one knee. Riley can't help the tears that are already forming in her eyes. She's dreamt of this moment, and wondered when this moment would happen._

 _Lucas fumbles with the red velvet box in his hands. His heart feels like it's going to jump out of his chest. He can feel his face warm with nervousness. This is it._

 _"I have loved you from the moment that I saw you, and I will continue to love you through whatever life throws at us. We have built a little life for us, and I want to keep doing that. I want to grow old with you by my side." Lucas takes her hand in his, "Riley Matthews, will you marry me?"_

Riley gets pulled back, when her phone starts ringing. She reaches to grab her phone, and she can't help the slight eye roll that she does; work is calling.

 _Riley?_ Joe, one of her colleagues, voice greets her.

 ** _I'm not on call tonight. I switched with Marilyn._**

 _Riley, I'm not calling for work, but you do need to come to the hospital right now._

 ** _I can't. I'm waiting for Lucas. He-_**

 _It's about Lucas._ He cuts her off and Riley's heart drops. _There was an accident, and-_

 ** _I'll be right there!_** Riley doesn't let him finish. She hangs up, grabs her coat, purse and keys and runs out the door.

She speeds the whole way there as her heart sinks lower and lower. She brushes the tears that slide down her cheek. She can't lose him.

Riley pulls up to the ER and runs in. She sees Marilyn and moves straight towards her.

"Where is he?!" Riley's voice is frantic. "Where is Lucas?!"

"He is in surgery right now. Come, I'll walk you to his room. You can wait there," Marilyn's voice is filled with sympathy.

Riley follows her, and Marilyn tries to tell her what happened but Riley can barely hear them. All she can think of is Lucas. When the finally get to his room, Riley is left alone. Alone with the thought that is might possibly lose the love of her life, and that's the last thing she wants. She calls his parents and hers, and soon they are all rushing into his room.

The five of them wait for Lucas to get out of surgery, which seem never ending. Two hours later Lucas is getting rolled into the room and everyone jumps up. Riley is trying to stay strong, but seeing him in a hospital bed is taking a toll on her. The doctor pulls the parents out into the hall to explain what happened in the surgery, but mostly to give Riley, who was his intern, a few minutes alone with Lucas.

Riley rushes to his side and takes a hold of his hand. She pulls his hand to his lips, and tears rush out of her eyes. "I love you, Lucas," she says quietly as her voice cracks. She closes her eyes and rests her head on his bed.

"I love you, too," Lucas says so low that Riley barely hears. Riley lifts her head and her blood shot red eyes meet his slightly open green.

"I waited for you and you never came! I-I-I," Riley starts to sob.

"Shh," Lucas tries to sooth her. "I'm okay."

"I made you your favorite dinner," Riley sniffles. "I had this special night planned, but you never came."

"Sounds nice," he whispers with a half-smile. Silence fall between them, for a second before Lucas opens his mouth, "How many kids do you want to have?"

"Huh?" Riley is thrown off by his sudden question.

"Kids, how many?" his voice is low.

"As many as you want," Riley smiles softly.

"So, if I wanted nine?" Lucas jokes.

"Then we'd have a baseball team," they both laugh softly. Lucas' parents and Riley all watch from outside. Not wanting to disturb their time.

"And where would we fit all nine kids?"

"We can move Texas, live on the ranch. I think Pappy Joe would love that, he is always badgering you to move back. I can live in Texas as long as I have you."

Lucas eyes flutter and he smiles, "That would be nice. Watching the kids run around the anchors of land, and then all of the grandchildren."

The two continue to talk about the future they are going to have, oblivious to everything going around them. Riley gets a wild idea.

"Let's get married right here, right now."

Lucas laughs softly, "What?"

"Let's get married."

"Don't you want the big wedding with the big dress."

Riley shakes her head, "I don't care about that. I spent the last few hours worried about, worried that I may never hear your voice again, hear your laugh. I love you, Lucas and I want to spend my life with you."

"Are you serious?" he laughs.

"Very serious. We can do it right here. I can go get the chaplain, we have one here at the hospital; and the rings we can borrow them from our parents."

His eyes widen, "They are here?" Riley nods. "Why haven't they came in?"

Riley shrugs her shoulders, "I don't know. Dr. Ramos asked to speak with them in the hallway, but they never came back in. I'll get them and get everything set up." Riley slowly starts to stand, and Lucas tightens his grip around her hand. Riley smiles and bends down and places a soft kiss on his soft lips.

Riley leaves the room and talks to both of their parent, but she gets an alarming feeling when she sees all their tear stained checks.

"What happened?" Riley asks concern. Tears start to well in Lucas' mom's eyes, and Riley knows that something is wrong when no one answers, and that is when she feels her knees go weak. She looks through the window and into his room, and she seems him lying there with his eyes closes. She looks at his heart monitor, and her heart starts to ache; his heart rate his low.

She brushes her tears away, "That's why you left us alone," Riley says quietly and her parents nod. Riley takes a deep breath trying her best to get it together, "Can I borrow your rings, please?" she looks at the four of them.

Lucas' parents reach to take theirs off and hands them to her. She thanks them, and hurries off to find Marilyn and asks her to find the chaplain and send them to Lucas' room.

After about ten minutes, the chaplain enters the room with Marilyn right behind her.

"This is really happening," Lucas says quietly with a smile on his face. Tears are already forming in everyone's eyes, and Riley smiles through her glossy eyes.

She slowly walks over to Lucas' side and he reaches for her hands. She looks down at their intertwined hands and then to his beautiful green eyes, "I'll always love you," Lucas reassures her.

"Y-you know?" he nods and Riley tried to swallow back her sob, but tears fight their way through.

"It'll be okay," he whispers. He looks at the chaplain, "Can we get started?" The chaplain steps at the foot of Lucas' bed and starts reciting a few verses. After he is done, it's time for Riley and Lucas to go.

Riley takes a deep breath and looks at Lucas. He holds onto his hand for dear life, "Every girl wants to meet the perfect guy, but not many of them do. I'm one of the lucky few," Riley sniffles. "I meet you, and I fell madly and deeply in love with you. There isn't a day that will go by that I won't love you or want you. No matter what gets in our way, I know that we can get through it," Lucas and Riley are lost in each other. "We'll never stop loving each other. Lucas it's you and me forever," Riley softly starts to sob and Lucas has tears sliding down his cheek.

They are in their own bubble right now.

Riley reaches over to wipe his face. Lucas starts coughing and everyone knows what's going to come. "I love the fact that you are clumsy and quirky, it's what makes you, you," his voice is soft and low. "And if you weren't clumsy, you wouldn't have stumbled onto my lap that day in the subway," laughter fills the room. His heart monitor starts beeping to slow, "Riley, no matter where I am, I'll always love you. My love for you will never disappear," he says quietly, only Riley can hear.

They slide the rings on each other's fingers, and the chaplain pronounces them husband and wife. Riley goes to kisses him and the kiss lingers. Riley feels Lucas' body trembling from his sobs, and tears from Riley fall onto his cheek. She pulls away and their eyes lock, "I'm not ready for you to go," her voices cracks as fresh tears slide down her cheeks.

"I'll always be here," he raises his hand slightly to her chest.

"I love you so much, Lucas," Riley sobs.

"I'll always love you, please remember that," his voice is too low that Riley barely hears him.

The monitor starts beeping, and Riley heart drops. She can feel it breaking by the second. Nurses are rushing in, and she's pushed to the side.

Tears are falling from everyone's eyes. The happiness that was in the room, vanished in an instant. Riley watches as Marilyn performs CPV, and yell at clear as she places the defibrillator to his chest. They try to revive him for ten minutes and when Marilyn opens her mouth to announce the time of death, Riley pulls herself out of her parents' grip.

"You can't stop," she stouts and rushes to his side and starts performing compressions herself. "Please Lucas come back to me," she whispers. No one stops her. She can hear the sobs of his parents, and she's too scared to look at them. She lost her husband, but they lost their only son.

"He's gone, Dr. Matthews," a nurse says after another ten minutes.

"It's Friar!" Riley shouts. "He isn't gone, he can't be."

Cory slowly starts to walk behind her, "Riley,"

"No!" she doesn't stop.

He wraps his arms around her and she falls into his arms to the floor sobbing, "We were supposed to have forever."

All that can be heard in Lucas' room is the sobs of his parents, Riley's parents, and his now widow wife mourning his death.

 **A year and later**

Not a single day had gone by that Riley hasn't thought about Lucas. Each day the pains subsides just a smidge, but it is still very much there.

Riley curls up in her bed. The only place time she spends more than an hour outside her home, is when she has to go to work. She groans when she hears a knock at the door, she tries to ignore it, but it doesn't stop. She pulls herself up and saunters her way to the door.

When Riley opens it, she met with familiar green eyes, "Hi Nancy."

"Hi Riley," Lucas' mom says sweetly. "May I come in? I brought food," she holds up a bag of takeout. Riley nods and step back to open the door wide.

She walks over to the living room and places the bag on the coffee table. Riley moves to take a seat, and watches at Nancy removes her jacket and follows suit. She reaches for a bag and pulls out a container and hands it to Riley, "I hope you like Chinese." Riley takes it from her.

Silence falls between them; Riley hasn't seen her much or anybody. She throws herself into her work.

Riley clears her throat, "How have you been? How's Henry?" I ask quietly as I move the food around with my fork.

"We've been good. Taking it day by day," Riley nods. "We miss you though."

"I'm sorry I haven't been around much. I've been busy with working crazy hours, and when I'm not working I'm sleeping."

"Did I wake you? I just assumed it was in the middle of the day, and your mom said you should be home."

Riley shakes her head, "No I was just laying down." Nancy sets her food down, and Riley stares at hers. "Riley, how have you been?"

"I'm okay," she sighs and silence falls between them again.

"How are you really?"

Riley takes a deep breath and her eyes gloss over, "I miss him every single day. I walk in wishing I'd see his shoes just thrown by the door, so I can yell. I started leaving my shoes there, just so it feels like he here, but he isn't." Tears fall from both of their eyes.

They talk for a little, and this is the longest Riley has spent time with anybody that isn't a doctor, nurse, or patient since Lucas passed away. Riley should have never pulled away from everyone who cared and loved her, she should have been leaning on them for support.

After the finish eating their food, Nancy hands Riley a fortune cookie.

"A coincidence is just the Universe's way of saying hi," Riley and Nancy both smile.

"Lucas uses to say that," they say in unisons. Just then there is a knock at the door, and Riley pulls herself from the couch to answer it.

"Hi," she sees the brightest blue eyes she has ever seen. "I'm Ryan, your new neighbor," he holds out his hand, and she takes it.

"I'm Riley."

"Nice to meet you. I was just going around introducing myself to everyone, your house was the last. I'm happy it was, you are gorgeous."

Riley smiles slightly, "Thank you."

"Well that was it. I hope I'll be seeing you around often."

"Probably not, I'm always working at the hospital."

His eyes widen, "At Bellevue," Riley hesitantly nods. "That's where I work. I just passed my boards and was hired there. I guess we'll be seeing a lot of each other," he smiles and for the first time in a year Riley feels her heart flutter.

"I guess so," Riley nervously takes a step back shifting her weight to her other foot causing her to trip forward into Ryan's arms.

He laughs as he catches her. His blue eyes meet her chocolate brown orbs, "You're a clumsy, aren't you?"

"Just a bit. I'm sorry," Riley says without realizing she is still in his arms.

"Don't be, I love it," he smiles.

Nancy watches the whole thing, and she can't help the smile that reaches her mouth; however, Riley gets hit with nostalgia and pulls herself out of his grasp. Guilt washes over her, "Well, it was nice meeting you," she steps away. "I should really get back to my company."

"I won't keep you a minute longer. At least, I know for sure I'll be seeing you again," he smiles at Riley and she tries to fight off the butterflies that away in her stomach. "Have a good day."

"You too," she closes the door.

When she turns around, her gaze falls to the floor. She doesn't want to look at Nancy. Riley takes her seat on the couch fidgeting with her hands. Nancy sighs, "It's okay to move on." Riley shakes her head.

"Riley, Lucas would want you happy." Nancy phone starts ringing. She answers it, and has a quick conversation. "That was Henry. He needs me home." Nancy stands up and pulls on her coat. Riley follows her to the front door. "It's okay to be happy, even though he isn't here with us," Nancy says before she walks out leaving Riley alone with the thought of her new neighbor and the guilt that follows.

A few months go by, and Ryan and Riley are growing close. Ryan has opening admitted to having feelings for Riley, but holds out on asking her. He knows about Lucas and knows that Riley is hurting from the loss of her husband.

Riley doesn't want to admit to anyone or herself, that she too has feelings for Ryan. When she is around him, the pain that she feels in her heart is bearable. She smiles and laughs, but she can't bring herself to move on, no matter how many people tell her it's okay. She needed to know that it was okay with Lucas.

It was in the middle of the night, when Riley wake up in the middle of the night to use the restroom. She pulls herself out of bed and walks to the bathroom.

When she moves back to her bed, Riley trips grabbing onto the small bookcase, Lucas insisted on having in the room, making some things fall onto the ground. She moves to turn on the light to look at the mess she caused. Her heart stops when she sees Lucas' journal staring back at her.

She slowly walks over to it and picks it up off the floor. Her heart is racing; she remembers first telling Lucas it was nice having a nice place to escape to and sometimes writing helped her. Lucas would write when school was overwhelming and kept doing it when his clinic became too stressful.

Riley never once read it, she respected his privacy too much to do that to him. Riley had forgotten about this, but now that it is in her hands and he isn't here she decides to read it. She takes a deep breath before opening it.

She flips around the journal, reading about stressing days in the clinic, animals he couldn't save. Riley reads what Lucas hopes their future would look like, and Riley's eyes become gloss over. They were supposed to have that future. She continues to read when she comes across something Lucas wrote that was address to her.

 _Dear Riley,_

 _I had a horrible dream last night. A dream that I can't seem to shake._

 _I died, and my spirit kneeled by you and I listened to you sob. It was the worse feeling in the world. Right now, you are lying next to me and I never want you to be unhappy. Never. I don't know why I felt like I should write this, but I did._

 _If anything ever happens to me, don't be afraid to love again. I hate the idea of you being with someone else, but what I hate most is thinking of you without your Riley spirit. And I know you'll lock yourself away from love because you'll feel as if our time didn't matter. I know you love me, you show me every single day._

 _I know you won't see this, but if by chance you actually do read my journal, and I am perfectly fine we can laugh about it together and then have a real nice talk about you violating my privacy; but if not, and I'm gone, you'll know it's okay._

 _I love you, Riley._

 _Always Yours,_

 _Lucas_

 _Ps. Tomorrow, I'm asking you to marrying me. You have no idea how hard it is to keep it from you, so this is almost like telling you and it'll do for now._

Riley has tears streaming down her face onto the piece of paper. She holds it to her chest, and it's almost like she can feel Lucas around her. Her phone starts ringing.

She moves to her dresser and grabs it.

 _Riley, we need you here in the ER._ Ryan's voice comes through the phone.

 ** _I'll be right there._** She looks down at the letter in her hand. ** _Ryan?_**

 _Yes?_

 ** _Do you want to go out sometime?_**

 _Like on a date?_ Riley can hear the happiness in his voice, and she smiles.

 ** _Yes, a date._** Riley laughs.

 _I would love to._ Riley feels butterflies, but this time guilt doesn't follow.


	4. My First, My Last

mature theme

* * *

Lucas and Riley are juniors in high school and have been dating for two years. Within those two years feelings have intensified. The experienced firsts together; first kiss, first relationship, first I love you. The thought of another first often crossed their mind; they are teenagers after all.

It's Friday night, and Riley was home alone with Maya. Cory and Topanga wanted a night away with just each other, and Auggie was staying the night at Dewey's. Riley and Maya had planned a girls' night in; watch scary movies, much to Riley's dismay, stuff their faces with junk food, and some much need girl talk.

The girls were sitting with the backs pushed up against Riley's headboard watching Lights Out, Maya's choice. Riley is constantly placing her hand over her eyes and peeking through her finger, something she'll regret do when it's time to go to bed. Maya, on the other hand, has her eyes glued on the screen shoving popcorn in her mouth.

For Riley, the movie seems to last a lifetime. So, when it finally ended Riley let out a sigh of relief. She scurried out of bed to turn on the lights, and scurried back; all while Maya laughed.

"I don't know why I let you convince me I can handle scary movies. I think we both know I can't, and probably will never be able to," Riley say with a slight laugh.

"One day little plant, one day," Maya teases.

The two best friend start to talk about their relationships, or sort of relationship in Maya's case. Her and Josh are still playing the long game, and Riley notices whenever Maya talks about Josh, or Josh just being mentioned, Maya's eyes sparkle.

Maya tries to draw the attention away from her and back onto Riley by asking about her and Lucas' relationship. Riley never gets tired of talking Lucas, but this is the first time Riley admits to wanting to take thing further with Lucas, and Maya is surprised.

"Are you even prepared? You know, say you two get caught up in the moment," Maya asks.

Riley reaches in her bottom drawer of her bedside dresser showing Maya a box of condoms, "Last weekend, when he walked me home after our date, he snuck in through the window like he always, and we were in an intense make-out session. I don't know how far we would have gone if Auggie didn't knock on my door ruining the moment."

"Riley Matthews, you dog!" Maya says surprised. "I didn't think you'd be the one wanting to take it to that level. I thought it would be Ranger Rick, himself."

Riley laughs, "I mean look at him. How could I not want to?" Riley blushes. "I just don't know how to tell him I'm ready. What if he doesn't want to? I shouldn't even say anything," Riley says conflicted, and all Maya can do is laugh causing Riley to roll her eyes.

"The question is: do you think you're ready for it? Sex is a big deal, and if you aren't a hundred percent sure don't do it. Once you lose your virginity, it's gone." Riley let's Maya words run through her head.

Riley understand that sex is a big deal, but she knows that she loves Lucas, despite people saying they are too long to know what love is, Riley knows what she feels is something real. She opens her mouth to say something, but stops when she sees a grinning Maya.

Maya is smiling at a message she just received. Whenever she sees his name pop up on her phone, her heart flutters. The older she gets, the closer her and Josh become.

"Peaches, is that Josh?" Maya nods as she smiles.

Maya takes a deep breath, "Would you hate me if I pushed girls' night to tomorrow," Riley doesn't say anything, "He wants to go for a walk and talk." Maya eyes start to shine, "I really like talking to him. I can tell him anything, and he'll just listen to me talk about everything and anything."

Riley sighs. She knows what Maya is feeling because she feels like that with Lucas, and she couldn't stop her best friend. "Go."

Maya's eyes widen, "Really?" Riley nods, and Maya's face lightens up. "You can call Lucas and tell him to come over."

"I don't know, maybe. It's ten; it's a little late."

Maya laughs, "Yeah, but that means you're going to be here. Alone. In the dark."

Riley cringes, "Okay, I might." Riley grabs her phone and sends a message to Lucas to come over because she didn't want to be alone. A minute later Lucas responds saying he was on his way.

Soon Josh is ringing the buzzer, and Riley lets him up. She opens the door revealing her uncle, "Niece," he says giving Riley a hug.

Riley laughs, "Hey Uncle Josh. You're here for Maya," he nods. Riley turns her head in the direction of her room, "Maya!" she shouts, and soon Maya is jogging into the room. Maya's blue eyes land on Josh's brown as soon she sees him.

"Hey," Maya's voice raises slightly, and Riley chuckles.

Josh smiles, "Hey."

Riley rolls her eyes laughing, "You two are kind of disgustingly cute. Is that how Lucas and I are?" she asks as she moves to open the door so they can leave.

"Yes," Maya and Josh say together and laugh falls from the three.

Riley opens the door to see a breathless Lucas standing there, "I came…as fast…as I could."

"Did you run here?" Lucas nods, and Riley laughs leaning in giving him a soft kiss on his cheek, "You're adorable."

Josh looks at Lucas and then to Riley, "You two alone? I don't think so."

Riley looks at Maya pleading with her eyes to do something. Maya grabs Josh's, and a smile spreads across his face along with a slight blush. "C'mon. What can happen, it's Riley," Maya says, and both her and Riley start to snicker. Maya starts to pull Josh to the front door, "I'll see you tomorrow, Riles."

"Bye peaches," Riley looks at Josh, "You take care of her."

"Of course, and you two behave," he looks between Riley and Lucas.

Lucas nods, "Yes, sir," they all laugh as Josh and Maya walk out, and Riley closes the door behind them. Leaving just two, alone.

Lucas walks over to Riley engulfing her into his arms, and she giggles. This is her favorite spot. He touches his lips to her, and it feel magical for the both, like every single kiss they share.

Riley pulls away, "Hi."

Lucas smiles, "Hi."

"Hey," she smiles and pecks his lips. They stand in the middle of the living room for a little while long enjoying each other's company.

"Do you want to go watch a movie in my room? I'm not really that tired."

"Of course, after you," Lucas gestures for Riley to go first. Riley looks into the dark hall, back at Lucas, and shakes her head.

"You can go first."

Laughter comes from Lucas, "Did you and Maya happen to watch a scary movie?"

"Maybe," she smiles guilty. Lucas shakes his head smiling walking towards the bedroom with Riley right behind him.

Riley moves to her bed to clean up the mess her and Maya made with the popcorn, when she hears a sudden noise behind her that startles her. She turns to see Lucas who knocked over a stack of books from her desk.

Lucas laughs, "Why don't we watch a happy movie? Get you mind off whatever movie you two watched."

"Okay," Riley nods. "You pick. I'm going to go put this in the kitchen," she says holding up the almost empty bowl with two empty cans of soda.

When Riley comes back, Lucas is resting in her bed with his back against the headboard with 10 Things I Hate About You ready on her laptop. He pats the spot next to him, and Riley doesn't hesitate to take it. The two aren't really paying attention to the movie, maybe because they both seen the movie more times to count, but are too wrapped in each other and their voices.

Riley is laying on Lucas' chest making little circles on his chest when she looks up at him, and he is already staring down at her. He slowly leans in closing the gap in between their lips and a wave of urges ignite in both of them. The kisses start off sweet and tender full of love, but soon deep with hunger and full of lust. Riley knew where she wanted this to go, but she wasn't sure if Lucas wanted the same thing. She makes a bold move and climbs on top of him, looking down at a bug-eyed Lucas who was not expecting it.

"Wh-what are you doing?" he asks nervously breaking their kiss.

"I,I thought this is what you wanted," Riley looks down at him waiting for him to say something, anything. "I guess not," she says in a defeated hush tone as she pulls herself off of him.

Lucas sits up adjusting himself not knowing what to say. "I, uh, I just-"

Riley shifts so that she is facing him, "Lucas, do you not-" he doesn't let her finish.

"No!"

"No, you don't want to?" Riley asks confused.

Lucas shakes his head, "I want to, of course I do, but I don't want you do feel like you need to because I want to." Riley laughs lightly and reaches for the box of condoms in her dresser. When Lucas sees, his eyes go wide, "Why do you have those?"

"Why do you think?" Lucas smirks as he shrugs his shoulders. "I wanted to be prepare if we ever decided to have sex," Lucas looks at Riley, and she her eyes meet his, "I want to, but only if you do."

He laughs, "Riley, sometimes I have to go home and take a cold shower after leaving you," she blushes. "I want you," his says seductively, and it sends chills down Riley's spine.

He leans in slowly and captures her lips. Starting soft and slow Riley starts to lay herself down, and Lucas hovers over her. Riley deepens the kiss craving more of his touch, his hands start to explore her body. Riley's hand slowly move to the hem of her shirt and starts to lift it slightly. When she tried to pull it over her head, it gets caught on her earring.

Lucas can't help but laugh because the more she tries to pull it off, the more she struggles. "Here let me help you," he gently pulls the shirt off her leaving Riley in her bra and pajama shorts.

"And let me help you," Riley sits up slightly reaching for his shirt and tugging it off, "Wow," her eyes immediately scan over his body causing Lucas to blush. She her fingers from his chest down to his stomach making Lucas burn for her more. Riley eyes fill with desire; she presses her lips against his, and he lowers her to her back.

Lucas moves to kiss her neck causing Riley to arch her back. Riley moves her hands to unlatch her bra, and he can't help but run his eyes down her body making Riley nervous. She slowly starts to undo his pants, and he reaches for the box of condoms.

Riley watches as Lucas fumble with the box trying his best to get it open. After a minute, Riley places her hand over his and he looks up at her. "Here I can do it," she says pulling the box out of his hands.

"I could have done it. I'm just a little nervous."

She hands him back the now open box, "So am I," their eyes meet, "but I haven't changed my mind."

"Neither have I," he closes the gap. Lucas starts to pull down his pants ready to become one with the girl he loves. Riley can feel her heart racing because she knows what's going to happen next. Lucas is slides on the condom and helps Riley out of her bottoms; his racing heart matches Riley.

His green eyes meet Riley's, "Ar-are you sure?" he asks with his heart going a mile a minute. Riley slowly nods. Lucas caress the side of face, "I love you."

"I love you, too." They lock eyes, "I'm ready," she says softly.

He slowly starts to enter her, and she winces in pain. Tears start to build in Riley eyes, and Lucas panics, "Oh my god! I'm hurting you. We can stop," he gently brushes them away.

"N-no," she says softly clearing her throat, "I'll be okay."

"I don't want to hurt you," his voice is filled with love.

Riley shakes her head, "You aren't, just don't stop," she whispers and he doesn't.

The two lay in bed interlocked in each other, both high off one another. It was a moment that Lucas and Riley were going to remember forever.

Riley untangles herself, sit ups, and stares her the boy who has her heart, "I feel-"

Lucas follows suit cutting he off, "closer," Riley nods, "Me too," he grabs her hand pulling it to his lips making Riley smile.

"Another first," Riley says under her breath to herself.

Lucas smiles, "First kiss," he kisses her shoulder, "first girlfriend," another kiss, "first love," he kisses her neck. Riley turns to meet his eyes while a blush runs to her cheeks, "I'm going to be your last too," he smiles.

"Promise," Riley's voice is filled with hope.

"Promise," Riley pushes her lips against his as they both smile through the kiss.

The moment is quickly ruined when Riley's phone goes off with an alert. She breaks apart from Lucas grabbing her phone looking at a text message from Maya.

 ** _Maya  
Your uncle here has been on edge since we left you and Lucas alone, so we're on our way back._**

Riley laughs as she responds.

 ** _Riley  
I guess I'll see you two in a bit. _**

**_Maya  
Did you and Lucas, you know?_**

Riley doesn't want to responds; she wants to keep this moment between her and Lucas for as long as she can.


	5. Not Everything Stays in Vegas

I look out the window of the airplane as be touch ground in Vegas. It was a Christmas gift from both of our parents. I just turned twenty-one a few weeks ago, and Maya manage to convinced both of our parents that this was something we needed.

As soon as we are off the plain, she pulls me to the baggage claim area to get our suitcases, and then we rush outside to get a taxi.

While we are outside waiting, I pull out my phone and log into my college portal but before the page can load my phone is snatched out of my hand.

"No school. We are Christmas break and in Vegas!"

"I just want to see if I passed my finals."

Maya rolls her eyes and shakes her head, "No. I know you did great, and if you check and your grade is even half a point off where you want it, you will beat yourself up for it. So, no."

I groan, "Fine. I won't check."

"You can check in four days when we are back in New York. For now, we are going to get crazy. Who knows, you might meet someone and get married."

"HA HA, very funny."

"Oh right, you're in love with your tutor."

"Whatever," I laugh.

A taxi becomes available and we hurry to it. The drive is about fifteen minutes, and once we pull up front of the hotel both of our eyes widen. We've seen pictures of it, but to be here in front of the Bellagio it's more beautiful in person.

Maya is the one who checks us in, I'm too memorized by the beauty.

"C'mon our room in on the fifth floor." We excitedly rush our way to the elevator with our suitcases. Maya and I are bouncy on our toes as we move up.

When we get into the room, I am in awe. It's beautiful. An orange and white pattern wallpaper. A single queen bed in the middle of the room with a white comforter with blue and orange throw pillows on the bed. Brown bedside tables on each side of the bed with a larger one by the door with a TV mounted on the wall above it.

Maya and I are instantly drawn to the baby blue sofa bench by the window. We drop our stuff on the floor and move to take a seat. The sun is just setting, and we watch as the lights slowly start to turn on around the city. It's marvelous.

Maya starts to stand, "Okay get ready, we're going out."

"Out? But we just got here. Shouldn't we rest?"

Maya throws her head back laughing, "We only have three nights here. We are going out."

It's ten o'clock when we are both finally ready. Maya has on a warm fitting red dress that goes to about her mid-thigh with black pumps. She has a smoking eye with a dramatic red lip color. Me, on the other hand, has on a little black dress that flares out with nude heels. My make-up is nothing like Maya's, just a little eye-liner with a little mascara and a tint of red for my lips. The only thing that is similar on the both of us, is our hairstyle. We both have our hair cascading down our back in waves.

We get to the club, and I feel on edge. There is so many people. I never go out, only occasionally when Maya drags me out with her.

"Let's get you a drink, so you can loosen up," Maya grabs my hand and pulls me to the bar. She orders two gimlets. It takes a couple of minutes for the bartender to make our drinks and places them in front of us. I take little sips, but Maya downs its. She really is here to party. I guess I'll be babysitting her tonight.

The night goes on and Maya continues to order a variety of drinks for the both of us. I cut myself off after four, but Maya keeps going. I drink enough, to relax a bit but I can still keep an eye on Maya. Throughout the night we move between the dance floor and the bar. We ignore the few guys that try to hit on us.

When midnight rolls around, I'm exhausted. I was tired when we first got to the hotel, but she insisted on coming out. I have to beg Maya to leave, and after ten minutes of doing so she reluctantly comes with me. We wait outside for the uber that I called.

When the driver finally gets here, we climb in. I open my mouth to tell him to take us to our hotel but Maya speaks first.

"Yeah, is there a tattoo parlor anywhere near here?" her words slur.

"Maya, no!" I say sternly.

She laughs, "We always talked about getting matching tattoos when you turned eighteen, and we never did. You're my sister, and I want to share this with you," it's hard to understand her mumbled words.

I sigh in frustration, "Fine. The tattoo parlor it is," I don't know why I gave in to easily. It might have been the few drinks that are in my system.

The drive to the tattoo place was a fairly fast drive. I can feel the nervousness bubble in my stomach as we get out of the car and walk inside. I never liked needles; I nearly fainted the first time I had to get my blood drawn, and here I am getting a tattoo meaning a needle will be stabbing my skin. The thought makes me cringe.

I take a seat in of the chairs they have and wait as Maya goes to talk to someone. The longer I sit the more anxious I grow; this is a bad idea. I slowly rise from the chair and walk over the counter where Maya and a man are talking. He walks away just as I take my place next to Maya.

"Peaches this is a bad idea can we go, please!" I beg, and she shakes her head.

She snickers, "I already paid for our tattoos."

I roll my eyes, "I'm not going to be able to get out of this am I?" again she shakes her head. "Can I at least know what is going to be on my body forever?" She holds out her phone and shows me a sun and a moon intertwined.

"It's what we always talked about."

I let out a deep breath, "I'm going to get it tiny and right here," I touch my collar bone and Maya laughs. "What's funny?"

"Pick a different stop honey. It's going to hurt, you're all bone there."

I shake my head with the stubbornness I've been known for, "No, that's where I want it."

Maya throws her hand up in surrender, "Fine, but here," she reaches into her purse and pulls out a black bedazzled flask, "take a swig of this. You're going to need it."

I take it from her hand and twist the cap off. I place it too my lips and take a big gulp. I instantly start coughing as the vodka slides down my throat. I feel the burning sensation, and Maya starts laughing at the face I make. She takes the flakes from me and take two drinks like it's water.

We stand there by the counter waiting a few minutes, before they call Maya and I to two separate stations.

"Wait you are aren't going to be with me?" I ask nervously which causing my voice to crack.

"You'll be fine, and look," she gestures to the two-tattoo artist setting up right across from each other, "we'll be able to see each other. It'll be fine."

She starts to walk to her station, and I hesitantly walk to mine. I can hear my heart pounding in my chest as I take a seat in the tattoo chair. I shift around trying to get comfortable, mostly trying to shake my nervous off. I'm freaking out right now.

The guy laughs, "First tattoo?"

"Ye-yeah. Is it noticeable?"

He nods, "Just a little. I'm John," he holds out his hand and I take it, "I'm Riley."

"Well, it's nice to meet you," he spins in his chair to grab something behind him and turns back around. He shows me the stencil of the tattoo, "Is this okay? Your friend over there said you wouldn't want to go bigger than dollar size coin."

"It's perfect."

He asks where I want it and I touch my collar bone. He tries to convince me into moving to a different area because it's my first tattoo, and suggest placing it somewhere that I have more meat. I don't move it; I want it where I want. I'm sure I'll regret it as soon as he starts tattooing.

I pull the strap down of my black dress down my arm, so he can place the stencil to my skin. After he has everything all set up, he slips on a pair of black gloves over his hands. I watch him as he puts the needle into his tattoo gun, and I start to fidget with my hands; I can feel the sweat in my palms.

He tests the tattoo gun and the sound startles me. I take a few deep breaths to try to relax myself. What did I get myself into?

"Maya?" I call out. "Are you sure you can't come here and hold my hand?" This make my both of our tattoo artists and Maya laugh.

"I can't. Elizabeth here is just about to get started," her words are even more slurred than before. "It'll be fine, don't be a baby." I hear a tattoo gun turn on, and I look over at Maya just as the needle touches her sick.

She flitches slightly, but other than that she isn't fazed by the fact that a needle is piercing her skin. She's getting her tattoo on the back of her neck.

John starts his gun, and I close my eyes. "Okay I'm going to get started now. Are you ready?"

"Uh-huh."

"Okay try really hard not to move."

I open my eyes slightly, and I see him inching closer and closer to my skin. I snap my eyes close and grip onto the armrest. I feel the needle hit my skin and my grip tightens. The noise stops and I open my eyes. John pulls back slightly, "Are you okay?" I nod. "Want me to keep going?" I nod again.

The noise resumes and my eyes shut. I have to breath my way through the whole thing. After about ten minutes, I ask him if he can stop and sit up.

"I'm sorry," I say in a hush tone.

John laughs, "Don't be. Trust me, I've seen worse."

I take one deep breath and let it out, "Okay I'm ready." I hear the bell from the front door ring. I look and see a familiar green eyed man walk in with a friend. My heart starts racing, and I thought I was nervous before.

"Someone will be right with you," John yells out. I lean back and the sound of the buzzing coming from the tattoo gun is drowned out by the sound of my pounding heart.

 **Lucas POV**

As soon as my buddy Zay and I walk into the tattoo parlor a man shouts out to us. Why I let Zay drag me here at one in the morning is beyond me. I hear laughter coming from one of the tattoo stations, and I see a blonde getting a tattoo. I guess some people thinks it tickles.

"Oww!" I hear someone else yell who is hidden by a wall divider.

"Are you okay, honey?" the blonde yells out still with her face down. When she doesn't get a response, she signals for her tattoo artists to stop and looks up. She looks around the room, her eyes are low, and I'm assuming she's had a few drinks.

She looks around the room, and points to me. "You with the blue button up, can you go hold her hand? I would, but I'm kind of in the middle of something," her words all run together. It's almost hard to understand her.

"No pea, OWW!" the mysterious girl shouts.

"C'mon man, go help a distress lady out," Zay teases me and shoves me in the direction of the girl.

I slowly walk in her direction, and my eyes widen as soon as I see her. Her eyes are shut tight, and I can tell she is in a lot of pain. Her tattoo artist nods his head in the direction of the chair next her. I slowly maneuver my way around everything.

I know this girl. She's the same girl that I had tutored in human bio our freshmen year at Cornell. She seemed to excel at any other subject besides sciences because sophomore year I tutored her in chemistry. After she was done with sciences, I try to come up with any excuse to talk to her. I always wanted to ask her out, but I never thought someone as amazing as her would go for someone like me.

I watch as her grip tightens around the armrest. "Are you okay?" her eyes shoot open and look at me. Her brown eyes have always captured me. She smiles slightly, "Hey, Riley."

"Hi," she says softly and I smile.

"Hi," I shake my head, "You doing okay?"

"Yeah I'm, OH MY GOD!" she squeezes her eyes shut. I naturally reach for her hand. She opens her eyes slightly as I interlock our fingers. She smiles at me, and I wonder if she can hear my heart racing because it is echoing in my ear. I can't seem to pull my gaze from her. She is stunning.

When the tattoo artist starts to shade her hold on my hand tightens, and I don't mind it one bit. Ten minutes go by when I hear someone clear their throat. I look up and see the blonde standing there.

She takes a few takes and stumbles a little bit. I quickly stand up, and help in the chair I was sitting in. Her blue eyes study my face and she starts to smile.

"You look really familiar," I can smell the alcohol on her breath.

"Maya," Riley's voice raises slightly.

"I'm almost done here," the man tattooing Riley chimes in. She looks at him and nods.

Her friend snatches her small purse out of her lap, and pulls out her phone. I slowly start to walk away back to Zay who is smiling at me.

"It's Riley!" I whisper yell.

"Riley?" Zay say louder than I wanted him to. I shush him, and he laughs. "You've been obsessing over her since you started tutored her your freshmen year."

I turn around and see Maya stumbling towards us. She's snaps her fingers and laughs, "You're Lucas Friar."

I laugh, "I am."

"Oh my god! Riles has been in love with the second she saw you! In your tutor sessions, she use to sneak pictures of you."

Zay burst into laughter, "He did the same thing! I still listen to him gush over her!" I smack his arm with the back of my hand, and he rubs it. "Not nice!"

A few minutes later, Riley emerges from behind the wall divider and stands next to her friend Maya.

"So, your friend here tells us you love my boy Lucas," he places his hand on my shoulder. I watch as a tint of red washes over her face.

She laughs nervously, and I think it is adorable. "Maya here is drunk I think it's best if I get her back to the hotel."

"Do you guys need a ride?" I ask a little too eagerly.

She shakes her head, "No I have an uber on its way. C'mon peaches." I watch as she drapes her friend's arm around my neck. I quickly move to open the door. "Thank you," she smiles at me and my heart fastens.

"We are staying at the Bellagio. Come and surprise the girl of your dreams here," Maya laughs and Riley shakes her head.

"Don't listen to her. She speaks a lot of non-sense when she has too much to drink. You two have a goodnight."

"Yeah, you, too."

I watch as they disappear into a car, and it drives away.

"Man, you got it bad," Zay pats my back.

"I really do, but she's incredible," I say still staring out the window smiling like a fool.

 **Third Person POV**

The next day, Riley had hoped that Lucas would do what Maya said and surprise her at the hotel, but he never shows. And she now thinks that his friend was just joking around. Hoping they think the same with everything Maya said.

However, Lucas shows up the next day at the hotel and goes to the front counter and asks if a Riley Matthews is staying here, but they answer no. He didn't know that it was under Maya's name. And now he thinks it was all a joke. He knew there was no way Riley would have feelings for him.

Even though they both think it was a joke, they spend the rest of their time trying to find each other instead of trying to enjoy Las Vegas. When Riley goes out with Maya during the day site seeing, she is lost in a Lucas filled daze; and when Lucas goes out with Zay, all his thoughts are of the beautiful brunette. Even during the night life, Riley's eyes wondered about the club trying to find that man that holds her heart. Lucas does the same. Neither one of them knew that they were both in almost all the same places at the same time, just slightly missing each other.

It's the morning that Riley and Maya go home, and it's safe to say that both girls are exhausted.

"I shouldn't have drunk so much last night," Maya says as both girls walk to the front desk to check out. "It's going to be a long flight."

Riley laughs, "I told you to take it easy. Wait here, I'll go check us out." Riley walks over to the front desk and a brunette with hazel eyes greets her. It takes five minutes for him to get everything sorted out, and the girls checked out. Once everything is all set, the girls find their way into a taxi and to the airport.

All the way through security, Maya looks sick.

"Are you okay?" Riley asks concern.

She nods, "I think so." Maya leans her head on Riley's shoulder, "I'm sorry that I forced you into getting a tattoo."

Riley sighs with a little laugh, "You didn't force me, gave me a little nudge."

"Well, then I'm sorry I told Lucas that you love him."

"That I haven't forgiven you just yet." Riley takes a deep, "Maya he never came to the hotel. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't a little hurt."

"Well it's his lost. C'mon let's go home."

Once Maya and Riley take their seats, Maya grows nauseous. She tries to hold it all together. When the flight starts to take over, Maya waits until it's safe to unbuckle her seat belt and dashes to the back of the plane to the bathroom. Riley almost feels bad, but she did warn her that they had an early flight.

Riley looks out the window, and the sound of rustling next to her grabs her attention. Riley laughs, "Do you feel better," she says as she turns towards her, but instead she is faced with a pair of green eyes staring at her.

"Hi," Lucas smiles.

"Hi," Riley blushes.

"Is this awkward for you? Your friend said that this should make up for her big mouth." Riley chuckles. "She's sitting with my friend back there," he gestures towards the end of the plane. "They can both be hung over together," laughter pours out of both of their mouths.

Silence fills the air between the two of them as brown orbs meet green ones. "You never came to the hotel," Riley says. She tries to stop herself, but she keeps going, "I mean I wasn't sure if you were going to show up, but I was hopeful. I have these really intense feelings for you. I spent the rest of this trip hoping I would run into you, but I didn't, well not until now. What Maya said in the tattoo parlor was true," Riley instantly slaps her hand over her mouth and Lucas laughs. His laugh makes Riley melt. "I've said too much."

Lucas shakes his hand laughing, "No," a slight pause. "You ramble when you're nervous. It's cute, but Riley I feel the same way. It's this instant connection I felt with you as soon as I seen you. I know it sounds like a line out of a movie, but I've had feelings for you from that very moment. I've wanted to ask you out from the very first day, but I always got tongue tied. I mean look at you. You're smart, beautiful, funny, and kind." A smile consumes Riley's whole face. "When get back to New York, will you go out on a date with me?" Lucas asks nervously.

"I would love to," joy washes over both of their faces. Riley rest her arm on the armrest, and Lucas does the same.

Their fingers brush, and every time Lucas feels like his fingers getting to close his moves his hand slightly. Riley giggles at his nervousness. "Lucas, do you want to hold my hand?" Riley teases.

"I would like to very much," Lucas opens his hand and Riley places hers in his. This is what they both have dreamt of for the past four years, and they have their meddling best friends to thank for it.


	6. Thanksgiving Surprises

It's the morning before Thanksgiving, and I'm in a car with Pappy Joe speeding to the airport. My only class for today was canceled, and I couldn't have been more thrilled. It just means that I can fly back to New York a day earlier to be with Riley.

My parents and Pappy Joe weren't too happy that I decided to leave, but they understood. At least I hope so, Riley and I haven't seen each other since the day I left for college besides our video chats.

She doesn't know that I'm coming, no one does. I wanted to surprise Riley, and I couldn't risk anyone ruining that. As I walk onto the plane, I can't help the smile that takes over my face. It won't be long before I get to see her beautiful face in person. I'll be able to hold her in my arms.

I put my carryon in the compartment above and take my seat next to the window. I watch as people continue to walk on and find their seats. I see a few people that I assume go to my school based on the sweatshirt they are wearing. I guess they are trying to go home for the holiday as well. That's what I'm doing, wherever Riley is, that is my home.

I feel my phone vibrate in my pocket. I pull it out ready to answer it, when a flight attendant tells me I need to shut it off. I look down to see my momma's picture filling my screen. She's probably just making sure I got on the flight. I press ignore, and send her a quick message.

 ** _Me  
I'm made it. We are about to take off. I'll call you as soon as I land. I love you momma. _**

I press send and turn my phone off.

The plane starts to take off, and my grip on the armrest tighten. This is the part I hate, the take off. As soon as we are in the sky, I look at the window and let a small sigh. I'll be in New York soon.

An hour go by when an announcement is made saying that'll we'll be landing in Tennessee due to the weather. Groans from the passengers, including myself, fill the airplane. I can't believe this is happening.

After talking to one of the employee behind the desk, I go and sit down pulling out my phone and turning it back on. As soon as it lights up, one notification after another start to come in. Mainly text messages from my momma and Riley.

 ** _Momma  
Riley called. She said she tried calling you. She isn't in New York. She went with Maya and her family to California. _**

**_Come home. It makes no sense for you not to be here now._**

 ** _You'll see her for Christmas. I love you._**

There is no way Riley would leave and not tell me, would she? I feel my heart drop, and the possibility of seeing Riley just for a few days is gone just like that.

 ** _Me  
Well, I'm in Tennessee right now. The weather was too bad to fly. I guess I'll see the soonest I can get a plane back home, hopefully before tomorrow. I'm sorry I ruined Thanksgiving. I love you, too, momma. _**

I press send and instead of automatically checking Riley's text. I move back to the counter to see when the next available flight to Texas, which is in about two hours, if the weather is okay. I move back to my seat and pull my phone out, so I can see what Riley sent. Just thinking about her makes me smile, but knowing I'm not going to see her makes my heart ache.

 ** _Riley  
I tried calling you, but it went straight to voicemail. Your mom told me you wanted to surprise me. Can I just say I have the best boyfriend? Because I do. I don't know if your mom told you, but I'm in California. Call me when you can. I'll explain. _**

**_I love you so much. We'll see each other soon I promise._**

I skip texting her and call her right away. The phone rings once and her voice is bouncing through filling my ear.

 _Lucas!_ She shouts, and I can hear the smile in her voice. _I'm so sorry! I ruined Thanksgiving for you. I should have told you that I was leaving, but I didn't think that-_

 ** _It's okay._** I cut her off. **_I should have told you I was coming._**

 _No, you were trying to be an amazing boyfriend, but I had to ruin that by coming to California._

I let out a defeated sigh. **_Yeah how did that happen? When did you guys leave?_**

 _We left really early this morning, or late last night._ She giggles lightly and my heart flutters. _Shawn had an assignment for work._

 ** _On Thanksgiving?_**

 _That's what I said, but yeah. He wanted Katy and Maya to go, and Maya wanted me to go. I should have told you, better yet I should have gone to be with you, but I wasn't thinking. And you know I can never really say no to Maya._

I groan. Of course, it's for Maya. **_Well I hope you have fun._**

 _You're mad, aren't you?_

 ** _A little if I'm being honest._**

I hear a huff from her end. _I'm sorry. Where are you at right now?_

 ** _In Tennessee, somewhere. I'm waiting for my flight home._**

 _Will it help if I stayed on the phone with you until that time is?_

I laugh a little. **_Talking to you is always a good thing, but what about Maya?_**

 _She'll be fine._

Silence never once falls between us, but I'd be lying if I wasn't still upset that she did leave with Maya. I should have told Maya and her parents, so they would have made her stay home. I'm surprised they even let her go on a holiday. Mr. and Mrs. Matthews have always made a big deal of holidays and being with family that's why I didn't ask her to come to Texas.

Talking to Riley always makes time go by faster because before I know it, it's time to start boarding my plane.

 ** _Riles, I have to go. I'll call you once I'm back home._**

She sighs. _I'm sorry again, but we'll see each other soon. We can skype, so I can see your handsome face._ Laughter comes from both of us.

 ** _I love you._**

 _I love you, too._

I hang up the phone, turn it off, and shove it back into my pocket. I pick up my bag and walk towards the gate and onto the plane that will be taking me back to Texas.

When the taxi is pulling up to the ranch, it's a little after two. I didn't want to bother anybody mostly I didn't want to redirect any of the irritation I was still feeling on them. I walk inside the house and hear rustling coming from the kitchen. I drop my bag by the door and saunter in the direction of the noise.

My momma immediately stops what she's doing and turns in my direction, no one can ever sneak up on her no matter how quiet you are. "Hey sweetheart," she rushes to me and give me hug, "I didn't know you were going to be home right now. You didn't tell me anything about a flight home."

I pull away, "Yeah, I was on the phone with Riley. I should have told you that I was going to be home soon," I say in a hush tone. Poppy noise comes from the stove behind her, and I look over her shoulder, "Momma, why are you cooking so much. Dad and Pappy Joe aren't going to home until later, and it's just you here."

She shrugs her shoulder, "I didn't know when you were going to be home. I wanted to make sure there was something to eat when you got here." I slump myself onto one of the chairs, and my momma starts to shake her head.

"What?"

"You get up and take you bag to your room. I didn't hear you walk down the hallway, so I'm assuming you just left your things by the door. I just spent all morning clean this house, you go and take your bag to your room."

"I can't do it after I eat?" She puts her hands to her hips, and she doesn't have to say anything for me to know that the answer is no. "Fine, okay."

I drag my feet against the wooded floor board and back to the door. I thought my mom would at least ask me how I was feeling and offer to make me her famous white hot chocolate with a dash of mint, but she didn't. I grab my bag and turn on my heels in the direction of my room.

When I'm in front of my door, I open the door wide enough to toss in my bag. I move to close the door, but I hear a familiar giggle come from inside. Butterflies awake in my stomach, and I must be hearing things. I slowly push the door open, and I see my beautiful girlfriend sitting on my bed smiling at me.

"Hi," she says through her smile.

"Hi," I run to her, grab her in my arms, and twirl her around. Laughter comes from the both us, and my momma who found her way into the room.

"She had the same idea that you had. She got here the same time Pappy Joe got back from dropping you off at the airport," my momma says. "I'll let you two be. Lunch is ready when you two are hungry."

"Thank you, Mrs. Friar."

"Emily please," Riley laughs and nods. I watch as my momma switches her gaze between the two of us, "You two are just too adorable," she says as she closes the door behind her.

As soon as we are alone, I cup Riley's face and press my lips against hers. I have waited too long for this kiss. I pull her as close as I can, and we melt into each other.

She breaks the kisses, and gives me one last peck. "I can't believe you're here. How?"

She laughs, "Let's just say it took a lot of convincing."

"I really thought you were with Maya in California."

She takes a deep breath, "She's actually a little upset that I decided to come with you instead. She'll get over it."

"So, wait she really is in California?" Riley nods.

"Yeah, she wanted me to go with her, and I was considering it. But," she grabs my hands and interlocks them with hers, "I had to be with you."

"You were here when I called you?"

She smiles, "Yeah. Your mom called you as soon as I got here, but you didn't answer. I should have told you I was coming."

I laugh, "We just wanted to surprise each other. What matters now is that we're together. And Riley," her eyes lock with mine, "thank you for picking to choose Thanksgiving with me."

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

"So, how did you get your parents to say yes?"

She opens her mouth, but my momma shouting for us to come out to eat stops her. "I guess I'll have to tell you later. Come on, I'm starving," she pulls me towards the door, but I stay locked in my place pulling her back to me.

"One more kiss before we go out there," I pucker my lips, and she laughs as she touches hers to mine.

The rest of the day we spend with my momma until my dad comes home with Pappy Joe. Both were excited to see me back, but not nearly as excited to see Riley. I love that my family loves Riley almost as much as I do because it just makes me love her so much more.

When I can finally have her all to myself, it's a little past ten. Majority of the evening Riley was in the kitchen we my momma making the desert for tomorrow since we never have time on Thanksgiving to make the pies, and I was in the living room with my dad and Pappy Joe watching a movie. Well they were watching a movie, I don't even know what movie because I my eyes were locked on Riley.

We walk outside in the backyard where we have a hammock tied between two trees. The few times Riley has come to Texas, this is where she spends her nights watching the sky. I watch as she careful takes a seat and slowly lays down looking up at the sky.

I walk over to her and stand right next to the hammock watching her with amazement in my eyes. I will never understand how I got so lucky.

"Are you going to join me or watch me like a weirdo?" she jokes.

"Well watching you is pretty great," I tease.

She laughs, "Lay with me, please."

"You don't need to ask me twice," I say as I slowly lower myself next to her laying the thick blanket I brought out on top of us.

As soon as I lay next to her, she lays her head on my chest and I slowly start to stroke her hair. I can smell her sweet vanilla scent shampoo.

"What are you thinking about?" her voice is quiet.

"Honestly, in this very moment nothing. I'm just enjoying this moment with you under the stars," I run my fingers through her hair, "what about you?"

"That wherever we live, I want to have our own hammock in between trees and be able to see the stars."

I kiss her forehead, "We will."

We talk about the kind of future we want together. Whenever we talk about the future, it's reassuring to hear that she still sees a future with me. I'd follow her anywhere, but if I'm being perfectly honest, I would love if she would move here to Texas with me. She always talked about leaving the city, but I never knew if she was ever serious.

Hours go by, I look at the watch on my wrist; it's already two in the morning. Why does time go by unbelievably fast whenever I'm with this beautiful girl?

"Do you want to go inside and go to bed?"

She slowly shakes her head, "If we go inside, you have to go to your room and I have to go to the guest room. But out here, we can stay here and fall asleep in each other's arms."

I laugh, "I like the way you think."

A peaceful silence falls between us, and I realize it's after midnight so technically it's Thanksgiving.

"Riley?"

"Mm-hmm."

"Want to know what I'm thankful for?" I feel her nod her head against my chest. "I'm thankful that you're here. That you're mine. I know I've told you that every Thanksgiving since we've became a couple, but this year you being here in Texas with me, picking me over Maya. I don't know I feel even more thankful to have you in my life. I just want to enjoy the few days we have together."

She lifts her head slightly so her eyes meet mine, "You're the most important person to me," she sighs, "and I'm sorry for always putting you second to Maya. I never realized how much I did it until I was talking to my mom about where I should go."

"Yeah, how did you convince them to let you come?"

She sits up and I follow suit. I watch as she reaches into her pocket and pulls out a piece of paper, "I told them that one I wouldn't even consider leaving for Christmas," her eyes meets mine, "so that means I can't come to back, and two that it was the only flight that wasn't sold on to Texas," her eyes land back on the piece of paper.

She takes a deep breath, "I don't think I ever told you that I applied to the University of Austin," I shake my head. She never once mentioned it. I thought she only applied to a few schools close to home. "I didn't want either one of us to get our hopes up, but I did. I got a letter in April, but I was waitlisted. I was disappointed in myself." She lets out a long sigh, "It had an amazing journalism program, and of course I wanted to go to be close to you, but it was also for me. I was going to wait to show you this, but I couldn't hold it in anymore. Here," she says handing the piece of paper to me.

"Is this the letter?" I ask unfolding it.

"Just read it."

 _Dear Riley Matthews,_

 _You were placed on the waitlist of for fall of 2021, but we are pleased to inform you that a spot has been made available and you were at the top of the list. Congratulations! We would be happy to welcome you to our campus and you're first semester with us in spring of 2022._

I don't read anymore. I look up at Riley who is looking at me smiling, "I'm going to be here in Texas. It's two hour away from A&M, maybe a little more if there is traffic. But we won't have to fly to see each other. I can drive or-"

I cut her off by capturing her lips with mine. I break the kiss, "I'm sorry, but I'm just so happy," she laughs, "You're really going to be moving here?"

"I am. I have a tour of the campus Monday that's why I needed to come. I might have lied a little about there not being a flight before then, but I missed you like crazy. I couldn't go another day."

I grasp dramatically, and it makes her laugh, "Riley Matthews, you bad girl."

She leans in close. I can feel her breath on my lips as her lips barely brushes against mine, "Yeah, but it got me here."

"It did," I close the gap with a soft kiss.

"I was going to wait until Christmas. I thought it would make an amazing gift, but there is no way I would be able to wait," we both laugh. "So, Thanksgiving it was." I grab her hand and interlocking our fingers, "Lucas, I'm thankful that I got in, but mostly I'm thankful I won't have to be so far away from you. I never realized how lost I felt without you near me. But that all changes in January. We are still going to have to travel a bit, but we can drive and spend weekends with each other."

I smile at her, and her bright eyes meet mine, "You just officially made this one of the best Thanksgivings. From surprising me and now knowing that we'll be in the same city."

She yawns with a laugh, "I have no idea how I'm going to top this next month," she jokes.

"You won't have to. I'll have to top it," we both chuckle lightly followed by another yawn on her part.

I slowly start to laugh down and she follows suit. I know she's tired and is just fighting to stay awake. She returns her head to the top of my chest, and I hold her close. It's only a few hours into Thanksgiving, we haven't even gotten to the feast of it all, but she has already made it the best one yet.

I hear breathing start to become heavy followed with a little sigh after each breath. I know she's sleeping. "I love you, Riley," I whisper rubbing small circles on her back. "Thank you for making this day a day to remember," I kiss the top of her head and close my eyes.


	7. Lost Moments

Sanchezashley requested a jealous Lucas. This is what came to mind. I hope you like it, please tell me what you think! Thank you.

* * *

"Lucas, are you ready?" I hear Riley shout from down the hall.

"I'll be right there," I yell back as I grab a tie lacing it around my neck and walking towards her voice. My hands are trying to tie it, but the back piece always ends up longer than the front. I let out a frustrated groan, and I hear a laugh come from the woman I love.

I look up and there is a hitch in my breath. Riley looks breathtaking. Her hair is straight with the front framing her face. Her make up is bare minimum, so it doesn't hide her natural beauty. She has on a black dress that flares out at her waist matched with a pair of red heels.

Riley walks over to me pushing my hands out of the way, "Let me do this." My eyes watch her face. There is a crinkle in her forehead as she concentrates, and I can't help the small chuckle that falls from my lips.

"What?" she asks.

"Nothing. You're just beautiful." She laughs as she pulls the tie through the loop pulling it up and tighten it.

"There you go," she pats my chest, "Now, are you ready?" I nod my head, and Riley grabs her coat and her purse and walk out the door. I follow suit making sure the door is locked behind me.

We walk up the steps to our high school, and a big banner that reads _Welcome Back! Class of 2020 Ten Year Reunion_ hangs over the entrance _._ I take a deep breath as we reach the top and tighten my grip on Riley's hand. When I look at her, she is already looking at me with concern written all over her face.

"Are you okay?" she asks and I slowly nod my head, "Are you sure?" I sigh, and she pulls me off to the side, "Okay, tell me what's wrong," I shake my head, "It really wasn't a question. Remember we don't hide anything from each other."

I let out a deep breath, "I don't know. I just, I don't have the best memories here," she cocks her head slightly to the side, "We were broken up for the last half of senior year," her face slowly drops, but I lift her gaze back up, "I'm sorry for doing that to you, but I thought it was best. I didn't want to hold you back." She opens her mouth to say something, but I continue to speak.

"Being here, that's all I think about; my stupid mistake." It's me who tries to drop my head, but she stops me. My eyes getting lost into her chocolate brown orbs.

"Listen to me, okay?" I nod, "Yeah, you made a stupid, dimwitted, moronic-"

"Okay, we get the picture," I cut her off making her giggle softly, and warming my heart.

"But we found our way back to each other that summer. We've been married for six years, and have two beautiful twin girls," she interlocks our hands, "When I look at this school, I think of the first time you told me you loved me," she laughs, "We were walking out of my dad's class, and you had to hurry and speak to a teacher. You leaned in to kiss and said "I love you"," she starts chuckling more, "You didn't even know you said it. I was about to say something, but my dad beat me to it."

I can't hold my laughter back anymore, "He faked a heartache, and yelled we were too young. And he chased me off."

"He did, and I yelled I love you back. We earned some looks from our classmates in the hall, but it was worth it," she smiles shyly at me, "That is only one amazing memory here. There are plenty more. Don't let that one tainted memory ruin the rest."

"But you forgive me."

Riley eyes lock on mine, "I wouldn't have married you if I didn't. Now, come on. We are already an hour late." She moves towards the entrance pulling my hand behind her.

We walk into the gym, and I'm hit with nostalgia. We go to the table set up in the front to check in.

"Oh, Riley! You're here, I was worried you were going to miss it!" Darby says as she looks through name tags and hands Riley hers. She turns her attention to me, "Hi, Lucas," she switches her gaze between Riley and I, "It's so nice to see Rucas together! I knew true love had exist."

Riley gasp, "What no Yoby?"

Darby shakes her head, "No, the distance between here and Washington was too much for us."

"I'm sorry, Darby," Riley's voice is filled with sympathy.

Darby shrugs her shoulders, "Eh, don't be. It was hard when it happened, but I met someone in college. We've been married now for two years. I'm honestly the happiest I've ever been," and the smile that lights up her whole face showed that.

"Well, I'm happy to hear that," I say.

She nods her head, "Oh, Sarah has been waiting for you to come," she looks at Riley, "She's been waiting to reunite our prom king and queen."

Riley looks at me, and I try my best to muster up the best smile that I can. I was hoping the "king" would decide to skip out on the reunion, but I should have known he wouldn't.

"I'll let her know you're here," Riley nods, and we maneuver through the gym.

For the first few minutes Riley and I are together, that is until Zay and Farkle pull me one way and Smackle and Maya pull her another. I watch her disappear into the crowd, and the three of us move around catching up with some old classmates. That is until Zay gets pulled away by Vanessa, and Smackle comes to take Farkle away.

I talked to Yogi, who tells me the same thing Darby did; the distance was too much. He also met someone, Karen. They've been together now for four years, and engaged for one. They have a two-year old son name Michael. The three of them move backed to New York a few months after Michael was born, and Yogi got a job at the high school as a math teacher.

I also talk to Billy and Missy, who ended up together; a little surprising. Billy works as a sports reporter, one of the best to be exact, and Missy is a stay at home mom to their three children; two boys, Hayden and Brian, and their daughter, Grace. They seemed to be really happy and bring out the best in each other. Missy is actually really nice; she told me she was happy that me and Riley worked everything out and wished us the best.

I continue to move through the crowd when I bumped into Dave.

"Lucas! How have you been?" he asks holding out his hand.

"Hey Dave, I've been good. How about you? What've you been up to?"

He smiles, "I've been really good. I'm on the police force, I'm married, and have a beautiful baby girl."

I pat his back, "Congratulations man! Who's the lucky girl?"

I watch as his eyes scan the gym and stop when they land on a brunette who is talking to Riley. A smile slowly starts to form on his lips, "She's right over there," he gestures in their direction.

"You married Sarah?" he nods still smiling.

He tells me the story of how they met. She's an event planner, and a party she was working out was crashed so the police was called. They haven't spoken since the high school, but that night he said there was this connection he couldn't explain. He didn't need to, I knew exactly what he was talking about.

Dave wanted to ask her out, but he was too nervous. He was leaving, feeling completely defeated, when Sarah came walking towards him. She handed him a piece of paper with her number written on it.

"She told me I'd better call, but I didn't. I was way too shy," a small laugh escapes. "A few days later she went to the station and asked me out on a date, and everything kind of fell into place."

I smile, "You've always been on the quiet side."

He nods, "So, what about you and Riley? It's nice to see the two of you back where you belong," I smile. "When did that happen?"

"The summer after we graduated from high school. She had left to California to start summer school, and I chased after her," I glance over to Riley and then back to Dave. "I spent the summer with her, and we worked everything out."

"Well, that's good to hear. Everyone knew things would work out between you two. Except Charlie, he swore up and down that he was going to win the heart of Riley Matthews. Everyone tried to tell him he was wrong, but he wouldn't listen."

I scoff. I open my mouth to say something, but Sarah's voice bounces off the walls of the gym. I turn and see her standing on the stage. "If you'll excuse me, I'm going to go get a better look at my wife," Dave smiles, and I laugh.

He walks away, and I look over to Riley. Her eyes are already on me. I slowly start to walk towards her, when I hear Sarah's voice again.

"Now, for the reunion of our prom king and queen. Can I have Riley Matthews and Charlie Gardner to the dance floor," Sarah says from the stage, and the only thing I can think is that it's no longer Matthews; it's Friar.

I can feel jealousy start to bubble inside me. I thought I was over this, but when it comes to Gardner I don't think I ever will be. It irks me that he was the one who took Riley to our senior prom, and that he was the one to be crowd king with her being the queen.

Riley and I lock eyes, and she gives me a soft smile. I really don't want her to go and dance with him, but right now I don't think that matters. I watch as she slowly moves through the crowd of our old classmates to the dance floor where Charlie is waiting for her. He holds out his hand, and she gives me a quick look and hesitantly takes it.

The light shines over the two of them as they dance to You and Me by Lifehouse. My eyes stay glued on them, and I'm almost certain my green eyes are glowing with envy. Charlie looks over at me and gives me a smug smile, and I want nothing more than to walk over there and pull Riley away.

I see his hand start to slid down her back, and my blood starts to boil. Charlie fucking Gardner knows exactly what to do to get under my skin. I start to take a few steps forward, when an arm is placed in front of me.

"Don't, Riley can handle it," Maya says, but her words just go in one ear and out the other. I turn my attention back to them, and I see the friendly smile on Riley's face disappear as she moves his hand higher, "told you," Maya whispers. "Don't let cheese souffle ruin the night. He just wants what he can't have. She's a Friar now," a smile spreads across my lips.

They finish the dance, and Riley instantly pulls away and turns on her heels right to me.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know we were going to have to do that," she says the smile that once had place on her face completely gone.

I grab her hand, "It's okay. I'm-"

"Riley!" Sarah's voice pierces through my ear cutting me off. Riley and I both turn to her, "Can I get a few pictures of you and Charlie?" Sarah looks at me, "Is that okay? It's just a then and now type picture."

I try my best to muster a smile, "Yeah, that's fine." Riley looks at me, and I know she can see right through me.

"Give me a minute, Sarah," Riley says not once peeling her eyes away from me. I pull my gaze away from Riley and look in the direction where Sarah was standing, but all I see if her walking away. "Lucas," Riley's voice calls my attention, "if it really bothers you, I won't take the picture."

I sigh, "Of course it's going to bother me, but really it's fine."

"Okay, I'll be back as soon as possible," she presses her lips against mine and walks away.

Twenty minutes go by and still no sign of Riley, that is until I see her in the distance, with Charlie. I have to tell myself to calm down. I see the two of them talking to a few people that I don't remember. My feet start to move without me realizing it, and I stop once I'm in ear shot.

"So, Riley what is it that you do," the short red head ask.

"Oh, she's a children books author," Charlie answers for her. I look over, and I see confusion written on Riley's face as to why he answered for her.

"Oh, that's amazing," the red head smiles.

"Yeah, Riley is amazing, and beautiful, smart, caring."

"Aw, how long have you two been together?" the tall blonde asks.

Riley coughs a little, "Oh, we-"

"We've been together for a year now. We reconnected after high school," I watch as Charlie wraps his arm around her waist. Riley instantly pulls herself away, and I've had enough.

"We are not together, I'm-"

"She married to me," I pull her close to me, and the two girls look between the three of us. I can feel anger starting to boil inside me. I turn my focus on Charlie, "What the hell is your problem, Gardner?"

He smiles, and it's taking a lot out of me not to snap. "I don't know what you're talking about."

I huff, "You've wanted Riley since we were in middle school, and you've hated the fact that she didn't want you back."

"Did you forget that I had her? In eighth grade and senior year," I start to laugh, he can't be serious.

"You were a rebound, Gardner. That lasted for what minute." The more he talks the more aggravated I get. I look over at Riley who doesn't look happy with Charlie, but most importantly with me. I know I should stop, but I don't. I don't know if it's Charlie or the green-eyed-monster that has been with me all evening, but the fire is lit; and once it's lit, it's hard to put out.

"Friar, think what you want to think. Riley had feelings for me."

"Yeah maybe, but it was years ago. Get. Over. It. You've been goggling her all night," my voice rises more than I have liked.

I feel a familiar touch on my arm, and it calms me down to some sorts. I turn my attention, and Riley has her hand on my arm, "Come on, let's just go. It's not worth it," she gently pulls me away.

"It'd be so easy to steal her away from him. He's a lousy veterinarian. I'm a real man," Charlie says to the two girls the second Riley and I start to walk away.

Something inside me snaps, and I stomp back. Without thinking I grab him by his shirt, and I feel my fist start to ball up. "Is there something you want to say to my face, Gardner?" I see fear wash over his face, but at this point I don't care. He doesn't know when to keep his damn mouth shut.

My hand slowly starts to rise, but I'm pulled away from him by Farkle and Zay.

"Not here man. This is not the place," Zay says, but I'm too blinded by anger to listen.

"Yeah, Friar listen to your little friend," Charlie says with a smirk, and I try to squirm my way out of their grasp.

"Charlie shut the hell up!" Farkle yells over the music. Farkle tries talking to me, but my anger sometimes traps me in my own mind. I hear both his and Zay's voice try to calm me down. Billy comes and takes Charlie away. Why did I let him ruin the night? Ten minutes go by, and my anger has subsided a little as well as the audience that was formed.

"Riley left," Maya says walking over to us. I can hear the anger in her voice, and I want to punch myself for making a scene.

"Shit," I whisper to myself, "I messed up." It takes me less than a second to pull myself together and walk out of the gym.

Once I'm outside the school, I pull out my phone and see that I have a voicemail from Riley.

 _I went to go pick up Scarlett and Stella from my parents' place. I'll meet you at home._

I wait for an I love you, but there isn't one. I really messed up.

When I walk inside our home, I see Riley in the living room with too sleeping little girls. My beautiful Scarlett, she has my green eyes, but Riley's beautiful brown hair. As for my beautiful Stella, she has my blond hair with Riley's sparkling brown eyes. I close the door softly behind me, not waiting to wake either of the girls and ruin this picture-perfect moment.

I take a step and the floorboard squeaks, and Riley looks up. "Can you help me take them to their room?" Riley asks in a hush tone. I nod, and move to grab Stella.

I follow behind Riley down the hall to the girl's bedroom. Riley lays Scarlett in her bed, and I lay Stella in hers. Scarlett shuffles a little, and I'm praying she doesn't wake up. But after a minute or so she stops.

"I'll meet you in the bedroom," Riley whispers brushing passed me, and I give her a soft smile.

Every night, I stay in their room a little bit longer and admire them. I thank god for whatever I did to deserve these perfect little girls. There are getting so big so fast. In just a few months, they're going to be turning four. I give Stella a soft kiss on her forehead and whisper I love you and walk over to Scarlett and do the same.

When I get to the room, Riley has already changed into one of my t-shirts. Her hair is in a messy bun, and her face is cleared of any make-up. This is when she is the most beautiful, and I can't help but smile. She looks up at me, and my smile slowly vanishes. She isn't too happy with me.

I take the open spot next to her on the foot of the bed and listen as she takes a deep breath.

"What was that all about?" she asks.

I sigh, "I don't know. I lost it. I'm sorry."

"I get it. You were jealous, but that turned to anger quickly."

I groan, "It's Charlie. I don't know what it is about him. Maybe it's the fact that he had certain moments with you that could have been mine, or the fact that he has always wanted you."

Riley huffs, "And you don't think I wasn't jealous of Maya when I find out about the moment at the campfire scene," my eyes go wide, "I was. That moment should have been mine, but it wasn't. It took time, but I moved on from it."

My head drops, "I'm sorry."

"It's okay."

I shake my head, "H-how did you move on from it?"

Riley lets out a deep breath, "Honestly, I talked to Maya about it. Not everything I said were kind words," she lets out a small chuckle, "but I needed to get certain things off my chest."

"I think I kind of did that tonight, although, there was way more that I wanted to do," Riley looks at me, "I'm sorry for letting him ruin tonight. We were supposed to have a good night and catch up with some old friends, but I couldn't get passed my jealousy, and maybe I was a little insecure too."

Riley grabs my hands in hers, "I know that feeling all too well, but you don't need to feel like that. You are an amazing man, and there is no one that I'd rather spend this lifetime with than you and our daughters."

My eyes meet hers, "Are you still mad at me?"

"No, but you really need to control that anger of yours. Sometimes yes, I'm not going to lie, I find it very attractive, but other times it does the opposite." I slowly start to lean in, and she pause but eventually closes the gap.

"I love you, Riley."

"And I love you," she smiles, "Now, go change."

I move to our walk-in closet to change out the semi-formal clothes. "Can you believe Darby and Yogi aren't together?" I say.

"Oh, I know, and what about Sarah and Dave? The way she looked at him was the cutest thing."

I laugh, "You should have seen the way he was looking at her. Oh, and Billy and Missy. Can you believe Missy is-"

"Nice," she finishes for me, and we both laugh, "But they seem to be doing good and that's all that matters."

"Yeah, but Rucas is the ultimate love story."

"Yes, it is," I hear the smile in her voice.

I finish undressing, and quickly grab a pair of basketball shorts and throw them on. I walk in the room turning off the closet light behind me. I see Riley lying in bed underneath the covers.

I smile, "You look beautiful," a blush runs up her cheeks.

She slowly sits up pulling my oversize t-shirt off her small frame, "Why don't you show me how beautiful you think I am," she smirks.

"I'd be happy to," I move to turn off the bedroom light and crawl into bed with my wife, and the last thing on my mind are lost moments.


	8. You're My Light

A request by siennese. She wanted a version of a christmas Maya where Lucas was involved. This is what came to mind. I hope you like it.

* * *

Riley had just gotten home from her the gift exchange with her friends. When she walked in, she saw her parents and Auggie were curled up on the couch. They were watching Home Alone, but instead of joining them she went straight to her room.

She had been busy all day trying to get Maya into the Christmas spirit and finding the perfect present for Farkle to think about how Lucas left without saying a word to her, but now that she was alone; it consumed her thoughts. Riley changes out of her Christmas theme sweater and into green and red Christmas pajamas. She drags her feet across her bedroom floor to her bay window taking a seat and tucking her legs underneath her.

Riley stares out her window, and she sees a couple hand and hand. She can't help but feel a small pang in her chest. _Why didn't Lucas tell me he was leaving?_ She thought to herself. _Am I too much that he had to leave to avoid me?_ Her thoughts continued.

Riley is deep in thought when her open laptop on her desk starts ringing. She glances over and sees a video chat request on her screen. She pulls herself up from the window seat, and as she steps closer to her desk, she sees Lucas' name. Her heart starts to fasten; Lucas has that effect on her.

She picks her laptop and walks back over to the bay window clicking accept. Lucas' face fills Riley's screen and the pitter patter of her heart quickens.

"Hey," Lucas' voice echoes through her room.

"Hi," Riley's brown orbs meet Lucas' green ones.

"Hey," he smiles.

Riley opens her mouth to say the final hey, but instead she shakes herself out of her Lucas daze and shoots daggers at him.

"You know, you're cute when you're angry," he jokes. However, Riley doesn't find it so funny and continues to glare at him. "Okay, okay you have every right to be mad."

Riley huffs, "How was it that I was the only one to know that you left?"

Lucas lets out a heavy sigh. "I'm sorry."

"If you didn't want to be part of Secret Santa, you could have just told me not fled all the way to Texas." The words tumble out of her mouth.

"Whoa Riley," Lucas holds up his hand, "I didn't leave because of Secret Santa. Pappy Joe wanted us to come spend the holidays here in Texas. I should have told you, but to be honest I didn't want to see you upset. You without a smile on your face is like Santa without his white beard," Lucas and Riley share a small laugh. "I didn't want to be the one responsible for making your smile disappear."

He takes a deep breath, "Zay was here when Pappy Joe called badgering my parents to come, so that's why he knew. I told him not to say a word until I was able to tell you, but I guess that didn't work out too well." Pause. "I was going to call as soon as I landed, but my mom banned all electronics for the day for family time. I barely got it back, and you are the first person I called."

"Oh." It was the only word Riley's brain was able to form.

"Are you mad?" he asks still unsure.

Riley sigh, "I was, but I guess not anymore."

Lucas smiles, and it awakes butterflies in Riley's stomach. "Good, and who said I didn't want to be a part of Secret Santa." Riley tilts her head to the side in confusion. "Just because I left, that doesn't mean I wasn't apart of it."

"But how?"

Lucas snickers, "I have my ways." He sets his phone down, so all Riley see in the ceiling of the room. She hears shuffling, and after a few minutes Lucas' face returns on her screen.

"I was going to mail, but I'd probably get there before the letter. Then I was going to wait, but I really can't." Lucas starts to pull a card out of the envelope, "I'm going to read it to you, okay?" Riley nods.

Lucas clears his throat and tears his gaze from Riley, "Dear Riley, I wasn't too sure about participating in this Secret Santa, but now I'm okay with it. You're someone who always puts other people first and cares for people. This year I did something in your honor. I bought toys for a little girl who wouldn't have received anything for Christmas this year, in your name. Here's a picture of that happy little girl because of you. Merry Christmas. Love, Lucas." Lucas places the card down and holds up a picture.

In the picture, is a little girl with brown curly hair and brown eyes. She's holding a doll with a few presents lying next to her, but the only thing that Riley can focus on is the smile the consumes her face.

"Her name is Savannah. Her and her family live down the street from Pappy Joe. Her family had a hard year. Pappy Joe said that her father had recently got laid off, and her mom was the only one working but it was hard on a part time job to support a family. Pappy Joe and I went over this morning to extend an invitation for our holiday dinner. When we got to their house, Mrs. Anderson was crying on their front porch. She had to choose between paying for their light or buying Savannah presents for Christmas." Lucas' eyes locked on Riley's, "I thought about you in that very moment, and what you would do. I told her not to worry. I immediately left to the stores bought her gifts. I left them on their doorstep, but I signed your name to them. I went over later to take the picture."

Riley's eyes glisten with tears of happiness, "Lucas that's beautiful. Thank you, I couldn't ask for a better gift."

Lucas smiles, "You're very welcome."

"So, if you got me. I got Farkle. Farkle got Zay. Zay got Smackle, and Smackle got Maya. Does that mean Maya got you?" Riley asks and Lucas shrugs his shoulders.

 _Lucas!_ Riley hears someone shout in the background.

"That's my mom. She's making cookies. I told her I'd help." Riley gaze drops. "Hey, I'll see you in three days. Goodnight Riley, and Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas, Lucas," Riley's voice is quiet. "I'll see you in a few days." Riley smiles softly at him before she ends the call.

* * *

The days seem to go by slower than usual. Riley tried to keep herself distracted, but it seemed a bit difficult when no matter what she did her thoughts were consumed with Lucas and how he signed his name in the card. She wanted to discuss it with him, but she felt that it was a conversation the two should have in person.

It was the night before Lucas was supposed to be home. Riley thought if she had fallen asleep early that it would make the night pass by quicker, however, that wasn't the case. She tossed and turned the whole night, every so often looking at her bedside clock. The time seemed to even going by slower. When she finally falls asleep, it's a little passed three.

* * *

Lucas' plane had landed at 7:20 this morning, and even though he wanted to go straight to Riley's his mom made him go home first to drop off his bags.

When Lucas and his parents enter their home, there is a large manila envelope laying on the floor. Right in the front, is Lucas' name scribbled in black ink. He picks it up and puts it underneath his arm before continuing to his room.

When Lucas gets to his room, he closes the door behind him. He places his bags on his bed and immediately reaches for the envelope.

He reaches inside and pulls out a thick sheet of paper and with it a folded-up piece of paper falls out. He bends over to pick it up and starts to unfold it.

 _Lucas_

 _So, I got you in the Secret Santa. To be quite honest with you, I had no idea what to get you. I watched as we all exchanged gifts at Topanga's. Riley gave Farkle a menorah, Farkle gave Zay a game that takes seventeen years to play, Zay gave Smackle an etiquette book, Smackle gave me a broken clock. They all sound like unusual gifts, but it was the opposite. They were perfect_

 _Then Riley told me what you did for her, and I don't think anyone could have given her anything better. You captured the essences of Riley._

 _I thought real hard about this. Everyone gave the person they picked a gift with great meaning to them, and that's when it hit me. Ever since you moved to New York, you go on and on about the best part about moving here was meeting us but most importantly meeting Riley. So, I drew something for you._

 _Merry Christmas_

 _Maya_

Lucas flips the thick piece of paper over, and a smile immediately spreads across his lips. Zay and Smackle are in the background, with Maya and Farkle in front of them, and Riley front of center. Everything is in black and white, except Riley. The color is glowing off her. On the bottom is reads: she's the light, never lose the light.

Lucas' eyes stay locked on Riley. She really is the light for him; the light in his darkness. He walks over to his dress propping it up, so that it doesn't fall over. He grabs his coat, tucks the card and picture for Riley in his coat pocket, and heads out his door.

* * *

He climbs up the fire escape, and when he finally gets to Riley's window he peeks in and sees her too sleep. He pulls out his phone to check the time. It's almost nine, maybe I should come back he thinks to himself. But he shakes the thought out of his head. He's been dying to see her.

Lucas lightly taps on the window, and he sees her slowly start to shuffle in her bed. He continues to tap a little louder, and Riley starts tossing.

Riley rubs the sleepiness from her eyes and turns her head in the direction of the sound. Her eyes widen when she sees a smiling Lucas gazing at her. She instantly pulls herself out of her bed and hurries to unlock her window and steps back to let him in.

"Hey," Lucas says

"Hi," Riley's voice is groggy, and Lucas smiles at the sound of her voice.

"Hi."

"Hey." Riley can fell her heart quicken, and so can Lucas.

"I'll be right back. I'm going to go take care of my morning breath." Riley steps to her bedroom door, but turns around. "Oh, and try to be quiet. The last thing we need is for my dad to catch you in here," she laughs before closing the door behind her.

When she returns, she sees Lucas sitting on the edge of her bed. She quietly closes the door and walks over to Lucas taking a seat next to him.

Lucas slides his hand in hers, and smiles form on both their lips and butterflies awake in their stomach.

"I missed you, Riley."

"I missed you, too." Riley's grip on Lucas' hand tighten just a bit.

Lucas reaches into his pocket with his free hand pulling out the Christmas card. "I believe this is for you." He hands over the card.

Riley opens it and sees the picture of the little girl, and her heart warms. She can't fight the smile that falls on her lips. Riley moves the picture to side, and her eyes scan the card looking for the word that has stayed with her since she heard it come from his mouth. _Love._

Riley doesn't pull her gaze away from the word, it's almost like she is stuck in a trance.

"Riley," Lucas says grabbing her attention, "are you okay?"

She looks up at him, meeting his eyes. "What? Yeah I'm fine." Riley stands up walking over to her dresser placing the card on top.

"What is it?" Lucas asks with concern standing up. "You have your thinking face on."

Riley takes a deep breath, "You signed your name with love," the words mumble out.

Lucas smiles, "I did."

Riley feels her heart pounding in her chest. "Does-does that mean-"

"That I love you?" he cuts Riley off. She nods. He inhales and then exhales grabbing Riley's hands. "It does, and maybe I don't quite understand it. But Riley, the way I feel about you is way more than like. You make me want to be the best me that I can be. I feel like I can do anything as long as you're there believing in me. I know we're young, but I know how I feel about you." He takes a deep breath, "I love you, Riley. You're my light."

Riley hearts start pounding in her chest, and she's almost certain Lucas can hear it. "I, I love you, too, Lucas."

Lucas slowly pulls his hands away from Riley and cups her face pressing his lips against hers. Fireworks go off in Riley's head, and she's feels like she is floating.

They pull away from one another and gaze into each other's eyes. This very moment feels like it can last forever.

"Riley, breakfast!" Both of them are startled by Mr. Matthews shouting.

"I should probably leave your room before your dad barges in here." Lucas says. He makes his way to the window. "But I'll be back in a few minutes, this time using the front door."

Riley laughs, "Okay." She closes the window after him. She walks back over to her dresser reading the word yet again. Love. Lucas loves her, and she loves Lucas. Riley have dreamt of this day far too many time, and now it's in her reality. A smile takes over her face.

Riley takes the picture of the little girl and pins it to her corkboard.

A knock on her door takes her attention away from the picture. "Riley, dad told me to come get you?" she hears Auggie say from the other side of the door.

Riley moves to open the door. "C'mon breakfast is going to get cold." Auggie grabs Riley's hand dragging her to the kitchen.

As soon as they enter the room, the buzzer goes off. "It's Lucas."

A groan comes from Mr. Matthews and Mrs. Matthews laughs. "Oh, Cory stop it. You like Lucas." She turns her attention to Riley, "Why don't you let Lucas up. I'll set another plate for him."

Riley walks over and buzzes him in. A minute later there is a knock at the door, and Riley opens it. She comes face to face with the boy she just told her first I love you to.

"Hi," Riley says shyly.

"Hey," Lucas smiles making her heart race.


	9. Sing With Me

This idea came to me, and I was excited to write. I hope you all like it, as much as I do.

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen, for the first time Mr. and Mrs. Friar," the DJ announces just as Lucas and Riley enter the ballroom. Applause and cheers fill the room and smiles escape from both of their mouths. The same smiles that have been on their faces all day.

Lucas feels like he is on top of the world and nothing can bring him down. He just married the love of his life. He wasn't sure this day would ever come, not when he stupidly pushed Riley away during their junior year of college. They spent the rest of college apart, and they probably would have spent more years apart if it wasn't for their meddling friends.

Now, just a few months after them rekindling they are married, and Lucas knows this is exactly where he belongs. Lucas turns his head slightly to look at Riley, and all he can see is her. Everything around her disappears and the noise fades away. She looks at him smiling, and he swears his heart stops. He is pulled back to reality when people greet them with congratulations.

Riley and Lucas move around the room talking to friends and family while music fills the room. Lucas steals glances at his beautiful bride as they move around, and the clippity clop of his heart doesn't seem to go away. If this is how he is going to feel for the rest of his life, he is perfectly fine with that.

The two bounce from group to group talking to everyone. They steal kisses from each other, and Lucas can't wipe the smile off his face. The wedding is in full swing. Riley and Lucas cut their wedding cake and smear the icing all over each other's faces and play a couple wedding game. Maya gives a speech with her being the maid of honor, and Farkle and Zay give a speech together since they share the role of best man because Lucas couldn't choose.

The wedding continues with Riley and Cory sharing a father daughter dance, and Lucas shares a dance with his mother; and this is followed by more dancing by everyone. When it comes time for Riley to throw bouquet into the sea of ladies, Maya pushes her way through the crowd making sure she was the one catching it. This comes solely from Maya's competitive nature.

Lucas throws the garter into the circle of gentlemen, and it lands into Josh's hands. Maya tries to work her way out of the dance she and Josh must share, per Riley's request, but to no prevail. Lucas knowingly smirks at Riley.

"Is this of your doing?" he questions as he looks out on the dance floor, and then returns his gaze back to Riley.

"No, this is the universe's doing. They can't avoid each other forever," she smiles as she looks at Josh and Maya who move in sync.

"And why are they avoiding each other?"

"Just a misunderstanding and lack of communication."

Lucas laughs, "Sounds familiar," he teases referring to himself and Riley. He turns his attention back to the dance floor just as he sees Josh brushing hair out of Maya's face tucking it behind her ear. He can see the blush rush to Maya's cheek from where he is standing. He hears a small squeal come from Riley and refocuses his attention to her.

A wide smile takes over her face. "The universe does know what it's doing," Riley whispers to herself. Lucas hears and gives a light chuckle before placing a soft kiss on her cheek.

"You, Riley Friar, are too adorable," he says just as the song ends.

"I'll be right back. I have to go get details from my peaches." Lucas smiles at her eagerness.

He watches as Riley approaches Josh and Maya, and instantly pulls Maya away to the side to talk. He can see all the excitement she has as he sees her bounce on her balls of her feet.

"So, where is my daughter?" Cory asks walking up from behind Lucas startling him just a bit.

Lucas pulls his attention away from Riley and turns to face him. "She's over there talking to Maya."

"I assume about the dance that just happened between Maya and Josh." Cory smile, and Lucas nods. Cory takes a deep breath looking over to Riley and back to Lucas. "She isn't going to need me anymore."

Lucas looks at Cory, "Sir-"

Cory holds up a finger stopping him, "I'm not going to be the one she calls when something is wrong in her house or if her car is making a funny noise," he stares out towards Riley. "She has you for all that," he looks at Lucas. "Do you know the reason why I was so scared of when you first arrived?"

"Because you were intimidated by me, sir."

Cory laughs, "I was, but it was more than that. Here you were new in town, and when you walked into my classroom that day Riley's face brightened at the sight of you. I watched as the two of you grew closer and closer as each day passed. I heard you sneak into her room late at night," Lucas' eyes widen and Cory laughs. "I bet you thought I didn't know, but I did. I never chased you out because the smile on her face the next morning could light a whole room. But the closer you two grew, the more her heart was exposed to you. That's what scared me. That the smile that she first had when she met you, and the smile that was on her face all those mornings were going to be gone if anything ever went wrong between the two of you. You are the cause for her happiness." He sighs, "You control her happiness. You've always have."

Lucas looks to Riley who is smiling at whatever Maya is saying, and he can't help the smile that makes its way across his face. Her smile is contagious. "She's in control of mine as well. Riley means the world to me, sir."

"I know she does, and Lucas," he turns to face Cory, "I think we're passed the sir phase. You're family now, you can call me dad." Lucas smiles. Cory pulls Lucas into a hug. "You take good care of my little girl. I'm trusting you with your heart, don't make me regret it," Cory says pulling away.

"I wouldn't dream of ever hurting her. I can never apologize enough for the time I did."

"That's in the past. Look where the two of you are at now, you're wedding day. Riley forgave you, and so did I."

Someone clearing their throat pulls them out of their moment. They both turn their heads to see Topanga standing their smiling at their encounter. She steps next to Cory, and he wraps his arm around her.

"It's nice to see you not chasing him away," she says to Cory.

"Turns out he's here to stay," Cory says making the three of them laugh.

"I'm so happy for you and Riley, and we're happy to finally have you part of the family," she steps forward embracing Lucas into a hug. "You take good care of her here in Texas, you understand me?" her voice cracks a little.

"Yes, ma'am," Lucas says.

"None of that. You call me mom. You've been apart of our lives for years now we knew this day was going to come no matter what the two of you have been through." Topanga clears her throat trying to push back the tears of joy. "So, you and Riley haven't had you're first dance yet, but I talked to the DJ about that," Topanga informs Lucas.

"Thank you."

"Excuse me if I can have your attention," the DJ says into the microphone. "It's time for the bride and groom's first dance as husband and wife, so if we can clear the dance floor," he announces. Lucas and Riley exchange looks from across the dance floor and meet each other in the middle.

Lucas wraps his arms around Riley's waist, and Riley wraps her arm around his neck as they sway to the music. Lucas instantly recognizes the look on Riley's face and knows she needs to talk.

He laughs, "You can go ahead and spill."

She lets out a deep sigh. "The universe is amazing did you know that? Everything is going to be okay between them, going to take work obviously, but that's the most they've talked in months; so it's a start."

The two continue to move as one, enjoying being wrapped in each other's arms. "Have I told you how beautiful you look?" Lucas smiles coyly at her.

A flush of color rushes to Riley's cheek, and Lucas' smile widens. He loves that he still has that effect on her. "Only about a hundred times, but I'll never get tired of hearing it."

"And I'll never get tired of saying it," he presses his lips against hers.

Lucas and Riley are so focused on one another that they don't realize when that the rest of the wedding party along with their parents have joined them on dance floor.

"Are you ready to start our new life together?" Lucas asks through his smile.

Riley giggles. "Of course, I am. There is no other person I would rather spend it with."

"And you're absolutely positive about moving here, to Texas?"

She nods, "I am. You have job offers lined up at clinics here, and I have a job interviews at two different high school. Our life starts here. Plus, I know you miss living here."

"But what about you? New York is your home."

"Lucas," Riley cups his face, "my home is wherever you are." Lucas doesn't hesitate for a second to close the gap between their lips.

When the song finally finishes, their friends and family break into an applause. Lucas and Riley pull away from each other, but they hold onto each other's hand.

"So, are you ready?" Riley asks, and Lucas nods. He can feel his palms start to sweat. He wipes his free hand against his pants. "It's be okay. I'll be up there with you," Riley smiles at him, and Lucas smiles back nervously. He looks over to the DJ giving him a signal. Lucas pulls Riley behind him as they walk closer to the stage. The DJ hands one microphone to Lucas, who passes it to Riley. He can fill his heart pounding and the nerves building in the pit of his stomach.

"Well, I just got a sign from the groom," the DJ voice fills the air. "He and the bride have a real treat for all of you tonight," the DJ passes the microphone he was just speaking into to Lucas.

"Are you two ready?" the DJ ask the newlyweds. Lucas is having second thoughts, but he looks over to Riley. His eyes lock onto her beautiful brown ones, and she smiles. She gives his hand a reassuring squeeze and just like that any doubt he had flushes away. He nods at the DJ, and Lucas and Riley walk to opposite sides of the stage.

The music starts, and Lucas takes a deep breath before turning around and starting.

 _Listen baby, ain't no mountain high,  
Ain't no valley low, ain't no river wide enough baby _

He sings taking a step forward. His voice is a little shaky. The sound of his friends and family cheering makes him more nervous. He looks at Riley who hasn't stopped smiling at him. She takes a step forward holding up the microphone close to her mouth.

 _(Just a note, with double music notes is when they sing together. I didn't know how else to show that.)_

 _ **If you need me call me no matter where you are,  
No matter how far**_ _._

His smile grows at the sound of her voice. He loves when she sings.

 _Don't worry baby_

 _ **Just call my name; I'll be there in a hurry  
You don't have to worry,**_

Lucas reaches for Riley's hand, and he instantly feels more relaxed.

'Cause ain't no mountain high enough,  
Ain't no valley low enough,  
Ain't no river wide enough  
To keep me from getting to you babe

They sing together as they gaze into each other's eyes. Lucas slowly pulls away from Riley, but their eyes stay locked. He feels himself letting go becoming comfortable; having fun.

 _Remember the day I set you free  
I told you could always count on me darling  
From that day on, I made a vow,  
I'll be there when you want me,  
Some way, some how _

_'_ Cause ain't no mountain high enough,  
Ain't no valley low enough,  
Ain't no river wide enough  
To keep me from getting to you babe 

Riley steps closer to Lucas, a smile spread from ear to ear on her face.

 _Oh no darling_

 _ **No wind, no rain  
Or winters cold can stop me baby,**_

 _No, no baby_

 _ **'**_ _ **Cause you are my goal**_

Riley grabs Lucas' hands, and he twirls her around. A small giggle escapes from her.

 _If you're ever in trouble;  
I'll be there on the double  
Just send for me, oh baby, ha _

_**My love is alive  
Way down in my heart  
Although we are miles apart**_  
 _  
_If you ever need a helping hand,  
I'll be there on the double  
Just as fast as I can  
Don't you know that there 

Ain't no mountain high enough,  
Ain't no valley low enough,  
Ain't no river wide enough

Lucas pulls Riley in wrapping his free hand around Riley's waist holding her against his chest. She wraps her arm around his neck.

 _ **To keep me from getting to you babe  
Don'tcha know that there**_ _  
_ _ **  
**_Ain't no mountain high enough,  
Ain't no valley low enough,  
Ain't no river wide enough  
Ain't mountain high enough  
Ain't no valley low enough

The music dies down, and laughter escapes from the two of them. "You did amazing," Lucas says with his heart still racing. He can't believe he just did that.

"Me? What about you? You were amazing!" She touches her lips to Lucas'. The sound of everyone cheering finally pulls them out of their bubble.

They turn to see everyone standing and cheering for them, and Riley starts to walk towards the stairs with Lucas right behind her. They drop the microphones with the DJ on the way down. It doesn't take long for everyone to rush to their side.

"Who knew you can sing Luke," Zay jokes smacking Lucas on his back. He looks to Riley, "And you. I've heard you sing, but not like that."

"Yeah, Riles," Maya cuts in, "You sing in the shower, and in the kitchen when you think no one is around, but wow!" Maya pulls Riley into a hug. "And huckleberry, you have some chops on you too," she says pulling away from Riley.

"Your voices worked together beautifully," Smackle says wiggling her way through giving Riley a hug.

"She's right. I had no idea you guys had this planned. It was a nice surprise," Farkle says.

"Yeah, Riles. How come I didn't know?" Maya pushes.

"Same here, Lucas," Zay adds.

Lucas sighs, "We wanted it to be a surprise."

"Why that song though?" Farkle asks.

Riley and Lucas laugh. "There's this karaoke bar downtown. When Riley would come visit me while we were in college, when we were together, we would go there."

"How would you guys get it?" Zay pushes for answers.

"And how come we didn't know about this?"

"We kind of had fake IDs," Riley says with a guilty smile.

"Riley Matthews!" Maya exclaims.

"Hey, it's Friar now," Lucas corrects her.

"Anyways, we wanted it to just be something between Lucas and I," Riley continues with the explanation. "Why we chose to sing that song? I have no idea, but we did. And ever since then every time I came we went there it was the song we'd sing together."

Lucas starts laughing, "We even had a few people that told us they would walk in hoping we'd be there."

"Lucas here didn't want to do the whole karaoke thing to begin with." She nudges his side. "It took a lot of convincing and puppy dog eyes."

"But I did, and I'd do it again," Lucas smiles at Riley.

"But, why share it now? If this was something that was supposed to be just between the two of you?" Smackle asks.

Riley and Lucas look at each other and then back at their friends. "Because everyone here deserved a good show," Lucas jokes. He shakes his head, "Seriously, though if it wasn't for all of you guys and your scheming, who knows if they would have been another Riley and Lucas performance. We could have just taken you all to the bar, but we know Zay here can't help but share a good story. So, we thought why not perform it here."

"Well, this does make for a good Riley and Lucas story," Zay smiles, and they all laugh.

The rest of the night Riley and Lucas don't leave each other's side. He has never been happier, and he knows that his happiness is only going to grow from here with the future ahead of him. Lucas knows there are going to hard times ahead of them, but he knows those will be outnumbered by all the good ones.

Lucas leads Riley to the dance floor for the last song of the night, Lucas request; she's everything by Brad Paisley.

"You picked this song, didn't you?" Riley says as soon as she hears the song. Lucas nods spinning her before pulling her in. Riley lays her head on his shoulder. "You serenaded me with this song."

"I did. Our last night together before I left to Texas for college. It took me weeks to learn the lyrics and to learn how to play it on the guitar." He smiles at the memory.

"I love you, Lucas."

"I love you, too, Riley."

They continue to dance in circles to the music.

"Lucas?"

"Yes?"

"Sing to me," Riley says in a hush tone.

Lucas smiles and starts singing, and he can feel Riley smiling against his shoulder.

 _Every day that passes  
I only love her more  
Yeah, she's the one  
That I'd lay down my own life for  
And she's everything I ever wanted  
And everything I need  
She's everything to me _

It was the perfect way to end the perfect night.


	10. A Christmas Wish

I don't know how Christmas-y this is. Anyways, I hope you all enjoy. It sounded a lot better in my head.  
 _Merry Christmas! I hope you all enjoy the holidays!_

* * *

Lucas was on a plane back to New York; somewhere he hasn't been since high school ended in June. He left for college the very next day and hadn't looked back since, well he tried his best. Riley had ended things a few weeks before their high school graduation with no explanation, and he knew once she decided something it was nearly impossible to change her mind. It's not that he didn't try, he did with everything he had, but it was to no use.

Thoughts are running through his head the closer, mostly of Riley. He hadn't seen her since he left, and he wasn't sure if he was ready to see her. He wasn't even sure if he should be in New York, but it was either come here or spend Christmas alone in Texas.

When the plane finally touches down, Lucas quickly grabs his duffle bag from above and shuffles off the plane with the other passengers. As soon he is off and in the airport, his eyes start to scan around. Zay was supposed to be picking him up.

* * *

He jumps slightly when someone places a hand on his shoulder. He turns to see Zay looking at him with a smile spread across his face.

"Lucas!" Zay exclaims. He pulls Lucas into a hug making him drop his bag.

"Hey man," Lucas says pulling away. "Thanks for letting me stay with you," he says picking his bag up from the floor.

"Are you kidding me?! I wasn't going to let my best friend spend Christmas alone!" Zay says taking the lead walking through the airport with Lucas right next to him. "Where did everybody go anyways?"

"Well, Pappy Joe went on a trip with his new lady friend."

Zay's eyes widen, "What Pappy Joe has a girlfriend?" Lucas lets out a small chuckle as he nods. "Way to go Pappy Joe! What about your parents?"

"My dad had to go on a business trip. He tried to push the trip at least until after the holidays, but his boss is like the grinch or something. Anyways, my mom went with him. I think they took it as a romantic getaway. They invited me along, but I didn't want to be a third wheel with my parents." Pause. "And what about you, why weren't you able to go home for Christmas?"

Zay sighs, "I couldn't get the days off. I work tomorrow morning, then I'm off Christmas, but work the day after. I told my mom I make up for missing Christmas somehow, but the head chef asked for me personally to work. I couldn't say no."

I pat his back, "You are on your way to reaching your goal. You were just a busboy, and you manage to make your way as a cook in a five-star restaurant." Zay smiles. I clear my throat, "So, uh, how is everyone, what are they all up to?"

The only person Lucas still stayed in contact with was Zay, and even the two have a strain in their friendship. Everyone else he kind of pushed them away. He just naturally assumed they would all side with Riley since they knew her before him.

"Well, Farkle and Smackle are still going strong. Farkle's dad has him interning at Minkus International as he goes to school. Smackle is right now is focusing on her schooling. She's waiting to hear back from some scientists about a theory she's been working on." Zay's eyes shift to the side as he scans his thoughts. "Maya is loving art school. She volunteers out the community center giving art lessons when she isn't in class. Her and Josh are finally together, so that's a good thing. I say everyone is doing good." He stops talking when the two approach his car, and he fumbles in his pocket for his keys. Lucas throws his bag in the backseat, and both slide inside.

Lucas waits for him to continue with how a certain someone is doing, but he doesn't. Lucas wants nothing more to know how Riley is doing. He tried cyber stalking her, but that's a bit difficult when the person you try stalking never updates any of her accounts.

Lucas lets out a deep sigh, and Zay chuckles to himself. "Are you waiting for me to tell you about a certain brunette?"

"What? No, I don't even know what you are talking about," Lucas says a little too fast.

"Lucas, if you want to know how Riley is doing, all you have to do is ask."

He takes a deep breath, "Okay, how is she?"

Zay shrugs his shoulders, "I don't really know to be honest. She's always so busy, any of hardly spend time with her. If she isn't buried in her classes, then it's her job. She's a tour guide at the Smithsonian museum of Natural History. When she got the job, her first day we all went and got a tour by her. She was so nervous. She kept tripping over her own feet and stumbling with her words, but she knows her stuff. But if I had to guess, I say okay."

Lucas doesn't say anything. He looks out the window and into the night. If he was being honest with himself, he secretly hoped that Riley was hurting just as much as he was.

When they get to Zay's apartment, it's near midnight. Zay set up his pull out bed for Lucas, and both of them head off to bed. Lucas was tired from the flight, and Zay had to work in the morning.

* * *

The next day when Lucas wakes up Zay is already gone. His eyes scan the room and he sees the clock mounted onto the wall; it's almost noon. How did I manage to sleep twelve hours? He thinks to himself. It must have been all those sleepless night finally catching up.

He pulls himself from the bed and picks up his bag from the floor. He looks through it picking out clothes to wear and heads to the shower to get ready for the day.

Once he is dressed, he fixes up the couch folding the bed back in and shoving all his belongings in his bag and placing it off to the side. He moves around Zay's apartment taking everything in. Lucas really didn't get a chance to look around last night.

He sees pictures of them all back in high school framed hanging on the walls. Newer pictures of all of them together minus him are also show cased around the apartment.

His eyes linger on a picture of Riley. Her brown hair that once flowed down her back was now barely touched her shoulders. It made her look older, but not any less beautiful. Her brown eyes stared right back at him, but he couldn't help but notice that the happiness that once filled her eyes was not present in the picture. Her smile wasn't big and bright, but a force smiled.

Lucas' attention is pulled away when he hears the doorbell fill the apart. He shuffles across the room to the front door, and when he opens it, he is greeted by a familiar face.

"Lucas," Farkle looks surprised to see him, "what are you doing here?"

"I, I'm staying with Zay for a few days. He didn't want me to be alone for the holidays, so he invited me." I step aside, "Do you want to come in?" Farkle doesn't say anything as he makes his way pass Lucas and into the apartment.

Farkle walks towards the kitchen grabbing a water from the fridge. He takes a drink, and stares Lucas down. "What's the real reason you are here, Lucas? You haven't spoken to any of us, and now you are here."

Lucas feels his mouth become dry. "That's the real reason I'm here." He moves around Farkle to grab a water, and chugs half of it. He looks back at Farkle who is waiting for an explanation as to why he completely cut the rest of them off. Lucas clears his throat. He almost feels like he is under interrogation. "I'm sorry. I never meant to stop talking to you. I just, I thought that you were on Riley's side. Not like that, I just, I knew eventually sides were going to be picked, and I didn't want you to make that choice. So, I guess I made it for you."

Farkle lets out a frustrating sigh, "More reasons you and Riley are alike; deciding what is best for everyone." He returns his gazes to Lucas. "Have you spoken to her?" Lucas shakes her head. "Have you seen her?" Again, Lucas shakes his head. "Do you want to?"

Lucas sighs, "It doesn't matter what I want. She ended things, and I'm going to respect that by staying away from her." Lucas takes another drink from the bottle of water. "So, were you looking for Zay? He's at work right now. I'm not really sure what time he gets off."

"That's right. I forgot he had to work today. I was going to ask him if he wanted to do some last minute Christmas shopping." Pause. "Do, you want to come with me? I mean what else do you have to do beside sit around here all day. Plus, it gives us time to catch up."

"You're sure?" Lucas asks still a little unsure.

"I wouldn't have asked if I wasn't."

Lucas grabs his wallet from his bag, his phone, and follows Farkle out the door.

* * *

The two bounce from store to store as Farkle buys gifts for everyone. They catch up with one another. Farkle tells Lucas about how much pressure he feels with wanting to live up to his father's legacy, and how it's a bit difficult to handle with maintaining good grades.

Lucas tells him about his first semester at A&M, and how he threw himself into his school to forget about everything that had happened in New York before he left. He also tells Farkle about an internship he is in competing for at a clinic close to campus.

The two friends manage to catch up quickly, and things begin to feel like the drift in their friendship over the past few months never happened.

When it comes to the final stop, Lucas follows Farkle into a jewelry store; a jewelry store all too familiar to Lucas. Farkle walks right up to the front counter and tells a sales associate that he is there to pick up something he had ordered a few weeks ago.

"Lucas Friar?" He turns around at the sound of my name. He looks at an older man who walked out of the room from the back.

"Hello, Mr. Williams. How are you?" Lucas ask.

Mr. Williams smiles. "I've been good. How about you? You stopped coming into the store."

Lucas rubs the back of his neck. "I've been okay. I went away to college, so it was kind of hard to come by all the way from Texas," he jokes trying to make himself more comfortable.

"Well, we were able to still receive your payments."

"My payments? I thought my mom returned it."

Mr. Williams pulls out a book from behind the counter and turns through the pages. He stops and runs his finger down the page he stopped at. "See, right here. According to this, you made the last one last month."

Lucas' is trying to piece everything together. He thought he gave the piece of jewelry back to his mom, so she can return it for him. He couldn't do it himself; it was too painful. "If you'll excuse me for a moment." Mr. Williams nods at him, and Lucas walks out of the jewelry store pulling his phone from his pocket. He scrolls through his contacts until he sees _Momma._ The phone rings once before his mom's voice pierces his ears.

 _Lucas! How was your flight?_ Her voice is cheerful.

 ** _It was good. Momma, I'm at the jewelry store. I came with Farkle._**

 _You're with Farkle? I'm so happy the two of you are talking again. I know how much you missed your friends._ She cuts him off.

 ** _Yeah, he's doing last minute Christmas shopping and I came to keep him company. Momma, did you return what I told you to? Mr. Williams said it was paid for, but that can't be possible, right?_** Lucas lets out a deep sigh.

 _Actually, I kept making the payments for you. You only had a little more to pay off, and you worked so hard._

 _ **Why would you do that? I bought that when I thought there was a future for me and Riley**. _ Lucas' voice is a little agitated. **_Momma, I'm sorry. I didn't mean-_**

 _I understand, it's okay._ She cuts him off. _It's in your bag. I stuck it in there before your father and I left. I thought that's why you were so set on not coming with us. I thought you were going to get Riley back._

Lucas sighs. **_Momma I don't think she wants to see me._** Lucas hears his dad call for his mom.

 _Talk to her. You might be wrong. Didn't you read the letter she left for you? She dropped it off the night of your graduation, and I put it in your duffle bag since you were leaving in the morning and you weren't home when she dropped it off. She said it was important._ Lucas hears his dad call for his mom again.

 ** _What letter? I never got a letter._**

 _Talk to Riley. Your father and I were on our way to meet with some investors. I love you, Lucas. Stay safe. We'll see you as soon as we are home._

 ** _Wait, momma!_** Lucas says, but she had already hung up. Lucas had no idea what letter his mom was talking about. He never got a letter. The letter is far gone, he thinks. Especially if it fell out, it was lost somewhere never to be read.

He stares at his phone, hoping his mom is going to call back with all the answers; but nothing. He lets out a deep sigh, not really sure what to think. If it was really important, wouldn't Riley have made sure he got it?

Lucas shakes the thought out and turns on his heels to walk back into the store, but stops when he sees Farkle is on his way out. He waves goodbye to Mr. Williams, and turns his attention to Farkle. The two walk in the direction leading to Zay's apartment.

"So, what is it that you were picking up? Thinking of asking Smackle the big question?" Lucas teases, and Farkle laughs.

"No, although I do want to marry her one day. It's a gold bracelet with Smarkle forever engraved into it." Farkle clears his throat, "But, I heard what was his name?"

"Mr. Williams?"

"Yeah, him. I heard you two talking. What is it that you thought your mom returned?"

Lucas takes a deep breath, "A ring I had bought for Riley."

Farkle starts coughing, "Were you going to ask her to marry you?" his eyes are wide.

Lucas shakes his head, "No, it was a promise ring. I was going to promise her forever with me, but you know how that ended," his head drops.

Farkle stops in his track and Lucas does the say. "I didn't know."

"No one did, expect my mom."

Farkle places his hand on Lucas' shoulder, "I'm sorry."

"It's okay," Lucas says in a hush tone and continues to walk.

The two walk in silence the rest of the way to the apartment. Farkle didn't know what to say, but it made sense why Lucas kept his distance. Lucas wanted to take their relationship to the next level, while Riley crushed all of that from happening.

"You should see her," Farkle says once they are outside the apartment.

Lucas shrugs, "I don't think that's a good idea. I, it's just we haven't seen each other, and I don't know if I'm ready to see her."

Farkle lets out a sigh and then looks at his watch. "I'm late. I was supposed to meet Smackle at 4."

"Well, go I don't want to keep you much longer."

Farkle turns to walk away, but gives one last look at Lucas. "You should go talk to her. I'm pretty sure she senses you are here anyways," Farkle laughs. "You two were always able to tell when you guys were near each other. She's working right now, but maybe after stop by the Matthews."

"I don't think that's a good idea," Lucas says.

Farkle shakes, "Well, if you need anything don't hesitate to ask, and don't be a stranger. We went months without talking, let's not make that a habit."

Lucas smiles, "I promise." Farkle turns back around and continues to walk away.

Lucas walks up the few steps leading to the front door, but instantly turn around and walks down. He knew he wasn't going to talk to her, but he had to at least see her.

* * *

Once he is outside of the Smithsonian, he takes a deep breath before walking in. He can feel the quicken pace of his heart and nerves that fill his stomach. He hadn't seen her in months, and now he needed at least a peek.

Lucas walks to the front where the he sees a lady sitting. "Hi, how may I help you?" she greets him.

"Yeah, uh, I was won-wondering if I can have a tour," he stutters a little, and she nods. "And if my tour guide can be with Riley Matthews."

"Ah, yes. Miss Matthews has become a favorite guide of ours." Lucas watches as she clicks through the computer. "She has a guide she's scheduled to give in ten minutes, the last one of the day."

The lady tells Lucas where to meet her along with all the other people that are going to be on the same tour. Lucas keeps stealing glances at his phone to check the time, and his eyes scan the area any minute he is going to see her. He can feel his hands start to grow sweaty.

He feels his phone vibrate in his hand, and looks down to see Zay's name flashing at him.

 ** _Hello?_** His voice is low.

 _Lucas, why are you whispering?_ Zay questions.

 ** _What? I'm not whispering._**

Zay laughs. _Yes, you are man. I just got home from work, and you weren't here. Farkle said he walked back with you about half an hour ago. Where are you?_

 ** _I'm, uh, I'm out. I'll be back in a little bit._**

 _You're at the museum, aren't you? Farkle told me that he mentioned to you that she was working. He said you wouldn't be able to resist, but I didn't think you'd corner her at work._ Zay chuckles.

 ** _I am not corning her. I should just go this is a bad idea._** Lucas turns on his feet to see the back of Riley and instantly turns back around. **_I just seen her. She didn't see me. I need to get out of here and fast._** He tells Zay. Lucas feels like his heart is going to jump out of his chest.

 _Lucas calm down. You're already there, just go with it. Have fun._ Zay laughs and hangs up not giving Lucas a chance to rebuttal.

Lucas looks over his shoulder quickly, and she is still facing the other way. He takes it upon himself to walk to the back of the crowd before he she has a chance to see him.

Once he feels like he is hidden amongst the group, his eyes move to her. I shouldn't be here, he tells himself. This has bad idea written all over it, his thoughts don't stop. He was ready to walk away, but Riley turns around; and he sees her face making he freezes where he stands.

The closer she inches to them, the faster his heart races. He ducks behind a couple hoping he can hide.

"Hi, my name is Riley Matthews and I'll be your tour guide today," her voice rings through his ears waking up all the butterflies in his stomach. "Do any of you have any questions before we start?" Lucas looks around and no one raises their hand. "Okay, well if any come up, don't be afraid to ask. Now, if you'll follow me this way." She walks, and everyone follows.

Lucas listen to her give a brief overview of each exhibit one after another and answering all the questions thrown her way.

The joy in her voice is evident, and it makes Lucas' heart soar. All he ever wanted was for her to be happy, and it sounds like she is. He peeks through the crowd and sees a smile spread across her lips with her dimples showing, and all he wants to do it lay a small kiss on each one.

Once the tour is over, Lucas tries his best to sneak away. He thought he did a good job getting through the tour unseen, but as he was walking away he hears his name being called out. He slowly turns to see Riley staring at him with her beautiful brown eyes.

"So, it was you," she says walking towards him, and Lucas nods. The two of them stand there taking in the presence of one another.

"I, I wasn't sure if you wanted to see me," the words stumble out of Lucas' mouth.

Riley looks at him wide eyes. "Why wouldn't I want to see you? I thought that you didn't want to see me. I left a letter with your mom, and I never heard anything back from you."

"Riley," his voice is sincere, "I never got a letter. My mom said she put it in my bag, but I never seen it."

Riley opens her mouth to say something, but she is interrupter by someone.

"Hey Riley, are you coming?" Lucas follows the voice to a guy calling out to her. Riley looks at him and then back at Lucas, but Lucas hasn't looked away from the other guy and notices how he watches Riley. Realization hits Lucas.

"Oh," he whispers to himself. "Uh, yeah I shouldn't hold you. I'm sure your boyfriend wouldn't like that very much."

"Lucas, he-"

"You don't need to explain," Lucas cuts her off. "I should probably get going anyway. Zay's waiting for me."

"Lucas."

"Merry Christmas, Riley," Lucas turns and walks away. He feels the stinging in his chest. His heart feels heavy.

* * *

Lucas spends a few hours walking around the city before returning to Zay's apartment. He needed to clear his head, but his heart still hurt.

When he finally gets back to the apartment, it's a little after nine. He is bombarded with questions by Zay. If he saw Riley, if he talked to her, where has he been, if he was with her, but he ignores all of them. He just wants to sleep right now. Well, sleep until he has to go back to Texas.

He moves to his bag pulling out something comfortable to wear and changes quickly. He digs back through trying to find his changer for his phone. Frustration takes over when he can't find it, and he dumps everything from his bag out onto the couch. He becomes paralyzed when he sees the ring box fall right on the top. He can't move his body no matter how much he tries.

"Lucas, what is that?" Zay asks walking up from behind him. Lucas says nothing, so Zay takes it upon himself to pick it up and open it. Zay is wide eyed. "You were going to ask Riley to marry you?"

"No!" he shouts. He sits down on the couch. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you. I don't know why I was so surprised to see it. My mom said she put it in here, but I just I don't know."

Zay sits next to him placing the small box in Lucas' hand. "It's okay, I understand. You miss her."

Lucas laughs. "Miss her is an understatement. It's like I'm missing a piece of myself. I don't feel whole. Yeah, I'm making it day by day, but that's it. I'm surviving, I'm not living." Lucas looks down at the ring, "I was going to give this to her as a new chapter in our lives together. I just wanted her to know that I was in this relationship for the long haul. That I was going to replace this ring one day with an engagement ring followed by a wedding band." Lucas feels his eyes start to well with tears, but quickly brushes it off. "It's just not what the universe wanted." He closes the box, and starts to throws everything back in his duffle bag.

"I'm just going to head to bed early if you don't mind," Lucas says quietly. Zay nods getting up from the couch. He helps Lucas pull out the bed.

* * *

It's two in the morning when Lucas wakes up for a glass a water. When he lays back down, he tries his best to go back to sleep, but he tosses and turns. He sits up and stares at his bag in the dark before he reaches for it. He searches through for the box, but he can't find it. He knows he threw it in here. One by one he takes everything out, but when he gets to the bottom there's nothing.

He reaches in and feels something, but when he looks inside he just sees the black bottom. He reaches back in and he can feel that's it there. He grabs his phone, turns on his flash light, and shines it inside; that is when he sees it. There is a tear on the side of the lining of the bag. He reaches through the hole for the box, but he also finds a letter.

He pulls it out and sees his name written on the envelope in Riley's handwriting. He's had the letter this whole time. He doesn't waste a second before he is tearing it open.

 _Dear Lucas,  
_

 _So, we graduated today and tomorrow you're off to Texas. At least, that's what I heard from Zay and Farkle, but I'm asking, no I'm begging for you not to go. Stay here with me. Go to NYU with me. Please, don't leave; don't leave me._

 _I know it makes no sense me asking, when three weeks ago, I ended things between us. When I was over, I saw your email to renege your acceptance to A &M. I couldn't let you do that. That's your dream school. So, I did what I thought was best._

 _But, is it? The best thing to happen to me, was me falling into your lap. So, change your mind and stay. I've never been selfish, but this one time I want to be. I need to be because I can't lose you. I love you, Lucas Friar._

 _Always,_

 _Riley_

Lucas feels his heart beating a mile a minute in his chest. If he had read this letter all those months ago, he would be happy with Riley. He'd he here in New York, and Riley would be wearing his ring on her finger.

He slides his shoes on, grabs his coat, and dashes out the front door.

Once he is outside Riley's apartment, he finds himself moving to the back towards her window and stares up at it. He isn't even sure if she still lives here. He sends a quick text to Zay, so he doesn't worry if he wakes up and Lucas isn't there.

Lucas slowly starts moving up the fire escape. With each step, he can feel the nerves in his stomach growing more and more. He doubts himself for a second and turns around to walk back down, but he puts his hand in his pocket and touches the box and the piece of paper. This is where he is supposed to be. He takes a deep breath before continuing up.

He peers through Riley's window and sees her curled up on her bed. Lucas knocks lightly, and he watches as she turns over; she's still awake. Her brown eyes meet Lucas' green ones. She pulls herself out of bed, walks over to the window unlocking it to let him in. Riley watches Lucas climb through closing the window after him to keep the coldness out. She takes a seat at the bay window and Lucas follows suit.

"What are you doing here?" Riley asks in a hush tone.

Luca brings the letter out from his pocket. "I found this." Riley's eyes move to the piece of paper and back to her hands. "It got lost in the lining of my bag. I've had it this whole time without realizing it. I mean I use that duffle bag for everything," Lucas lets out a small chuckle, but Riley stays silent.

Lucas lets out a sigh, "Riley, I would have stayed if I had known. I can still be here, I can transfer."

Riley shakes her head, "If that was meant to happen, you would have found the letter then. But, you didn't." Exhale. "I think," pause, "I think it was supposed to be like this. You were meant to go to Texas. If you would have stayed here for me, you might have ended up resenting me. And I'd never forgive myself. When I wrote the letter, my mind was clouded."

Lucas doesn't like the way this conversation is going. He squeezes the small box in his pocket. "So, is your mind not clouded right now?"

Riley sighs with a small laugh escaping. "Lucas, when it comes to you my mind is always clouded. When you're around me, my mind doesn't want to function correctly, but in the best way possible." Lucas can't help the tiny smile that spreads across his lips. "Lucas, do you believe in Christmas wishes coming true?"

"I'm not too sure," his voice is quiet.

"I've always had, but after tonight I know they do. Well, partially. I wished that I'd see you this Christmas, and we'd get a second chance."

Lucas looks at Riley, and she is already looking at him. "You want a second chance?" Riley nods. "But, what about the guy from the museum?"

Riley shakes his head, "He's just a friend." Lucas looks down at his hand in his pocket.

"What about the distance?" Lucas' voice is low.

Riley lifts his face, so that he is looking at her. "It'll be difficult, but I believe in us. I should have never let you go, it was the biggest mistake I've ever made. I should have talked to you about it, instead of making the choice for you, for us."

"You should have," he whispers.

"Lucas, I want nothing more than a second chance with you."

Lucas slowly starts to pull his hand out of his pocket, grasping the box in his hand. He watches Riley's eyes grow, and he's almost certain he can hear her heart pounding in her chest. But on the other hand, it might be his.

"Is, is that what I think it is?" her eyes don't move away from the box.

"Probably not. Everyone seems to think it's an engagement rings, but it's a promise ring." Inhale. Exhale. "I was going to give it to you at graduation. I wanted to promise you a forever of happiness with me, but-"

"I never gave you the chance," she cuts him off, and Lucas nods. "Oh my god, Lucas I'm so sorry!" Lucas watches as Riley's eyes well with tears, and one manages to make its way down her cheek. Before she can wipe it away, Lucas does it for her.

"Don't cry, please. Riley, I want a second chance too. That's all I ever think about." Lucas hands Riley the box and watches as she opens it. Her eyes light up as soon as she sees the thin white gold band with a small stone right in the center; turquoise, her birthstone.

"It's beautiful," her voice breaks. "But, I don't think I can wear it, not now." Lucas looks at her. "It's not that I don't want it. We just have a lot to talk about first."

"I completely agree." Lucas grabs her free hand interlocking their fingers. "But the fact that it's in your hands now, is a step in the right direction." Both of them smile.

The two spend the rest of the night talking about everything and anything possible. Before either one of them know it, they've made their way to Riley's bed. That's when Lucas notices the mistletoe hanging by the bay window.

"Riley?"

"Yeah."

"Was that mistletoe there the whole time?" Lucas asks pointing at the bay window.

Riley laughs softly, "Yeah. I told Maya that I saw you, and that we talked. She was convinced that you were going to come over in the middle of the night and confess your love to me. So, she hung it up there."

"She was right," more laughter from the two of them. "We were sitting there all that time, and we didn't share a single kiss. That's bad luck," Lucas laughs. He stands from the bed and moves to the window plucking the mistletoe from where it hung. Lucas walks back taking a seat on the bed, and Riley sits up smiling.

Lucas watches as a blush runs up her cheek. He inches closes to Riley, and she does the same. He lifts the mistletoe above their heads, and within seconds the gap that existed between their lips was no longer there.

"Merry Christmas, Lucas," Riley is smiling from ear to ear.

"Merry Christmas, Riley," Lucas wears the same smile.

Lucas places the mistletoe on Riley's side dresser. He lays down, and Riley snuggles her way to his chest. Riley got her Christmas wish, and Lucas got his heart back.


	11. Back To You

_An anon on tumblr requested a one-shot based on the song This Town by Niall Horan. I hope this is what you were looking for. I listened to the song so many times. Now, I'm slightly obsessed. :)_

 _So a side note. The request that some of you have made, I am going to write them. It may take me a while, but I promise I will work on them._

 _Please tell me what you think._

* * *

Lucas was on the subway on his way to the clinic to start his first official day as a veterinarian. He's dreamt of this day for as long as he can remember, and it's finally here. The nerves start to settle in his stomach, and he shifts nervously in his seat. Lucas looks around the crowded subway car, and he gets a familiar feeling that he can't quite put his finger on; the same one he felt yesterday.

He looks around again, and he realizes that he's sitting in the same subway car him and Riley met; including the same seat where she first fell into his lap. He has avoided this subway car for a while, but this morning he was running late and not thinking.

He gets pulled out of his thought when his phone starts ringing. Lucas grabs it from his pocket and sees Farkle's name across his screen.

 ** _Goodmorning!_** Lucas greets him as cheerful as he can, trying to forget where he was.

 _I can see someone is excited for their first day. I just wanted to wish you good luck. 'Tell him I said good luck too.'_ Lucas hears Zay say from the background. Lucas keeps forgetting that the two are living together.

 ** _Thank you. I am a little nervous though._**

 _You don't have anything to worry about. This is what you've worked so hard for. Shake those nerves off. 'Are you going to tell him?'_ Zay whispers a little too loudly. _Shut up._ Farkle snaps, but it didn't matter because Lucas had already heard.

 ** _Tell me what?_** He questions.

Lucas hears groaning followed by someone taking a deep breath. _What are you doing after work? Want to go to a bar, have a drink? You, me, and Zay, and I'll tell you there._

 ** _You can't tell me right now because?_**

 _Well, because…I have to get to work. Bye._ Farkle spits out, and then quickly hangs up.

Lucas looks down at his phone, and he can't help but think how strange that just was. He thinks about calling Farkle back, but he has a feeling that Farkle wasn't going to say a word. He'll just have to wait until after work. He tucks his phone back into his pocket just as the subway starts slowing down to a stop. When he looks up, he feels like all the air has been sucked out of him.

He blinks a couple of times, making sure that his eyes are not playing a trick on him; they most definitely are not. He peers through the windows of the subway car, and standing right there is the beautiful brunette that stole his heart all those years ago. He hasn't seen her since he took her to the airport, and the two haven't spoken in almost a year.

Lucas thinks about getting up from his seat and walking out to say hi since the doors are still open, but that thought is quickly thrown out. He watches as a guy walks over to Riley wrapping his arm around her and placing a kiss on her cheek; and if that wasn't enough, the smile that formed on Riley's lips sure was. Lucas feels an ache in his chest, and his head starts to spin.

The couple starts to make their way to the subway car, and Lucas can't catch his breath. Lucas' eyes don't leave the pair, and when they enter the same subway car, he freezes in his place. The sound of Riley's laugh pierces his ears. Usually that sound would make his heart race with joy, but right now it's making it ache with pain.

The subway doors start closing, and in a split-second Lucas peels himself off the seat and rushes out. He couldn't bare seeing her with someone else. He turns around and stares at the subway as it picks up speed, and he gets taken back to the day that was the beginning to the end.

* * *

 _"_ _They offered me the internship!" Riley exclaimed as soon Lucas enters the apartment they share._

 _"_ _That's amazing Riles," Lucas rushes over to her engulfing her into a hug and spinning her. She giggles next to his ear, and it makes his heart soar._

 _"_ _I don't think I'm going to take it though," she says quietly when Lucas sets her down._

 _"_ _What? Why not?"_

 _"_ _Because it's in Paris, and I'll have to move there. I can't leave."_

 _Lucas takes her hands in his. "Yes, you can. You have to this is your dream."_

 _"_ _What about us?"_

 _Lucas chuckles softly. "We're Lucas and Riley we can withhold anything." He releases her hands and picks up her stretch book that lays on the coffee table. "You have a talent Riley. I watch you struggle trying to find what you were good at, and when you got that sewing machine for Christmas in high school, you found it. You started making your own clothes, you even made a few dresses for some of our classmates for our senior prom, and even now in college people have asked you to make clothes for them." Lucas starts to flip through the pages. As much as he wants to beg for her to stay, he knew he couldn't. Not when an internship that thousands applied for, and Riley was the one of two who was picked. "This internship will help you become even more amazing." Lucas eyes meet Riley's. "We'll be okay. I promise."_

* * *

Lucas snaps back to reality and immediately takes his phone from his pocket. He starts to push Farkle's number in and waits for him to pick up. This had to be what Farkle was wanting to tell him. It rings and rings, but Farkle doesn't answer. 'Of course,' Lucas thought. He tries to shake off. He doesn't have time to think about this right now; he has to get to work, and because he got off the subway one stop too early he has to run if he doesn't want to be late.

Once he gets to the front of the clinic, he can feel the burning in his throat because of the cold air. He tries to compose himself before walking in.

Throughout his day, it was easy to not think about Riley since he was busy with treating animals. But when it was time to leave, that's when the imagine of Riley wrapped in someone else's arms returns to his mind. His phone starts ringing, making the picture disappear for a second.

 ** _Hello?_** Lucas says agitated. He didn't bother looking who it was.

 _Whoa someone had a bad day._ Zay jokes making Lucas groan. _Okay, something's wrong? What's dude?_

Lucas huffs. **_Did you know?_**

 _Know what?_

 ** _Don't play stupid man. That's why you and Farkle wanted to meet up after I got off work. Riley's back._**

Zay lets out a long sigh. _How did you find out? Come meet us. I'm at that bar that's a block away from your apartment. Farkle is already on his way. I don't know why you never want to come here._

 ** _Zay, I'm not in the-_**

 _Stop. You are coming. I'll see you in a bit._ Zay hangs up before Lucas can refuse.

Lucas reluctantly walks into the bar. He never wanted to come here because it held so many memories with Riley. They started coming in their senior year of high school because it was an eighteen and older bar. The two came one Friday night, trivia night, and Riley loved it. They kept it a secret, not wanting the rest of them gang to tag along. They loved their friends, but the wanted something for the two of them; and this was it. He remembers how excited Riley would get when she would answer a question right, and when they were old enough to drink, and Riley was a little tipsy, her reactions would over become more enthusiastic. Those nights were filled with laughter and love.

Lucas spots his two friends sitting at the bar top. He walks towards them and sees they have a beer waiting for him.

"Lucas," Zay says when he sees Lucas taking a seat next to him.

Lucas shifts his gaze between his two best friends. "When did you guys find out she was here?" He asks, and then takes a swig of his beer. He doesn't bother greeting them, he just wants to get straight to the point.

"Yesterday," Farkle speaks up. "Maya called me. She wanted us to surprise Riley at the airport."

Lucas scoffs. "I guess I missed the memo. So, I'm guessing that's where you two disappeared too. So, last night when I called and said I thought I saw at Topanga's, and you both convinced me I was crazy, she was really there?" Farkle and Zay don't say anything. But he should have known they were lying; Lucas was always able to feel when she was around. He takes another drink. "Did you guys meet her new boyfriend?"

Farkle looks at Lucas with wide eyes, "Boyfriend?" he questions.

Lucas nods as the glass touches his lips. "I saw her on the subway with a guy hanging all over her. Is she home for good?" Farkle and Zay look at each before nodding. Lucas takes another drink as he looks around the bar. "Unbelievable," he says under his breath. There by the door he sees Riley entering with her new guy. Lucas chugs the rest of his beer and pushes himself off the stool.

"Where are you going?" Zay questions.

"Home."

"This weekend we're having a party for New Year's. You're coming," Farkle pushes. "I don't want any excuses." Lucas doesn't try to argue his way out of going. He just nods his head and turns on his heels leaving the bar through the back. He didn't want to risk bumping into Riley and her new boyfriend.

Lucas gets hit with the cold winter air, and his mind is in a whirlwind. Riley brings him to the place her and Lucas met, and now Riley is bringing her new boyfriend to the place that was special to the both. He feels his heart sink lower. He puts his head down and heads towards the same apartment that he once shared with Riley.

* * *

The rest of the week goes by, and waking up every morning is harder than usual because Lucas knows Riley is back in New York. He hoped whenever she came back she would come back home to him, but instead she came home with someone new.

He reaches for the empty spot next to him, the way he has done every morning. He wishing in everything inside of him that she'll be there lying next to him, and he can wake her up with kisses the way he used to, instead, all he finds is a cold empty place.

He sits up at the edge of the bed and inhales deeply. Lucas smells Riley's favorite perfume. Even though she's been gone for over a year in a half, it still lingers in the air. However, it never bothered him. It always comforted him.

Lucas reaches for his bedside dresser pulling out a picture frame from the drawer. He stares down at the captured memory. Riley and Lucas are staring into each other eyes, smiles spread across both of their lips. His arms are wrapped around her waist, and hers are around his neck. She was wearing a short flowy purple dress, and he was in a tux. It was Lucas' parents vow renewal, and the photographer had capture the perfect picture. Everything in the background was a blur, and it was as if they were the only ones. Lucas remembers feeling as if time stood still for a moment.

He places the picture on the dresser. No matter how hard he tries to shake Riley out of his mind, he can't; no matter how hard he has tried moving on, he can't. Even if he did, Lucas knows it will always come back to her. It's always been Riley for him.

* * *

He quickly takes a shower and gets dressed. He couldn't be in the apartment much longer; he needed to get out and take a walk.

Without realizing it, he finds himself walking by the park him and Riley had spent so much time at. He sees a young couple by the swing set. The boy is lightly pushing the girl, and smiles radiate off the pair. The boy spots and stands in front of the girl whispering something into her ear. She laughs and quickly runs off, and it doesn't take long for the boy to go chasing after her. He watches the young couple chase each other laughter coming from both. Lucas heart feels warm remembering how he and Riley would do the same thing and wishes she was standing next to him seeing the beginning of young love.

His phone starts ringing, and he shakes his head pulling himself out of his daze. He reaches for his phone still watching the couple.

 ** _Hello?_** Lucas says.

 _Lucas! You're coming tonight, right?_ Zay asks.

Lucas huffs. **_Is Riley going to be there with him?_** He waits for a response, but he doesn't get one. **_I don't know if I can see that. I know you and Farkle wanted me there, but I-_**

 _You're coming._ Zay cuts me off. _Plus, Riley thinks you're avoiding her. She saw you walk out the back at the bar. Just come. Bring a date. It's time dude._

 ** _I'm not even sure if I'm going yet, and if I do, I'm not bringing anybody. Look, I have to go tonight. Maybe I'll see you tonight. Bye._** Lucas hangs up not wanting to hear for the thousandth time that he needed to move on. He knows he can't hang on forever, but no one can ever replace Riley Matthews in his heart. He gives one last look at the couple before continuing on with his walk.

* * *

It's ten o'clock, and Lucas is sitting on his couch debating whether he should go. His phone rings, and he picks it up and hits ignore. It's Farkle calling for the fifth time. He stares down at the letter he is holding. He wrote it when Riley stopped taking his calls, sent him a letter saying the distance was too much, and it was over. It was addressed, stamped, and sealed, but he never mailed it. It was everything he wanted to say, what he should have said when she left. 'It's too late,' he thinks to himself as he tosses the envelope onto the table.

The time ticks down, and he hasn't moved. He sits alone in his living room with the TV on not paying attention to what is playing. His phone rings again, and again he ignores it. When the notification disappears, he sees that it's 10:41. 'Do I really want to bring in the New Year's alone?' he asks himself. After a minute, he grabs his coat and keys and walks out his apartment locking the door behind him.

He hails a taxi, and gives the driver the address to Zay and Farkle's apartment. The whole way thinking if he made the right choice in going.

When the taxi stops in front, Lucas is hesitant. He thinks about telling the driver to take him back home, but he takes a deep breath before stepping out. He checks the time, and it's almost eleven. "Just an hour, and then I can go back home," he says aloud to himself. Lucas slowly walks to the door exhaling before ringing the doorbell a few times.

As soon as the door opens, the sound of booming music fills his ears. "Luke!" Zay exclaims throwing his hands in the air, some of his drink falling from his cup "I didn't think you were going to show up, but I'm glad you did. Come in. Everyone's here already." He steps to the side to let Lucas in.

Lucas is overwhelmed by the amount of people that are there. He sees classmates from high school, that he hasn't spoken to since they all graduated. There are people he doesn't recognize and some that he does; it looks like everyone is having a good time. He hopes with the amount of people here he won't have to see Riley and her new boyfriend together.

Farkle finds him and hands Lucas a beer. He is a little unwilling at first, but eventually takes it. Lucas moves around the apartment talking to some old friends from high school and friends that he made in college.

After a bit, Lucas finds himself standing idly around, watching everyone enjoying themselves.

"Lucas!" Someone shouts his name, and he turns around to see a short redhead walking his way.

"Hey Sammie," Lucas wraps an arm around the girl pulling her into a half hug. Lucas met Sammie in college. They became great friends, due to the fact that they spent most nights studying together. But the more time they spent together, they found themselves having a lot in common.

"I heard you landed a job. Go you!" she exclaimed.

Lucas smiles nodding his head once. "Thank you. What about you? I ran into Sarah a few days ago, and she told me about California. You're opening your own practice, that's amazing!"

Sammie laughs. "Well, if you ever move to California I'll be more than happy to hire you."

Lucas looks out into the crowd of people, and he sees Riley talking Maya and Smackle, two friends he hasn't spoken to much since the break up. His eyes shift to the guy glued to her side. "I might just take you up on that offer," he says gazing at the couple.

Sammie and Lucas chit chat for a little longer before they are interrupted by someone clearing their throat. Both turn in the direction of the sound, and Lucas breath gets caught in her throat. Standing right in front of him, is Riley; alone. He feels butterflies wake up in his stomach. She is the only one to do that to him, and with her standing so close, the butterflies are having a party. Nervousness starts to overwhelm Lucas as he waits for Riley to say something.

"Hi, I'm Riley," she says holding her hand out to Sammie.

Sammie takes it in hers smiling. "So, you're Riley. I heard so much about you. I'm Sammie."

"I know. I saw you once when I was video chatting with Lucas," Riley's voice is a little harsh, and Lucas doesn't understand why.

Lucas parts his lips to say something, but is stopped by someone else joining them. "Hey guys," a perking brunette says. She looks at Riley and smiles. "I'm Sarah, Sammie's fiancée," she says holding out her hand, and Riley's eyes widen.

"Fiancée?" Riley repeats, and Sammie and Sarah both smile nodding. "You guys are going to get married?" her finger shakes between the two.

The happy couple laugh, and Sammie grabs Sarah's hand holding it to her lips giving it a light kiss. "In March."

"And I can't wait," Sarah adds.

Riley's eyes immediately look at Lucas, worry overcoming them. "Lucas, I really-"

"Hey babe," she's interrupted by a blue eyed guy coming over giving Riley a kiss on the cheek. He looks over at Lucas, "I'm Ben, Riley's boyfriend." He hold out his hand, and Lucas stares at it for a second before taking it.

"Lucas." He introduces himself. His eyes shift between the women who holds his heart, and the man who now holds her. "I told Farkle and Zay I would stop by for a while, and since I did that I should get going."

"But we still have like half an hour before midnight," Sammie says.

"I know, but I kind of want to just be home. So, Happy New Year to you all." Lucas waves goodbye.

"Lucas, I can explain," Riley says to Lucas as he is about to walk away.

Lucas feels a pang in his chest. "There is no need. As long as you're happy. Happy New Year, Riley." He doesn't say anything else.

He wonders around the apartment for ten minutes trying to find Farkle and Zay to tell them that he was leaving, but when he couldn't find them he decided to just leave.

He hails down another taxi, and tell the driver his address. Lucas is ready for the night to be over. He would do anything to be able to call Riley his again. He can't think of the possibility of loving someone the way he loves her. Everything will always come back to her.

The taxi stops in front of his apartment building. He pays the driver, gets out, and walks inside. When he is in the elevator, he looks at his phone; 11: 53. "I guess I was meant to spend the New Years alone after all," he says to himself. The elevator gets to his floor, and he fumbles with his keys trying to find the one that unlocks his door.

He sticks the key in and pushes the door open. His heart stops when he sees Riley sitting on the couch a piece of paper on her lap. She is looking directly at him, and Lucas stumbles inside closing the door behind him.

"How…how did you get inside?" Lucas questions.

She holds up her hand. "I still have my key." Her eyes move to the letter. "Why didn't you ever send this?" her eyes are glossed over.

Lucas shrugs. "It doesn't matter now. Where's Ben?" Lucas takes off his coat hanging it on the coat rack next to the door.

"Lucas, I can explain that."

"Explain what exactly? How you ended everything between us three months after you left? Or why you ended it? Please I would love to know." Lucas hisses.

"I thought you were cheating on me with Sammie," she cries out standing up. "Most of the time I called I heard her in the background, and sometimes when you wouldn't answer I would call Farkle or Zay, and they would say you were studying with Sammie. You were always with her. Then one time we I facetimed you, when I was getting up in the morning, it was one in the morning your time. I wasn't sure if you were going to be up, but I needed to talk to you. I was missing you like crazy, and I had to see your face." She takes a deep breath, "When you answered, I instantly felt okay, but that went away quickly. I saw Sammie walk out from our bedroom pulling on a t-shirt, and I thought the worst."

Lucas tries to search his mind for that night. "She had spilled coffee all over her. I said she could grab one of my t-shirts," Lucas explains. His eyes meet Riley's. "You should have talked to me about it, Riley! I would have cleared everything up for you," Lucas says walking towards her.

"I know." She wipes the few fallen tears. "I need to explain Ben."

Lucas shakes his head. "You don't. You should really be with him right now." Lucas looks at the clock on his phone. "It's two minutes until midnight. You should ring in the new year with him." He looks down.

Riley takes a step closer, and Lucas grows nervous with her standing so close. His heart starts racing, and he has to stop himself from pulling her into his arms.

"Ben is just a friend." Lucas snaps his head up, and Riley smiles. "He was the other applicate who was accepted, and we became friends. I told him about us, and how I thought you were cheating. He knew I was nervous about coming home and seeing you, so he offered to be my boyfriend. He's from New York too, so we thought it would work out perfectly. Then at the party, I found out Sammie is engaged and to a girl. I felt like an idiot."

Lucas grabs Riley's waist, and he hears her breath hitch making him smile. "In the letter, you wrote that you would have come to Paris to be with me if that meant we could be together. That you should have offered to come with me when I told you the news." Lucas nods holding his forehead against Riley's. "You wrote that you would do anything I needed or wanted you to do for us to be together."

"I would. Anything you want. You just have to ask," Lucas whispers.

Riley parts her lips, but stops when muffled cheering from outside fills the apartment making them aware that it was midnight.

"Kiss me," Riley says biting her lip. Lucas takes his hands from her waist and cups her face; pressing his lips against hers, trying to make up for lost time.

When they part, both are smiling from ear to ear. Riley's cheeks are burning, as are Lucas'.

"Happy New Year," Riley says through her smile.

"It is now." Lucas smiles. He leans in placing a quick peck on her lips. Lucas gazes into Riley's eyes, and he is more certain than ever of one thing. It will always come back to Riley.


	12. Beautifully Broken

_An anon requested a one shot based on Sparks Fly by Taylor Swift. I have no idea what you had in mind, but I hope this suffices. I listened to the song too many times to count, believe me. I was trying to get a feel for the song, but I'm a bit iffy on this one. I had so many thoughts running though my head, but when I sat down to write, my mind went blank. Anyways, I hope you like it._

 _Trigger warning: toxic/abusive relationship and mention of cancer._

* * *

Riley was finally feeling like herself again after getting out of a toxic relationship. She had spent her summer vacation in California with her Aunt Morgan. It didn't take a lot of convincing. Her parents, everyone really, thought it was the best thing for her; and it was. Now, her smiles reached her eyes, her laughs were real, and she was her bubbly self again.

* * *

However, what none of her friends knew, was that while Riley was in California, her parents and her aunt had arranged for her to go talk to someone about everything that happened to her in the relationship.

Riley looks out the airplane window just as it was touching down; 'home sweet home,' she thought to herself. She grabs her carryon from the compartment above and follows the other passengers off the plane and to the baggage claim area.

After she grabs her luggage, her eyes scan the airport looking for her parents. She told them what time her plane landed, but they were nowhere to be seen. She pulls out her phone, ready to call her parents, but she stops when she feels someone place their hands over her eyes. Riley runs her fingers over the hands and smiles when she feels a ring on their index finger.

"Peaches!" Riley exclaims turning herself around hugging Maya as tight as she can.

Maya laughs, "You can never leave me again. This summer wasn't the same without you, Riles." Maya hugs Riley one more time. "I told your parents that I'd pick you up. I wanted to surprise you."

Riley smiles, "Well, what a lovely surprise that was."

Maya helps Riley with her things, and the two walk to the car with their arms linked together.

"So, tell me everything," Maya says as soon as they get into the car, and she starts to drive off.

"It was amazing. The best part is my Aunt Morgan had a bay window too, so you can guess where I spent a lot of time." Maya and Riley laugh. "But really it was so relaxing, especially with her house right next to the beach, the sounds of the waves," Riley closes her eyes remembering the sound of the calming waves, "everything was just beautiful."

Maya sighs, "Well, I'm glad that you had fun. I know you wanted to get away, but I was a little nervous about you going alone."

Riley takes a deep breath, "But I needed to, plus I wasn't really alone I was with my aunt."

"I know, but when you left, you weren't exactly in the best state of mind." Maya glances at Riley before returning her eyes to the road.

Riley shakes her head, "Enough about me, what about you? How was your summer without me? Did you manage to stay out of trouble?" Both girls laugh. Riley wanted to change the subject as fast as she can.

"It was actually okay. I dragged Farkle and Smackle to a couple of parties with me, so I wasn't alone, they tried their best to kept me out of trouble. But most of the time I worked on my art, and that's basically it," Maya says. "But all that relaxing is over. We start school tomorrow," Maya groans.

Riley rolls her eyes playfully and looks out the car window realizing just how much she missed home. The closer they get to her family's apartment, Riley grows more anxious. She's excited to see her family, be in her own room.

Once they are outside the apartment, Maya pops the trunk and her and Riley shuffle out of the car, trying their best to grab all of Riley's bags.

"Did you have this much stuff at the airport?" Maya asks as she tries to stack smaller bags onto of the rolling suitcase.

Riley laughs. "I actually thought I packed more."

"This seemed so much easier at the airport. Did you pack your whole room?" Maya jokes.

"Everything besides-"

"I'll be back later," someone shouts from across, interrupting her. She watches as the boy slams the front door. He turns on his heels walking down the few steps. Riley can't seem to take her eyes off him.

He finally looks up when he reaches the bottom step, and his gaze meets Riley's. She's captivated for second before she nervously looks away. Against her better judgment, Riley looks back, and to her surprise he is still looking at her, but this time a smile plays on his lips, and Riley feels her heart quicken. Their eyes stay locked for a second longer, before the boy continues to walk away.

"Maya, who's that?" Riley asks nodding her head in the direction of the stranger.

Maya turns to look, and she scoffs. "His name is Lucas. He moved here literally the day after you left to California. From what I get he's trouble. I don't care what Zay says."

"Zay knows him?" Riley questions.

Maya nods. "Yeah from Texas. I guess they were like best friends, but lost contact when Zay moved here a few years ago."

"Why do you say he's trouble?"

"Last month, I was out at a party, and as soon as I walked in I see a group of people shouting, and me being me I had to push my way to the front to see. Anyways, he was beating the crap out of this one kid. I have no idea what happened, but Zay along with a few other football players had to physical pull Lucas off the kid, and that's only one fight I seen. Rumor has it he's gotten into like three more." Riley looks back in the direction he walked away in. "Riley," she turns back to Maya, "steer clear of him. One guy with anger issues made you run away. I don't want that to happen again." Riley doesn't say anything, she just grabs her luggage and walk up the stairs to her apartment building.

When she gets inside, she gets bombarded with hugs from her parents and Auggie and questions asking about her trip.

They spend the rest of the evening listening to Riley tell them everything she can about California, and before they know it, it's ten till nine.

Maya tells the Matthews goodbye, and tell Riley she'll be here in the morning, the way it's always been, Cory and Topanga push Auggie off to bed, and Riley goes to her room.

She closes the door behind her, and walks over to the bay window. The view might have been beautiful in California, but to Riley nothing will beat the comfort of her bay window. She takes a deep breath before turning on her heels towards her bed. She was too exhausted to unpack tonight. Riley just wanted to take a shower, change into comfortable close, and go to sleep; and that's what she did.

* * *

The next day Riley and Maya walk into school a little earlier than usual since Riley has to go to the main office to pick up her class schedule because she wasn't here when they had orientation. After a few minutes of chit chatting with a few of her peers that she sees, Riley and Maya go different directions.

Riley pulls the door open to the office and walks over to the front desk.

"Hi, Mrs. Babineaux," Riley says smiling at the brown eyed lady.

Mrs. Babineaux looks up and smile as soon as she sees it's Riley. "Hello dear," she walks around the counter embracing Riley into hug. "We missed you around. Zay said you went to California for the summer." Riley nods. "You know I don't know if I ever thanked you for welcoming him with your group of friends."

Riley laugh lightly, "Trust me, it's our pleasure."

Mrs. Babineaux smiles. "So, what can I help you with?" She asks walking back around the counter, sitting at her desk.

"Well, I just got in yesterday, and-"

"You need your class schedule?" Riley nods. Mrs. Babineaux moves across the office to a file cabinet, and a minute later returns with a piece of paper. "Here you go. Anything else I can help you with?"

"No, I don't think so. Thank you." Riley turns to walk away, but Mrs. Babineaux calls out for her.

"Riley, one of Zay's friends from Texas just moved here, and maybe you can do the same with him that you did with Zay. His name if Lucas." Mrs. Babineaux sighs. "He's a good kid, he just lost his path, and I know if anyone can help someone find their way back it's you. You did it with my baby."

Riley smiles, but remembers Maya's warning of staying away from him. "I'll try my best."

"Thank you, dear." Riley nods and walks out of the office.

Riley looks down at her schedule, and lucky for her she knew where most of the classes were already. She walks to her first class not paying attention to where she is going, and she bumps into a someone.

"I'm sorry," Riley hastily apologizes still not looking to see you it was.

"Ah Cotton Candy Face!" Zay pulls Riley into a tight hug. "You're back, and you didn't tell me!" Zay says a little sad.

Riley smiles, "I'm sorry. I got back yesterday."

Zay huffs. "I guess I forgive." The bells rings. "So, what do you have right now?"

Riley looks down at the paper. "English in room 204."

"Ah, I have English in room 206. I'll walk with you." Riley and Zay set in the direction of their classes.

Riley clears her throat, "So, your friend Lucas from Texas moved here?" Zay looks at Riley confused on how she knew that. "Well, your mom told me right now in the office, and there was Maya telling me to stay away from him. He lives across the street from me I guess."

"Wait why would Maya tell you to stay away from him?" Riley parts her lips, but stops when Zay continues. "Nevermind I know. The party, right?" Riley nods. "Okay, I'm not saying the dude deserved it, but he did."

"Zay!" Riley smacks his arm.

"Ow!" He rubs his arm. "Did you learn how to hit while you were gone or something?" There is a pause. "But maybe you should keep a little distance. He…he has some stuff he's working on and kind of a tornado right now, and you, you ran away because of Daniel. He messed you up, and you may be okay now, but I just, I don't know. Just be careful when it comes to Lucas." Riley is a little taken by his words, and Zay notices and quickly tries to backtrack.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that. It's just I don't want anything happening to you again, and although I don't think Lucas will do anything to you, with his temper I can't be too sure." They take the next couple of step in silence, stopping in front of Riley's class. "I'm glad Daniel moved away though. After what he did to you, I don't know what I would do if I saw that asshole again."

"Yeah, me too." Riley says giving Zay a hug before walking into class.

During the rest of Riley's day, she chats with friends she hasn't seen last school year. To her surprise, no one has asked her about Daniel, and if she was being honest she was glad. However, Riley was a bit disappointed that she hadn't seen the new neighbor once.

When she gets to her final class of the day, she takes a seat at a lab station is the front of the class. Riley watches as students walk in filling in the empty seats. The warning bell rings, and the seat next to Riley is still empty.

She starts to pull out of her notebook and pens getting ready for class to start. Just as the final bell rings, someone rushes inside, Riley too occupied with her backpack.

"Is this seat taken?" the student asks Riley.

Riley lifts her gaze from the backpack to the student, and is met with breathtaking green eyes. She doesn't trust her words at the moment, so she shakes her head no.

"Okay, class," the teacher starts, "the person sitting next to you will be your partner for the school year. So, I'll give you the rest of the class time to get acquainted with one other." The teacher announces before taking his seat at the desk.

Riley turns her attention to the green eyed boy. "I guess we should," she clear her throat, "introduce ourselves. I'm Riley Matthews."

He smiles, and once again it makes Riley's heart quicken. "I'm Lucas Friar. You live across the street from me, right? I thought I saw you outside with Maya."

Riley slowly nods. "Yeah. Uh, you know Maya?" Riley asks, but already knowing the answer.

He shrugs. "I guess. It was more like my friend Zay introduced me to his friends here. Are you the same Riley that left for the summer?"

"Guilty." Riley laughs, and Lucas smiles making Riley's heart once again fasten in pace.

The two of them continue to talk for a little while longer before whispers of two girls sitting behind them grabs their attention. Riley turns slightly to see the girls staring at Lucas. One looks disgusted with him, but the other seems to be drooling over him. Lucas follow Riley gaze to the girls, and gives them a small smirk, making one of them roll their eyes.

Lucas huffs and faces forward. "Do people have anything better to do than stare?" Lucas says under his breath. "I get into a few fights, and that's all that everyone around here seems to talk about."

"Well, better you than me," the words fall from Riley's mouth before she can stop herself. Her eyes widen as soon as they lock on Lucas'. "I'm sorry. I just, I know what it feels like to be on the other end of the stares."

"You? What could you have possibly done for people to stare at you?"

Riley sighs, "It's not what I did, more so what someone did to me last school in front of everyone."

Lucas eyes stay glues onto Riley's, and she realizes just how green they really are. She shakes her head, trying to pull herself out of a daze; she could get lost in them all day.

"You…you wouldn't happen to Daniel's ex-girlfriend?" Riley drops her head giving Lucas his answer.

"So, I guess people are still talking about it." Her voice is quiet.

Lucas looks at her, but Riley doesn't rise her head. "Is it true?" Before Riley can answer, the bell rings, and she lets a sigh of relief. She didn't want Lucas to think of her as a broken person because she wasn't anymore.

She packs up her things, giving Lucas a soft smile and walking away, leaving his question unanswered.

* * *

Almost a month goes by, and Riley and Lucas start growing closer. The pair start walking home together since they lived so close, sometimes stopping at the park or walking extra slow to make the time last longer.

Riley notices a few things. One Lucas Friar is someone who has a wall built around himself. When he hangs around the group, he doesn't speak much, but when it's just him and Riley he lets his wall down as does Riley, despite her friends' warnings.

Two, Lucas Friar stares at her, and it makes her nervous, but in the best possible way. She finds his green eyes haunting her dreams late at night, not that she minds.

Three, Lucas Friar is slowly, but surely stealing her heart.

Monday morning Riley walks into her English class, taking her seat in the front. She yawns as discretely as she can. She stood up late last night making revision to her essay, that she procrastinated all weekend on.

"Oh, my god!" A girl screeches walking into class. "Were you at Zay's party this weekend?" Riley looks in the direction. She had ditched the party this weekend, planning to work on her essay, but instead binge watch _The Office_ on Netflix.

"No, I was grounded. What did I miss?" The other girl asks.

"You know, that new kid Lucas? Well, he got into a fight at the party. I guess, so kid in got in his face, and it just happened. Here, I have a video." Riley instantly turns her head and the girl takes notice. "You wanna watch?" She asks. Riley is yelling at herself to say no, but her feet don't listen. She stands behind the girl and watches over her shoulder horror in her eyes.

Riley sees Lucas fist connect with the other guy's face, throwing one blow after another. She doesn't recognize him. She sees Zay and a few other guys pulling Lucas off the other guy, and for a second he looks at the camera, and the eyes that hypnotize her are not the eyes she is looking at.

"Crazy, right?" The girl with the video ask as soon as it ends, and the other girl nods. Riley, however, walking back to her desk absentmindedly. She wishes she had heed to what everyone was saying about him; he was bad news.

Throughout the rest of the day, Riley does her best to avoid Lucas. She wasn't sure she could look at him right now. When lunch time came, she told Maya that she had to study for her physics test. Lucky for her she got away before Lucas showed up because she knew that he would have gone with her to help; science wasn't Riley's strong suit, but it was Lucas'.

When it came time for their shared class, Riley made sure she got there just before the late bell, so there wouldn't be any time for her and Lucas to talk. While the class was taking the test, she steals glimpses of him and missing it when he steals glimpses of her.

The final bell of the day rings, and Riley is the first one to stand up and hand her test in. She hurries and rushes out class still not wanting to talk to him. She skips her locker, thankful she doesn't have any homework tonight.

She makes it down the street, slowly exhaling the deep breath she was holding in, feeling relief, but that does away when she hears someone yell her name; a familiar voice that makes her heart pound against her chest.

"Riley!" Lucas shouts, and she stops in her track giving him a second to give up. "Is there a reason you're avoiding me?" he asks stepping in front of Riley.

"Wh-what? I'm not avoiding you," she says with her eyes on the floor, scared that if he looked into her eyes she would see fear, and all the crazy thoughts she had formed.

"You are, and I just want to know why. What did I do wrong?" Riley slowly lifts her line of sight, and her eyes land on his. She sees the life back in them, and realizes just how close they were standing.

"I saw a video of you," she whispers. "A video from Zay's party." Lucas' eyes widen.

"I can explain." Riley shakes her head and tries to walk around him. Lucas gently grabs her arm, and Riley's mind goes blank forgetting the image of him that's been locked in her head all day. Whenever he touches her, she feels a spark.

Her eyes meet his waiting for an explanation, but instead he starts walking towards their apartments, and she follows suit.

"My grandpa, Pappy Joe, he's really sick." Lucas says in a hushed tone. Riley looks at him, waiting for him to continue. Lucas clears his throat. "Me and Pappy Joe are close. When I was in Texas, Pappy Joe would take me to rodeos, and in front of his house he had a bench that he and I would sit in and talk for hours," Lucas says staring straight ahead. "Then one night, we were outside talking, and he falls over. He has cancer, Riley," Lucas voice breaks. "He had been hiding it from the family for a while, but when I find out I never left his side, until we moved here. My mom got a promotion in work, but it required us moving here to New York. I was mad, I still am mad." Pause.

"The night of the party. My aunt called and told us that he was back in the hospital. I begged my mom to let me go back home, just for a few days, but she said no because Thanksgiving and Christmas coming up, and we're going to fly back then." Riley hears the crack in voice and sees his bottom lip tremble. "My dad left me and my mom when I was thirteen, and I've been angry since. And with Pappy Joe," he starts shaking his head, "I can't lose another dad." Riley sees his eyes glossed over and immediately pulls him into her arms, and he shoves his face into the nape of her neck, and a chill runs down Riley's spine.

She brings her arm up and runs her fingers through his hair, smelling his ocean scented body wash. She wonders if he can hear her heart pounding in her chest, or feel it.

"The only good thing that came out of this move is meeting you," Riley feels his breath against her neck. "I don't know what I would do if I didn't meet you here," he says, and that very thought scares Riley, but being in his arms, in his touch, she doesn't care.

The continue the rest of the way home, but instead of Riley going home, Lucas invited her over, not wanting to be alone. He leads her up the stairwell to his bedroom, and Riley knows she shouldn't go with him because she can feel herself falling for him, but she can't pull herself away from him; he captivates her.

Riley listens to Lucas talk about Pappy Joe while she rubs circles on the back of his hand with her thumbs, and after a few hours Riley feels like she knows everything she can know about him. Lucas lets his guard down around Riley, letting her see him completely vulnerable.

"Riley," he says quietly, and Riley looks at him, "The first day of school, I asked you if what I heard was true. You never answered, you just walked away."

Riley slowly exhales fidgeting with her fingers. She clears her throat, "What exactly did you hear?"

Lucas turns his body, so they are sitting on his bed facing each other. "I can't remember exactly, but they mentioned Daniel hitting his girlfriend in front of everyone in the hallway, and being happy to see she was doing okay."

Riley slowly nods, "It's true." Riley sees his hand form into a fist. Silence falls between them, and she knows he's waiting for her to explain.

"I was dating Daniel for nine months. Everything was okay, well I thought so, everyone else not so much. In the beginning, he was really nice and sweet, but he started controlling everything I did, and he also had these flashes of anger." She swallows the lump in her throat, "Like one minute he would tell me how much I meant to him, and the next he would belittle me." Riley rubs her arms remembering everything. "Sometimes his anger would escalate and he'd grab me, and any life that he had in his eyes would disappear. But the first time and only time he ever hit was at school."

Riley drops her head not wanting to look at Lucas. "I was walking out of class with my friend Charlie, and all we were doing was talking. I lost my footing and slipped and grabbed onto Charlie's arm to keep myself from falling. When I looked up, I saw Daniel waiting at my locker glaring at us." She slowly exhales, "I went over to him and he grabbed my wrist and accused me of cheating on him," her eyes gloss over with tears. "I would never do that, and I told him that. But he was already so…so mad. When I looked into him eyes, I was paralyzed with fear. He started calling me a whore, and when I spoke up to tell him to stop. He…he," Lucas reaches over to wipe a fallen tear, "he slapped me."

Riley sniffles, "I don't really remember anything afterwards, except Maya pulling me away to my dad's class." She takes a shaky deep breath, "When I saw you in that video, your eyes, it scared me. I know what happens when someone's eyes are clouded with anger."

Lucas takes Riley's hand in his, and she looks into his eyes. "I would never hurt you."

Riley looks into his soft green eyes. Thoughts of him in the video circle her mind, and maybe it's a bad idea to allow herself to fall for him, she can't help herself. "I know."

The duo talk for a little while longer. Lucas asks what happened to Daniel, and Riley tells him that he came from money, so nothing. His family moved away, and Daniel was able to get off with a slap on a wrist. Riley also tells him about her therapy session in California, and the few that she's had since she been back. She tells him that she's still building herself back up, but what she doesn't tell him is that being near him helps.

* * *

Two weeks pass, and Riley was just finishing up her shift at the bookstore. She hears the front door open and sees Lucas walking in smiling right at her, soaked from rain. Her heart starts beating fast, and when he strides across the room closer to her, her minds races with fantasies of him.

That day in Lucas' room had only brought the two closer; the two have an unofficial started sneaking into Riley's room late at night, and when he heard any news about Pappy Joe, whether it was good or bad, he always went to Riley.

"What are you doing here?" Riley asks sliding on her coat.

"Well, I wanted to walk you home," Lucas says.

"But, it's raining. You didn't have to."

"I know, but I wanted to."

Riley laughs grabbing her purse, "Well, I guess-" She stops when she sees who walks in.

"Riley, are you okay?" Lucas asks, but when she doesn't answer he follows her gaze. He sees a tall brunette guy walking in holding a girl's hand.

Riley doesn't say a word. She walks around the counter and moves as close as possible to Lucas.

"What's wrong Riley? Who is that?" Lucas asks concern.

"Da-daniel," she stammers. Lucas down at Riley and back at Daniel, and immediately tenses up when he sees Daniel walking straight towards them; Riley sees his white knuckles.

"Hey Riley," Daniel smiles coyly at her. He moves his eyes to Lucas and back at Riley. "Is this your boyfriend?" Riley parts her lips, but can't form words.

"I am," Lucas answers for her lacing his fingers in hers, and Riley instantly feels safe.

"That's nice. This is my girlfriend, Carrie," he says proudly gesturing to the strawberry blonde next to him.

She smiles nervously and looks at Lucas, "We…we should get going, before the rain picks up." Lucas nods. "It was nice seeing you," Riley lies. Lucas takes a step forward pulling Riley behind him.

"I guess whores can be loved after all," Daniel whispers when Riley walks by him, only for her to hear.

She stops for a second and leans close to him, not letting go and Lucas' hand. "Why not? Seems like you can, just hope you learned to keep your hands to yourself," she says above a whisper, so the girl holding his hand can hear; her voice trace with venom.

"Come on, Riley," Lucas says gently and pulls her towards him.

Once they are outside, Riley takes her hand from Lucas' and starts walking at fast as she can, feeling the rain hit her face.

"Riley, slow down." Lucas says catching up to her, but she doesn't listen. "Riley!" Lucas shouts, and grabs her.

Riley snatches her arm away, "DON'T DO THAT!" she yells, remembering the pain Daniel caused her. Riley shakes her head, "I'm sorry."

"You don't need to apologize."

Riley scoffs, her tears being camouflaged by the tears. "I never thought how it would affect me, when, if I ever ran into him," she whispers. She takes a deep breath and looks into his eyes, but at this moment she can only picture his angered filled eyes. "I liked you, but…but I'm not broken, and," her voice cracks, "and you…you get furious sometimes, and it scares me. How…how do I know you won't hurt me?" Lucas takes a step closer, pleading with his eyes for her to trust him. "I don't want to get hurt again, Lucas," she cries out.

"What can I do to prove to you that I won't hurt you?" he hesitantly reaches for his hands, and she lets him; his touch sending sparks throughout her body, making the pain and doubt she felt a second ago disappear. "I'll do anything, just tell me. I can't lose you. You keep my grounded."

Riley looks down at their hands, back to his eyes, and down to his lips. If a touch from him can do that to her, what can a kiss do?

"Kiss me, right here in the rain," her voice is quiet.

He pulls her closer to him and lightly presses his lips against hers. Riley drapes her arms around his neck deepening the kiss, and a firework show goes off in her head.

When they pull away from one another, Lucas smiles and Riley stares into his sweet green eyes. That kiss confirms everything Riley knew she felt the second he smiled at her the day she got back.

He may be a powerful rainstorm, and she may be a delicate house of cards, and maybe they should stay away from each other, but when they are together sparks fly.


	13. I Remember

_An anon request based on the song Two Is Better Than One. I had so many different idea running through my head for this one. I'm not entirely sure how I feel about this one, but I hope you enjoy._

* * *

Riley had just dropped the bombshell that she might be moving to London, and Lucas feels like someone just ran a truck right through his heart. They had been through so much to get to this point, finally being together, and now there is a possibility of it all being over when it was just getting started. Lucas couldn't fathom the idea of living without Riley in his life, but if she moves thousands of miles of away, that's what might happen.

Lucas and Riley had just had a heartfelt conversation on the stairs, but it was cut short when Maya pulled her away. He wanted to stop Riley from going, but he knew she needed time with Maya. Lucas watches the two walk up the stairs and out of sight, and he feels a pang in his chest. When he walks back into Topanga's, he realizes this isn't where he wants to be right now; he's rather be alone. Lucas doesn't say much when he leaves. He didn't need to; everyone understood.

* * *

He had thought a long walk alone would help with the sharp pain in his chest, but it didn't. If anything, it made it worse. He walked places he and Riley had made memories at and places he wanted to make memories as a couple at, but may never get the chance.

When Lucas gets home, the sun was just setting. He checks his phone before walking, hoping Riley had texted him, but nothing. He shoves it back into his pocket before walking inside.

"Lucas, can we talk to you?" his mother asks from the living room couch.

Lucas quietly groans. "Momma, I just…I want to be alone."

His mother sighs standing up from the couch. She knew about Topanga's job offer, and she selfishly wanted Topanga to decline it. Mrs. Friar is worried that if Riley leaves that Lucas will start unraveling and revert back to the person he was in Texas. The person Lucas wanted to leave behind, but with his light gone, it's easy to get caught in the dark. Lucas worried about the same thing.

Lucas takes a step towards the stairs, trying to escape to the comfort of his room. "Lucas," Mrs. Friar calls out. Lucas slowly turns around to face his mother. "Talk to me sweetie."

He swallows back the lump in his throat and parts his lips, but quickly stops. Mrs. Friar can see his both lip quiver. Lucas inhales a shaky breath. "I…I'm not ready for it to be over," he voices cracks. He blinks back the tears that desperately want to fall. "I'm just going to go to my room," he says above a whisper. His mother nods, and turns on his heels and makes his way up the stairs.

Halfway up, he hears the front door open and close. He doesn't turn around; he just wants to be alone.

"Lucas, are you going to bed already?" his father asks and Lucas simply nods his head continuing up the stairs. "Is he going to be okay?" Lucas hears his father try to quietly ask his mother. Mr. Friar had been just as worried about his son.

"Not if Riley leaves," his mother sadly answers.

* * *

Lucas closes his bedroom door and pushes his back against the door. His chest slowly rising and falls, and he's trying his best to hold back his tears. He uses his hands to push himself off the door and towards his bed. He collapses down on the foot of his bed; feeling the defeat of the day.

Lucas pulls out his phone and fumbles with it, hoping that the screen with glow with a call, text, anything from Riley, but nothing. He hopelessly tosses it to the side. Right now, all Lucas wants to do is be with Riley. She's the only one that can provide any warmth.

He pushes himself off his bed and moves to his closet and reaches in the back. He pulls out a box that holds on his memories with Riley. He carries it back to his bed and starts his path down memory lane.

The first thing he pulls out is his subway stump, _June 27, 2014._ The day it all started. He remembers everything about that day; but mostly he remembers the light that emulated from her eyes when she fell into his lap, and the small flutter in his stomach he felt when she smiled at him. He had never felt someone like that about a girl, and he thought that maybe there was something between the two of them. After getting off the subway that day, he didn't think he'd ever see her again; and he remembers feeling disappointed. But, walking into his new school, his first class, he sees Riley sitting there in the front. That's when he knew something good was in the making.

He shuffles through the box, and he sees the Romeo and Juliet program and smiles to himself. He remembers how nervous he was thinking that it was going to be him and Riley's first kiss. He was relieved when Farkle stole the show, not because he didn't want to kiss her, but because he didn't want their first kiss to be forced; he wanted it to happen because it was something they both wanted.

He continues to look the box and sees the name tag she made him when they had detention. Lucas knew Riley was jealous, even though he knew Riley wasn't sure that's what she was feeling.

Lucas looks through the mountain of movie stumps that they collected over time; some alone and some with their friends. He chuckles quietly to himself when he starts to read through the movie titles, specifically the horror ones. He can remember clearly how Maya would have everyone on broad to watch a scary movie expect Riley, but when she would finally agree, she would roll her eyes before pouting 'fine'.

He keeps moving things around until he find another subway ticket; _March 27, 2015, his and Riley's first date._ Thinking about it now makes his heart clippity clop; the way it always does with thoughts of Riley. He remembers stopping mid sentence and the hitch in his breath as he saw her walking down the stairs. He remembers her purple sparkly dress and the way it made the brown in her eyes sparkle just as much. He remembers the butterflies in his stomach, the beating of his heart, the nerves that consumed him. What memory stands out that whole evening, is Riley kissing him. Lucas runs his fingers across his lips, remembering the taste of her kiwi lip gloss.

Lucas reaches into the box and pulls out a small picture frame. His mom had presses the orange leaf Riley gave him when they officially became a couple. Lucas had managed push back the tears, but as he traces the picture frame he can feel tears start to form in his eyes. Lucas always knew that it was Riley; he knew that the two of them together were always better together than they were apart.

A single tear pushes its way through, and Lucas swiftly brushes it away. It's just a possibility of Riley leaving, and it has him falling apart. He continues to trace the frame until a soft knock on his door pulls him out of his own thoughts.

"Mom, I'm fine," Lucas shouts with a shaky voice.

"It's not your mom," the person on the other side says. Lucas would recognize that voice anywhere. He springs himself from his bed and rushes to the door. When he opens it, he sees his beautiful girlfriend smiling at him.

He steps to the side making room for Riley to walk in. "Ri-Riley," he chokes out, "what are you doing here?"

"Lucas, my family is staying in New York. I'm staying!" her smile reaches her eyes the first time in days.

"You're really staying?" Lucas asks in a daze, and Riley nods, the smiling not once leaving her face. The same bliss captures Lucas' lips, and he pulls her into her arms; holding her tight as he spins her. "Thank god!" he's relief.

Riley notices the sadness in his eyes disappear. She looks over his shoulder at his bed and sees a mixture of things scattered around. "What were you doing?" She walks towards the bed and notices the orange leaf, and she smiles.

Lucas follows rubbing the back of his neck. "I was remembering the good times."

They both sit on the bed and start looking through all the memories they created together, and each sharing what they specifically remember; what they felt during that moment.

"Lucas," Riley softly says, and his green eyes meet hers, "whatever the future holds I want you apart of it." A hue of red runs up Lucas' cheeks, and Riley takes notices.

Silence falls between them as they look through the box, but it's a relaxing and comforting silence. He can feel the fluttering in his stomach and the racing in his heart; everything that happens when Riley is around.

Lucas wasn't ready to say goodbye to Riley, he never will be because together they are better.


	14. Lust to Love

_Anon requested a one shot based on the song Shape of You. I don't know what you were thinking, but I hope this is okay. Please tell me what you think._

* * *

Lucas has just gotten home from the clinic. It was a long day. He had seen one animal after another, with little to no down time at all. Lucas loves his job as a veterinarian, but he was relieved that it was Friday.

He tosses his keys on top of his kitchen counter and saunters over to his fridge, reaching in grabbing a beer. The sound of it popping open is sweet music to his ears. He takes a long swig followed by a satisfying sigh, but that quietly turns into a groan when a loud knock intrudes his apartment. Lucas just wanted to enjoy a quiet night in alone, with his beer, his couch, and remote.

He moves swiftly across his apartment, taking a drink of his beer, and when he opens his door he is greeted with his overly eager best friend.

"Lucas!" Zay exclaims. He pushes his way inside patting Lucas' back on his way in. Lucas watches Zay walk over to his kitchen and mimicking his actions from earlier. "Why aren't you dressed?" Zay questions as soon as the glass bottle is away from his lips. A look of confusion spills across Lucas' face. "Didn't you get my message?"

Lucas shakes his head as he reaches into his pocket. "Today was so busy, I didn't have any time to check my phone." Lucas scrolls through his messages.

 ** _Zay_**  
 ** _Tonight we are going out. Guys night!_**

Lucas lets out a little snicker after reading it. He turns his attention to Zay, "It's never guys' night. You drag me to a club and leave me while you work your 'magic'," Lucas uses air quotes, "on some poor lady." Lucas chuckles.

Zay rolls his eyes, "It's not my fault you choose to sit there and not do anything." Zay takes a drink of his beer. "I mean the ladies swarm to you, and you don't blink an eye."

Lucas shakes his head. "Yeah, but they are only looking for some fun for the night. I'm twenty-five. I'm looking for something further than a one-night stand."

Zay groans. "Okay, how about a compromise?" Lucas nods for him to continue. "We go to a bar. It's not as chaotic, and maybe you'll be more willing to talk to someone. 'Cause Luke," he laughs, "in order to get a girlfriend, you have to meet a woman, and you never go out unless I drag you out. You can't exactly date one of your patient." Zay jokes.

Lucas sarcastically laughs at Zay's attempt to joke. "Do I really have a choice?" Zay smiles while shaking his head. "Give me twenty minutes to shower and change." Lucas slams the rest of his beer before going to his room to get ready.

* * *

When they get to the bar, Lucas follows Zay to the bar top to take a seat. Lucas immediately recognizes the difference between this bar and the many clubs he and Zay have been to. One it's not quite as big, but it isn't compact. There is music playing; loud enough for people to still dance, but not loud enough to overshadow their voices.

A woman with honey colored skin and auburn curly hair approach them from behind the counter. "So, what can I get for you two handsome guys?" She smiles coyly at them. Lucas returns the smile politely and orders a beer.

"I'll have the same as him…and your phone number," Zay smirks at her.

She chuckles lightly. "I'll get those drinks for you." She shifts over to the beer dispensers and fills two glasses and then places them in front of Lucas and Zay. Zay watches as she walks away to the other end to help someone else.

"I'm gonna get her number by the end of the night," Zay says confidently.

They hear faint laugher from the end of the bar, and look over to see the bartender laughing with a group of guys. "Looks like you have competition buddy," Lucas teases before taking a gulp of his cold beer.

Lucas and Zay talk amongst themselves about their week; Lucas at the clinic, and Zay as a sous-chef at a popular restaurant. Zay rolls his eyes at Lucas and gives him a hard time every time a woman comes to hit on Lucas, and he turns them away, while Lucas laughs at Zay's failed attempts to get the bartender's number. The two take a few shots, chasing it down with beer, and Lucas is finally feeling the stress of the week melt away.

"Can we get another round over here?" Lucas signals to the bartender, and she nods at them.

"Whoa, you don't want to slow down there?" Zay crackles.

Lucas shakes his head. "I don't have work tomorrow, and I think this has been the hardest week I've experience as a vet…it needs to be forgotten." The bartender places two shots of whisky in front of the guys, making it their fourth of the night. "Thank you," Lucas flashes her a smile, and she happily returns it before returning to making drinks.

"You're a lot less tense when you drink…but dude I saw her first, guy code," Zay proclaims, and Lucas smirks at his friend.

Lucas holds up his shot glass, and Zay follows suit. "To the weekend." They clink their glasses before throwing the shot down their throats and taking a swig of their beers. "I'll be right back." Lucas stands up and makes his way to the bathroom.

When he walks back from the bathrooms, Lucas' eyes lock onto a pair chocolate orbs. The brown-eyed girl softly smiles at Lucas, and he instantly returns it. He gets back to Zay, and Zay notices a change in Lucas demeanor. "What has you smiling?" Zay inquires.

"Look behind me," Lucas says after taking his seat in the stool. Zay looks over his shoulder scanning the room, not really sure who or what he is supposed to be looking for.

Zay notices a brunette and a blonde giggling to one another, and the brunette staring at Lucas, and he puts two and two together. "Who is that?"

Lucas takes a swig of his beer, "I don't know, but she…she's wow." Zay laughs at the daze this mystery lady put Lucas in.

Lucas not so subtlety sends glances her way, but Zay notices. "Go talk to her," Zay nudges him. Lucas stares at his drink in front of him and shakes his head. Zay nudges him harder.

"Dude, I'm not going to go talk to her," Lucas says.

"Well, that's a shame," a voice that doesn't belong to Zay says with a slight giggle. Lucas looks in the direction of the voice, and his eyes grow. There stands a beautiful brunette with big brown eyes. She has blue skinny jeans on that hug her in all the right places with a loose white v neck that shows just enough cleavage, and a pair of booties that are giving her an extra inch or two.

Lucas eyes scan her body taking in every inch of her. He hears a soft laugh come from her, and he pulls his eyes away from her body and to her eyes. Zay looks between the two of them and sees he isn't needed here. He looks pass the still nameless woman, and to the friend she left behind, and a grin washes over his face. "If you'll excuse me, I'm going to go keep your friend over there company," Zay says before walking over to the blonde.

Lucas gesture for the brown-eyed beauty to sit in the seat that was occupied by Zay, and she oblige. Lucas clears his throat, "I'm Lucas." He holds out his hand, and she takes it in hers.

She smiles, "I'm Riley." She laughs quietly to herself and Lucas furrows his eyebrows. "I'm sorry it isn't you," another stiff laughter. "I just…I never do this. My best friend over there," she looks in the direction of her friend and Zay, "she dragged me out. So, this," she waves her hands between her and Lucas, "is new to me."

Lucas nods in understanding. He was always dragged out by his best friend. "So, what made me the lucky one that you approached?"

"Honestly?" Lucas nods. "My friend, Maya, over there pushed me to, but I'll admit you're pleasing to the eye, so it didn't take much convincing," they both laugh.

"So, Riley can I get you anything to drink?" She nods her head. Lucas signals the bartender over, and Riley orders a gin and tonic.

The pair sit together flirting and sipping on their drinks, both drinking more than they usually do. Lucas finds himself gazing over her body, and Riley does the same to him. She notices his blue t-shirt sleeves wrapped tightly around his muscles and his lust filled eyes, and Lucas notices the same look in her eyes; both feeling an intense attraction.

The song changes, and Riley starts to slowly dance in her seat. Lucas sees and takes it as his chance to pushed against her body. "Do you want to dance?" He smiles coyly at her. She doesn't say a word as she steps down from the high-top stools and walks to the crowd of people dancing. Lucas watching the way her hips move with each step. She does a spin and locks eyes with Lucas, and she uses a single finger to call him over.

Lucas strides to her, not once breaking eye contact. They start dancing closer and closer to one another, and Lucas feeling a little daring, grabs her arms and runs them over his head, wrapping her arms around his neck. He then slides his hands to her waist pulling her close to him; both moving in sync with the other for a few songs.

Being so close to her, Lucas can smell her sweet scented perfume. Their bodies push and pull towards the other, both burning with desire. Lucas leans in and Riley does the same, their lips barely brushing against another; sexual tension building more.

"Do you want to get out of here?" Riley ask timidly.

"Are…are you sure?" Lucas asks with a stutter. Riley grins before closing the gap between their lips with a kiss that's lingering. She pulls away and all Lucas can think is wow. A grin spreads across his face that mirrors the one on Riley's. She grabs his hands and leads him to the door, walking pass their friends giving them a small wave.

* * *

The two stumble into Lucas' apartment, intertwined in each other's arms lips lock. Lucas leads them blindly through his apartment in the dark.

Riley pulls at the hem and Lucas' shirt pulling it off his well sculpted body. Lucas lets out a small laugh when he notices Riley's gawking over his half naked body. He pulls her closer to him and starts to slowly kiss her neck and soft moans escape from Riley's lips, driving Lucas wild.

He slowly slides his hands down Riley's body to the hem of her white shirt. He starts to lift it, but notices the nerves radiating off Riley. "We can stop," Lucas says, although that's the last thing he wanted to do, but he didn't want to force her into anything.

Riley shakes her head, "I'm just nervous," she whispers. She snakes her arm around his neck and pulls his face to hers, kissing him with hunger. He leads her to the bed, their lips still one, as he lays her down. Riley drops her arms to the hem of her shirt, breaking the kiss as she pulls it over her head. Lucas goggles her body. He knew she had to have a perfect body underneath her clothes, but seeing it was another thing.

"Wow," the word fights its way through Lucas' lips. Riley giggles and pulls Lucas down to her. She slowly inches herself back to the head of the bed with Lucas hovering over her. "You can still run if you want to," Lucas mumbles through their kiss.

Riley reaches behind her back unclasping her bra and sliding it off. "Does it look like I'm going anywhere?" she says seductively. Lucas smirks at her and pushes his lips to her with desire.

* * *

The next morning Lucas wakes up still smiling from last night. The two had spent the night rolling around in his bed sheets. He reaches over to find an empty spot; he thought Riley had spent the night. He hears creaking in his floorboard and looks up to see Riley tip toeing around his bedroom half naked, and he finds himself scanning her body again.

"Good morning," his voice is groggy. She jumps slightly making Lucas chuckle.

"Good morning. I didn't mean to wake you." Riley still moves around gather her things.

"You know, you don't have to sneak away," Lucas laughs as he sits up. Riley slides her pants up before turning to face Lucas. "We can go out to breakfast get to know each other."

She shakes her head. "You don't have to pretend. I know what this was; it was a one night stand. We don't see each other after this, but," she chuckles, "I had fun."

Lucas uses his knuckles to push himself off the bed, picking up his blue t-shirt off the floor and pulling it on. "I had fun too, and I'd really like to see you again." Riley tilts her head. "I'm serious."

Riley opens her mouth to say something, but her phone _pings._ She moves across Lucas' bedroom to her phone. "I have to go," Riley says.

Lucas follows her to his front door and grabs her wrist gently just as she reaches for the door handle. "Can I have you number? I mean it I really do want to see you again," Lucas says sincerely.

Riley slowly exhales. "How about I give you my phone and you can put your number in?" Lucas nods, and she hands her phone over.

Lucas inputs his numbers and gives it back. His eyes lock onto hers, "Will I be hearing from you?" Lucas asks.

Riley smirks, "Well, we'll just have to see about that won't we. I really do need to get going though." Lucas nods, and Riley turns on her heels to walk out. Lucas watches her the way her hips sway as she walks away.

The minute he seen her in the bar, he felt a pull to her and after last night he fell in love with her body. He's hoping, no praying, that he'll hear from her, so he can get to know her better.

* * *

Riley slowly walks inside her apartment that she shares with her best friend. She tries to be as quiet as possible closing the door, but she wasn't quiet enough. Her blonde best friend peaks her head out from around the corner.

"I see someone is doing the walk of shame," Maya teases Riley. "Is that for me?" she gestures to the extra cup of coffee in Riley's hands, and she nods. Maya skips across the room, taking the hot drink from Riley and takes a seat on the couch. "Thank you," she says after letting out a satisfying sigh. "So, Riles tell me about last night." She pats the empty spot next to her. "You left without saying a word."

Riley laughs softly taking the seat. "I waved." She takes a sip of her coffee. "I don't know what I was thinking."

"You weren't." Maya laughs. "I told you to let loose, go talk to him, not go home with him. But then I saw you two dancing and whoa! It was steamy. What got into you?" She nudges Riley.

"A few drinks too many." Riley traces the lid of her coffee. "But, it was…wow. He was wow." Riley blushes slightly at the thought of last night.

Maya smirks. "Are you going to see him again?"

Riley shrugs. "I don't know. He gave me his number, but I don't know if I'm going to call him. I just, I wanted to get out of there as fast as I could. It's not that I wanted to, but," she takes a small sip, "I woke up this morning and all the courage I had last night was gone."

Maya chuckles and takes a drink of her coffee. "You're sober now."

"Anyways, he woke up when I tried to leave and asked if I wanted to go to breakfast, but I said I had to go."

"Give it a day or two, and if you want to call him text him, do it." Maya tells her.

Riley yawns. "I'm going to go shower and maybe get a little more sleep, I'm still tired."

"Yeah, I bet you are." Maya chuckles, and Riley rolls her eyes walking in the directions of her bedroom.

* * *

After Riley left, Lucas takes a shower and quickly gets dress. He moves to his bed, fixing his bed. As he moves his sheets around, he recognizes her sweet perfume from last night and a smile captures his lips thinking about last night.

He gets pulled out of reality when his phone starts ringing. He grabs it seeing Zay's name across the screen.

 _ **Hey Zay**. _ Lucas says.

 _You're up! I thought you'd be worn out from last night._ Lucas hears Zay chuckling and Lucas rolls his eyes. _Well, I'm down the street so open your door._

 ** _Alright. I'll see you in a minute._** Lucas hangs up his phone. He hurryingly finishes picking up his room before going to open his front door.

"So, last night? How was it?" Zay questions as soon as he walks in.

"Well, good morning to you too." Lucas closes the door behind Zay.

"Good morning, but seriously how did it go? Is she still here?" Zay looks in the direction of Lucas' room. "'Cause I can totally get out of here."

Lucas shakes his head. "No, she left about an hour ago."

"So, she actually spent the night here?" Lucas nods. "Well, how did it go?"

Lucas slumps down on his couch, "Amazing," he sighs. Zay plops himself next to Lucas. "I mean I just met her, but after last night I want to know whatever I can about her. It sounds cliché, but it was an instant connection. At least that's what I felt."

Zay pats his back, "Did you at least get her number?"

Lucas shakes his head. "I tried asking, but she wouldn't. I gave her mine, I'm just hoping she calls." Lucas clears his throat, "Anyways, what about you and her friend?"

"Oh, Maya. Nothing happened. We talked. She was more concern with her friend, Riley, going home with you. I kept telling her that you were the best guy I knew, but I wasn't sure if that calmed her or made her panic a little." Zay laughs. "But, how about I make us some breakfast since I think that's the real reason you keep me around."

"How did you find out buddy," Lucas jokes. Zay stands up and moves to the kitchen. Lucas thoughts go to the beautiful brunette. Last night he fell in love with her body, but now he wants her to give him a chance to fall in love with her.

* * *

The rest of Saturday passes, and Lucas was disappointed that he hadn't heard from Riley. It's not that she didn't want to get into contact with him, but she was nervous herself. When Sunday evening came, Riley and Maya had enjoyed a quiet evening in.

Riley had cleared their living room, so she had room to choreograph a dance routine for her dance class. The music vibrated against the walls of their living room, and Riley took in each beat.

"You sure have flourished into a butterfly," Maya says as soon as Riley turned the music down. Riley laughs. "Seriously, Riles, you aren't that clumsy teenager you once were. I mean you are running a dance studio, and teach I don't know how many dance classes a day." Riley moves around the living room putting everything back in its place, and trips over her own feet but regains her balance before she can hit the floor making Maya laugh. "Okay, maybe you are still a little clumsy…do you want a glass?" Maya asks holding up her glass of wine.

"Yeah, I'll go get a glass." Riley walks to their kitchen, grabs a wine glass, and returns to the living room. She holds out her glass, and Maya fills Riley's glass. "Thank you." Riley takes a seat on the couch next to Maya, tucking her leg underneath herself.

The two best friends sit, sipping their wine, talking about Riley's dance competition coming up and Maya's art show the same night. Riley was a little relief to be talking about anything besides Friday night. Maya had been pushing Riley to text Lucas, but for some reason Riley was reluctant.

Riley had thought tonight was going to be different, but it wasn't. It didn't take Maya that long to start pestering Riley. "So, are you going to text him?"

Riley rolls her eyes. "I don't know. He probably hasn't even noticed. I'm pretty sure he only gave me his number because he woke up."

Maya shakes her head. "Didn't you say that he asked for yours?" Riley nods. "Well, I'm pretty sure that means he wanted to see you again, plus he said it himself." Riley shrugs still not saying anything. "Okay, honey, what's the real reason you aren't texting this handsome man back?"

Riley sighs as she swirls her glass around. "The sex was amazing, and his body…whoa." She clears her throat, "But, what if that's all it is? Let's say I text him, we make plans for a date and it doesn't go great. It's the complete opposite of the night we spent together."

"So, your worried that it's just a pure physical connection?" Riley nods again, but this time take a sip of her wine. "Well, something attracted him to you at the bar. I told you to talk to pick someone and go talk to them, you picked him. I'd say go for it. If there is chemistry other than the bedroom, then good. If there isn't, then you know." Maya drinks the rest of the wine in her glass. "But, don't over think it. You tend to overanalyze everything and go into Rileytown. Have a little fun." She pushes herself off the couch. She holds out her hand to take Riley's glass and picks up the now empty wine bottle from the coffee table and moves to the kitchen.

Riley waits until Maya is out of sight and hears the faucet on. She reaches for her phone and scrolls through until she sees his name. "I'm going to go bed Riles," Maya shouts from the kitchen.

"Okay, goodnight," Riley shouts back, not looking away from her phone. She holds her thumb above his name and takes a deep breath. "Just have a little fun," she whispers to herself. Her thumbs start tapping around on her screen, typing a message.

 ** _Riley  
Hey Lucas, it's Riley. I was wondering if maybe on Friday you wanted to go out._**

Riley reads the text over and over before slowly exhaling and hitting send. She looks at the time in the top right corner of her phone; 11:01, maybe she should have waited until the morning.

She saunters to her bedroom and just as she's about to open her door, her phone gets an alert with a notification.

 ** _Lucas  
Of course, I do. Just tell me the place and I'll be there._**

Riley smiles at his response. She pushes her door open with her eyes locked on her phone. She kicks off her pants, and changes into an oversize t-shirt before crawling into bed.

The two makes plans for Friday night, both smiling foolishly at their phones, but the conversation didn't end there. Lucas had waited for Riley to text him, and he wasn't ready to say goodnight and Riley didn't mind.

* * *

Lucas and Riley have exchange a few text messages during the rest of the week. It has been a busy week for the both of them, so come the end of each day they were both exhausted. Riley knows Lucas is a veterinarian, and Lucas knows Riley is a dance teacher. They both try not to spill too much, wanting to leave something to talk about for their date, but enjoying the little things their share.

Come Friday, Lucas meets Riley at a bakery call Topanga's. He walks down the stairs, but when he gets the front door he notices the lights off inside. He peers through the window and doesn't see anyone inside. He wonders he has the right place. He pulls at his phone and pushes in her number. It rings twice before he hears her voice peeking through.

 ** _Hello._** Riley answers with a smile. **_Are you here?_**

 _I think so._ Lucas says unsure. _I'm not really sure. It's dark inside._ Riley laughs. She walks out from the back room, and Lucas sees the silhouette of her body in the dark. He watches her hang up her phone and put it onto of the counter, and he shoves his in his pocket.

Lucas watches as Riley walks over to him, almost like the night that the met; he does the same thing he did that night, he studies her body. She pulls open the door. "Hey," Lucas says with a nervous smile spread across his lips. He notices the way her clothes hug her body. He feels more nervous than he remember last time he saw her, but that's because this time he was completely sober.

She smiles. "Hi. Come in," Riley steps to the side letting enough space for Lucas to wake in. Once he is inside, Riley locks the door behind him and turns on the lights.

"So, is this where we are having our date?" Lucas questions.

Riley nods her head. She walks behind the counter, and he takes a seat in one of the stools at the counter top. She turns to look at him. "Why is it a problem?"

Lucas shakes his head. "No, not at all. I'm just wondering how we are in a bakery after it's closed."

Riley chuckles. "My mom owns it, and I thought we'd be able to take advantage of the free goods," Riley jokes making Lucas laugh.

"A thrifty girl, I like it." Lucas says, and a faint blush run up Riley's cheeks. She tries to hide it by turning back around. Riley moves around from behind the counter, grabbing one thing after another and placing it on a plate in front of Lucas. He then watches her cut up fruit and place it in the blender, and soon an uproar fills the room.

When it stops, Lucas clears his throat. "So, what made you text me? You never told me." Riley pours the strawberry and banana smoothie in two separate glasses, and walks back over to Lucas placing one in front him and walking around and taking a seat next to Lucas.

"Well, my friend Maya once again gave me a little push I guess I needed."

"I guess I have to thank this friend of yours," Lucas laughs. "So, how was your day?"

She unwraps a straw from the wrapper and sticks it in her smoothie. "It was good. I had a few classes in the afternoon, and then my mom needed me here to close up."

Lucas nods, "How do you like being a dance teacher?"

Lucas notices her eyes shine and the smile that plays on her lips. "It's amazing. Especially when one of my girls finally lands a move, the happiness that shows on her face makes everything worth wild." She says as she stirs her smoothie with her straw. "And what about you? How do you like being a veterinarian?"

He smirks. "It's everything I ever wanted. I wanted to be one for as long as I can remember." He sighs, "The days can be long, but I love what I do. Sometimes there are hard days, especially when a family comes in with their family pet and it needs to be put down. Those don't make for the best days, but when I can save an animal it reminds me why I do what I do."

The two spend hours talking about everything good and bad, mostly Lucas listening to Riley talk. He wants to know everything he can about her. He listens to her talk about her most recent dance competition, and once again he notices the spark in her eyes as she talks about her job.

He listens to her talk about her parents, but more specifically her younger brother and how he just got accepted into NYU. Lucas sees how proud Riley speaks of her brother, and he can only imagine just how close they are.

When it Lucas' turn, he tells her about his older brother and how their relationship is a teeter tot. Some days they were good, and sometimes they went days without talking. He tells her about his parents; his mom is an elementary school teacher, and his dad is a businessman. He tells her about his family's ranch in Texas, and his grandfather who is his role model.

Lucas and Riley go into the little details telling each other they favorite colors, favorite song, favorite movie, favorite show, even telling the other their fears they had as a child. Lucas finds it surprising just how easy is it to open up to Riley, and she thinks the same thing about him. They had lost track of the time, and soon their date was coming to an end.

Lucas and Riley walk out, and Lucas waits for her to lock up the bakery. The two walk up the stairs and their hands brush against each other, both feeling the obvious sexual tension that they've been trying to ignore all night. "I had a really nice time." Riley grins showing her dimples.

"So, did I. I really hope we can do this again," Lucas shows his pearly whites.

Riley clears her throat, "Well, it's only ten. We don't have to say goodbye just yet." Lucas tilts his head waiting for her to continue. Lucas watch her fumble with the hem of her shirt, and he wants nothing more than to pull her closer to him. "We…we can go back to your place…or mine, but fair warning I do live with my best friend."

"Well, it's a good thing I live alone." Lucas coyly says. He hails a cab down and holds the door open for Riley to get in first. He gives the cab the address to his apartment, which is about a fifteen minute drive.

The two sit close; their thighs pressed against one another. Lucas gazes over her body, and it doesn't go unnoticed by Riley. She can feel a burning desire spreading through her, the same one from last Friday night.

Lucas watches as a lock of hair falls in front of Riley's face, but before she can tuck it behind her ear, Lucas beats her to it. His touch her skin sends a bolt of energy through the both of them. She leans into his touch, and his eyes lock onto hers. It takes a second for Lucas to capture her lips with his. The kiss is filled with desire, and they forget where they are at. It isn't until they hear the driver clear his throat do Lucas and Riley snap back to reality.

They pull apart, breathing heavy. Lucas pulls out his wallet paying what they owe and a tip for any uncomfortableness the driver must have felt. Lucas slides out of the cab and holds out his hand for Riley, which she freely takes.

Lucas watches the cab drive away before taking a step towards his front door, pulling Riley behind him who's hand he hadn't let go of. However, she doesn't budge. "Hey what's wrong?" Lucas asks concern.

Riley slowly sighs. "Maybe this isn't a good idea." A confused expression washes over Lucas' face, and she notices. Riley was the one who suggested they go to his or her place, but he wasn't going to force her into doing anything she no longer wanted to do. "It's not that I don't want, believe me I do," she bites her lip. "But, if I go in there I'm scared we'll have sex, not that it wasn't amazing the first time, but if this is going to go anywhere, we should maybe lay off the physical stuff. I know it makes no sense considering the first night we met, we slept together. I just, I like you, and-"

Lucas cuts her off. "Hey, we don't have to do anything you don't want to," he grabs her other hand. "I like you, too, Riley. If you decide to come in, we can just watch a movie…talk. But, if you want to go home, that's fine too. I'm not going to force you into anything or try to convince you."

She scans his green eyes, and he instantly makes her feel comfortable. Riley slowly exhales, with a smile forming on her lips. "Can we make out a little?" Lucas grins and slowly moves his hands to her waist pulling her body against his. He can't help but notice how perfect they fit together. Lucas was in love with Riley's body. He presses his lips against hers, and he can feel her smiling through the kiss.

He breaks the kiss. "We can do whatever you want," he says through his shallow breaths. Riley nods and takes a step towards the apartment with Lucas right behind her.

He hadn't known her for long, but he was dying to know every like thing about her. Whether it be little moles that she had hidden on her body that he couldn't wait to find, or her deepest secret. He wanted to learn something new about her every day.


	15. Talk to Me

Someone had requested a one-shot after ski lodge. I don't know what you had in mind, but this what came to my mine. I'm so sorry it took so long, so I hope that this is okay. 3

* * *

It's been a few days since Lucas made his decision at the ski lodge. The happiness Riley felt that day was beyond describable, but there was something still lingering in the air around them. Something no matter how much Riley tried to push away, she couldn't.

On Wednesday, Riley had to skip out on the daily routine of going to Topanga's to do homework, the way she had been doing all week, but this time she had a real excuse. She had to go straight home right after school since her parents needed her to babysit Auggie because they were going out on a date. A task Maya would usually help with, but she was too occupied with an art project. Riley didn't mind; she was excited to have much needed sister brother bonding with Auggie.

Throughout the night, Riley and Auggie tried to do everything they can possibly do in the four hours before Auggie's bedtime. Riley made sure he did his homework, as she did hers. After school work was out of the way, she had made mac and cheese for the two of them. They had a little time to play candyland, and watch a movie before Riley had to spend Auggie off to bed.

Riley is sitting in bay window her knees pushed against her chest, staring out onto the streets of the city; earphones in her ears. The window is slightly open, so she feels the nice breeze of the wind touch her skin; as well as her curtains that blow back. Riley watches a couple, maybe in college, walk hand in hand. They both wear smiles on their faces, and the girl's smile soon turns into an out-mouth smile as she nudges the boy. Riley assumes he said something funny that might have been slightly offensive.

She is focused on the couple outside her window, that she didn't realize someone sliding in through her window. The person tries to say something, but after realizing Riley couldn't hear them, they reach out and touch her knee, startling Riley. She pulls her gaze away from the couple outside, and to the person sitting next to her. Riley's eyes meet warm green ones.

Lucas softly smiles at her as she removes her earphones. "You know, you shouldn't leave you window open in the middle of the night."

She purses her lips together into a small smile, revealing her dimples. She looks down at her phone looking for the time; 10:19. "It's late. What are you doing here?"

Lucas coaxes his head. "Do you not want me here?"

Riley shakes her head, "Of course I do!" she says eagerly. "You're one of my favorite people." The words send a smile to Lucas' lips.

He slowly exhales, "Riley," he pauses, and Riley looks for him, searching his eyes. "What's wrong?"

Riley slightly coaxes her head, "What? What are you talking about?"

"You've been avoiding everyone…you've been avoiding me. Did I do something wrong? I just, I thought we were happy," he voices drifts off, and Riley can feel her heart sink. She was happy, she is happy, but that doesn't mean her insecurities are going to disappear.

Riley traces the hearts on her pajama bottoms, not once looking up. "Why did it take you so long to make a decision?" her voice is slightly above a whisper. She was happy that she was the one he chose, but her mind wouldn't stop with the ideas that Lucas still held feelings for Maya.

Lucas looks at her and sees the damage that the triangle actually did to the girl in front of him. He sighs deeply, and that's when it hit him. He knew exactly what was wrong, and he knew just how much he messed up. "I was scared to move. I was scared that no matter who I chose I'd lose you," Riley parts her lips, but Lucas continues, "If I chose Maya, I'd lose you, but if I chose you, and it hurt Maya, you'd let guilt get in the middle of our relationship." Riley doesn't say anything because Lucas is right. "When Farkle announced you still loved me on New Year's, fireworks went off inside my chest. I felt like I score the winning run." Riley smiles. "It didn't take me long to realize who I wanted to be with, and I know it makes me look bad for stringing this out for so long, but I couldn't lose you, Riley."

Lucas holds his breath before he slowly releases, "That night I came here, and you and Maya came in covered in paint, I had decided. I chose you, but then I was being told it didn't matter who I chose because of things going on with Maya. Things I didn't really notice because honestly, my attention has always been you."

"Going to the ski lodge, I knew I wanted to have my moment there. I wanted to put the end to it, but I was still scared. Actually, scared was an understatement. Then there was the night that you stayed up with Evan, and I thought it was happening, I was losing you. I couldn't wait any longer, and there was still Maya. But, then she talked to me, and it helped. It's not that I was looking for her permission, but her being okay with me and you" Lucas gestures between the two, "made every fear melt away. Well, besides that fact that you still wanted to be with me."

Lucas slides close and takes Riley's hand in his just the way he did at the ski lodge, "Riley, it has always been you. I shouldn't have let this go on for so long, but I don't want you to ever doubt my feelings for you. I really like you. I might even more than like you."

Riley can feel her heart start racing. She lips part to say something, but she stops when the sound of the front door closing is faintly heard. Lucas and Riley's eyes widen. "You should go. The last thing I think either one of us want is for my dad to catch you in my room this late." Riley smiles.

"Are we okay, though?" Lucas asks nervously.

Riley moves her hand to his cheek and runs her fingers across his jawline. "We're perfect." The words send butterflies in Lucas' stomach.

He smiles coyly at her, "If you ever feel like this or anything at all, talk to me."

Riley nods, "I will. We've always been good at that."

"It's my favorite thing in the world." The words send a rush of heat up Riley's cheek.

"Mine too," her voice is soft.

"I should really get going." Riley nods, and Lucas pushes himself up and slowly climbs out the window.

He turns on his heels to walk down the steps, but Riley calls out for him. He faces her and his eyes lock onto hers. "I might more than like you, too." Lucas can't help the smirk that captures his lips, and it makes Riley heart skip a beat. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Goodnight, Riley," he says through his smile.

"Goodnight, Lucas." Lucas and Riley both grow stiff when they realize who's voice it was. Riley turns on her heels to see her father standing directly in front of her. Cory shifts his gaze between Riley and Lucas, and he knows he should be furious, but he's noticed the happiness slowly be restored in his daughter, and he also knows it because of Lucas. So, he decides to let this one time slide.

"Go-goodnight, sir," Lucas stammers with his words. Cory side steps around Riley to the window, pulling it down closed. He watches Lucas trip over his feet, and Cory swallows his laugh. Once Lucas is out of sight, Cory turns to face his daughter, who is smiling from ear to ear, and it makes his heart feel warm.

"Thank you for not chasing him out," Riley says.

"This was a free pass," he smirks. "You should go to bed. You're cranky when you don't get enough sleep," Cory jokes.

"Goodnight, dad," Riley gives her had a hug and a kiss on his cheek.

"Goodnight pumpkin," he kisses the top of her head. He moves to the door and turns around when he hears Riley's phone ding. He watches as her eyes move across the screen, and a smile spreads across her lips, and he knows there are going to be many more nights he is going to be catching Lucas in his daughter's bedroom. The thought scared him, but the happiness of his daughter makes everything worthwhile.

When her father to leave her room, Riley tucks herself in bed. She waits a while before she taps in Lucas' number and puts the phone to her ear.

 _So, was he mad?_ Lucas asks a little scared.

Riley giggles. **_Not even a little bit. He said it was a free pass._** A short silence falls between them before Lucas speaks up.

 _I'm not really tired. Is it okay if we talk a little longer? Unless, you want to go to bed. I know how cranky you can get._

Riley shakes her head even though he can't see. **_No, I'm not that tired._** She lets out a small yawn followed by a quiet laugh. **_Okay, maybe a little, but I'd rather talk to you._**

Lucas chuckles. _Okay, well tell me all about your night with Auggie._ The two talk for hours before falling asleep doing their favorite thing; talking to each other.


	16. Are You Proud of Me?

This was kind of inspired from the song Finally by James Arthur. Anyways, I hope you like it. It's more Lucas centric than Rucas.

* * *

Lucas was sitting in the kitchen alone enjoying a cup of hot tea. He was enjoying the quietness, something he hasn't had much of in the past few days considering his parents and his younger sister were down visiting. The house has been filled with laughter and happiness, and I made him trilled. But, he needed a moment to himself.

However, that is short lived when he hears the floorboard creek, and when he looks up he sees his father's figure slowly appear from the darkness.

"I thought I heard something," his father says sauntering over and taking the seat directly across from Lucas.

Lucas grins, "I couldn't sleep. I thought some tea would help." His father nods. "Do you want a cup? There is still some hot water in the kettle." His father shakes his head. "You know, I'm really happy you all came to visit. It's nice being all together."

"Yeah, but I'm pretty sure you're happy to see us leave and out of your hair," his father jokes, and he and Lucas chuckle a bit. A silence surrounds them for a second, before Lucas' father speaks up. "You know, I never told you how proud I am of you, son." Lucas slowly pulls his gaze away from his cup and tea, and when he looks up, his eyes are met with his father's matching green ones.

His father slowly exhales, " I'll admit you were hard to handle." Lucas shifts in his seat a bit. "When you were in your teens, you were filled with angry. Your mother and I had no idea where it rooted from, but you were. You were getting into trouble, getting into fights. Then, when you got kicked out of school, your mother and I had enough." His father slowly exhales.

"So, I pushed for a transfer at work. I thought maybe a change is what you needed. The move to New York was a risk. It was either going to be a good thing, or it was only going to make matters worse. Our first week in New York, you were angry beyond belief. You locked yourself in your room refused to talk to anyone."

"That change a few days after you started school. You slowly started coming out of your room, your mother and I noticed that you were smiling more and attached to that phone of yours. We had no idea what had gotten into you, but we were happy, as long as you weren't getting into trouble." His father smiles. "Your grades started reflecting what your mother and I always knew you were capable of. You started asking if you could hang out with your new friends, and we were more than happy to allow it. We thought these new friends of yours were responsible for your new change in attitude, and maybe they were, but I really think it was one in particular."

Lucas can't help the smile that spreads across his lips. "Riley Matthews," his father says smiling. "Do you remember the first time you brought her over to meet us?" his father asks, and Lucas slowly nods. "Do you remember what your mother said?"

Lucas' smile only widens. "She said that Riley was going to be someone that is always going to mean something to me. She said that I have to hold on tight because someone as precious as Riley only comes around once in a blue moon."

His father nods, remembering he was hiding around the corner while his wife told their son those exact words, and him thinking the same thing. He looks down at his son hands and sees the silver wedding band that rest on Lucas' left hand, and he remembers his son's wedding day.

He remembers seeing his son before the ceremony, and the nervous wreck Lucas was. He remembers thinking today in the beginning to the life his son has always wanted since he and Riley became an official thing. He remembers thinking how happy he was for his son, and his future daughter-in-law, and everything they overcame to get to this point—from that bloody awful triangle, to a miscommunication that almost broke them up in college when they were states apart.

What he really remembers about that day was when Riley was walking down the aisle, but instead of looking at her, he and his wife were staring at their son, but Lucas' eyes were locked on Riley with tears glimmering in his eyes and a bright smile across his lips. And, he remembers his wife's words. _'Our son is finally getting everything he wanted. He's came a long way from that angry boy from Texas, and I don't think it's possible to be more proud of him than I am today.'_

When he looks up, Lucas is looking at his father with a smile playing on his lips.

"Riley change you, or rather made you want to change," his father started. "Yes, she is what motivated you, but it was you who pushed yourself in every way possible to better yourself. You started to handle your angry in a conventional way instead of picking a fight, school became a priority to you, you…you became truly happy."

His father takes a deep breath, "Your mother and I are proud of you, Lucas, and I'm sorry it took so long for me to finally tell you that."

Lucas smiles and slowly releases a sigh. "That's all I ever wanted, dad. I can remember the day in the principal's office back in Texas, and I can remember the disappointment on yours and mom's face, and I remember never wanting either one of you feeling like that again about me. I wanted to be the son you and mom deserve, someone Riley deserves. I wanted to be someone you can be proud of."

Lucas' father reaches over the table placing his hand on Lucas' arm and giving Lucas a reassuring squeeze. They talk a little longer giving Lucas time to finish his cup of tea, then they tell each other goodnight and return to their rooms.

When Lucas get to his, he quietly closes the door and presses his back against it. He stands there for a second. He looks to his bed and sees his wife's back and her long brown hair fanned out. He stays locked in spot taking in the view of his beautiful woman, and he can't help but think exactly how lucky he is. He slowly tiptoes to her side of the bed and kneels down placing a soft kiss on her forehead, and he sees her lips curl into a smile.

Lucas moves lower and lower until he reaches her stomach, and cups it between his hands. His own stomach begins to flutter when he feels movement underneath his hands.

"Daddy can't wait to meet you," he whispers. "Just a few more weeks, and you'll be here. I love you and your mommy very much." Lucas presses his lips against Riley's stomach.

"And I love you very much," Riley whispers. Lucas slowly looks up only to see a pair of brown eyes looking at him.

"Hey," he whispers.

"Hi," she says.

"Hi." Both smile at their old exchange.

Riley reaches over patting the spot next to her, and Lucas doesn't need her to say a single word as he slowly stands up and moves to his side of the bed.

As soon as he lays next to her, he lays his hand over her and on top her stomach. Lucas can feel Riley scoot closer to him and readjusting herself to get comfortable. He moves his hand just for just a second to brush the hair that had fallen in front of Riley's face behind her ear, and then back to her stomach. And the only thought running through his mind after talking to his father is _he finally has everything he can ever want—his life with Riley and their soon to be child, and his father finally telling that he is proud._


	17. The Night Sky

I'm still trying to figure out what the next chapter of the road trip is missing, but every time I stare at it I get more frustrated. I have no idea where it came from, and I have no idea where it went. But, the idea came to me, and I couldn't shake it, so I wrote it. I hope you enjoy.

Summary: Lucas moves to New York for his final year of high school, and he meets a certain brunette who woes him by being herself, then with a song.

* * *

Lucas has made it through his first week at his new high school in a new city. He still didn't understand why his parents refused to let him stay in Texas with Pappy Joe to finish his last year of high school. Lucas was doing well in Texas. He was managing a GPA of a 3.3, he was looking to be team captain of his school baseball team for the second year, he's life was great—that was until his parents told him about his father's job transfer that sent them all the way to the Big Apple.

It wasn't so bad though he had made a few new friends.

There is Zay. He was the first one to approach Lucas, and extend an invitation to Lucas to come eat lunch with him and his friend when he saw Lucas at lunch alone. Zay is able to make anybody feel comfortable with his sense of humor, and that is what made Lucas feel comfortable.

There are the two geniuses, the power couple, Farkle and Smackle. They both, at first, made Lucas feel a little uneasy asking him questions about everything, but after a couple of days Farkle seemed to have warmed up to Lucas; although, Smackle was going to need more time.

Then there is Maya. She was quiet, but Zay said that was because her best friend was gone for another week, and she missed her. But, the few times she did talk, Maya seems to be a fiery person who loved her art, since Lucas noticed she spent most of the week glued to her notebook.

Finally, there is someone name Riley. Lucas only heard about since she was the best friend who was gone, but he wasn't really paying attention. Lucas was too busy wishing he was back in Texas. Where he still wishes he was.

Monday came again, which meant a new school week started, and Lucas walks to his first period, but instead of sitting in the back, Zay has a seat saved for Lucas closer to the group in the third row three seats back. It is the only class the five of them have altogether.

Lucas sits there listening to the four of his new friends talk about their weekend, but if Lucas was being honest he could care less. He was supposed to fly back home for the weekend, but when things fell through he couldn't go. So, it left him spending his weekend sulking in his bedroom.

Lucas stares ahead only snapping out of it when the bell rings. He listens to his teacher talk intently but stop when the door opens, and that is when he sees her. He had no idea who she is, but he couldn't stop from staring.

"Wow," he whispers—his mouth gaped a little.

However, this doesn't go unnoticed. Farkle hears Lucas, but he didn't know what has his new friend in a hypnotic state, that was until he follows his line of sight to no other than Riley.

Farkle turns to Lucas. "That's Riley. She's one of us," Farkle whispers.

"One of us?" Lucas questions.

Farkle laughs quietly. "Yes, one of us. That's Riley, who we were trying to tell you about, but you never seemed to care. I bet you wished you listened now. One tip, don't stare too long. She's Mr. Matthews daughter, and he can be a bit overbearing." Lucas slowly looks away, and Farkle tries his best to stifle his laughter, so he wouldn't cause attention.

When Lucas turns his attention to the front of the class, he notices Riley looking over her shoulder at him, but when he catches her, she quickly looks away, and the rest of the class Lucas spends glancing at Riley, and lucky for him Mr. Matthews didn't notice.

Lucas spends the rest of his day trying to find Riley hoping the next class he has is with her, but it isn't. The next he sees her isn't until lunch with the rest of the gang.

Lucas is the last one to the table, and as soon as he gets close, his eyes automatically locks onto her.

"Oh, look it's Lucas," Zay says when he sees Lucas approaching.

The second Lucas reaches the table Riley's eyes land on him, and she can feel the pace of her heart quicken.

"Lucas this is Riley," Zay gestures to the brunette beauty, "and Riley this is Lucas, who I've been telling you about," Zay places his hand on Lucas' shoulder pulling Lucas down next to him.

"Hi." Riley smiles at Lucas, and the fluttering in his stomach starts.

"Hey," Lucas replies, and he thinks he sees Riley's smile widen.

"It's nice to finally have Riley back from Philadelphia. I know you love your grandparents, honey, but the next time you decide to extend you summer vacation can you please take me with you," Maya says as she wraps her arms around Riley making Riley laugh.

"I'm sorry, peaches. I didn't think my parents would actually let me miss the first week of school when my grandpa asked."

"Well, it doesn't matter I'm just happy you're back," Maya says. And, as Riley laughs, Lucas couldn't agree more. Maybe moving to New York isn't so bad after all.

* * *

Months pass, and Lucas has settled into his new school with his new friends. They all welcomed him in happily. Inviting him to their movie Fridays, to their houses to meet their families, inviting him to everything like he's been apart of the group for years.

Lucas is growing a separate bond with each one of them. Farkle and Zay were quick to welcome Lucas into the group, and the three of them became best friends, having sleepovers together, playing video games, having their own inside jokes. Lucas thought he and his friends were close in Texas, but being friends with these two, showed Lucas what true friendship is. Although, Lucas sometimes had to play mediator between the two when things got a little intense during one of their video game nights; he wouldn't have it any other way.

With Maya, she and Lucas had developed a sister brother relationship with endless teasing, and with Smackle, Lucas had to wait a little longer for her to feel comfortable around him, and he around her with her unorthodox ways, but once they were both comfortable, their friendship became important to Lucas.

And with Riley, she is the one he had become closest with next to Farkle and Zay. He couldn't explain it, but he felt an instant connection to her, and once the two started talking it was hard to get the two to stop.

They shared stories with one another. Lucas told her about his life in Texas, and the nights he spent on his roof, his safe place, staring at the stars, and how he wished he could have one more night like that, and Riley told him about her life in New York, and how her safe place was her bay window.

Lucas had never met someone like Riley. He had never talked to someone the way he talked to Riley, and Riley felt the same about Lucas. Without realizing it, they were slowing falling for one another.

It's April, now, and for Abigail Adams High School that meant it is time for the annual school talent show.

"So, Riley, the talent show is this month," Zay says as the six of them get to their lunch table and scatter out taking their seats. Zay turns his attention to Lucas. "It's a good Riley story. Last year she lost a bet to Maya and had to try out for the talent show. You got to know Riley a bit since you moved her," Lucas tries to hide his smile, "so you know how she can be when she's a little nervous. The five of us," he gestures around the table, "were sitting in the back expecting a little Riley meltdown. We had no idea what she was going to do, so when she walked on stage when a guitar strapped around her we were all flabbergasted. None of us knew she played. Not even Maya here," Zay nudges in Maya's direction.

"Which I still haven't forgiven you for that," Maya says to Riley, who is sitting next to her, and Riley swats her hand at Maya as she pops a grape into her mouth trying to hide the tint of red in her cheeks.

"Anyways," Zay continues, "she comes up and starts to do a cover to a song. I swear the second she started all our jaws dropped, and as soon as she ended almost everyone was on their feet cheering for her. She ended up taking second place."

"I wish I could have been there to have seen you perform," Lucas says looking at Riley, and he swears he sees a change of color in her cheeks.

"Maybe you'll be able to see her this year," Maya says in a questionable tone looking at Riley.

Riley sighs. "I don't know. I don't think so. It was hard enough for me to get up there the first time around. I don't think I can do it again, but if you guys want we can still go and watch everyone perform."

Everyone, besides Lucas, wanted to keep trying to convince Riley to perform. They were sure this year she'd take first, but no matter what they said Riley just shrugged it off. Lucas wants her to perform, but he isn't going to convince her to do something she doesn't want to do. So, instead, he sits there listening to everyone hopeless fail.

* * *

A few weeks pass, and soon it's Friday, the day of the talent show. The six of them meet outside the auditorium, and once they are all there, they make their way inside.

They watch routine after routine come up; three girls doing a hip hop dance, two different comedy acts, Bobby Mitchell and his magic act, a boy doing a solo dance performance.

Towards the end of the talent show, Riley excuses herself to go to the bathroom.

"I hate to say but we only have one more act for the night," Mrs. Peterson announces, and the crowd boos. "I know, I know. I don't want the night to end either, but I promise you won't be disappointed with this last act. So, without a further ado, Riley Matthews." Mrs. Peterson gestures to the right side of the stage, and Riley walks out making the gang's mouths gape.

"Did you guys know she was going to do this?" Maya asks, and everyone shakes their head.

Lucas' eyes study her, and he feels nervous for her. But, he also feels excited that he's finally going to be able to hear her sing. He watches her, and he can see that she has a bit of nerves bubbling inside of her by the way she's tapping her fingers against her thigh, and he wants nothing more than to be able to reassure her of herself.

"Hi everyone. I'm Riley Matthews." The crowd cheers making Riley giggle into the microphone which echoes through the auditorium, and Lucas can feel butterflies in his stomach. "So, I'm going to be singing a song for you all, but not just any song. This is an original song, and I really hope you like it," she says, and Lucas feels a lump in her throat form when she says the last part because he thought Riley was staring directly at him.

Riley places the microphone into the microphone stand and swings her guitar in front of her. The auditorium becomes quiets, and a second later she begins to strum.

 _I always thought the city was beautiful  
Never been able to find a flaw  
But that all changed  
The day I met you_

Lucas breath hitches as soon as the words leave her mouth. Riley glances up, and Lucas is almost certain she looks directly at him—making him feel like she is singing to him, that she wrote the song for him. She quickly returns her line of sight back to her guitar, but Lucas doesn't mind his only thought right now is that Riley looks breathtaking and her voice is angelic.

 _I never cared that the lights shined all night  
I never cared that I couldn't see the stars  
I never cared  
That was true until I met you_

Lucas has not once peeled his eyes off Riley, but Riley has not looked back up; he didn't mind. He's too hypnotized by her voice.

 _Now, I sit by my window  
wishing the city wasn't so bright  
then maybe I'd be able to see the sky  
and be lucky enough to see a shooting star  
and have a chance to wish for you_

In movies  
there's always a couple sharing a moment  
under the darkness of the night  
with the stars shining above  
And I never knew how much I wanted that  
Until I met you

Riley looks up again, and she looks in the direction of Lucas, holding her gaze for a few seconds before looking back at her guitar. Lucas can feel his heart racing, and he's almost positive if Riley's playing wasn't ringing through the auditorium, then the sound of his pounding heart would be.

 _Now, I sit by my window  
wishing the city wasn't so bright  
then maybe I'd be able to see the sky  
and be lucky enough to see a shooting star  
and have a chance to wish for you_

Riley sings the final word and strums the final chord, and Lucas' mind still has him convinced that this was a private show for him. That she wrote the song for him. But, that instantly changes when he hears an uproar of cheers fill the auditorium snapping him back to reality.

He looks around the room, and he sees majority of the audience up on their feet clapping and whistling for Riley's performance. It takes him a second to realize that he was the only one of the gang not on their feet cheering their friend on, and he quickly jumps up.

"Go Riley!" Lucas shouts clapping his hands.

He sees a smile plaster across Riley lips as everybody cheers for her, and he finds it adorable when she tries to hide her smile. Riley gives a quick bow before exiting the stage, and Lucas is stuck there wishing the song was about him.

* * *

"Abigail Adams High Talent Show First Place," Zay reads from the trophy in his hands before passing it back to Riley. "If that isn't a cause for celebration, I don't know what is. So, I propose we go get milkshakes at the dinner, what do you say?" He drapes his arm around Riley's shoulders, and she laughs.

"That isn't necessary," Riley says, and Maya jumps in front of Riley.

"Not necessary? Of course, it is. My best friend just won first place in the talent show with an original song." Maya moves to the other side of Riley linking her arm with Riley's. "So, yes milkshakes at the dinner."

The six of them make their way to a dinner that is only a few blocks away from the high school. Maya, Riley, and Zay walk in the front with Riley still sandwiched between the two, and Lucas, Smackle and Farkle walking right behind them.

"Riles, I do have one question. I pretty sure we are all wondering." Maya glances at Zay and then behind her, and Riley nods for her to continue. "The song, who was it about?"

Riley knew the question was coming, but she was hoping it wasn't in front of everyone. She feels the heat rush to her cheeks. "It-it was just a song. It wasn't about an-anybody," Riley fumbles with her words, and Maya immediately smiles.

"You can't lie to us, especially me," Maya says, and Lucas sees Zay nudge Riley.

"It's about Caleb, right? I see the way you two look at each other, and I watched you look directly at him the couple of times you looked up." Zay smiles at Riley knowingly, but Riley only looks at him confused. However, Lucas doesn't see that look.

He only sees the smile on Zay's face, and the only thing going through Lucas' mind is of course it isn't about himself. Why would it be him? He's only known Riley for eight months, and Caleb, she's known him probably way longer.

"It isn't about Caleb," Maya chimes in. "It's about Aaron. You started tutoring him this year, and I might have read one of the notes he gave you."

"Maya!" Riley screeches. She pauses for a second before continuing. "But, not it's not him either, and it was only that one note and I let him know we were strictly friends."

"So, it's about somebody!" Maya says in a matter of fact tone, but Riley doesn't say anything.

Riley sees that the dinner is just across the street, and she takes that as her opportunity to unlink her arms from Maya's and dash inside, and everyone follows suits except for Lucas and Farkle who linger behind.

Lucas feels someone nudge his side, and he looks to see a Farkle smirking at him. "I know who you're hoping the song is about," Farkle says just loud enough for Lucas to hear.

Lucas doesn't say anything, and when he doesn't he feels an elbow in his side again. "I'm pretty sure I know who the song is about. I'm genius after all, but it wouldn't take one to figure this mystery out," Farkle says.

Lucas stops walking and turns his full attention to Farkle. Of course, he would know. Farkle was the one who figured out about Lucas' crush on Riley when Lucas thought he was being very subtle about it.

"Who?" Lucas asks a little too eagerly making Farkle laugh.

"Now, where is the fun in that," Farkle chuckles. "If you really want to know, you could ask her. But, I'm sure if you thought about it long enough you'd figure it out. After all, her obsession with not being able to see the stars didn't come until you talked about the Texas sky."

'It couldn't be,' Lucas thinks to himself. Farkle takes the last few steps to the dinner leaving Lucas there in his thoughts. Lucas walks closer and stares into the dinner and at his group of friends. and his eyes instantly move to Riley. He can see her laughing, and he feels his heart racing. He wants nothing more than the song to be around him.

* * *

The next day Lucas couldn't stop thinking about Riley's son, or what Farkle said—for different reasons. Farkle's words gave Lucas hope that the song was about him, but he also couldn't stop thinking about the fact that Riley wanted to see the sky covered in stars.

So, he begged his parents to let him borrow the car for the night. He knew Smackle and Farkle were going on date, Zay's going to the movies with his mother to watch the new Nicholas Sparks movie, and Lucas is hoping that Maya hadn't already made plans with Riley.

The phone rings once before she picks up. _Hey Lucas,_ Riley says, and Lucas can hear her smile through her words.

 ** _Hey. Are you busy, right now?_** Lucas asks praying she says no.

 _I'm not anymore. Maya cancelled. Why?_

 ** _Well, I was wondering if you wanted to maybe go somewhere with me._** The hope is more than evident in Lucas' voice.

 _I'd have to ask my parents if it's okay, but I would love to._ Lucas has to bite his lip to hold back his cheers. _May I ask where it is we'd be going?_

Lucas wants to tell her, but he always wants to surprise her. **_I kind of wanted it to be a surprise, but I will tell you it's about an hour or so drive away, and I promise to have you back by ten or whenever you need to be back._**

 _I'll ask my parents, and I'll text you if I can go or not._

 ** _Okay._** Is the only thing Lucas can say before Riley hangs up.

He waits impatiently fiddling with his phone waiting for Riley's text, but the longer she takes the less hopefully he is. He just wants one moment alone with her. Without Zay around providing his commentary, without competing with Maya for Riley's attention, without Farkle secretly teasing him about his crush, and without Smackle unknowingly flirting with him.

He is more than grateful that the close knit group of amazing friends welcomes him into their group, and he felt more than lucky, but he wants, no he needs, a moment alone with Riley.

It takes Riley twenty minutes to text back, but when she does, Lucas' lips curl until into a smile.

 ** _Riley  
They said it was okay, but I have to be back by midnight. Hope that's okay._**

Lucas doesn't think twice before responding.

 ** _Lucas  
That's more than okay. I'll pick you up in half an hour._**

* * *

The car ride to the destination is anything but silent—their voices along with the car radio bounce around the car.

"You were amazing last night." Lucas glances at her and smiles softly. "How did you learn how to play the guitar?"

She smiles. "My grandpa. He's been playing for years, and he always played when I was younger. I loved almost any nursery rhyme growing up, and every time I would sing one my grandpa would start playing his guitar for me. We were kind of a duo." Riley laughs.

"Anyways," she continues looking straight ahead, "as I started getting older I wanted to learn to play, so he taught me when I spent the summer in Philadelphia before I started high school. I mean during the years of watching him I knew some things, but that was when I really learned how to play. We'd be up as late as we could before my grandma came down to tell us to quiet down." Riley's smiles at the memory. "Then that year for my birthday, my grandpa gave me a guitar pick. That's it, and I'll admit I spent the rest of my birthday wondering when he was going to give me a guitar, but when my birthday ended and nothing I was confused and a bit disappointed. It wasn't until Christmas when he surprised me with my own guitar, and the rest of the evening he and I played together. We actually play a lot together. The first week of school I spent in Philadelphia just spending time with my grandparents."

Riley pulls herself out of her trance and looks at Lucas. "I'm sorry you just asked how I learned. You didn't ask for all the other stuff."

"It's okay I like listening to you talk," Lucas says before he can think, and he feels his cheeks grow hot at his words, but what he misses is the change of color is Riley's cheeks as well.

He clears his throat. "So, why didn't you tell anyone you were actually doing the talent show. I know you said last night you wanted to surprise us…but what's the real reason?"

She slowly sighs. "I didn't want them to make me more nervous than I already was. I knew Maya and Zay would pester me and beg me to let them watch while I practiced. Smackle and Farkle can sometimes be a little to honest, and honestly, the last thing I needed was any criticism they had run around in my head while I was on stage. And you…," she looks nervously at Lucas, and he quickly locks eyes with her, "I-I don't really have a good reason for not telling you." She twiddles her thumbs.

"Well, besides the fact that you only just met me this school year." Lucas chuckles.

"That's not a problem to me. I mean I got in a car with you, and you won't even tell me where we're going. For all I know, you are taking me somewhere to kill me," she says with a giggle.

"Who knows maybe I am," Lucas jokes, and she playfully smacks his arm.

"Lucas!" She laughs, and it makes his heart soar. He hears her shuffle around in her seat, so she is facing him. "If I'm being honest, I wish I could have met you sooner. You quickly became one of the most important people in my life, and I wouldn't have it any other way."

Lucas feels his throat go dry at his words. He looks at her, and her brown eyes lock onto his. "You're really important to me, too, Riley."

Lucas returns he attention straight ahead, and a comfortable silence fills the car for the rest of the ride as they were both linger onto each other's words.

* * *

Riley is in an awe state of mind as soon as she stepped out of the car, and she looks at Lucas who is already gazing at her.

"How did you find this place?" Riley ask through her smile.

Lucas steps around to the front of the car, and Riley follows suit. "A lot of online searching, but," Lucas looks up and then at Riley, who has not stopped smiling, "it was worth it."

Riley leans against the car, and when she sees Lucas has slowly slide himself up on top of the hood, she does the same. Lucas stares at Riley who is looking up at the sky—a smile wiped across her face showcasing her deep dimples.

"This…this is beautiful." Her voice in sweet. Riley peels her eyes away from the sky and looks at Lucas. "Thank you for bringing me here."

Lucas smiles with butterflies fluttering in his stomach. "You're welcome. I thought you'd like it." Lucas looks up to the sky. "It kind of feels like I'm in Texas, right now."

"Do you miss it there?" Riley asks, her voice quiet.

He looks at the sky a bit longer. Of course, he misses Texas. His family is there, his friends are there, but if he were to go back now he knew he would find himself missing New York and his new friends, more importantly Riley.

Lucas slowly looks at Riley, who is gazing at him waiting for an answer. "Not as much as I once did. New York is, well it's my home now." A wide smile spreads across Riley's lips. They hold each other gaze for a minute or two before looking back at the sky.

Both lean back and look up. Lucas doesn't think he's ever felt such blissfulness. In the beginning of the school year, if his parents had given him the option to leave New York and go back to Texas, he would have taken it in a heartbeat. But, that all changed the second he saw Riley.

When Riley walked in class that Monday, everything changed. Her browns eyes captivated him, and ever since then they have kept him in locked in—not that he minds. Meeting Riley, growing close, and now falling for Riley makes the life Lucas left in Texas not as important. This is where he was meant to be, here with Riley.

They have been watching the stars in the sky for about an hour talking, and then Riley and Lucas see something shoot across the sky.

Riley instantly sits up with a smile she can't contain. "Was that a shooting star?"

Lucas follows suit, and nods. "It was. Did you make a wish?"

Riley looks up at the sky for a second, and her eyes lock onto Lucas' bright green eyes. "I did."

"Well, whatever it is, I hope it comes true," Lucas says with sincerity.

Riley doesn't say anything, she only smiles at Lucas. She slowly leans back, and Lucas does the same. Lucas wants to ask if she wished for the person she sung about last night. He wants to ask her who the song is about, but being with her in this moment none of that mattered.

"Lucas," Riley's voice soft. She turns her head and Lucas does the same, and the pair stare into each other's eyes. "I'm really happy you moved to New York."

Lucas grins. "So am I." Neither one looks away because neither one wants to.

Riley parts her lips. "Can…can we keep this place between you and I?" Her voice is barely above a whisper, but Lucas heard her perfectly clear.

"Of course, and whenever you want to come out here, we can."

Riley doesn't say anything. She searches Lucas eyes, but she isn't sure what she is looking for. All she knows that the way Lucas is looking at her at this exact moment is making her feel warm inside—the way his eyes made her feel the very first time he looked at her. Without thinking, Riley lays her hand on top of his dropping her fingers between the openings of his.

And Lucas, he looks down at their hands, and it was almost with this one touch, it answered all his questions. Riley didn't have to say, and he didn't need her to say—the song was for him.


	18. Will You or Won't You

Author's Note: So, my sister has been playing Speak Now by Taylor Swift on repeat for the past week and a half. I tried to push it out of my head, but I couldn't so this came to be. I think it came out a little more angsty than I was planning, and I'm not entirely sure how I feel about it. I think I'm a bit rusty.

Summary: Riley is back in New York for work, but it so happens to be the weekend of Lucas' wedding. Will his wedding happen, or will he realize that Riley has always been the one?

An update on the Road Trip: I'm trying to write this next chapter, but I am having major writer's block with this specific chapter. Every time I try to finish it, my mind goes blank. So, I'm going to keep trying and I'll have it out as soon as I can. I just don't know when that will be. I'm sorry.

* * *

The group of six friends were finally all back in New York. It was always the plan for all of them. Go to college, graduate, and come back to New York, come back to home. When all six friends went to different states to different colleges, they all remained in contact with one another, especially, Lucas and Riley.

Their relationship never developed out of their unofficial thing. Both were too scared to move, too scared to possibly ruin their friendship. When the time came, their senior year of high school, that they were honest with one another about their feelings, it was too late. Lucas was going to Texas for College and Riley to California. They wanted to be together, but they didn't want to start a relationship with miles between them.

Going to college they wanted to wait for one another, and for the first half of college, they did. However, it was Lucas who was the first one to go on a date with someone who wasn't Riley. His lab partner asked him out, and Lucas didn't want to be rude. But, he did ask Riley if it was okay. She said yes even though she wanted to scream no, but who was she to stop him. She was miles away, and she didn't want to stop Lucas from enjoying his years in college. If she was being honest, she never thought it was going to amount to something serious—boy was she wrong.

Lucas and his lab partner dated for the last two years of college. She knew she should have said something when Lucas had asked her if it was really okay as he and his now girlfriend started to get serious. He always cared what Riley thought, what Riley felt, but by the time he asked, Riley thought it was too late.

When graduation came for the two, they promised each other they would try their absolute best to be there to watch them receive their diplomas. But, when the time came, Riley couldn't make it to Texas to Lucas' graduation, but she made sure that Zay Facetimed her the entire time so she could watch—and she wished she hadn't.

Riley should have hung up with Zay after she saw Luas receive his diploma, but she wanted to talk to Lucas, so she stayed on Facetime with Zay while he went in search for the green-eyed man. That is when Zay faced the camera in the direction of Lucas, and that is when she saw the man that he loved on one knee.

She didn't need an explanation. She knew what was happening, and it was the moment that she decided to change any plans she had of returning to New York. It was the moment she decided she was going to officially start her life in California.

* * *

It's been years since Riley has seen Lucas and months since they spoke, but that was all going to change. Riley finds herself walking into her mother's bakery going to meet her friends, and she's really nervous. Nervous about them being mad at her about staying in California but mostly nervous about seeing Lucas.

When she finally reaches the front of Topanga's, Riley can feel her heart racing. She peers in, and that is when she sees all of them all but one, and for a second she thinks she is in the clear. She thinks that maybe he didn't show in fear of seeing him. Riley takes a deep breath before sauntering in, and it doesn't take long for them to see her.

"Riles!" Maya exclaims. The blonde beauty jumps up and rushes to Riley wrapping her arms around her. "I missed you!"

Riley laughs. "You were just in California this past weekend. You couldn't have missed me that much."

"But, I did sugar," Zay says as he pushes himself up from his seat and pulling Riley into an embrace. "You know it just isn't the same without your sweet face around."

Zay's eyes lock onto Riley's. He wants to ask she is doing but knows maybe now isn't the best time. No one knows besides him that she saw Lucas propose, and Zay has been her shoulder since. He's been there late at nights when she can't sleep and needs someone to talk to, so she calls him. He's been there for her through her heartbreak.

Riley smiles softly at Zay, and it is with that one smile, he knows that she is trying her best to be okay, then she continues on hugging and saying hello to Smackle and Farkle, who tell her they miss her just as much.

Riley takes her usually seat next to Maya, and she wants to ask where Lucas is. She thought they were all meeting here, but maybe him not being here was for the best. Maybe now out of all times isn't the best time that they all see each other.

Minutes go by, and the friends are laughing and talking. Riley thought she was going to be in the clear, but she hears the door open and immediately feels eyes on her.

"H-hi, I'm sorry I'm late. I-I had a fear things I needed to take care of." Riley hears his voice, and she hears the stutter and nerves consume it.

"It's okay, but look who's hear huckleberry." Riley glares at Maya and then turns to look at finally look at Lucas.

"I can see. Hi, Riley." Riley tries her best to avoid his gaze. Trying to look anywhere but his eyes.

"Hi."

No one says anything as the two almost lovers try to avoid looking into each other's eyes. Lucas clears his throat as he takes his spot next to Zay. He couldn't believe she's here in New York, especially, this weekend of all weekends. It had to be a coincidence, right?

"So, bubbles how long are you in town for?"

Riley looks at Smackle. "Just for a few days. My boss sent me to close a deal. I-I," she clears her throat, "I actually wasn't even supposed to come, but the person who was supposed to got sick, so here I am."

"Well, I'm happy you're here." Maya wraps her arms around Riley squeezing her tight making Riley laughs. "Maybe I can convince you to stay, and the six of us will all be in the city."

Riley quickly glances in Lucas direction and then to all of her friends stopping on Maya. "I don't think so peaches. California is actually pretty nice." Riley smiles. "I have a good job, some really nice friends, but of course they could never replace any of you."

"Anyone special?" Lucas asks before he knows what he is saying, and Riley snaps her head in his direction. But, before she can answer, Maya answers for her.

"Are you kidding?" Maya laughs. "Riley doesn't date anyone. I think the last date she went on one the last year of college, and that was because she needed a date for something her sorority was hosting."

"I just…I don't really have time." Riley adds, and then looks at Zay. Zay knows the real reason. He knows Riley's heart is still with Lucas, and the call last night between him and her solidified that when he listened to her silently cry. "So," she swallows the lump in her throat, "this Saturday is the big day, right?" she looks at Lucas, and he only nods his head.

"And to the devil herself," Maya whispers to Riley, and they both try to stifle their laughter.

"Well, I hope you all have fun." Riley tries her best to sound as happy as she can, but it's a little harder thinking he going to be married this weekend.

Farkle furrows his eyebrows. "You aren't coming?"

"No." Riley plays with her hands. "I was disinvited by the bride."

"Seriously?" Zay's eyes widen, and Riley nods making everyone turn they attention to Lucas.

He rubs the back of his neck. "Karen kind of found out about mine and Riley's past together."

Smackle laughs. "What past? You never stopped flirting with me longer enough to ask Riley out," Smackle says, and it makes the group of friends laugh. "As far as we were ever concerned, you and Riley never went beyond your unofficial thing. Am I correct?"

"You are."

"Well, there shouldn't be a problem with bubbles attending. Unless-"

"Smackle that's enough," Zay stops her before she can say what everyone is thinking. _Unless Lucas has feelings for Riley._

"You're right, Smackle." Lucas turns his attention to Riley. "That is why I want you there on Saturday. You are the…I mean you are an important person in my life, and I want you there. So, will you please come?"

"I-I don't know," Riley stammers. "I don't want to cause problems."

"You won't. Just please, will you come?"

Riley stares into his eyes, and just like always she is captivated by the emerald green. She wants to tell him she can't make it. She's trying to think of some lame excuse as to why she can't go, but nothing is coming to mind.

She doesn't want to see Lucas marry someone else, but staring into his eyes, she can't possibly tell him no. "Of course, I'll be there."

* * *

It's the night before the wedding, and Riley hasn't gotten any sleep at all. The only thing she can do it watch the clock, and how it ticks down closer to the wedding and the end of the story of Lucas and Riley.

Minutes pass, and soon it's almost one in the morning. Riley can feel her eyes growing heavier, but that might be from the tears that she has shed. Just as her eyes are closing a knock on her window wakes her up.

She turns her head, and she sees a pair of brown eyes staring at her. She dries her eyes and slowly walks to the window unlocking it and pushing it up.

"Zay, what are you doing here?"

Zay doesn't answer right away, but he pushes his way in. "Someone wants to see you, and he wouldn't stop until Farkle and I agreed to bring him."

"Him who?" Then it dawns on Riley who him is. "That isn't a good idea. He is getting married tomorrow, and the last thing both he and I need is to see each other."

Zay parts his lips but stops when his phone _dings._ He pulls it out of his pocket, and Riley watches his eyes move across his screen. "Uh, he's actually on his way up. Farkle couldn't hold him any longer."

Riley's eyes widen, and she starts to push Zay towards the window. "Then you have to go. You have to stop him. Please." He doesn't budge. "Zay, please. I can't see him. I can't pretend I'm okay with this anymore. We all know it's wrong, but…just please." Riley begs while she tries to hold back tears.

Zay doesn't say anything, and he knows not to push her. So, he listens. He steps out the window, and just as he steps out Riley moves to slide her window down, but a hand stops her.

"Riley, I need to talk to you." Riley hears a voice, and she notices the slur. The hand pushes the window up, and there standing in front of her is Lucas. "I'm going to come in, okay?" Riley doesn't say anything. She steps away from the window and in comes Lucas.

She can smell the alcohol on him. She knows he has had a little too much to drink tonight. "Lucas, what are you doing here? You shouldn't be here."

Lucas looks away from Riley and to Zay. "Can you give us a minute alone?" Zay looks past Riley. He wasn't going to go anywhere unless she said it was okay or gesture for it to be okay. "Zay, please." Zay still doesn't look away from Riley, and Riley knows he is waiting for a nod or something.

"It's okay, Zay," Riley says quietly.

"I'll be a flight of stairs down." Riley nods, and Zay starts to walk down the stairs.

Lucas turns his attention to Riley. He doesn't know what to say. He knows he shouldn't be here, but he felt like this is exactly where he needs to be. "Riley, why are you back in New York?"

"I-I told you. Work."

Lucas shakes his head. "I don't believe it. Why are you here? Tomorrow I'm getting married. I love Karen." His declaration sends a knife through Riley's heart, but she didn't know he was only saying it trying to convince himself because being so close to Riley seeing Riley was making him doubt everything more than he already was.

She blinks a few times trying to push the tears away, but it doesn't help. One escapes and slides down her cheek, but she wipes it away. "Then why are you here, Lucas? You shouldn't be here. You are right, you are getting married tomorrow, so go. Leave." Riley's voice rises as she gestures to the window.

"I can't." Lucas takes a step towards Riley. "I can't leave you. I never wanted to leave you. I…I-"

Tears are now flowing freely from Riley's eyes. "Don't Lucas. Please, just go."

Lucas doesn't say anything. He takes another step towards Riley until he is standing right in front of her, and her breath hitches. The smell of the alcohol on his breath doesn't seem to bother Riley because, right now, all she seems to think about is the way his lips would feel on hers.

Lucas starts to lean forward. "If you don't want me to kiss you, tell me to stop," he whispers, and Riley can feel his breath on her lips.

"We can't." And just like that, he pulls away, and Riley feels empty. "Your wedding is tomorrow, and you're drunk. You aren't thinking straight. You love Karen, remember?"

Lucas wants to smack himself for saying that. He wants to take it back. He wants to kiss Riley. He wants to hold her. He wants to tell her how he really feels, but when she takes a step towards her window, he knows he messed up.

Riley sticks her head out her window and calls out for Zay, and in a minute, he is standing outside her window. "I think you should take him home. He's drunk, and he doesn't know what he is saying."

Zay looks at Riley, and he sees her tear stained cheeks. "Are you okay?"

Riley nods. "I will be, but please take him home."

Zay looks at Lucas, and he doesn't need to say anything. Lucas makes his way to the window, and Riley can feel the heat of his body behind her. "C'mon man. Let's get you back to my place. You got a big day tomorrow," Zay says, and Riley tries her best to swallow her sobs.

Lucas steps out the window but turns around just in time to stop Riley from closing the window again. "You're coming tomorrow, right?"

Riley shakes her head. "I don't think so."

Lucas reaches inside and grabs Riley's hand. She looks down at their hands, and with that one touch, Riley feels a bolt of electricity shoot through her. "I really want you to be there. Just please tell me I'll see you there."

Riley tells herself not to look up, not to meet his eyes, but against her better judgment, she does. And, just like that, his eyes work in his favor, and she can't bring herself to say no. "I'll be there." Her voice is low.

"Promise?"

"I promise." The two share one last smile between the two before Zay drags Lucas down the fire escape.

* * *

The next morning Riley wakes up, and for a second she thinks last night was all a dream. But, the puffiness she feels in her eyes lets her know that it did very much happen.

She reaches for her phone that is resting on her bedside dresser to check the time, but instead she sees text messages from Zay.

 ** _Zay  
Are you okay? We tried to take him home, but he was committed to seeing you. Riley, he shouldn't be getting married._**

Riley looks at the time, and it was sent last night half an hour after he and Lucas had left, but she was already asleep. She goes on to read the next one.

 ** _Well, he doesn't remember last night. I don't know if that is good or bad. He asked, but I thought it was best to not mention last night. I hope you're still coming. He wants you there._**

Riley thinks about replying, but she doesn't. She doesn't know what to say. She doesn't even know if she should still go, but maybe it's something she needs to see. So, she pulls herself out of bed and starts to get for the wedding.

* * *

Riley knows she shouldn't be here. She knows the bride did not want her here. The bride made that abundantly clear when she called Riley and told her she received an invitation by mistake. But, Lucas wants her here, so Riley finds herself walking up the church stairs.

When she walks inside, she sees the church benches almost full. Her eyes scan the area trying to find someone she knows. She hated that Maya is part of the wedding party along with the rest of the gang. So, as her eyes scan the room and Riley sees no one, she's wishing that she would have listened to the bride and stayed away.

She tries to discreetly take a seat in the back, but she doesn't go unnoticed by the bride's family. Some of them know who Riley is, and they send looks of disapproval her way, however, when Lucas' family spots her, they happily wave—some even greet her with warm hugs.

After minutes of waiting, and no sign of the wedding starting soon, Riley excuses herself to go to the restroom. She needed a minute to compose herself because truth be told she was having a hard time being here, but she was going to stay for Lucas. No matter how much it hurt her.

As Riley enters the hallway, she sees bouncy blonde curls that she'd recognize from anywhere, and it doesn't take long for the blonde to notice her.

"Honey you made it!" the blond blue-eyed beauty, wraps her arms around Riley.

Riley laughs. "I told Lucas I'd be here."

Maya pulls away. "Oh my god. Karen is a nightmare. I don't know why I agreed to be a bridesmaid. Taylor, the maid of honor, is useless, so I'm running around doing everything Karen asks. I had to step out before I went ballistic."

"Yeah, you and me both. I was just on my way to the washroom to give myself a pep talk. I was thinking about running back home."

Maya links her arm with Riley's, and they both take a step in the direction of the restrooms. "We can both run. Take me with you. Riles, I cannot take her-"

"Yes, you can," Riley interrupts Maya. "It's her big day. She's probably nervous."

Maya huffs. "How can you possibly defend her when she uninvited you to the wedding?" Riley shrugs her shoulders. "You and I both know this wedding shouldn't be happening. We both know who the right person is for Lucas, and it is most definitely not Karen."

Riley slowly exhales. "Lucas made his choice. Plus, we never became an official couple. Always just our unofficial thing."

"Yeah, but come on Riles everyone knows that you love him and he loves you." Riley doesn't say anything. She's afraid to talk to. Afraid that if she did tears would fall. Riley had never fully admitted to anyone besides Zay that she still loves Lucas, and she wasn't going to now. But, all it took was one look, and Maya knew what she just said was true.

"Riles, are you okay?" Maya asks, and Riley's eyes gloss over as she shakes her head and Maya instantly takes Riley in her arms.

The two best friends hold each other, but that ends when Riley sees a door open and shouting starts to pierce her ears. "Where is she?!" Riley hears someone yell. "This is my day, and all of you guys are ruining it! I need my veil, and Maya was supposed to be back five minutes ago!" And with that, Riley knew exactly who it was that was shouting.

Maya groans. "I was supposed to go to the car and get it. I should probably hurry. I left Smackle in there alone with all those mean girls. Are you going to be okay?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine. I always am." Riley smiles softly.

"Maya!" Someone shouts and Riley immediately turns around hiding her face, and Maya stands in front of her—Riley isn't supposed to be here. "Karen has been waiting. Where have you been? Have you even gone to the car?" The person raises her voice.

Maya scoffs. "Taylor, you are the maid of honor, you go. She is your best friend, not mine. I'm only a bridesmaid as a favor to Lucas. He…" Maya shakes her head, "nevermind. I'll go to the damn car. Tell her I'll be in there in a few minutes."

Taylor doesn't say anything else. She turns on her heels and walks back to the room, and as soon as she opens the door, Karen's shouting in heard in the halls until the door shuts.

"You see what I have to deal with?" Maya gestures to the room Riley assumes the bride and her bridesmaids are, and Riley dries her eyes.

"Everyone is probably stressed. I can imagine how stressful this wedding has been. All I'm saying is the stress is probably getting to everyone. Now, go. I'll see you later." Maya raises her eyebrow. "I promise I'm okay, or I will be." Maya hugs Riley before hurrying out into the parking lot.

Riley is just about to take the last few steps to the restroom because it seems, now more than before, she still needs to give herself the pep talk—because she really wants to run and curl up in her bed wearing Lucas sweatshirt that he let her years ago. But just as she is about to take the last few steps, she hears someone call out her name.

When she looks over her shoulder, she's greeted with a wide smile. It doesn't take long for arms to embrace her into a tight hug. "Hey Zay," Riley says through her chuckle.

"I'm so happy to see you. Are you okay? You never texted me back. I wasn't sure if you were going to come."

"I'm fine. So, he really doesn't remember last night?"

Zay shakes his head. "Well, not going to see you."

"That's good."

Zay shrugs his shoulders. "Maybe not. Maybe he should remember." Riley shakes her head, and Zay sighs. He knows he isn't going to get through to her. He tried to for months, and nothing. He knows he best friends belongs with Riley, but he can't make them see that. He has to let them realize it on their own. He just hopes it isn't too late. "Can you at least talk to him, right now? Someone needs to talk Lucas down, and if anyone can do that, it's you."

Riley looks down at her feet, and last night plays through her head. "I don't think that's a good idea."

"Why not? Just tell him not to marry Karen." Riley looks up and sees Zay smirking, but he quickly drops it when he doesn't get a response from her. "We all know this is a mistake. Just come and talk to him. I promise you once he sees you he'll know for sure the wedding shouldn't happen."

"You know you sound just like Maya." Riley releases a breath that is shakier than she would have liked, and by now she can feel the tears wanting to make an appearance. "I can't, but you can tell him I said-"

"Or you can tell me yourself." Riley hears someone says, and she becomes frozen in her spot. She doesn't want to turn around. Everything inside of her is telling herself not to, everything besides her heart, and that is the one thing she's been ignoring for the past years. So, right now, at of all times, she decides to listen to it.

She slowly turns, and her breath hitches. He looks handsome. The white tux makes his green eyes pop more than they usually do, and Riley finds herself hypnotized looking in them.

"Why don't I give you two a minute," Zay says taking a step around the two people who are mesmerized by one another.

"So, what is it that you wanted to tell me? I could really use some words right now because I'm freaking out." Lucas rubs the back of his neck and nervously laughs.

Riley wants to tell him he's on the fritz because Karen isn't the right person and deep down he knows it. Riley wants to tell him that she is the right person for him, but for some reason, she can't form the words. "I-I," she clears her throat, "I was just going to say to follow your heart. You have a heart of gold. You follow it amazing things will happen. I promise."

Silence surrounds them, but their gaze stays locked. It felt like they were staring at each other for hours, but it ends once the sound of Karen's voice captures the air.

Riley looks behind her just in time to see Maya smiling at her before disappearing behind the door and taking the shouting with her.

"I should get back out there before I lose my seat. There's a lot of people here." Riley side steps around. "Just follow your heart, Lucas. Greatness will follow." Without thinking, Riley presses her lips against his cheek. She lets her lips linger, and she feels tears starting to surface in her eyes.

When she pulls away, she doesn't look at Lucas. She hurries back to the room where the ceremony is taking place, and as soon as she is a few feet away, she lets a tear slides down her cheek.

* * *

Riley sits in the back watching the wedding party walk down the aisle. Every so often looking to the front to look at Lucas, who was already staring at her. She wishes she listened to Zay and told Lucas not to do this, but Riley wasn't going to cry. Yes, it is natural for people to cry at weddings, but everyone who knew Riley and knew of the Lucas and Riley story would know that Riley would be crying for a different reason—she'd be crying because of heartache.

The organist starts to play _here comes the bride_ , and everyone stands. Riley knows that the bride is going to be walking down the aisle. This is one of Riley's favorite parts of the wedding—hearing the song and seeing the bride in her beautiful dress wearing a smile that shines brighter than anything in the room. However, this time around, each key that is played hurts Riley more and more.

Riley watches the doors open, and she sees Karen standing there wearing an over the top wedding dress, and a smile that looks forced. Riley tries her best to stay hidden amongst the sea of people because she has no idea what would happen if Karen sees her, nor does she want to find out.

Riley looks back to Lucas, and she notices that he isn't looking at his bride but rather at her. She can feel her heart racing, and she wants nothing more than to tell him this wedding is a mistake, but she can't do anything.

With each breath she takes, she can feel herself breaking. She's trying her best to hold it together, but the only thing she is thinking about is how it should be her walking down the aisle with her father right by her side wearing a simple flowy floor length dress.

She tries to make the thought disappear because the more she is thinking about it the more it hurts, but not matter how hard she tries the thoughts aren't leaving. Riley looks back to the bride, and she notices how she is gliding down the aisle. Karen doesn't seem to notice that Lucas isn't looking at her because she is too busy waving at her guest with a fake smile plastered across her face.

When Karen and her father reach the front, everyone takes their seat and Lucas reluctantly looks away from Riley and to his bride and the minister begins.

Everyone listens to the minister speak about the significance of marriage, and the purpose of marriage. The minister offers sound advice of what he seems to believe what the correct approach to marriage is, and that is when Riley hears the infamous line, "Speak now or forever hold your peace."

She looks at the room hoping someone will speak up, but no one does. The room is silent, and Riley finds herself standing up. She can feel all eyes on her with horrified expression coming from the bride's side, and a mixture of expressions coming from Lucas' side.

But she doesn't care because the only person that she is looking at is standing up front, and he is staring right at her.

She can feel her heart racing, and her palms sweating more and more by the second. She looks at her friends that are standing up there as well, and all of them are smiling at her. This is what they have been waiting for.

She returns her eyes to Lucas, and to the woman dressed in white next to him who is frowning at her. She is having second thoughts about this, but one look at Lucas clarifies that this is the right thing to do.

"I'm really not the kind of person who would ruin a special occasional like this," Riley's eyes move around the room, and the pounding in her chest is making it hard to focus. She returns her attention solely to Lucas, "But Lucas don't do this. I…I love you. I've loved you for years, and if there is any part of you who loves me, then don't get married today. Be with me."

Lucas stares at Riley, and the longer he doesn't say a word Riley grows more nervous. This was a mistake. She shouldn't have said anything. She can feel her heart falling to pieces with the silence swallowing the room, and she can see everyone's eyes switching between her and Lucas.

Lucas parts his lips as he takes a step down from the steps, away from his bride. "Riley, I-"

Riley feels someone touch her arm, and that is when she realizes that she had been daydreaming. The organist is still playing _here comes the bride._ None of it happened. Karen had just reached the front of the aisle and the music has subsided, and Riley was the only still standing. She looks straight ahead, glad that the person who snapped her out of her daze was quiet about it.

She slowly takes her seat, and her eyes meet Maya's, and the two girls share a soft smile. It's easier to think about objecting to a wedding, but there is no way Riley can really do that. Could she?

Riley listens to the minister repeat the words that she had thought he had spoken already, and then he says the line, "If anyone present knows of a reason why this couple should not be married, speak now or forever hold your peace."

Riley looks straight ahead, and she feels a number of eyes on her. She looks and she sees all of her friends—Maya, Smackle, Farkle, and Zay—staring at her hoping she'll say something. She looks at Lucas, and he quickly glances her way.

Riley wants to speak up, but for some reason, her mouth isn't working. Silence overcomes the room as everyone waits to see if anyone will object, but the silence is soon broken when Riley's phone starts to ring.

She feels heat rush to her cheeks. She thought she silenced it. She quickly presses the lock button on the side silencing it, but when she looks up she sees more pair of eyes on her, including the bride. And, that's when it hits Riley, she really shouldn't be here.

Riley stands up, and the sound of people gasping fill the room as they think she is going to object.

"What is she doing here, Lucas?" Riley can hear Karen's voice laced with anger. Karen turns her attention to Riley, "I thought I called you and said your invitation was a mistake."

Riley tries her best to swallow the lump in her throat. "I-I'm sorry," her voice cracks, and she clears her throat again. "I'll just…I'll go."

As Riley walks through the row of people, she keeps her eyes on the floor but she can hear the faint whispers about her. Some asking who she is and others explaining her relationship to the groom.

Just as she is about to push the door open, she hears someone shout out her name and she freezes in her spot. She thinks that maybe she's hearing what she wants to hear, that she didn't hear his voice call out her name, but then she hears him again.

"Riley." His voice is soft, and it sends a chill down Riley's spine.

She slowly turns around and faces the man that she loves, but instead, her eyes wander behind him. She sees their four friends smiling at the scene happening in front of them, but she also sees the bride who is sending daggers her way.

Riley can't help the pang of guilt she feels when her eyes meet the brides. Riley watches as Lucas looks between her and the woman he was going to marry, and Riley can't seem to read his face.

He takes a step back to the Karen, and Riley feels a tug in her chest. She sees their lips move from the end of the aisle, and the more she watches the more she feels discouraged. That was until she sees Karen's hand lift and strikes Lucas' face.

Riley takes a step forward, but Lucas holds up his hand gesturing for her to stay where she is. This was one thing he needed to do by himself. She watches as few words are exchanged between them, and she tries to ignore the eyes on her, but it's starting to become too much. She watches Karen and Lucas speak in front of her, and she can't stand here any longer watching them while under the stares of the guests, so she turns on her heels and runs out the door.

She makes it to the bottom of the steps before Riley hears her name called out again, but this time it isn't Lucas, it's her best friend.

Riley turns around, and she sees Maya, Smackle, and Farkle walking out of the church. "I promise I'm okay." She assures him.

"Riles, where are you going? Lucas is going to be out here right now."

Riley slowly exhales. "I just…I need a minute to myself. All those eyes…those stares. I just, I shouldn't be here." Riley takes a step backwards hoping her friends will get the hint of her wanting to be alone.

"Where are you going?"

"I don't know." She doesn't say anything else as she walks away.

* * *

After walking away from her friends, Riley had no idea where she was going but apparently, her feet did. She has been sitting on the subway for half an hour. She came to where it all started for her and Lucas.

The subway comes to a stop, and that is when she sees him standing there no longer wearing his wedding tux waiting for the doors to open.

When they do, he sees Riley sitting in the same spot that she came flying into his lap, and he finds himself smiling at the memory. "So, this is where you ran off to?"

"How did you find me?" Her voice is quiet.

"I thought about where I would go if I was in your position." He lowers himself in the open seat next to Riley. "I'd come to where it all started for you and me."

She clears her throat. "Is your face alright?"

"I'm okay. I deserved it. I think I know why Karen didn't want you there today." Riley looks at him waiting for him to explain. "I think she knew that if you were around that the wedding wouldn't happen. I think everyone knew if you were there today the wedding wouldn't happen. The second I saw that you were in New York my doubts about the wedding only increased." She doesn't respond to him, so he continues to speak. "I went to see you last night, didn't I?"

Riley rises her eyebrows. "Zay said you didn't remember."

"I don't, but I know myself. And, I know that there was no way I was going to be able to stay away from you." His words make Riley smile. "But, I did see you?" Riley nods. "What happened?"

Riley looks down at her hands. "You wanted to know why I was here because you didn't believe it was for work. You went on to tell me that you lo-love Karen, then you tried to kiss me, but I stopped you. It wasn't right you were getting…well supposed to get married and you were drunk. So, I told Zay to come get you and take you home, but before you left, you made me promise I'd be there today."

Lucas looks at Riley, but she has yet to look up. "Why didn't you try to stop me from getting married?"

Riley slowly looks up from her hands and her eyes meet his beautiful green orbs. "Because you told me you loved her. Because I thought we missed our chance. Because…because I thought you didn't love me back."

"You love me?"

"Lucas, I've loved you since I was twelve, and ever since my love for you has only grown. I've been scared ever since that you didn't love me back, and last night," Riley's eyes gloss over, "you told me that you loved someone else."

Lucas sees a tear fall down her cheek, and he uses his thumb to wipe it away. "I thought I loved her, but I don't. I can't. Riley, you are the only person I have ever truly loved and the only person I want to love. When you smiled at me when you fell into my lap, I knew I was going to be hooked to you. With that smile, you captured my heart. Riley, you're the one that I love and the one I want to be with."

Riley couldn't believe her ears. "You love me?" It's the only thing her mind allowed her to say.

"I do." Lucas doesn't think twice about taking Riley's face between his hands and smashing his lips against hers, and a bolt of energy shoots through both of them. It was something that they could only feel with one another.

It wasn't the _I do_ either one thought they were going to hear waking up today, but it was the right _I do._

* * *

I really hope it wasn't confusing with the part with Riley daydreaming. I tried to make it clear without changing the font and giving it away. Anyways, I'll try to have that next chapter as soon as I can, once my brain wants to start working again.


	19. Seeing Red

_Summary: Lucas gets a text from Riley that wasn't meant for him, and now he feels like his world is coming crashing down._

 _word count: 3,292_

* * *

Lucas Friar couldn't wrap his mind around it, but there it is right in front of him. He reread the text over and over again, yet the words he read had to be a lie. This didn't make any sense. There is no way Riley would cheat on him. Sure, things between him and the brunette haven't been the best in the last month because they were both insanely busy, but this had to be a mistake.

Lucas thought staying in New York for college was the best thing for his and Riley's relationship. They wouldn't be attending the same college, but at least they wouldn't be hundreds of miles away from each other. Riley did her best to push Lucas to go to A&M, but he wouldn't budge. His future was with Riley, and if that meant staying in New York to guarantee that future, then so be it.

However, looking at the text, again, he wasn't so sure if a future for the two of them existed. He rubs his eyes still trying to convince himself that this isn't real, but the text is still there. Why doesn't it disappear?

It's because it's real.

 ** _Hey, Ryan. Did I leave my red bra at your house a few nights ago when I spent the night? You know the one that you said was your favorite. ;)_**

When he first read the message, Lucas felt like someone sucked all the air out of him. He tried to think any reasonable reason why his girlfriend's bra would be at someone else house, and why it would be someone's favorite. That would mean they would have seen more than one of Riley's bras. He tries and tries to think of a reason, but nothing _reasonable_ comes to mind.

Lucas has had the _pleasure_ of meeting this Ryan, and Lucas knew without a doubt Ryan had some unspoken feelings for Riley. He saw it in the way Ryan watched Riley. Lucas saw the way Ryan would light up around Riley. He always saw the look of jealousy in Ryan's eyes when Lucas was around.

But, if that message wasn't bad enough. It was the other message that sent him through the roof.

 ** _Oh my god! I didn't mean to send that to you, but I think it's a good idea if we talk. We really need to talk._**

 _We need to talk_. Those four words echoed around in Lucas' head. Nothing good could follow that. Lucas kept waiting for a text with a simple explanation, but it never came. Instead, Riley called him a few minutes after she sent the text, but Lucas ignored it. If she was going to tell him what he thought she was, he wanted to have the conversation in person. He wanted to see her face.

Lucas knows he should head to her apartment, but he doesn't think it's the best idea. Not right now, not with the way he's feeling. So, instead, he finds himself walking to the gym with his duffle bag. He needed to release this ball of angry before he comforts Riley because if he did it now, nothing good was going to come out of it.

He lets the cool February air kiss his cheeks, and each step he inhales deeply through his nose and exhales through his mouth, and the closer Lucas gets to the gym he can feel himself becoming more and more rattled. He didn't know why until he was outside peering in through the window, and the amount of anger he thought he felt was nothing compared to the rage that was bubbling inside of him.

There smiling was no other than Ryan. The same Ryan Lucas has seen gawking over _his_ Riley. Why is Ryan at this gym of all the gyms in New York, why come here? Lucas wants nothing more than to walk inside and grab Ryan by his collar and slam him against the wall. It wouldn't be too difficult. Lucas had at least a good twenty to twenty-five pounds of muscle on Ryan.

The longer Lucas stood there watching Ryan run on the treadmill with his shaggy brown hair bouncing around the harder it became for Lucas to resist the urge to march right into the gym to give Ryan a piece of his mind. But, just as he is about to take a step, his phone goes off. He doesn't look down at his phone. He just hits accept and presses the phone against his ear.

"What?" Lucas snaps.

"Whoa, dude. What's wrong?" Lucas hears Zay say.

"N-nothing. I just," Lucas shakes his head. "What do you want Zay?" Lucas is trying to contain his anger, but he was failing miserably at.

"Okay, something is seriously wrong. Does this have anything to do with Riley?"

Lucas instantly turns away from the gym window and faces the street. "What does Riley have to do with any of this?"

"She called me five minutes ago. Said that she tried calling you half an hour ago, but you sent it to voicemail. What happened? Talk to me, man," Zay pleads with him.

"It's nothing." Lucas sighs, "I gotta go." Lucas doesn't give Zay a chance to rebuttal. He hangs up his phone and shoves it back into his pocket.

Lucas turns around to look back at Ryan only to find him gone, and he thinks about going in to release the emotions he was feeling, but after the call with Zay, all Lucas can think about is talking to Riley.

* * *

After a five minute walk to the subway and a ten minute ride and another five minute walk, Lucas finds himself standing in front of Riley's apartment building. Usually, he would take the fire escape to her window, but something is telling him not to so he doesn't. He walks up the stoop of stairs and presses the buzzer for the Matthews apartments.

"It's Lucas." He doesn't get a response only the sound of a long buzz letting him know that the door to the building is open.

With each step Lucas takes, he fills a mixture of emotions. He feels the obvious rage that he's been feeling for the past almost hour about the situation, but he also feels this gut wrenching fear that is swallowing his insides. Fear that this is it. That Riley is going to call it quits on the relationship. That she is going to tell him that she fell out of love with him. That even though he is willing to forgive her so they can continue to their future together that she won't want that.

Lucas has no idea how he is going to feel once he sees Riley, but he didn't have much time to think about it because he was already standing in front of their front door.

Mrs. Matthews opens the front door just as Lucas is about to knock. She explains to him that she, Mr. Matthews, and Auggie were on their way to Philadelphia for the weekend, so that left Lucas alone waiting for Riley with his thoughts.

Lucas thinks about going to Riley's room, but he doesn't. He wanted him to be the first thing Riley saw when she walked into the apartment. So, he's sitting on the Matthews couch trying to keep his emotions from taking over.

Lucas hears someone rustling to get the front door open, and he grows paralyzed. It can only be one person. He watches her warm brown locks swing behind her as she walks in and turns to close the door, but as soon as she turns back around, Riley's eyes land on Lucas.

"Lucas, you're here." Riley's eyes widen as she spots him sitting on her couch.

Lucas lets his eyes meet Riley's, and that's when the rage takes over. He never thought he'd be able to see red when he looks at her, but right now, that is all he is seeing.

"I can explain the text." She sets her purse down and moves to take a seat next to Lucas, but as soon as she sits, he stands.

"Explain what?! That you left your bra at some guy's house after you spent that night there!" he says through his gritted teeth, "or how it's his favorite bra! I asked you when I first noticed Ryan had a thing for you if I had anything to worry about, and you told me no, Riley. You lied to my face! We don't lie to each other, but you lied to me!"

Lucas takes a deep breath trying to calm himself down. Riley always had a calming effect on him, but right now, she is doing the opposite for him.

Riley slowly stands up. "If you give me a minute, I can-"

He drops his head, "Explain why you cheated on me," Lucas cuts Riley off. His voice is low, almost too quiet to hear. His eyes find Riley's, and all the anger he felt vanishes from his body. Her eyes were always able to have a hold on him, and that's when he knows he'll forgive her. He knows that they'll be able to move pass this. Maybe not today or tomorrow, but he will eventually forgive her because as long as she'll have him, he wants to be hers.

But, right now, Lucas doesn't want to hear an explanation. He still needed a moment to feel betrayed to feel mad, to feel whatever it was that he was feeling. He moves around Riley to the door and turns around to face her in time to see her lips parting to say something, but he doesn't let her.

"I just need time, Riley." He doesn't say anything else. He leaves the apartment closing the door behind him and heads to the elevator.

A minute later he hears a _ding_ , and he stands off to the side a little to let the single girl that was on the elevator out. However, Lucas notices that she was staring at him longer than he liked.

"You're Lucas, right?"

Lucas furrows his eyebrows. "I am."

He sees a smile spread across the short redhead's lips. "Oh my god! It's so nice to finally meet you. Riley goes on and on about you every single time we are together. She shows pictures of the two of you together to anyone who cares to look." She laughs.

"I'm sorry. I didn't introduce myself." She holds out her hand, "I'm Ryan."

Lucas lets his eyes drop to the small bag she was holding and hanging just slightly outside the bag is something red, and Lucas is beating himself up mentally right now.

Lucas clears his throat. "That wouldn't happen to be Riley's red bra?" Lucas felt a little awkward asking, especially to a stranger, but he needed to know.

Her eyes fall to the bag and back to Lucas, and Ryan laughs. "It is. Her, Maya, and I had a little sleepover on Tuesday, and she forgot it."

Why didn't Riley just tell him that? And, how come Lucas has never met thisRyan…female Ryan? Lucas owed Riley an apology. He should have known that Riley is not the kind of person to do something like that. If he only had just let her speak, he would have known the truth.

Lucas presses his lips together in a tight smile. "Do you mind if I take it to her?" He didn't want to tell Ryan about this misunderstanding. He didn't know her or of her, so he didn't think she was close enough with Riley to know of the argument that just took place.

"Sure," she extends her arm, and Lucas takes it. "It was nice meeting you."

"You too." Lucas waits for Ryan to press the down button on the elevator before turning back around and heading back to Riley's apartment.

He waits patiently for Riley to answer the door, and as soon as she does, the words "I am an idiot," fly out of his mouth. Riley doesn't say anything. She turns around, and Lucas follows her inside.

Once he is inside, he places the small gift bag that Ryan put Riley's red bra in on the coffee table, and Riley sees it. "I met Ryan…female Ryan and she gave me your bra."

Riley scoffs, "If you would have let me explain, you would have known that." Riley faces Lucas, "I knew the second I sent the text I made a mistake, but I thought you would have at least let me explain."

Lucas takes a small step forward. "I'm so sorry, Riley. But, I didn't know what to think, especially, when you said it was Ryan's favorite and added that winking face. I only knew the one Ryan, but I should have known. I should have trusted you." He lowers himself to the couch, and Riley follows suit. "I really am sorry." He looks down at his hands, but Riley puts her fingers under him chin lifting his head.

"I am hurt that you could think that I would do something like that, but I sometimes forget how insecure you can be too." Riley runs her hand up Lucas' cheek and caresses his face. "You don't have anything to worry about with Ryan or any other guy for that matter. I love you, and I want to be with you."

His green eyes stayed locked onto Riley's. How could he have ever thought she would cheat on him? Riley Matthews would never hurt anyone intentionally, and by any chance, if she did hurt anyone by accident, she would do anything she could to prove how sorry she was.

"And, I love you, Riley, so much." She softly smiles, and Lucas returns it. He didn't want to break this moment, but something was ringing around his head. "You said we needed to talk."

Riley's smile slowly fades away, and she drops her hand. "Yeah, we do. I know you stayed in New York because of me, and if I'm being honest, I thought it was sweet. Like something out of a movie, but I also found a lot of pressure on me from your decision. I felt like I couldn't disappoint you. You gave up your dream school…for me."

"Riley, I did it for us." Lucas took Riley's hands into his.

"Who said we wouldn't have a future if you went to A&M. I believe in us, don't you?"

"Of course, I do!"

"Good, because I kind of did something." She pulls her hands away from Lucas and pushes herself up, and she walks to where she put her purse down and goes through it and pulls out a large white envelope.

She looks at it for a second. She has had the letter for a day now, but she needed time to really think about it. She knew she was doing the right thing. She takes a deep breath before turning back around and taking her place next to Lucas.

"What is that?" Lucas looks at the envelope that Riley placed upside down on her lap. She doesn't say anything. She exhales slowly before handing it over to Lucas, and when he finally sees the front, his eyes widen.

Right in the left-hand corner was the logo to A&M, and the envelope was addressed to him. How was this possible? He hadn't applied. "H-how?"

"In October, I applied for you to transfer. I talked to the veterinarian where you intern at, one of your professors, and my dad for letters of recommendations. Your mom helped with personal information I didn't know, and you kind of wrote your own personal statement without realizing that you were doing it."

Lucas chuckles lightly. "That's why you kept asking questions about the time I spent at the clinic, and what being a veterinarian would really me to me, and so on. All those questions were for this."

Riley nods. "I was honestly interested, and I would have asked regardless, but for the most part yes. I had to make sure it was as true as possible…I mean without it being written by you. But, what are you waiting for? Open it!"

Lucas looks at the envelope and back up at Riley. He's scared. He didn't want to leave her then, and he most definitely doesn't want to now. But, going to A&M would be great for him.

Riley notices his hesitancy and places a hand on his arm. "We'll be okay. Now, open it. I've been waiting to find out what's inside."

Lucas takes a deep breath and turns it over to open it. He pulls out a stack of papers with the letter resting on top and a smile instantly takes place on his lips. "Congratulations! On behave of the Admission Committee, I am pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Texas A&M University for Fall semester 2021." Lucas laughs, "I got in."

Riley places a tender kiss on his cheek, and Lucas feels butterflies in his stomach. "I knew you would…again." The couple laughs, but it didn't last long. Realization hits them both, but Riley is the first one to speak. "You gave up your place once before. I don't think you should do it again, but ultimately, it is your choice."

Lucas finally looks away from the acceptance letter and to Riley. He'd be lying if he said he didn't want to go. This has been his school of choice since he first realized he was serious about wanting to be a veterinary and did extensive research on colleges that was perfect for people majoring in Zoology.

"And, we'll really be okay?"

"We will. I'm not saying it's going to be easy because it won't. We're going to miss each other like crazy, but we just have to remember to talk to each other, and not let miscommunication come between us. But, I'm going to Columbia, my number one school, you should be able to go to yours."

Lucas looks at the letter just to make sure it was really real then back to Riley. "You wouldn't be mad if I went?"

Riley giggles. "I think I'd be more upset if you didn't go."

"Do I ever say how truly amazing you are? Because, Riley, you are. I can't believe you did this for me." Lucas places the papers on the coffee table in front of him and looks at Riley, "Thank you, Riles."

Riley doesn't say anything. She leans forward and captures Lucas' lips with hers, and Lucas pulls her closer to him deepening the kiss.

How could he have possibly thought that Riley would cheat on him? He was crazy for thinking that, and with the way she was kissing him, Lucas felt the love that Riley felt for him. He pulled away and looked at her. Lucas still felt guilty for thinking that Riley could betray like that, and Riley saw the look in his eyes.

She intertwines their hands. "Stop feeling guilty. I can see it in your eyes, but I forgive you." She kisses him again, "Why don't you stay the night? I have the apartment to myself tonight," she smirks.

"You sure?" Lucas still couldn't understand how she was able to forgive him so easily.

"Absolutely." Lucas has no idea how he got so lucky in this life to have found Riley, or how he even got luckier to have Riley love him as much as she does.

Lucas doesn't think. He grabs Riley and holds her in his arms, and everything he felt just moments ago—the anger, the fear, the guilt—melts away. Right now, all Lucas can possibly feel is his heart racing in his chest, the fluttering in his stomach, and the warm calmness Riley always makes him feel. He feels love.


	20. You Are Your Worst Enemy

I'm so sorry I haven't been active. I've been busy with school and other things going at the moment, so I had to step back from my writing for a bit. I'm slowly starting to write again and working on the stories I have in progress. And, to the anon who made the request, I am working on the prompt. It's about halfway done.

Anyways, I'm a little nervous to post this. I'm not exactly sure why, but I really hope you enjoy it. I was inspired by the song Worst in Me by Julia Michaels.

Summary: Even though Riley Matthews wants to move forward with her relationship with Lucas, something won't let her.

Word Count: 5,308

* * *

Insecure—it's the worst quality Riley Matthews has. It wasn't so bad when she was in middle school. Sure, she cared what her friends thought in middle school—maybe a little too much at times—but she was always able to come back from the dark place her insecurity took her. However, in high school, her insecurity only became more intense. She not only cared about what her friends thought about her, but now, she worried about what everyone around her thought. It could be something as simple as walking home and someone looking at her a little too long, and she would start tugging on her clothes with insecurities seeping through her.

Insecure is Riley Matthews' worst quality.

Anger—it's the worst quality in Lucas Friar. It was known that he had a temper—it was the reason that got him thrown out of his school in Texas. He couldn't control it sometimes, and he thought the move to New York was only going to intensify his anger—and in some ways, it kind of did. Sure, he was in a new environment and had new friends that made he want to be a better person, and maybe that was the problem. He cared too much, and when someone he cared for deeply was being hurt from an outside source, Lucas wanted nothing more than to stop it. But, when he couldn't, that is when the rage he felt would slowly start to push through. He wished he had better control over his anger, but the holes hidden behind his bedroom posters said otherwise.

Anger is Lucas Friar's worst quality.

* * *

But, it didn't matter that Riley was insecure, and Lucas sometimes got a little too mad because what mattered most is the unofficial thing that happened between Lucas Friar and Riley Matthews some years ago. It wasn't that Riley was blinded by her feelings and didn't see Lucas' anger, or the same with Lucas and Riley's insecurity. They were both very aware.

Lucas had spent nights listening to Riley talk about her insecurities late at night when he would sneak over, and Riley had spent just as much time talking Lucas down when his mind was clouded with rage. So, they weren't oblivious to these qualities. They knew they existed, and they both wished they didn't.

* * *

It was senior year when Lucas tried to make things official between him and Riley. He thought it was finally time. He had got his acceptance letter to Cornell—he was going to be staying in New York. She was going to be going to NYU. It was perfect. He was ready to have Riley Matthews officially as his girlfriend, and just in time for all the end of the year senior activities. Mostly senior prom. He and Riley had promised one another that they would go no matter what—couple or not—but being a couple would be so much better. So, Lucas had big plans to Riley to be his.

But, things don't always work out.

He doesn't know what happened. He couldn't wrap his head around why Riley said no to being his girlfriend. He doesn't remember much of that night after the single word left her lips. However, the one thing he does remember is waking up the next morning with a sore fist and a new hole in his wall.

But, he doesn't know that Riley wanted to say yes, but something in her wouldn't let her.

Riley cried that night after Lucas left defeatedly. She wanted to explain, but she didn't really have an explanation herself. Well, she did. It was herself, it was her insecurity. She couldn't fathom why someone as amazing as Lucas would be interested is someone as ordinary as her, not when he had someone like Missy always around. It never bothered Riley before but as she started to realize the direction her relationship with Lucas was headed, she wondered if she was good enough for him—and she came to the conclusion that she wasn't.

Both had anticipated that there would be some tension between them. Days passed, and Riley and Lucas kept their distance from one another. It's what their friends expected them to do. Weeks passed and Riley threw herself into her photography club, and Lucas threw himself into his baseball team—leaving little time for each other. Before anyone knew months had passed, and Lucas and Riley had only come into contact with one another a handful of times. Their friends knew something needed to happen to bring them together, but they were a little hesitant to get involved. So, they tried to really hard, but eventually, they couldn't help themselves.

* * *

It's two weeks before prom, and Riley didn't feel like going prom dress shopping with Maya and Smackle, mostly because she didn't want to be hounded with more questions from Maya about what really went wrong with Lucas. Usually, Maya was the one Riley turned to, but she didn't think Maya would understand. So, she lied and said she wasn't feeling well thinking she was safe at home.

She's sitting in her room alone going through some of the latest pictures she had taken. Her parents were out for the day and Auggie was hanging with his friends, and she was enjoying the quiet. But, that didn't last long.

Riley hears the sliding up of her window and turns from her laptop to see Farkle standing there smiling sheepishly at her. "I hope you don't mind that I let myself in."

Riley shakes her head, and Farkle slowly walks to sit on the edge of her bed. "We need to talk."

Riley closes her laptop and sits up a little straighter. "About what?"

Farkle is careful to avoid her gaze. He knew why he wanted to come here and talk to her. It's the same reason Zay is right now talking to Lucas. They needed to get Lucas and Riley back in each other lives—at least talking at the very least.

"About you and Lucas." Farkle eyes meet Riley's, and by the way, she is looking at him, he almost wishes he never said anything.

"I don't want to talk about it." Riley throws her legs over the side of the bed and walks over to her desk and sets it down. Truth be told, she just wanted to get away from Farkle. It's been months since she told Lucas no. Why was Farkle so interested now?

Farkle stands up and follows Riley to her desk. She still hadn't turn around to face him. "You may not want to talk about, but I think you need to talk about it."

Riley sighs before turning to face, surprised when she sees that Farkle is right there. "Uh," she clears her throat, "how is he?"

"Well, he has a few new posters hanging in his room if that says anything." Riley doesn't say anything. She pulls out her chair from her desk and lowers herself into it. "But, I'm pretty sure you already know that."

"Well his swollen knuckles are a little hard to miss," Riley whispers.

"And, it's hard to miss you staring at him and him staring at you."

"You never miss anything."

Farkle chuckles. "Well, I try not." Farkle takes a sit on the corner of Riley's bed as close as he can to her. "And to answer your question, Lucas is, well he's hanging in there…like the way you are."

Farkle waits for her to say something, but he has a feeling she isn't going to. It's been months, and she hasn't said anything. He waited for her to break. He waited for her to need him, but the time never came. He didn't want to push her, but he also knew her breaking point was coming, and he wanted to see if she would talk before it got to that point.

"How are you?" As soon as the question leaves his mouth, Farkle expected to hear the various answers of _I'm fine_ or _I'm okay_ , but she doesn't. Farkle watched as Riley's shoulders relaxed, and when she parted her lips, he saw the way her bottom lip quiver.

Farkle didn't want her to break, but at least he would be here when it happened.

Riley's eyes become glossed over. She stares mindlessly at the picture of her and Lucas that is pinned to her mirror. It's a picture of just the two of them. It was when they were in middle school when they played Romeo and Juliet. Their mothers had asked them to pose after the play, and she remembers being nervous as Lucas wrapped his arm around her waist, but she remembers that Lucas sounded almost as equally nervous when he asked her if it was okay.

She wished she and Lucas could go back to then. When she didn't care what people thought as much. She didn't know why, but as she started getting older, everyone's opinion seemed to matter more than her own.

She didn't mean for the tears to swell in her eyes. She didn't mean for the tears to fall, but once they started, she couldn't get them to stop.

She uses her shirt to wipe her tears. She knew this moment was going to come. She hadn't cried since the night Lucas left her alone in her room months ago, and she was waiting for her emotions to catch up with her. She had hoped to be alone, but she wasn't, and she knew she wasn't going to be able to stay silent. She knew Farkle wasn't going to leave without her talking. So, she started, and she couldn't stop.

"I'm not okay, Farkle. I'm not okay at all." She stops to wipe her tears and her nose with her shirt. "I ruined everything because I'm scared. I'm scared that I'm not good enough. I'm scared that someone better is going to come along and win him over. I'm scared that once he and I are finally together he'll see that I'm not that great, so I said no before any of that can happen." Tears started to build in Riley's eyes, and she couldn't stop them from falling.

"I let my insecurity get in the way, and even if I had said yes, what I felt, what I feel, wouldn't disappear." Riley finally brings herself to look at Farkle. "I made a mistake though. I want to be with him I know that I do. My heart is telling me I do." Her head drops and Farkle knows there is something else.

After a minute, Riley looks back at Farkle with fresh tears in her brown orbs. "But, my head won't let me…not when I have doubts about myself."

"So, why didn't you tell him that? Why did you let him believe you didn't want him the way he wants you?"

Riley sighs. "Because he would try to convince me otherwise, and when I would tell him my reason, two things would have happened. He would have been gentle with me at first and tell me how wrong I am, and I know I should stop, but I wouldn't. I know I wouldn't, and that is when the temper he has would start to show. He would get frustrated and raise his voice. I know he wouldn't mean to, and he would say that, but his temper would come out, and he would feel bad about it." Once again, her eyes find Farkle's, "The worst in me, brings out the worst in him, and until I can get a handle on my insecurities, he and I can't be together."

Farkle wanted to push for more, and he wanted to shout at her to talk to Lucas, but he knew that wasn't going to do any good. Riley would talk to Lucas when she was ready. He only hoped Zay was having better luck with Lucas.

* * *

Zay was just about to leave the Friar's house when Mrs. Friar told him he wasn't there, but just as he was walking down the steps, he saw Lucas just a few feet away with his gym bag flung over his shoulder. Zay immediately noticed Lucas' hands were wrapped, and it didn't take him long to figure out that today wasn't a good day for his friend.

"Hey man," Zay says grabbing Lucas' attention.

Lucas looks up from the sidewalk and sees one of his best friends standing in front of his door. He didn't know whether to be annoyed or relieved. He wasn't sure he wanted to be alone or if he wanted to talk. After the last hour he spent with the punching bag at the gym, he thought he would have some of the anger he felt today leave him, but it was still very much there, and he still wasn't sure if he wanted to talk about.

But, he knew Zay, and Lucas knew Zay wasn't going anywhere.

"Hey. What are you doing here?" Lucas asks just as he reaches the bottom of the stoop that leads to his front door.

Zay shrugged. "I just wanted to see how you were doing. I haven't seen much of you."

Lucas chuckles as he opens his front door. "We go to the same school, and we're on the same baseball team. I literary see you every day." Lucas says a quick hello to his mother, so she knows he's home, before heading up the stairs to his bedroom with Zay behind him.

"Yeah, but at school, you've kept to yourself for a while now, and after every game, you're quick to rush off. So, yes, I haven't seen you much or spoken to your much for that matter, and right now, I think you need to talk."

Lucas takes a deep breath. "You might be right."

The boy's get to Lucas' room, and he tosses his bag by the door as Zay takes a seat in Lucas' computer chair. "Alright, well, I'm all ears."

Lucas doesn't know where to begin. He wants to yell right now after today that's why he went to the gym. He had heard something today, and he had no idea if it's true, but the more he thought about it the more enraged he became. And, Zay knew Lucas' blood was boiling as he watched his best friend pace in front of him.

"Did you know Charlie Gardner is going to ask Riley to prom? My Riley!" The sole statement rushes out of his mouth, and Zay watched as the color fades from Lucas' face at the realization of what he said. Lucas stops and turns to look at Zay. "But, she isn't mine. Why didn't she say yes? She said no, and when I asked for an explanation, she said she couldn't give me one!" His voice is a little too loud.

Lucas can once again feel the anger in him rising, so he begins to pace. "I was so mad. I still am! How could she not give me an explanation?! I deserved an explanation. I deserved to know why she suddenly changed her mind about how she felt with me, why she gave up on us. I…I just don't understand!"

Zay heard the anger in Lucas' voice. Zay saw the anger that lured in Lucas' eyes, and he knew he needed to talk Lucas down, but if he was being completely honest, he didn't know how. Zay thinks for a second about what to say, and each time he tries to open his mouth to let words rush out, he closes it. He was a little too scared to say the wrong thing.

Lucas notices Zay straightening himself up in the chair. He sees that Zay is trying to think of what to say to him and how to say it. He notices how as of late people have been treading carefully around him afraid that he'll snap, and he didn't want to be that person anymore. He didn't want people to be uncomfortable around him.

He slowly lowers himself down on his bed. "I didn't mean to shout."

"It's okay. I understand. You're mad."

Lucas shakes his head. "I'm not just mad. I'm hurt. It's crazy, but I thought Riley was the one. I know we're young, but no other girl compares to her. We spent years laying out this solid foundation for what I thought would one day lead to a relationship, but I guess I was wrong."

"Why don't you talk to her?" Zay asks a little hesitant. He wasn't sure if it was a stupid question or an obvious one.

"Because what if, what if she tells me she doesn't feel the same anymore. What if she tells me that the reason she said no was because I'm not the one for her. I still have this small amount of hope that it was something else that made her say no, and talking to her and learning the truth can take all that away, and I'm not ready for that."

Zay looks at his friend, and he understands the reluctance that Lucas has about talking to Riley, and even though the original plan was to have Farkle talk to Riley and him talk Lucas, Zay was having second thoughts.

He looks at his friend, and he doesn't want to take the last bit of hope away from him because it would be taking the last bit of Riley that Lucas was still hanging onto, and what kind of friend would he be if he took it away? So, this conversation would be one that wouldn't turn into a Lucas story.

* * *

The last two weeks to prom pass and the conversations stay private. No one knows what was said between Riley and Farkle or Lucas and Zay.

Zay and Farkle thought it was for the best. They thought when Lucas and Riley were meant to work things out that they would. The two friends knew the brown eyed girl and the green eyed boy had things to discuss, but they couldn't push them.

But, both were wishing that they did because maybe Lucas and Riley would be with them on their way to prom and not wallowing away in their rooms, alone. At least, that's what they thought.

* * *

Riley's heart is pounding in her chest as she stands outside Lucas' house. She didn't think she was going to be going to prom, not after what happened between them. But, she only gets one senior prom, and there wasn't anyone she'd rather go with than Lucas. She just hoped he wanted to go with her.

She takes a deep breath and goes to knock only to stop when the door opens. "Riley?" Green eyes meet brown and for the first time in months, both feel a sense of serenity flood them with being so close to one another.

Lucas does a double take, making sure his eyes weren't playing a cruel joke, but they weren't. Riley was standing in front of him, and she looked breathtaking. "Hey," Riley's voice cracks a little with nerves.

"Hi." Lucas didn't mean to say it, but it felt natural, and he was glad he did when he sees the smile spread across Riley's lips.

"Hi," and having Riley continue their meaningful exchange led a smile to Lucas' lips.

Riley finally looks over Lucas' appearance, and she had no idea how she missed it. He was wearing a tux with a purple bow tie, and she couldn't help but notice that it matched her dress—but it had to be a coincidence. She also noticed the corsage he had in his hand, but that couldn't be for her, not when the two have barely spoken to one another. She still wasn't sure why she was here, Lucas obviously had a date.

She shakes her head once, trying to pull herself out of the daze of being under Lucas' stare put her in. "I-I should go. You were on your way out. To prom, right?" Riley signals to the plastic container in his hand, and Lucas nods. "Well, she's a really lucky girl. I-I should go." Riley takes a step back ready to turn around and walk away, but Lucas grabs her wrist stopping her, and Riley feels a spark run through her body.

Riley's eyes meet Lucas', and she wonders if he can hear her heart racing, or if his heart is racing as fast as hers is. "We made a promise to each other that we would go together no matter what, didn't we?"

"We did." Riley's voice is soft and scared.

"And, I assume you remembered because you came here and yo-you look incredible." Lucas' eyes drop to his hand still wrapped around her wrist and wonders if she feels the electricity that he is feeling. His eyes meet hers, "I was on my way to go see you, to ask if you were still willing to go with me, and I really hope you are."

Riley knew what her head was telling her. She knew her insecurities about them would get in the way, but now at this moment, she wasn't going to listen to them. Right now, Riley was going to listen to the best part of her—her heart.

A sheepish smile spreads across her lips, "I am. I was here for the same thing."

Lucas wants to take Riley's face between his hands and kiss her with everything inside of him, but he knows he can't. He knows if he did he would just scare her away. So, if all he had was one night with Riley, he was going to cherish every second of it.

He carefully opened the container pulling out the corsage and slide it on her wrist, and Riley took the matching white rose boutonniere and pinned it to Lucas' jacket. Their mothers weren't around to capture another moment that the young pair shared, but they knew it was a moment both of them were going to remember, picture or no picture.

* * *

When Riley and Lucas arrived at the venue that prom was being held at, their friends were ecstatic to finally see them together. None of them had any idea how it happened considering nothing seemed to change since Farkle talked to Riley and Zay talked to Lucas, but they were glad it did.

The night went on, and no one would have been able to guess that there was ever tension between Lucas and Riley. They were laughing with one another, whispering in each other's ears, staring into each other's eyes. They were making the most of the night because they weren't sure what was going to happen after it ended. They knew they had to talk about what happened between them, mostly Riley needing to explain how she felt, but neither wanted to think about that.

They wanted to dance with each other—fast or slow. They wanted to take silly pictures in the photo booth. They wanted to sit with their friends at the table and not have all of them look at them with worry. They wanted to have fun and not worry about what was going to come tomorrow. They wanted to forget the past couple of months, and for the night, they did.

The night had passed faster than both wanted it to, and before neither one knew, the DJ was announcing that he had one more song for the night, and both Lucas and Riley were happy when it was a slow song. They were able to hold each other close one last time before parting and not knowing what's going to happen next.

As soon as Riley looked in Lucas' eyes, she knew what he wanted to say, but she knew right now wasn't the right time. "Please, not now. I just want to enjoy this last song with you."

Lucas sighs. He knew he shouldn't press. He knew he should enjoy this last moment with her because it may be the last one. But he needed to know why they weren't together for himself, and this moment with her may be his last chance to find out. "I just need to know why you said no. You tell me why, and I'll leave you alone."

"I don't want you to leave me alone. I never want you to leave me alone," Riley says as sincerely as she can while staring into his eyes as they both swayed to the music.

"But, you said-"

"I know what I said," she cuts Lucas off. "It was easier to say no than to face the possibility of us not working out. Lucas…I'm not good enough for you."

Lucas' eyes widen at her revelation. Is that really the reason she said no? Of course, she was good enough for him. If anything, she was too good for him.

Lucas parts his lips to refute her statement, but she doesn't give him a chance. "I know what you are going to say, and I really don't want to ruin this night by arguing." Riley doesn't say anything else. She lays her head on his shoulder, hoping with that one action it would be the end, but she should have known better.

She feels Lucas shaking his head, and she has to stop herself from sighing. It was just the beginning of a much bigger talk that needed to happen.

"Riley," Luca begins. His voice is gentle. Truth be told, he was terrified of scaring her away.

"Let's just enjoy this last dance, and we'll talk after."

No other words are exchanged between them as they swayed to the music. They wanted to enjoy this last dance together. Riley didn't want to talk right now, and Lucas was going to respect that, but by the end of the night, he needed answers.

* * *

After prom, the group of six friends went to a diner that was nearby to grab something to eat, but the only thing Lucas could think about was the conversation that was going to be happening with Riley very soon. He was a little worried that Riley would want to tag along with Maya and Zay to the after party at Billy Ross' house, or Farkle and Smackle would extend the invitation to go back to Farkle's house to watch movies with them. But, when no one did, Lucas knew that his friends were giving him the time he needed with Riley to talk.

When the group of friends part ways, Lucas and Riley are both nervous. Neither said a word as they begin to walk. They didn't know where they were walking, but they both knew that they weren't ready to end the night.

As the two continues on their path, they find themselves walking to a park that was just a few blocks from Riley's apartment. It was also the place they had their last good memory together.

Riley immediately walks over to the swing set—it's what she always did when she and Lucas went to the park—and Lucas followed right behind and stood behind her ready to push her — because it's what he always did.

Neither one knew where to start, or who should start. But, Lucas knew one thing for sure, he wasn't going home without talking to Riley.

As soon as Lucas' fingertips touched her back to give her a gentle push, she felt butterflies fill her stomach. She wanted to enjoy the feeling, but she knew she couldn't. She knew she needed to talk.

"So, you want an explanation as to why I said no," Riley says barely audible.

"I do, but right now, I want to know why you think you aren't good enough for me because if anything Riley, you are too good for me."

Riley shakes her head vigorously. She can feel tears already building in her eyes. She was hoping that he would forget about that, but she should have known he wouldn't.

"Because it's true," Riley is finally able to mumble out, and Lucas grabs the chain of the swing to stop Riley from swinging. "I'm not good enough for you."

Lucas walks around to stand in front of Riley, and he sees her head dropped staring at the floor, and without thinking, he grabs her hands and gently pulls her up. When she finally looks at him, his heart breaks when he sees the tears that slid down her cheek, staining her face.

Riley knows she needs to continue before Lucas can object. "You might think I am, but Lucas the problem is I don't think I am. I want to believe I am because I want to be with you, but I can't."

"Riley, we can be together." Again, Riley shakes her head. "Yes, we can. I know we can. I know because I-I love you, and I'm willing to work through anything to be with you."

Riley can't control the tears that come rushing out. It's the first time Lucas has told her he loves her, and she knew she felt the same, but she also knew that she couldn't be with him…not yet.

"I love you too," Riley sobs, "and that's why I can't be with you." Lucas sighs in frustration—frustration of not understanding what is going through her head—and Riley knows if she doesn't continue Lucas is going to try with everything in him to convince her differently, and she also knows what will follow after that. "I would sabotage us. I would be so consumed with my own doubts, my own insecurities, that our relationship wouldn't be given the chance it deserves."

"But, how do you know if you don't try, Riley." Riley can hear the rise in his voice, and without thinking she moves forward and cups his face between her hands, and her brown glossed over eyes meet Lucas' green eyes.

"Because I know myself. I know what I'll do, and I don't want to ruin it because you are who I want to spend forever with." Lucas looks at Riley with awe. He thought she didn't want to be with him because she no longer felt the spark he feels, but at the same time, he was still a little agitated.

He wanted to shake her and tell her he wouldn't let her do anything to ruin their relationship, but he also knew that she had her mind made up, and maybe it was the right thing to do. Riley was right. Lucas has seen what happens when doubt flood her head, but she needed to know that he was going to be there, that he wasn't going anymore. But, he didn't need to because Riley knew by the way he was looking at her.

Riley slowly drops her hands from Lucas' face and says in a soft tone, "I know, and I promise not to push you away anymore. But, I need you to be patient with me."

"And, I will," Lucas takes a step forward and takes her hand in his, interlocking their fingers, "As long as you really try and not let doubts stop you from trying."

Riley looks down at their hands, and at this moment, she knows this is what she wants. The only problem is that feeling doesn't always stick, not because she doesn't want it to but because she doesn't always feel worthy, and she needs to at all times.

Her eyes meet his, "I promise."

That night when the two parted way they weren't worried about the next time they were going to spend time with each other or the next time they would speak. Riley wanted to turn around and tell him she changed her mind. That she couldn't wait to be with him, but she knew it was from the high she felt from spending all night with him. She knew she wouldn't always feel that, and Riley couldn't let the worst part of her destroy her forever with Lucas.


	21. Perfectly Unexpected

First, I want to apologize for not posting in a while. This semester is killing me, especially, since I'm packing on classes to make sure I was able to transfer. But, I'm hoping to be writing more with my winter break coming. I am still working on the Road Trip. It's just I haven't had any real time to work on it, especially because I kind of lost where I was going with it. But, I will finish it.

Anyways, an anon requested a one shot of Riley and Lucas at a wedding and catching the garter and bouquet. I'm sorry it took me forever to write it, but here it is.

word count: 3,585

* * *

Riley was sitting in a beautiful church during a beautiful ceremony, but she couldn't focus. She wasn't listening to words that were spoken by the minister, or the vows that were exchanged between the two people promising to love each other for the rest of their lives. Her sole attention was on the best man, and she couldn't help herself from daydreaming about their future wedding.

She had imagined what their big day would be like before, but today she couldn't stop. It wasn't because it was Lucas' brother's wedding, but more so to do with something she found just moments ago before leaving the apartment.

Riley didn't mean to find the little black box, but she accidentally did. She was in such a rush looking for her coat that when she found it in the closet she yanked on it. She didn't mean to pull one Lucas' coats down with hers. So, when she picked it and felt something in one of the pockets, curiosity won and she reached in and pulled a small box out.

Her heart wanted to jump out of her chest at that moment. She wanted to take a peek at what was inside because she had a pretty good feeling what it was, but she couldn't do that. She already felt guilty for finding it because she took away from the surprise. She wanted to run to him at that very moment and tell him yes, but she couldn't take that moment away from him. She hurriedly hung the coat back up and took one last look at the box before shoving it into a pocket.

Riley hadn't realized how in her own head she was until Maya placed a hand on her arm startling Riley, and Maya laughed quietly. "Were you thinking of yours and Huckleberry's future wedding," Maya whispers.

"What? No. Shh, there's a wedding in place." Riley looks to the front just in time to see the bride and groom share their first kiss as husband and wife. "How is it over? We just sat down."

"Riles, it's been like half an hour." She laughs. "You must have really been in Rileytown."

Riley hears the words, but she isn't listening. The groom and bride start down the aisle with the wedding party behind them, and Riley's eyes meet Lucas' and that's all it took for her to fall back in her daydream—to the day they promise to love each other for the rest of their lives, the day that will be a celebration of their love.

Their eyes stay locked as long as they could until Lucas couldn't crane his neck any longer to look at Riley, and as soon as their eye contact breaks, Riley looks down at her ring finger and smiles. One day…soon, hopefully.

* * *

At the reception, it was a little hard for Lucas and Riley to spend time together. He was busy running around making sure the guests were having a good time and his brother had everything he needed, but Riley didn't mind. It was Lucas' brother's wedding after all, and he was the best man; plus, she had the company of her friends and her parents, and she was having fun.

As hours passed, Riley found herself spending much of the time on the dance floor with Zay, but the few, or rather more than few drinks, helped her to let loose and have fun. She almost forgot about the little black box—almost.

"Zay, can I ask you something?" Riley's words slurred.

"Anything, sugar," Zay says as he spins Riley, and she laughs.

"When did Lucas buy the ring?"

Zay's eyes widen at her question, and he starts to wonder if he accidentally let it spill throughout the night. He too had a few drinks, and sober he was already a Chatty Cathy, and with alcohol added in his system, that was trouble just waiting to happen.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Zay tries to say as confidently as he can, but he stumbles over his words, and Riley knows he knows something. "Did I let something slip? Because if I did, I'm dead. Lucas will kill me." Riley sees the worry slowly start to etch its way to his face, and she falls into a fit of laughter.

"You didn't say anything. I-I found it. It was an accident, but I did. At least, I think it's a ring."

Zay parts his lips to confirm whether it is a ring or not, but the DJ makes an announcement to clear the dance floor. Riley thinks about pressing further on the matter, but she knows she shouldn't.

A single chair is brought out to the center of the dance floor and the groom leads his bride to it to take a seat. Riley knew what was going to happen. It was time for the garter, and soon the bouquet was going to follow.

The guests watched as the groom went under the tulle of the dress, and there was an uproar of cheering coming from everyone along with laughter. Riley can see the smile on the bride's face, and Riley knows one day it'll be her and Lucas.

Riley's eyes scan the guests, and they stop when they land on the father of the bride. She laughs even more when she sees the look that is displayed on his face. It's a mixture of happiness along with horror, and she can only imagine the look her father is going to have. Riley knew it was a look she wanted captured forever.

When the Lucas' brother finally gets the garter off the bride, the DJ asks for the ladies to be on one side of the dance floor and the gentlemen on the other side of the dance floor. The bride and groom face each other with the groom's back to the gentlemen and the bride's back to the ladies.

"Okay on the count of three. Let's see who really wants it. One…Two…Three."

The bride tosses her white rose bouquet over her head to the sea of women, and at the same time, the groom tosses the white lace garter to the men. Everyone waits to see who was the lucky lady to catch the beautiful flowers, and who was the lucky guy to catch the garter.

"Of course, it would be the two of you," Maya says as soon as she sees Lucas walking to the front of the crowd of men. Riley looks up from the bouquet and to Maya.

"What are you talking about?" Maya nods her head in the direction of the men, and Riley sees Lucas smiling at her and the same smile finds its way to her lips.

Without saying anything, Riley steps forward meeting Lucas next to the bride and groom.

"Why am I not surprised?" Lucas' brother says. "I think this might be the universe's way of saying that you two are next, don't you think?" He teases Lucas and Riley.

The bride laughs. "Why don't you two share a dance?" The bride turns her head to signal to the DJ to play a song, and everyone clears the dance floor leaving only Riley and Lucas wrapped in each other's arms. The two are taking in the moment. It's the first time of the day that the couple got to spend any real time together.

No words are exchanged between the two as they sway to the music, but they didn't have to say anything. The presence of one another was enough for either one of them. This past week they barely got to spend much time together. Lucas was helping his brother with last minute things for the wedding, and Riley was trying to meet a deadline for work.

So, this moment right now was what they both needed. They only wished the moment lasted longer, but with their friends around, a moment alone doesn't seem to exist for too long.

"So, guys when's the wedding?" Maya says as she and Zay dance next to them.

Zay smirks at Riley then exchanges a knowing look between Lucas. Riley thinks about saying something. But, she doesn't. It wasn't her place to say anything. She wasn't even supposed to know about the ring, and truth be told, she has no idea how long she'll be able to keep quiet that she found it. It took her hours after finding it to let it slip to Zay, but she could probably blame the alcohol.

"Lucas has to pop the question first," Farkle adds as he and Smackle dance on the other side of Lucas and Riley.

"Yeah, huckleberry what's taking you so long? I was sure you'd ask Riley the day you moved back after you graduated from A&M. We all were."

"I'm just waiting for when the time is right," Lucas smiles at Riley, and she can feel her heart begin to race—after years together, he still has the same effect on her.

"Anyone want to predict how long we are going to be waiting?" Smackle looks at the group of friends.

"I don't think we'll be waiting that long," Zay smiles. "I'd say in the near future we'll be having another wedding to attend." Riley pretends that she doesn't see the scowled look that Lucas shoots in the direction of Zay.

"I'm pretty sure we can all agree that Riles and Lucas are next," Maya grins at Riley making her laugh.

"Maybe," Riley looks at Lucas, and she gets lost in his forest green eyes. "We might be the next ones," Lucas responds by pushing his lips against Riley's. The kiss is soft and quick, but it's enough for everyone around to see how much these two truly love one another.

When the kiss is broken, Lucas gets lost in Riley's eyes. He has never seen a pair of eyes that were so beautiful, so bright, so mesmerizing. He can easily get lost staring into her brown orbs. To anyone else, her eyes may seem to be an ordinary color, but to him, brown has never been more perfect.

"Guys, we lost them. They're staring into each other's stupid eyes."

Meanwhile, Mr. and Mrs. Matthews were having a conversation of their own.

* * *

"Cory, I know what you're thinking right now, but you have let go." Mrs. Matthews looks at her husband when she notices how closely he was watching their daughter with the Texan. She knows he has had a hard time with their relationship, and it wasn't because Lucas was a bad guy, but rather that the closer Riley grew to Lucas the further to drew away from her father.

Mrs. Matthews knows Riley doesn't mean to do it purposely—she was actually pretty certain Riley had no idea that she was doing it. But, Lucas is a good man, and Mrs. Matthews knows that they would be lucky to have someone as great as Lucas to be an addition to their family.

Mr. Matthews sighs. "I know, but I don't want to."

Mrs. Matthews places her hand on his shoulder. "Just think about it when their time comes. He's going to come to you to ask for permission."

Mr. Matthews smiles. "You think if I tell him no, it'll stop him."

"No," Mrs. Matthews laughs, "but it'll delay him for a little while. He won't ask her without your permission, and you won't tell him no because you want our daughter happy."

"He really makes her happy, doesn't he?"

"He does, extremely happy."

* * *

When the night finally comes to an end, Lucas helps Riley as she staggers into their apartment.

"I'm sorry I drank so much." She hiccups. "I really didn't mean to."

"I know you didn't, but let's get you to bed." Riley nods her head.

As soon as Riley gets to their bedroom, she kicks off her heels and struggles to get her dressed unzipped making Lucas laugh. "Here let me get that for you." But, before Lucas walks over to her, he walks to his side of the bedroom and grabs one of his t-shirts.

After Lucas helps Riley out of her dress and into his t-shirt, he helps her to bed. He can tell she is fighting to stay away. He was surprised she hadn't fallen asleep on the way home. He leans forward to place a kiss on her forehead, and Riley uses that as the opportunity to caress his face.

"I love you, Lucas." She gazes into his eyes, and just like always he's hypnotized by her eyes.

"And I love you."

Riley's eyes begin to flutter closed, and Lucas sits on the edge of the bed next to her. He will never understand how he got this lucky to have someone who is Riley to love him. He never had to question whether she loved him or not because he knew. She showed him every day—whether it was the little notes she left for him to find in his wallet or office, or if it was some grand gesture she did like a surprise party for his birthday.

When Lucas sees that Riley's eyes are closed, he walks to their closet. He pulls out the same coat Riley had dropped early and reaches into the pocket he knows he put the little black box, but instead, he finds the pocket empty. He knows it should be in here. He's looked at the ring every day for the past two months waiting for the right time, waiting for his brother's wedding to pass. He knew it had to be in this pocket, but it wasn't.

He frantically searches the rest of the pockets and finds it in one of the outside pockets rather than the inside pocket where he knew he kept it. He pulls the little box out and opens it to see a small rose gold band with a single diamond in the middle. He knew it was perfect for Riley the second he saw it. It was simple yet elegant.

Now, it was only finding the right time.

Lucas puts the ring back into his coat pocket and hangs it in the closet. He sets a cup a water along with two aspirin on the bedside table on Riley's side before getting changing and climbing into bed on his side.

As soon as he lays down, Riley snuggles closer to him and he wraps his arm around her pulling her closer. He sees the corner of Riley's lips curl up into a half smile, and it's enough to get his heart racing.

"I found the ring," Riley mumbles, and it makes Lucas softly gasp. "When you're ready, my answer is yes."

Lucas doesn't know what to say. He has no idea how she found it. He thought he had done a great job of hiding it since it's been the same spots for months and nothing. And, if she ever did by chance find it, he was going to tell her that he was holding the rings for his brother.

"Wh-when did you find it?" His voice cracks. "Riley?" He doesn't get a response. Instead, he only hears the sound of her steady breathing.

* * *

The next morning Riley wakes up and her head is pounding—she knew she shouldn't have drank so much. The last thing she remembers is telling her parents bye at the reception. She looks around the room hoping to see Lucas, but instead, she finds a note in his place.

 _Goodmorning beautiful. I had an errand to run this morning. Why don't we have a lazy Sunday in, just the two of us. So, take a shower, change into comfortable clothes, and I'll be back as soon as I can. Take the aspirin I left for you. I'm sure you need it._

 _I love you._

Riley smiles to herself as she reads the note. She swings her legs off the edge of the bed, and she instantly sees the aspirin on the bedside table and doesn't think twice about popping it into her mouth and chasing it down with water. She waits for a second or two before standing up. She drags her feet across the bedroom to grab a fresh pair of clothes and then shuffles to the bathroom.

The warm shower, along with the aspirin, helped with the hangover. Sure, her head was still hurting, but not nearly as bad as it was just moments ago. Riley changed into an oversized off the shoulder sweatshirt and a pair of yoga pants before walking out as she towel dries her hair.

She hears someone fiddling with the front door and assuming it's Lucas, she saunters over and unlocks the door as she tosses her towel on the couch.

"Wow, you…you look beautiful," Lucas is in awe as she opens the door for him, and his reaction makes Riley blush. He has seen her like this before, but today was different. Today felt different because today was the day he was going to change everything between them.

Riley sees him struggling with the bags he is carrying along with the two cups that are resting inside a cup holder, and she giggles. "Here, let me help." She grabs the coffees as well as two of the bags that Lucas had set on the floor.

Riley turns on her heels to the kitchen, and Lucas follows suit. "So, where did you go this morning? Thank you for setting the aspirin on the table for me by the way. It really helped." She waits for Lucas to say something, but instead, she hears the sound of the front door closing and bags dropping to the floor.

She sets everything on the table. "Lucas?" She turns around to find him in front of her on one knee, and she can already feel the tears starting to surface in her eyes.

"This isn't the way I wanted to do this," he nervously laughs. "I wanted to cook your favorite dinner and hide the ring in your dessert, but I can't wait hours to do this. Even though, I've been waiting months." There is a short pause. He hadn't even asked the question, but Riley already feels like her heart is going to explode with joy. "I went out this morning to ask your father for permission to marry you because it's you that I want to spend the rest of my life with. It's you who makes me happy. It's you who I want to share the little things with. I knew you were special the moment I meant you, but I knew it was you who was meant for me the moment we shared our first kiss. What I'm trying to say is...Riley, will you marry me?"

Riley doesn't say anything, but the smile that is swallowing her face says the answer. She takes a step forward as she begins to vigorously nod her head, and with that single gesture, Lucas stands up and before he can pluck the ring from the little box, Riley launches herself at him.

She wraps her arms around his neck and presses her lips to his. She knew that she would be happy when he finally asked her to marry him, but that exceeded what she felt at this exact moment. Her heart was racing with excitement. Her cheeks were hurting from the smile that won't leave her face. She felt blissfulness, and she never wanted the feeling to leave her.

When Riley finally pulls away from Lucas, he takes the ring from the little black box and slides it on her left hand.

Riley's eyes twinkle as soon as they landed on the ring. It was perfect. "It's beautiful," Riley says through her smile.

Lucas laughs and kisses her cheek. "You don't have to pretend you haven't seen it. You told me last night you found the ring."

Riley's eyes widen in shock. "I-I did?"

"You don't remember?"

She shakes her head. "I didn't mean to tell you I found it, but it really is my first time seeing the ring. I found the box, and I assumed it was a ring. It didn't seem right to look without you. Considering I wasn't supposed to find it." Riley looks down at her hand, and she sees the small diamond shine. She doesn't think she could have picked out a more perfect ring.

Lucas tucks his fingers under Riley's chin and lifts her face to give her a tender kiss. "I'm sorry I didn't give you the proposal you deserved."

Riley snakes her arms around Lucas' neck and her brown eyes lock onto his green ones. "Are you kidding? It's perfect. What more could I ask for? It was just you and me in our little apartment. I can't imagine you proposing any other way." Lucas kisses her making Riley laugh softly.

"Can I ask you one question though?" Lucas nods. "How did my dad react when you asked for his permission?"

Lucas smirks. "He tried to tell me no, but it helped that your mom was there as well as Auggie. He called me son when I left so that a good thing."

"That's a great thing," she giggles.

This wasn't the way Lucas planned on asking Riley to marry him. The dinner he had planned tonight wasn't the way he planned to ask her either. He had an elaborate plan, something he had been working on for the past two weeks. But, thinking about it now, he knew that it wasn't the right way to propose. Sure, it was romantic, but it might have been a little much. This was perfect for Riley—perfect for them.


	22. Smile at Me

So, I was going through my documents on my laptop organizing everything since the new semester is going to begin in about a week. Anyways, I came along this unfinished one-shot (along with about five more) I started months ago but never finished. I have no idea where I was going with, but I just wanted to finish something. I'm sorry I haven't been writing. To be honest, I felt so unmotivated and writer's block is the worst. So, I decided to take a break. I hope to slowly start writing more which will lead to me posting more.

Summary: Lucas goes to college in New York and spots a certain brunette from afar.

word count: 8,174

* * *

It's been a month since Lucas started his first semester in college in New York. He chose to go to school out of state despite his family's pleas with him to stay in Texas. He loves his family, but he had to leave his hometown. He didn't get into his first choice, but he did get into his second choice. So, he left. Austin will always be home, but he wanted to experience something new.

He's living on campus and was relieved that he and his roommate got along exceptionally well, and it didn't take long for the two to become great friends. His roommate is a local and gave Lucas the rundown of all the places to hang out in New York, and what his roommate thought was most important; which happened to be about all the girls that his roommate went to high school with, who were also attending their college…and single.

Lucas couldn't care less. He wasn't looking for a relationship. His focus was on school and making sure he didn't slack off, and girls would only be a distraction—something Lucas didn't need or have time for.

However, that all changed the morning Lucas had woken up later than usual. So, he hurriedly got ready and rushed to class. He runs across campus and up the flights of stairs that lead to his class. To his surprise, he has a little more than five minutes until class starts, and he's never early. Lucas usually got to this class a minute or two just before class started or just a few minutes after class started. But, when he reaches his class, he sees everyone outside waiting for the professor to show, including his roommate.

"Hey Zay," Lucas says trying to catch his breath. He approaches his roommate, whose back is leaning against the railing.

The dark complexion boy smiles at Lucas. "Hey man. You're here early…and out of breath?" Zay chuckles.

Lucas exhales slowly, "I woke up maybe fifteen minutes ago and ran here. I can't be late anymore."

Lucas hears faint laughter coming from across the courtyard on the same floor as him. He looks across to see a blonde and brunette talking and laughing with one another, and he finds himself staring at the two girls—more specifically one.

He nudges Zay, "Who's that?" He nods his head in the direction of the girls.

Zay stares across the courtyard, and a small smile spreads across his lips. "The blonde? That's Maya Hart, but you would know that if you just relaxed sometime and came out with me." He laughs. "Good luck with that though. She's been in love with some dude name Josh since…well forever."

Lucas shakes his head, "No. The girl with her."

"Ooooh," Zay says, holding the o sound a tad bit longer than usual. "That there is Riley Matthews. She's probably one of the purest, kindest people you'll ever meet."

Lucas' eyes don't leave the brunette. "Are you good friends with her?"

He smiles. "I am." Zay finally brings himself to look at the dirty blonde hair boy standing next to him and notices that Lucas is staring at Riley, and Zay's face hardens a bit. "If you are looking for a good time, look somewhere else. I like you Luke, but I won't let you hurt my Cotton Candy Face."

"Cotton Candy Face?" Lucas asks quizzical.

Zay laughs. "That's a good Riley story, but for another time." Lucas nods. "I'm serious though. She's a ray of sunshine, and I won't let you corrupt that."

Lucas snaps his head in his direction. "I'm not that kind of person. Wait, do you have a thing for her?"

Lucas watches Zay turn his attention to the stunning brunette, and he sees the corner of Zay's lips lift slightly. "Oh no, she's like a sister. My adorable loving sister that I would do anything for, and if that means protecting her from boys, then that's what I'm going to do." Zay's tone grows a little harsh.

Lucas throws his hands up in surrender, and his and Zay's eyes meet. "Hey, I would never intentionally hurt anyone."

Zay sighs and pats his back. "I know, and I'm sorry. Riley is just someone with such high spirit and full of hope that you want to protect it at all cost."

Lucas looks back to the smiling brunette. He notices how bright her smile is, and he can't help but think about how gloomy it would be without her smile.

Zay starts to tell Lucas about a party that a buddy of his is throwing this weekend, but Lucas isn't really paying attention. His focus is on the beautiful brunette. Lucas watches as she slowly pulls her attention away from her friend and looks around for a second before her eyes land on his. He smiles softly at her, and she returns it, then quickly drops her gaze to the ground tucking her hair behind her ear.

The two take turns glimpsing at one another, smiling when their eyes meet. This lasts until Riley's professor arrives, and not a minute later so does his. Riley turns on her heels to walk into her class. She looks over her shoulder just as she is about to walk in, giving Lucas one last smile. He stays stuck in a trance, now staring where she once stood.

"You coming or what?" Zay's voice pulls Lucas out of his daze, and he nods at his roommate and follows him inside.

* * *

Two weeks go by, and Lucas makes sure he's early to his class every Monday and Wednesday so he can admire the breathtaking brunette. He had thought about asking Zay to introduce him to Riley, but after Lucas saw Zay's protective side over her, Lucas didn't want to do anything that would jeopardize their friendship. So, Lucas kept admiring her from a distance, completely oblivious to the fact that Zay knew.

A new week started, meaning Monday came, and Lucas gets to his class early—as usual since he first caught sight of the brunette. He leans against the rail looking in the direction of her class. He waits patiently for her to walk around the corner wearing the smile that brightens his day.

When she finally does, he feels his heart quicken and a smile immediate spread across his lips. He waits for her to look up. He only wished he knew what color her eyes were. It was so hard to tell from the distance.

Riley finally looks up, and Lucas can't help but wave shyly and Riley returns it smiling. Even so far away, Lucas can see her dimples—the dimples that he finds adorable. But, he quickly turns around when he hears Zay call out his name.

"Lucas!"

Lucas nods. "Hey," he says nervously, hoping Zay didn't see him staring at Riley, but Zay did.

Zay looks pass Lucas and to Riley, and he notices that whatever Lucas is feeling for his bubbly friend, she clearly reciprocated the feelings. Zay's eyes meet Riley's, and she smiles softly before quickly turning away. Zay watches Lucas look over his shoulder, and he's had about enough.

"Do you want me to introduce the two of you?" Zay asks, and Lucas' eyes go wide.

"What? No." Zay furrows his eyebrows. "Wait? Are you serious?"

Zay nods. "I wouldn't be asking if I wasn't. Look, I've watched you and her exchange looks from afar. Might as well meet. I know what I said, but I can tell you are quite smitten." Zay glances in Riley's direction, and he catches her staring at his roommate and chuckles. "And, I'll tell you she might possibly feel the same way."

Lucas snaps his head in Zay's direction with his eyes bulging out. "What?"

Zay laughs harder making him snort. "Dude, she only looks at you as much as you look at her. Trust me, I know. So, like I said, do you want me to introduce the two of guys?"

Lucas looks at Zay, waiting to see a devilish smile to spread across his lips to tell him he was joking, but nothing. Zay was serious.

Lucas shifts his gaze to Riley, and he wants to say yes. However, for some reason, he doesn't want the first time he meets her to be forced. As silly as it sounds, Lucas wants the first time he meets Riley to be by fate. Lucas knows he is meant to meet her, but maybe just not right now.

With his eyes still locked on Riley, he parts his lips. "No, it's okay. If the universe wants us to meet, we will." He hears Zay laugh. "Yeah. HA HA funny, but I'm serious."

"Whoa, no that's not why I'm laughing." Zay instantly tries to justify his laughter. "It's just that is something Riley would say."

The corner of Lucas' lips upturn, and with Zay's words, Lucas is surer than ever that he will meet her. He was just going to have to wait until it was meant to happen.

* * *

Weeks continue to pass by, and still, the two hadn't run into one another. Not at the party that Zay finally managed to drag Lucas and not at the bottom of the stairs where Lucas purposely waited by.

He was beginning to think the universe was working against him, and it didn't want him to meet the smiley brunette he couldn't stop thinking about.

Another party was happening, and Zay tried dragging Lucas to it, but he wouldn't budge. Lucas had an exam coming up, and he really needed to study—well, that was the excuse he gave to Zay. Truth be told, Lucas didn't want to go. He didn't want to spend another night hoping he would see Riley only to be disappointed in the end.

So, it's Friday night, and Lucas was getting off the subway. He has no idea where he was going, but he just knew he didn't want to be in his dorm room. If he was being a little honest with himself, he was starting to feel a little homesick.

He's on the streets of New York trying to remember some of the places Zay told him about, but for the life of him, he couldn't remember. So, he continues to walk.

He was definitely not in Texas anymore. The noise, the people, the atmosphere are all completely new to him. He's been in New York for a couple of months, and this was the first time he's been out in New York alone—and maybe a little lost.

Lucas has no idea where he is, but a group of teenagers laughing walking up from a steep of stairs catch his attention. He crosses the street, and the closer he walks a sweet aroma fills his nose.

He sees the stairs that the teens just used and with each step, the name of the place becomes clearer— _Topanga's,_ and the name rings familiar in his head, but he can't quite put his finger on wasn't too sure why he felt the need to be here, but the more he descended the stairs the more apparent the feeling became.

When he gets inside, it was welcoming and a little quiet, besides the group of friends that were in a corner booth seemingly enjoying themselves. Lucas finds himself walking to the front counter reading over the menu that was posted above as he tries to figure out what it was that he was going to order.

He ends up ordering a _very berry_ smoothie and then takes a seat on one of the sofa chairs that were placed next to one another by the door.

Lucas wasn't exactly sure what it was about this place, but he felt a sense of serenity enter him as soon as he sat down. Something in him told him that this was a special place, but he didn't know why. However, he did know one thing for sure and that was this was definitely a place he was going to continue to come to. A grin played on his lips as he let the warming feeling spread through him.

He sits there for about twenty minutes before getting up, throwing away his now empty drink, and walking to the front door. As he is about to open the door. His phone rings and he looks down only to see his roommate's name on his screen.

 ** _Hey Zay._** Lucas starts towards the stairs, taking each step slowly with his phone pressed against his ear.

 _Where are you? I thought you said you were going to meet me at the party._ Lucas can hear a bit of irritation in Zay's voice.

 ** _I said I might. I decided to do a little exploring. It took me to some bakery name,_** Lucas looks to his right searching for the name that was printed on the window, **_Topanga's. I don't know why I was so intrigued by it, but I was._** Lucas hears a stifled laugh coming from Zay. **_What's so funny?_**

 _Did you see someone? Someone, in particular, perhaps someone who you've been gawking over for weeks._

Lucas knows who Zay is talking about, but he doesn't understand why he would see her here of all places. But, just the mere thought of seeing Riley made Lucas' stomach flutter with nerves and made his heart quicken.

He can feel a small lump form in his throat, and he clears it trying to push it down. **_I-I don't know who-_** Lucas stops once he reaches the top, his eyes looking around the street. But, when they stop, they stop on a familiar looking brunette walking along the sidewalk—but on the other side. Lucas can instantly feel his heart start to quicken, and a warm feeling consumes his body as his eyes follow her.

He studies the way she moves, and the way her long brown locks bounce with each step. Lucas wants more than anything to walk across the street and say hi—say something, anything—but his legs won't move. Why is he so nervous?

 _Lucas? Hello?_ Lucas hears Zay call out from the phone, but he doesn't respond. Lucas' focus is solely on the brunette across the street. Zay starts to laugh when he realizes why his roommate is all of a sudden speechless. _I'm going to take a crazy guess and say that you see Riley. I'm right, aren't I?_

Lucas clears his throat. **_How did you know there was a possibility of me seeing her?_** He asks but not taking his eyes off the girl who he's been admiring.

Again, Zay laughs. _For two reasons. One, the bakery you just left, her mom is the owner, and it's one of Riley's favorite places. Two,_ Lucas watches Riley finally stop when she reaches a building, and he sees her shuffle through her purse looking for something.

 ** _Does she live across the street?_** Lucas asks before Zay can finish.

 _She does. You know, Lucas, if you want to talk to her, just talk to her. You two have been staring at each other, and she's asked about you more times I can count. I tell-_

 ** _Wait,_** Lucas cuts him off, **_she has asked about me?_**

 _Yeah, quite a bit. Just…you know what? You'll thank me later._

 ** _For what?_** Lucas waits for a response, but he doesn't get one. **_Zay?_** He pulls his phone away from his face and looks down to see that Zay had hung up.

He lets out a long sigh before shoving his phone into his pocket. He looks up and returns his attention to Riley and see that she now had her phone pressed to her ear. He watches her for a minute before turning on his heels in the direction that he first came.

Lucas takes a few steps before looking over his shoulder to get a glimpse of Riley one last time, but when he does, he sees her looking directly at him with a smile glazing her lips—which makes his heart soar with joy. He doesn't hesitate to return the smile before he reluctantly looks away and continues his way back to campus. It would be so easy to walk across the street right now, but again, something was telling Lucas that now wasn't the time.

* * *

The next day Lucas had a plan to return to the bakery, but this time he was going to bring his books so it looked like he was there to study instead of the real reason he was actually there—to see if he would see Riley.

When he gets to the bakery, he thinks about sitting in the same spot he sat yesterday. But, he decided not to. Mostly because the spot was occupied.

Lucas sits in a booth and begins to pull out his notebooks and textbooks. He tries his best to focus on the work in front of him, but his eyes keep wandering to the front door. Zay said this is one of Riley's favorite places, so she has to come in, right? If she did, Lucas promised himself that he would talk to her no matter how nervous he is because he couldn't take it any longer.

He needed to know what color her eyes are. He needed to know how her voice sounds. He needed to know what her favorite movie is and her favorite color. He hadn't officially met her, but Lucas needed to know everything there was about Riley.

He has been here for hours and still no sign of Riley. Every time the bells on the door would chime Lucas instantly perked up, but only to be disappointed when he would casually look at the door and realize it wasn't her.

Lucas had given up. If he wanted to talk to her, he is just going to have to do it on campus. He starts to put his things into his backpack, but he stops when he hears the bells. He knows he shouldn't be hopefully, but he'd be lying if he said he wasn't. However, when he looks in the direction of the door, he was right. It wasn't her.

Lucas continues to put his things away, but he misses a notebook that slips off the table and onto the seat when he gets distracted by the chiming of the bells yet again for the umpteenth time that day. When he thinks he has everything packed, he heads out the door, up the stairs, and around the corner—only to miss Riley walking out of her apartment and across the street to Topanga's.

* * *

A few days pass, and Lucas thought about returning to the bakery but he doesn't. He wanted to, but he had spent an entire day there and didn't get a single glimpse of Riley. He knew he would eventually return because he really enjoyed because there and the easement he felt there, but for now, he wasn't going to.

It's Tuesday evening, and Lucas was hopelessly looking around his dorm room for his blue biology notebook. He hadn't seen it these past couple of days, and it was starting to stress him out. Everything for that class was written in there: his notes and his assignments. He couldn't lose it.

He had turned his side of the room upside down, and when he couldn't find anything, he stumbles to his roommate's side of the room. Shuffling things around Zay's desk thinking and hoping Zay mistook it for one of his notebooks. Dropping down to the floor and looking under Zay's bed thinking maybe it accidentally got kicked underneath.

Lucas stops when he hears the door being open. "What are you doing looking under my bed?" Zay asks closing the door behind him.

Lucas stands up and dusts himself off. "I'm looking for my biology notebook. Have you seen it? It's blue and has biology written across it." Zay shakes his head, and that is what Lucas was worried about.

He groans. "I can't find it anywhere, and I have an exam in that class next week and all my notes are in there. I have no idea where it can be."

Lucas walks back to his desk and starts to move papers around. Maybe he missed something—at least that is what he was hoping.

"Well, when is the last time you seen it?" Zay drops his backpack on his bed.

Lucas closes his eyes and tries to remember the last time he has seen it. It's been days since he looked at his notebook. He hadn't realized it was missing until he had his biology class today and reached into his backpack only to find that it wasn't there.

His eyes shoot open as he remembers the last place it was. "I think I might have left it at Topanga's the last time I was there. Maybe it fell, and I didn't see it."

Zay's eyebrows raise. "Really? Are you sure that you aren't just using it as an excuse to go to the bakery?" Lucas rolls his eyes as he sits on the edge of his bed and slips his shoes on. "Are you going right now?"

"I have to. I need my notebook." Lucas grabs his coat that is hanging on his desk chair. "I'll be back in a bit."

* * *

When Lucas makes it to the bakery, he was the only person there. There was a couple, but he holds the door open for them as they walk out. And, he waited for them to walk out before letting the door close and walks to the front counter.

Lucas eyes land on the same blonde woman he saw the very first night he came in. "Hi, I was here Saturday and I think I might have left a notebook behind. It's blue with biology written on the front cover." Lucas was praying it is here because if it wasn't he has no idea where it would be at.

The blonde hair woman checks underneath the counters, but she doesn't see anything. "It might be in the back room. I'll go check, give me a minute." Lucas nods, and the blonde woman disappears into the back.

Lucas immediately lets out a sigh of relief when she sees her return holding the blue notebook in his hands. The woman parts her lips to say something, but the bells chiming from the front door interrupt her.

"Hi, Katy." Lucas hears someone say, but he doesn't look behind him. His eyes are locked on his notebook. He lost it once, and he was afraid he'd lose it again if he looked away.

Katy smiles at the person. "Hi, honey." She looks behind Lucas and then back to him as she takes the few steps to the counter extending her arm. "And I believe this belongs to you."

Lucas smiles "Thank you so much."

"What can I get for you, Riley?" At the mention of her name, Lucas looks over his shoulder, and a flood of nerves wash over him when his eyes land on her.

Neither one takes a step forward, instead, they both stay frozen in their spots never once taking their eyes off one another.

Their moment is soon interrupted when they both hear Katy clear her throat. The blonde woman's eyes shift between the brunette who she loves like a daughter and the mysterious young man, and she notices the longing gaze between the two college students.

"Can I get anything else for you?" Katy asks Lucas, and he reluctantly looks away from Riley.

"N-no," his voice cracks before he can clear his throat. "I just came for this."

Katy nods and looks at Riley, "And what about you, Riley, can I get you something?"

Riley shakes her head. "No. I actually came to take a peek at that." She gestures to the notebook in Lucas' hand and slowly takes a step forward. "You have Thornton for biology, right?" Lucas looks back at her realizing that she was speaking to him and he nods feeling too nervous to speak. "Do…do you think I can take a few pictures of some pages?"

He holds the notebook out to her. "Yeah." Riley steps forward, and that is when Lucas notices how brown her eyes are. They are warm and inviting and staring at them he realizes he could easily be mesmerized by her chocolate orbs for hours

Riley takes the notebook and walks over to one of the booths. When she found it Saturday night, she couldn't have been anymore relieved. It made everything understandable, and despite needing the notebook so much, she didn't have it in her to take it home when it didn't belong to her. But, if she was being honest, she was hoping the person who owned it wouldn't come back for. How else would she understand what cell-meditated immunity, biosynthesis, the different fermentations and what each one did, or the other terms she didn't quite understand. Yes, she had the definition, but what use is that if she couldn't make sense of it. But, this notebook had broken everything down and was colored coordinated—which made it seem rather fun with all the colors for Riley to study something she dreaded.

But, to find out the very notebook that she considered to save her belonged to Lucas. What are the odds? Lucas had been the person Riley couldn't stop thinking about since she first laid eyes on him. She had even thought about going to Zay's dorm just to hopefully see Lucas, but she never did. If or when she met Lucas, she wanted it to happen on its own—like it just did now.

She didn't know what, but something about him attracted her to him on more than a physical level. And, the second she saw how green his eyes were just moments ago, she knew he'd be able to hypnotize her with one look.

Thoughts are circling through Riley's head as she thumbs through the pages and snaps pictures with her phone that she thought were going to be most helpful. But, she felt someone staring at her, and she knew it could only be Lucas considering the fact that there were only three people in her mother's bakery, and she heard the clacking of Katy's boots as Katy walked to the back office.

She didn't want to turn around, but when she heard his voice, she knew she couldn't resist. "You can take it for tonight if you'd like."

When Riley turns around to face Lucas, he had moved closer and she was stuck gazing into his eyes. "Are you sure? Thornton has an exam next Thursday for his classes." It was the first time Lucas had really listened to her voice, and it is soft and angelic. He could spend an entire day and night listening to her speak just to hear the sound of her voice.

"Yeah. I can get it from you before my class tomorrow…the one that across from yours." He had to make sure he was going to see her again, and not just from afar, and maybe this was the way.

"As long as you are completely okay with it." Lucas nods, and Riley smiles which wakes butterflies in his stomach. "I won't lie," she looks down at the notebook, "it actually really helped." She looks back at Lucas and brown meet green, "Thank you."

"You're welcome. So, I'll see you tomorrow." He wanted to stay and talk to her more, but right now, he was too nervous to speak. He was surprised he managed to say the words he did, so instead of staying there, he wished her a goodnight and left back to campus.

Lucas gets back to his dorm, and he couldn't wipe the smile off his face—and it didn't go unnoticed by his roommate. Zay didn't have to ask why Lucas was happy. Zay knew why. He knew he buddy finally met Riley, and Zay also knew that Riley was just as smiley because of a text she sent him just a few minutes ago. Zay knew it was just a matter of time before his green-eyed roommate and his friend with bright eyes since grade school would come together.

* * *

The next day Lucas woke up before his alarm could go off. He was excited to see Riley, and he was trying to think of a way he could see her again after he got his notebook back. He went to take a shower, came back to his room to get dressed, and woke up Zay before leaving.

He knew he was leaving early, but he didn't care. The closer he got the faster his heart started to beat. He didn't know what was going on with his insides. He felt fluttering in his stomach. He felt the corners of his lips lifted into a smile he couldn't wipe away.

Lucas thought he had left in plenty of time to wait by the stairs for her and calm himself down, but what he didn't anticipate was that Riley would already be there waiting for him. He sees her before she can see him, and he stops to really look at her. She looks beautiful. She has her hair half up and pulled away from her face, and he notices the tint of pink in her cheeks from the cold air.

And, to Lucas, she looks perfect.

He takes a deep breath before he continues, and when Riley's eyes finally meet his, any composer he thought he had went out the window. With one look from her, it made him speechless as he remembers her deep brown eyes. He had never felt this way about anybody, but he didn't mind the warm feeling that coursed through his body when Riley smiled at him.

"Hey." Lucas stands in front of her not once breaking eye contact with her.

"Hi." Riley grins. "Thank you for letting me use your notes. I don't know if I understand everything, but I think I should be okay for the exam…at least I hope." She hands his notebook back, and Lucas reaches a little further so his finger could brush against hers.

And, that one little touch set a jolt of electricity through them both. Neither moved their hands or looked away from one another. They were both feeling something that neither one of them had ever experienced before. It was new, it was exciting, and it felt very very real.

Their moment was short lived when a voice calls out to Riley.

"Riles, are we getting coffee or what?" They unwillingly look away from one another and look to the sound of the voice which led their eyes to the blonde hair girl who was only a few feet away, and she smirking at them both.

Maya felt a little guilty about yelling at Riley before she understood what was going. Maya listened to her best friend all last night talk endlessly about finally meeting Lucas. She couldn't understand how Riley was so wrapped around someone she hadn't talked to. Sure, Maya witnessed her best friend and the blonde boy exchange looks, but she didn't understand…until now staring at Riley with the guy she's gushed on and on about. The only thing Maya knew was she has never seen her best friend smile the way Riley is smiling right now.

"Thank you, again." Riley looks down and realizes they hadn't moved their hands, so she reluctantly drops hers.

"No problem."

"I guess I'll see you around," Riley says sheepishly, and Lucas nods.

He didn't want her to leave—at least not before they made plans to see each other again. Riley turns on her heels and takes a few steps, and Lucas shouts out for her, louder then he meant to making Riley laugh.

"I'm sorry that was loud, wasn't it?" Riley nods still smiling. "I was just going to say if you need any help studying. I'd be more than happy to help."

"Really?"

"Of course, only if you want to." Lucas is hoping she does.

"I'd actually really appreciate that. I should probably go before my friend gets angry. She hasn't had her morning coffee yet." Lucas and Riley laugh.

Riley takes another few steps, and again, Lucas calls out for her. "Wait, where?" He takes a few steps forward.

"Is Topanga's okay? I know it's a bit away from campus, but I can promise you all the coffee you want or beverage of your choosing…and some really yummy pastries." A grin surfaces on Riley's lips, and the only thing Lucas is thinking is how incredibly adorable she is right now.

"Topanga's is perfect."

"Great! Is six okay?"

"That's perfect." They share one last smile before Riley walks away, and Lucas watches her take each step in his own little world. Did he just make a study date with Riley?

* * *

The rest of his day seems to drag on, and the more time went by, the slower the clock seemed to move. But before Lucas knew it, it was time for him to leave and his anxiousness started to build up.

He was on his way trying to talk himself down. He had never been this nervous in his life. He has gone on dates while in high school, but the way he felt then was nothing in comparison to what he was feeling now. It's a bundle of energy he feels in his stomach, the unsteady rhythm in his chest, the pain in his cheeks from smiling so much—it's everything he is feeling right now that is unfamiliar and different, but most definitely good.

Lucas finally reaches _Topanga's_ , and he his eyes scan the bakery through the window and he sees her sitting in a booth in a corner. _'Is she always early?'_ Lucas thinks to himself. He lets out a long deep breath before grabbing the door handle and twisting it open.

It doesn't take long for Riley to notice Lucas when he walks in, but truth is, she had noticed him when he was outside looking inside, but she had looked away. She didn't want to seem too eager, so she played it cool.

"Hi." Lucas smiles at Riley and butterflies swarm around in her stomach.

"Hey." The single word does the same to Lucas.

He pulls his backpack off and lowers himself in the seat across from Riley. A microbiology book is opened on the table with a notebook open and flashcards spread out. "I see you got started already."

"Yeah. I need to study as much as I can."

Lucas smiles. Maybe this wouldn't be there only study date—at least to him, that is what this was. "Well, let's get started then."

Lucas and Riley spend hours going over everything, and any question Riley had Lucas did his best to answer it. Lucas wanted to ask Riley about herself, but it didn't seem like the right time—after all, it was a 'study date'. They met up to study. However, Riley did make good on her promise about endless coffee and pastries for the both of them.

It must have been the time they spent together that made time fly by because before neither one knew it, the bakery was closing, and they were both packing up their belongings.

"So, how are you so good in biology?" Riley asks sliding a folder into her backpack.

Lucas shrugs. "I have no idea. Science has always been one subject I never really struggled in, and thank goodness because with my major I'm going to be taking a lot of science classes."

"What are you majoring in?" Riley slips her backpack on and waves goodbye to Katy and the pair takes a step towards the door.

"Biology."

"Really? So am I. What do you want to do?" She asks just as they make it outside.

"I want to be a veterinarian. I know a bachelors degree is just the first step and I have a long ways, but I've always wanted to be one. I'm from Texas and my family has a ranch. So, whenever the veterinarian came over, when I was younger, I'd shadow him. I didn't know that it was something I could actually be serious about until I one day one of our horses were foaling, and the veterinarian was stuck in traffic. But, he talked me through everything I needed to do." Lucas smiles. "And, I wanted to be one ever since."

"Wow." Riley and Lucas stop at the top of the stairs, and her eyes find his. "I wish I could have been there to see that."

"What about you? What are you're plans for the future?"

Riley smiles. "Actually, I want to be a veterinarian too. I love animals, and what better way to show that then helping them. It's just sometimes I doubt if I can do it. I mean it's the first semester, and I'm having a hard time."

"Well, how about this. Since we have the same major, I'm pretty sure we are going to be taking a lot of the same classes, so we help each other out. And, who knows we might even apply to the same programs after we graduate." Lucas clears his throat, "I'm sorry I got a little ahead of myself, but what I'm saying is we can help each other."

Riley laughs. "And, how am I going to be helping you?"

Lucas grins coyly. "With coffee and more of…what were they called again?"

"Bulochi," Riley giggles. "It's a recipe my mom inherited from a dear friend. But, if that all it takes, then you have yourself a deal." Riley holds out her hand, and Lucas stares at it for a second before taking it in his.

Neither one lets go. Lucas wasn't expecting her hand to fit with his, this right, and neither was Riley. Both thought that the electricity from earlier that day was from pure physical attraction, but as Lucas holds Riley's hand in his, he knows it's so much more.

With reluctance, Riley and Lucas let go of one another hands. "I should probably go, but the same time tomorrow?"

"Yeah, I'll be here," Lucas says, and Riley gives him one final smile before turning around. "Mind if I walk you to your door?"

"Not at all." Riley tries to bite back her smile, but it's near impossible. She's always been smiley Riley to her friends, but with Lucas around, Riley goes beyond ' _smiley Riley'_ because it's also her insides that won't quit smiling as well.

* * *

Days had continued to pass, and Lucas and Riley continued to meet at Topanga's to study. However, they never ventured off the topic of biology. It wasn't because Lucas wanted to get to know Riley or vice versa, but both knew what was important for the time being.

The only thing on Lucas' mind as the days passed was once the exam was over he wouldn't have a reason to spend time with Riley. So, when the day finally came, Lucas was relieved that it was finally going to be over with, but he'd be lying if he didn't say he wasn't disappointed either.

The weekend passed and Lucas hadn't heard anything Riley. So, when Monday finally came, and Lucas knew for sure he was going to at least see her today and the mere thought made him happy. He thought he'd be able to hurriedly get dress and leave for class, but Zay asked Lucas to wait for him so Lucas did—so much for getting there early.

"So, you've been spending a lot of time with Riley," Zay states as the roommates walk out of their shared dorm room.

Lucas shrugs his shoulders not wanting to make a big deal about it. "We've been studying, but that's over for now anyway."

Zay laughs. "Yeah, you two will probably go back to just staring at each other and not talking."

Lucas shakes his head. "I can't go back to not talking to her. I mean I still know nothing about her besides the fact that she wants to be a veterinarian too, or when she's trying to concentrate on something, she twirls the ring she always wears, or that the very berry smoothie at Topanga's is her favorite since it's the only smoothie she ever ordered when we were there studying." There was no way he was going to go back to not speaking to one another.

"So, what are you going to do about it?" Zay smirks, but Lucas couldn't answer because he had no idea what he was going to do. There was the simple answer of Lucas asking Riley out on a date but a real date—no textbooks, no notes, no highlighters, and no flashcards just the two of them. But, Lucas couldn't do that, even though he really wanted to because he wasn't sure he be able to form the sentence to ask.

The rest of the walk to class Lucas and Zay talked about their exam for psychology, and how they were both thrilled that their professor allowed an index card for a cheat sheet. Although biology came easy to Lucas, psychology did not. He tended to get definitions and terms mixed up.

As they start getting closer, Lucas' eyes start to wander around searching for the brunette who has been occupying his mind, and as he scans the staircase that leads to the second floor, he sees her standing there with a smile that consumes her entire face.

It takes Riley a second to spot Lucas, and without thinking, she runs right to him and wraps her arms around him making Lucas' breath hitch. He had no idea what he did to receive this, but he didn't mind. He felt her breath on his neck that sent a jolt of energy through his body. He could smell her strawberry scented body wash—that he just now declared to be his favorite smell. He didn't want this moment to end.

Right when Lucas was about to wrap his arms about Riley, she lets go and looks at him wide-eyed. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry! I'm just so happy. Thornton put our grades in this morning, and I got 93! A 93, Lucas!" She exclaims, and Lucas chuckles.

"And, I owe it to you." Riley hugs Lucas again not being able to contain her excitement, but this time Lucas makes sure to wrap his arms around her as well, and he can't help but think about how perfect she fits against his body.

Riley slowly pulls away from Lucas, and when they do, both stare into each other's eyes—oblivious to the fact that Zay has been there the entire time watching them, that is until he laughs.

Riley and Lucas snap out of their trance and look at Zay, and he throws his hands up. "I'm sorry. I think I ruined a moment here."

"Yeah, you did," Maya says approaching the three of them. She turns her attention to Lucas and holds out her hand, "I'm Maya, Riley's best friend."

"Lucas." He takes her hand and gives it a shake before letting go, and it doesn't take long for his eyes to find Riley's, and Maya and Zay smile at one another.

Maya has listened to Riley speak about Lucas endlessly since her first encounter with him. She has seen the smile that consumed Riley's face when she would come home to the apartment that they share after her study sessions with Lucas. Maya tried to _encourage_ Riley to make the first move and ask Lucas out on an actual date, but Riley didn't think she stood a chance.

Maya waited for either Riley or Lucas to say anything, but when neither one did, she knew if anything was going to happen between the two of them it would be at their own time.

She clears her throat, "Riles, we should get to class."

Riley snaps out of her Lucas filled daze. "Yeah. We don't want to be late." She looks back at Lucas, "But, I'll see you around."

"Y-yeah, see you around." Lucas watches as Riley and her blonde friend turn on their heels and walk towards the staircase that leads to the side of the building where their class was on.

Zay walks closer to Lucas when the girls are out of ear reach. "I guess we should go too. Unless you wanted to…I don't know ask Riley something."

Lucas doesn't think twice about it. He takes a step forward and soon is in a light jog and he can hear Zay chuckling behind him. "Riley," Lucas calls out.

She turns around, and Lucas is mesmerized by the way her hair moved. She says something to Maya that Lucas can't hear before taking a step towards him. "Yeah," Riley smirks, and Lucas can feel his heart thumping against his chest. Was he really going to do this?

He stops in front of her and nervously rubs the back of his neck. "I," he swallows the lump that is slowly but surely forming in his throat, "I was wondering if you wanted to go out…with me…on a date." Lucas stares into Riley's milk chocolate eyes, and he's scared that she's going to tell him that it's a bad idea.

What Lucas doesn't know is that Riley has thought about this moment happening since her eyes first landed on him. She just never thought he'd be interested in her—not when he looked like a Greek god.

"I-I," Riley stammers. She feels her heart start to race, and the nerves take over. She wanted to tell him yes because of course, she wanted to go out with him. But, Lucas, he missed interpreted her stuttering. He thought she was trying to let him down easily. What would someone as beautiful as Riley see in him anyway?

Lucas shakes his head. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked." He swallows the lump in his throat, "Uh, I should get to class…you too. I'll see you around." Lucas turns on his heels to walk away. Lucas felt like his heart was stomped on. He only just started talking to Riley a week ago, but it felt like he has known her far longer. He didn't understand why he felt so hurt, but he did. He starts up the stairs oblivious to the fact that Riley is still frozen in her spot watching his every moment.

He hadn't realized he was at the top of the stairs until Zay shouts out his name. "Sooo, what happened?"

Lucas rubs the back of his neck. He didn't want to tell Zay that Riley had rejected him—at least that's what Lucas took Riley's silence for, so he lied. "Nothing. Just had to ask Riley if she still needed help in bio."

Zay laughs. "Still couldn't find the courage to ask her out?"

Lucas nervously chuckles. "Yeah, I guess not." Over Zay's shoulder, Lucas sees their professor inches from the door. "We should go inside." Lucas moves to take a step, but he notices that Zay was staring behind him with a smile on his face. "What are you looking at?" Lucas looks over his shoulder only to see Riley walking towards him and Zay, and he can feel the pitter patter in his chest start to fasten.

"I'll give you two a minute," Zay pats Lucas' back and takes a few steps back. He didn't want to go too far because he needed to hear—he was Zay after all.

"Riley…hi," Lucas says a little surprised to see her.

She lets out a long breath that she didn't realize she was holding. Her heart feels like it's going to burst out of her chest, and she can feel her palms sweating. To say she was nervous was an understatement.

"What I wanted to say down there, what I should have said down there but I was way too nervous to form any words. My brain only allowed me to mumble out a single letter," Riley says a little too fast. She stops for a moment taking in a deep breath, and Zay did his best to stifle his laughter. He knew she was nervous and he wanted to tell her to breathe, but he knew that she had this.

She shakes her head, "I'm sorry I'm rambling. I do that when I'm nervous. I just didn't want you to think I don't want to go on a date because I do very much. So, y-yes, I do want to go on a date with you." Lucas couldn't believe what he was hearing. A smile that exuded light spread across his lips, and he could hear his heart beating in his ears. "Only if the offer still stands," she adds.

"It does!" Lucas says excitedly, and Riley laughs.

"Is Friday okay?" Lucas nods, and she smiles. "We can meet at Topanga's at seven."

"That's perfect."

Lucas watches Riley walk to the other side of the courtyard to her class. He knew he wouldn't have to worry about the next time he was going to spend time with her or making sure he got to class with enough time to see her and share smiles from afar. They had a real date planned, and he knew more were going to follow. And, the mere thought made excitement bubble inside of him.


	23. Drunk Mind, Sober Thoughts

This was inspired by a quote from the movie The Dreamers. I haven't seen the movie, but I see the quote a while back, and I thought it would make a nice rucas fic.

word count: 2,040

* * *

It was Friday night, and the Abigail Adams' football team just won their final game of the season—and what made it even more victorious was that it was against their rival team. So, naturally, the high schoolers celebrated the win with a party.

And, that is how the six friends ended up at Darby's (captain of the cheerleading squad) house along with all the other high schoolers celebrating. The scene was a little much for the group of friends. They would much rather have celebrated at Farkle's house watching movies with the endlessly amount of snacks, but with Lucas being the quarterback, Zay being the wide receiver, and Riley being co-captain on the cheerleading squad, there was no getting out of the party.

However, upon reaching Darby's house, the group was almost instantly separated. Lucas and Zay were dragged to the kitchen area with the other football players, Riley was dragged away by Darby to the living room dance floor where some girls from the squad were waiting, Maya was dragged away by a friend she met in her advanced art class, and Farkle and Smackle found their way to a corner that was furthest away from the noise (which still wasn't quiet).

The entirety of the party the group of six friends didn't spend much time with one another—not that any of them minded…well, not too much that is. As high school went on, the six friends realized that they were going to make new friends outside of the group; however, they all knew that their safe place was with each other. So, even though they weren't with each other during the party, the six friends were all sharing smiles and waves from across the room—but, of course, two of the six friends were sharing more looks than the rest.

It was hours into the party that Riley decided to go to the kitchen to get something to drink. She grabs a water bottle from the fridge and jumps onto of the counter the way she always did when Darby had the squad over for a sleepover. She was ready to leave, but the last she seen her friends Maya was in the middle of what seemed like an intense game of beer pong and she happened to be playing against Zay, Farkle and Smackle were now chatting with their new friends from debate club that Riley had the pleasure of meeting, and Lucas, he was still with some of the football players celebrating.

"Hey honey," Maya said as she leaned against the counter next to Riley's leg and rested her head on Riley's thighs, and Riley heard the slur in her words. "I missed you tonight."

Riley laughed and ran her fingers through Maya's hair. "I missed you, too, peaches. Has someone been drinking tonight?"

Maya nodded. "I did. I didn't," she hiccupped, "mean to drink so much…Riles, can I ask you something?"

"You can ask me anything."

Maya pulled her head off Riley's lap and looked at her. "What's going on," she hiccupped again, "with you and Huckleberry? I saw you two. You guys," another hiccup, "couldn't keep your eyes off each other."

Riley sighed. She dropped her head letting her hair cover her face and letting the question run circles in her head. She and Lucas had dated for a few months their sophomore year, but the universe didn't want them together. At least, that's what they both said. They were convinced it wouldn't work because of the little time they were spending with each other since becoming a couple. Lucas had found a shelter he was able to volunteer at—it was community service hours plus experience. And, when he wasn't at the shelter, he was busy with his sports schedule. As for Riley, her mother had allowed her to start picking up a shift here and there at the bakery for extra cash. And, when she wasn't working or focusing on her academics, she was at cheerleading practice, and it only got harder when the squad started having double practices. And, by the end of the day, both teenagers were exhausted. And, they felt this pressure to spend time (time they didn't have) because of their labels to one another. So, they did what they felt was right, to make sure their friendship was preserved, they mutually broke up. However, now in their senior year, they were very much back into their unofficial relationship, but all their friends would agree that the second the couple broke up from their official relationship it went back to their unofficial relationship.

Riley slowly lifted her head and looked at Maya who was waiting for an answer. "I don't know. But, I know that I very much want to be with him But, like I said in middle school, to our entire class, Lucas and I are friends for now and we are going to stay friends until we're ready to take that next step together. We don't need you all meddling in, and I know it's especially hard for you and Zay," Riley and Maya laughed. Riley wasn't sure if Maya was going to remember any of this tomorrow, but it didn't matter because Maya wouldn't know anything more than she did today.

Riley slowly dropped her feet to the floor. "What do you say we find our friends and go home? I'm ready to go."

* * *

It took a little over twenty minutes for Riley to find everyone. She started with the geniuses since she knew they were sober as well, and they would be able to water over a very drunk Maya while she went to find Lucas and Zay who also had a few too many drinks. And, when all six friends were all together, each sober friend was in charge of a not so sober friend—Smackle was with Maya, Farkle was with Zay, and Riley was with Lucas. Riley was just happy that Farkle's building was just a block away. She was just relieved that Farkle's parents were away for the weekend, and their parents were okay with this unsupervised sleepover. However, even though the walk was short, that didn't mean the walk was easy.

Smackle and Farkle were both listening to Zay and Maya go back and forth about the beer pong game that Maya lost. Zay was relentlessly teasing Maya for losing which caused Maya to trip with every couple of steps, and the geniuses were struggling to keep them apart. However, Riley was not nearly having as difficult of a time with Lucas as they walked behind their friends.

Lucas had stumbled, so Riley had her arm wrapped around his waist and he naturally draped his arm around her shoulders. "You're always taking care of me." Lucas smiled at Riley, and she felt her heart flutter. "Thank you."

Riley looked up and got lost in a sea of green. Lucas' eyes had always been a weakness of hers. With one look, he could render her powerless. With one look, Riley was in a Lucas filled dazed that she never wanted to wake up from. It was because of his eyes that Riley's favorite color was now green.

"I'm always here for you, Lucas." She unwilling looked away from Lucas so she could focus on where they were walking.

However, Lucas didn't look away from her. He studied her face the way he always did when he gazed at her. "You're beautiful."

Riley nervously chuckled, "You're drunk."

Lucas nodded as he smirked, "Yes, I am. And, in the morning, I'll be sober but you, Riley Matthews, will still be beautiful."

As soon as the words left Lucas' mouth, a hue of red ran up Riley's cheeks. And, this didn't go unnoticed by Lucas. "I like that I have that effect on you because you have the same effect on me."

"I do?" Riley looked up to look at him only to see that he hadn't once looked away from her.

"Of course, you do."

Lucas stopped walking and so does Riley. Neither one said anything as they look at one another. Everything around them seemed to fade away and nothing mattered in that moment. But, the moment is interrupted.

"Are you two coming, or are you going to stand there and stare into each other's stupid eyes?" Zay all but shouted from the entrance of Farkle's building that was only a few feet ahead.

"You ruined their moment!" Maya scolded.

With reluctance from both Riley and Lucas, they looked away from one another. "We're coming," Riley said as she took a step forward but not before Lucas could wrap his arm around her shoulder.

* * *

The next morning the first thing Riley heard was the snoring of Zay. She had no idea he snored so loud. She propped herself up on her elbows and looked around Farkle's bedroom. Farkle and Smackle were still sleeping on his bed under different blankets. Maya was still asleep next to her on the air mattress, and she looks next to her to the other air mattress to see a sleeping Zay but no Lucas.

Riley carefully got up making sure not wake up Maya. She assumed Lucas woke up to use the restroom, and he would go back to sleep like the rest of her friends. So, after she brushed her teeth and washed her face, she sauntered to Farkle's kitchen to make everyone breakfast. But, to her surprise, Lucas was already there sitting at the countertop with a mug in front of him rubbing his temples.

"Goodmorning." Riley smiled softly at him. "How are you feeling?"

Lucas groaned, "Horrible."

Riley waited for him to say something about last night—about him calling her beautiful, about their moment that was ruined by Zay, but he doesn't say anything. "I'm surprised you're up right now." Riley looked for the time on the oven, "it's barely 8. How long have you been up?"

Lucas took a sip from his mug. "About twenty minutes or so. If you want any coffee, there's still some left." Lucas watched as Riley grabbed a mug from the cabinet and poured herself some. "What are you doing up so early?"

"I thought I'd make everyone breakfast, probably pancakes" Riley began to move around the kitchen grabbing everything she needed. "So, if you're hungry I'll have breakfast ready in a bit, and then we can wake up everyone and see what we're all planning to do today."

"Well, that's what I actually wanted to ask you about." Lucas rubbed the back of his neck, "I was wondering," his eyes found Riley's as she looked up from whisking the pancake mix, and he felt the same effect Riley does when she stared into his eyes, "if you wanted to do something today…just the two of us."

He had wanted to ask her yesterday after the win when she ran up to him after the game and jumped into his arms cheering. The longer they stayed in their unofficial relationship the harder it began to hide how they truly felt, and sometimes they got carried away in a moment. And, instead of having those moments scare them, the way they used to, Riley and Lucas embraced each moment.

But, just as he was finally about to ask her, Zay threw his arms around the couple before Lucas could—Zay had impeccable timing.

"Like a date?"

"Y-yeah, a date. Unless you had plans for the day or if you didn't want to," Lucas nervously said.

Riley couldn't stop the smile that started to spread across her lips. She had been waiting for this moment, and if he wasn't going to make a move soon, Riley was going to take it upon herself to ask him. She was getting annoyed at seeing girls asking Lucas out because he was _single._ She was getting tired of not being able to officially call Lucas her boyfriend, and she knew this date was the first step in that direction.

"I'd love to," she smiled.

"Great," Lucas gazed at Riley as she went back to whisking the mix, "and, Riley?"

"Yeah," her brown eyes met his green eyes.

"You're still beautiful." Lucas watched the same blush run up her cheek that he saw yesterday. "I'm sober now, so you know it's the truth."


	24. Pls Don't Hurt Her, Pls Don't Leave Him

Yet, again, another one-shot that I finally finished. I'm trying to figure out a writing schedule, but I haven't had much time. Anyways, I hope you all enjoy.

Summary: Lucas and Riley become a couple. Lucas is told twice not to hurt Riley and told once he and Riley are going to hurt each other. And, Riley is told not to break Lucas' heart.

Word count: 4, 199

* * *

The weekend Lucas Friar officially asked Riley to be his girlfriend he expected to get a series of _'you better not hurt her'_ talks. No one wanted to see Riley Matthews, their walking sunshine, with a broken heart. She was a bundle of joy, and everyone wanted to keep her that way.

Maya was the first one to talk to him, and he expected nothing less—after all, Riley was the closest thing Maya had to a sister. However, he was surprised when he had made plans to meet Riley at Topanga's, but instead of seeing his bubbly brunette girlfriend, he saw the blonde waves of Maya Hart.

"Hey Ranger Rick," she smiles at him. "Don't worry Riley is still coming. I just told her to give me a minute with you. We need to have a little talk." Maya scoots over on the sofa where she is sitting and pats the spot next to her, and with some hesitancy, Lucas sits down.

"You and Riley are officially a couple, and I wanted to give you two the weekend before I told you what I need to tell you." Maya doesn't look at him, and Lucas can feel worry consume him—and he shows it shows on his face.

He can't get a read on her, and he doesn't know if he should be nervous. And, the longer she stays quiet, his thoughts start running wild. He thinks maybe that she's going to tell him that she still has feelings for you, or that she doesn't think he's good enough for her best friend.

"Whoa, huckleberry, relax," Maya laughs. "It's just the old if you hurt my best friend I'll kill you speech." Lucas laughs nervously, and he waits for Maya to laugh but she doesn't, instead, her deep blue eyes lock onto his green colored ones, and he shifts uncomfortably under her stare.

"Lucas," she pauses for a second, "you and I are both guilty of hurting Riley in the past couple of months." Lucas parts his lips, but Maya holds up her hand. "Please let me finish. I don't want to see Riley hurt anymore. I'm not saying that you and Riley have to be together forever, but if the day comes that you ever stop loving her, please let her down easy because I don't think I can handle seeing her broken. And, I'm sorry if that sounds like a big responsibility, but I can't see Riley hurt anymore. And, if what I said scares you, I'm sorry, but I have to look out for her," she lets out a heavy sigh after she finishes speaking.

"Can I speak now?" Lucas asks, and Maya nods. "You are right about the fact that you and I both hurt her, and it's something we both have to live with." Maya drops her head, and Lucas places his hand on her arm trying to comfort her. "But, Riley did try to push us together. And, no, I'm not blaming her, but the three of us are responsible for the mess that happened." Lucas slowly pulls his hand away from Maya's arm and runs it through his hair. "I appreciate your concern for Riley, and it doesn't scare me. But, I want you to know that I would never plan to intentionally hurt her. I never want that smile of hers to vanish, and I most certainly do not want to be the reason for it going away."

There is a short silence between the two friends, and Maya notices Lucas growing more nervous by the second. She knows what he's thinking because he's wearing a smile she's only seen one other time and that was this past weekend.

Lucas rubs the back of his neck and lets out an uncomfortable laugh. "You know, that's the second time you said something about me loving her."

Lucas would be lying if he said he hadn't thought of the possibility of him loving Riley because the truth is he wasn't too sure himself. He knew there was something special about Riley upon meeting her and he only confirmed that once getting to know her. But, love? Riley had only officially become his girlfriend a couple of days ago, but he had feelings for her way before then. And, his feelings only grew every day. So, maybe it was possible that he did love her. Because both times Maya mentioned him loving Riley, it woke a swarm of butterflies in his stomach and sent a feeling a warmth through his body.

Maya grins as she nods. "I know because I know you do, and maybe you aren't ready to admit it to yourself or to her and that's fine. I'm just happy that you two are finally together." Just as the words leave her month her phone _dings_ with a notification.

Her eyes run across the screen, and she chuckles. "That's Riley asking if she can come now." Maya glances at Lucas and sees the smile that spreads across his lips. "I'll tell her that we're done talking," she says as she begins to type on her phone.

"So, I'm gonna go." Maya stands up and steps in front of Lucas towards the front door.

As Maya is about to open the door, she turns around to look at Lucas. "It was always Riley from the start, wasn't it?"

Lucas knows what the answer is, but he isn't sure how to say it. He never wanted to hurt Maya, but he feels if he doesn't say the truth out loud he's hurting the one girl he never wants to hurt again. He slowly exhales, preparing for the worst. "It was. I'm sorry. Are you mad?"

Maya smiles, "No. You two are really perfect for each other. But, if you ever make my Riles cry, I'll hurt you."

Lucas laughs. "I wouldn't expect anything less."

* * *

The second talk came a few days after his talk with Maya. He had come home from hanging out with Riley. The two were enjoying the time spent together as a new couple. Lucas especially enjoyed it. He liked not having to resist the urge to hold Riley's hand or stare longingly at her without fear of upsetting the other or rather doing it because it needed to be evened up.

But, when he came home that evening, he finds Farkle waiting in his bedroom.

"Hey buddy. What are you doing here?" Lucas tosses his backpack next to his desk and studies the way Farkle in staring at him.

He and Farkle have been friends since he moved to New York, and Lucas had received a number of different looks from his friend. But, the way Farkle was looking at him right now was like nothing he has ever seen, and he wasn't sure if he should be scared. There was a determination in Farkle's eyes, but there was also something else Lucas couldn't quite put his finger on.

"Your mom let me. But, why don't you sit down. You and I need to talk." Farkle scoots over on the foot of Lucas' bed making room for Lucas to sit next to him. "I think you know where this is going, and I'm also certain Maya already had a talk with you." Farkle glances at Lucas just in time to see him nod. "Well, now it's my turn."

Lucas turns slightly so that he is sitting in a way so he is looking at Farkle, and Farkle mimics Lucas' actions. "Farkle, you don't have to worry about anything. I don't plan on hurting Riley."

Farkle shakes his head. "The thing is you already did," Farkle basically sneers, and Lucas is taken back by his tone. "For months, I watched you hurt her. And, yes, I know you didn't mean to, but you still did it. For months, I waited for you to realize how much she was hurting. But, you didn't, or maybe you did. I don't know."

Farkle watches Lucas hang his head low, and Farkle releases a heavy sigh. "Look, I don't mean to make you feel bad. I just want to make sure that this is exactly what you want. I watched her hurt during the whole triangle fiasco, and I watched you hurt. I just need to know that Riley is who you truly want to be with because I can't see her go through what she went through, but I know it would only be worse."

Lucas didn't mean to let the slight chuckle slip out, but it did. And, he could see the fire building in Farkle's eyes. "I'm not laughing because I think this is funny. It's just I never seen myself as one hurting during the whole mess but rather as the person causing the hurt. I mean I was the one who had to choose. I was the one who kept the whole thing going by not making a decision. Some boys in our class might have even called me lucky for having to choose between Riley and Maya. But, I hated every second of it. Farkle, you have nothing to worry about. I know I made the right choice, and I think you know I did too. I'll do everything in my power to never hurt her again. I know you care about Riley, so do I. I lo-" Lucas clears his throat, and Farkle smiles, "I like Riley…a lot. And, honestly, my only concern right now is being the best possible boyfriend to her that I can be."

Farkle grins at his Texan friend, and without saying anything he stands up and takes a step to Lucas' bedroom door. "Wait, that's it? Maya at least threatened me."

Farkle smirks as he looks at Lucas. "I don't think I have to."

"Why?"

"Because I know she's safe with you. More specifically I know her heart is safe with you." Farkle laughs, "Plus, we both know there is nothing I can do. I mean look at me and look at you." His laughter falters and his eyes lock in on Lucas. "But, that doesn't mean I can't have someone take care of it for me."

"Why do I get a feeling you aren't joking?"

Farkle grins. "Haven't you heard I'm insane when it comes to the ladies in my life."

* * *

The final talk Lucas receives was one he was the most nervous to have. Of course, he was nervous when Maya talked to him, and the same with Farkle. But, that was nothing in comparison to what he was feeling now.

He had shown up a little earlier than expected at the Matthews' apartment. He and Riley were going on their second official date (third if he counted the awkward date when they were pressured into dating), and he felt the butterflies waking up in his stomach. If he was being honest with himself, the butterflies hadn't fallen asleep since the moment Riley told him she picked him too.

But, now he was nervously waiting in his girlfriend's apartment sitting at the kitchen table with his girlfriend's father sitting next to him at the head of the table. Lucas wondered why Mr. Matthews hadn't asked to speak to him. He actually couldn't believe it. This was the same man who chased Lucas out of Riley's bedroom every single time he found Lucas in there—whether the teenagers were alone or not. So, he couldn't grasp onto why Mr. Matthews, of all people, hadn't asked to speak with him and give him the same talk he was given twice already. So, instead of waiting for Mr. Matthews to ask to speak to him, Lucas took initiative and decided to make the conversation happen.

"Mr. Friar, I'm actually glad you're early. Now that you are Riley's boyfriend, I believe we need to have a chat."

Lucas nods his head. "I completely agree. It's why I came early. If I'm being honest, sir, I'm surprised you waited this long."

Mr. Matthews smiles. He couldn't believe he was sitting in his home with his daughter's boyfriend. If he had a say in the matter, Riley wouldn't be dating anytime in the near future. But, he couldn't stand in the middle of his daughter and her happiness which was now attached to the green-eyed boy sitting next to him.

"Trust me, I wanted to talk to you the second we got back from the ski lodge, but Topanga insisted I wait. She was sure that Maya would have the talk with you, and if not her, then Farkle would."

"They both talked to me."

"Well, now it's my turn. I am Riley's dad after all." Mr. Matthews stares at Lucas, and he knows the young man is nervous. He can see it in the smile that Lucas wears—it's the same smile Lucas wore the day he scaled the desk to get away from him in class last school year.

"I'm going to take a guess that both Farkle and Maya told you not to hurt Riley." Lucas nods, and Mr. Matthews continues, "Well, I'm going to tell you that it's impossible. You are going to hurt her and she is going to hurt you. But, it may not be the way you're thinking. You two will fight, and words will be exchanged between the two of you that neither one of you will mean but frustration will get the best of you. And, that's just one example. Relationships are a lot of work, and I'm telling you hard days lay ahead of you and Riley, but most importantly," Mr. Matthews smiles half-heartedly, "there will be days that you'll remember for the rest of your life."

Mr. Matthews' eyes meet Lucas, and for the first time, Lucas can see worry in Mr. Matthews eyes. "But, all I'm asking is that you respect Riley, to treat her like-like a princess. I know all about the moment after the elections."

Mr. Matthews grins when he sees a light shade of red run up Lucas' cheeks. He had no idea how he was going to feel when he finally talked to his daughter's boyfriend. Yes, it was Lucas, and yes, he was one of his favorite students (not that Mr. Matthews would ever tell the boy), however, that all changed now.

He knows that the young man sitting in front of him ultimately has the power to crush any happiness his daughter has. He knows that maybe that may be a little extreme but maybe not.

"Mr. Matthews, sir," Lucas begins, and Mr. Matthews can hear nerves bubbling in his breath.

Lucas takes a deep breath, and Mr. Matthews assumes he's trying to calm himself. "Maybe you are right, and, and I hate to think that. And, I hate that I can't promise you I won't hurt her because as Farkle pointed out to me, I already did." Lucas' eyes meet Mr. Matthews' for a second before dropping his gaze to his hands.

He shakes his head before looking back up. "I'm really sorry I hurt her, sir. I never meant to, but I did without really knowing. But, I do promise I'll respect her and treat her like the princess that she is."

Before Mr. Matthews can say anything else, the front door opens and in walks Mrs. Matthews with Riley and Auggie following behind her each carrying bags in their hands.

Lucas turns slowly in his seat, and when he faces the front door, his eyes almost instantly find Riley's. "Lucas, hi," Riley smiles.

"Hi," he continues their exchange.

Mr. Matthews tries to hide his smile. He hadn't heard that little exchange between the two teenagers for some time now. He remembers how he often heard them go back and forth as he stood in his class, and as much as he wanted to stop whatever it was that was happening between the two teenagers, he was happy he didn't.

Because Riley wouldn't have that smile that is consuming her entire face, and Lucas wouldn't have the one mirroring hers.

"I thought you said you'd be here at six," Riley says.

"I did, but I needed to talk to your dad."

Riley drops the bags that she was holding on the couch and takes steps in her father's direction. "Daddy what did you do?" She looks at Lucas, "He didn't scare you away, right?"

Lucas laughs, "He didn't."

Riley signs with relief. "Well, good." She smiles softly. "I'm going to go change, and I'll be right back." She turns on her heels and walks towards her bedroom.

Before Lucas can stand up and speak to Auggie and Mrs. Matthews, Auggie is sliding into the open space next to Lucas on the kitchen bench and Mrs. Matthews takes a seat across from him.

"Hello, Mrs. Matthews. Hey Auggie," Lucas says. Mrs. Matthews greets him, but Auggie doesn't say anything. He only stares at Lucas.

Lucas feels the same nerves he felt just moments ago, and he is trying to understand how a seven-year-old can make him feel on edge. It's probably because it isn't just any seven-year-old. Auggie is Riley's little brother, and Lucas wants Auggie to like him.

Lucas is especially worried since the only thing Auggie has ever asked him was not to hurt his sister, and he did exactly that—even though he never meant to.

Auggie's face slowly softens, and he grins at Lucas, and Lucas exhales releasing a long breath he didn't realize he was holding.

"I'm happy you picked my sister." Auggie smiles at Lucas, and Mr. and Mrs. Matthews smile at one another. "You make her happy. Keep her happy."

However, before Lucas can respond, Riley comes rushing back into the room. "I tried to be as fast as I could. Are you ready?"

Lucas' mouth slightly gapes open (just the way it did their first date) when he turns to look at her, and without thinking, he speaks, "Wow…you, you look beautiful."

Riley's cheek heat as a blush runs up her cheek, and she tucks hair behind her ear. She wasn't sure about the yellow dress with the jean jacket but under Lucas' stare she truthfully felt beautiful. She flashes him a cheeky smile, "Thank you, Lucas. You look very handsome. Sh-should we go?"

The two teenagers leave but not before Riley can kiss both of her parents and her brother bye and Lucas promising to have Riley back by nine, and when the door closes, Mrs. Matthews turns her attention to her husband.

"You know, he loves her, right?"

Mr. Matthews shakes his head. No, he didn't want to believe it. Riley was his little girl, and he wasn't ready for boys. But, he didn't have a choice because without a shadow of a doubt he was almost certain of one thing.

"I know, and she loves him too," he says.

* * *

It's been three weeks since Lucas and Riley have been in a relationship, and the group of six friends was sitting in the bakery doing their homework the way they always did. Everyone liked that nothing seemed to change with the dynamic in the group, and they could all still hang out together.

When the study session was coming to an end and everyone has their belongings stuffed into their backpacks, Zay approaches the couple.

"I was wondering if I could walk sugar here home." Zay glances at Lucas before looking at Riley, "If that's okay with you."

"Of course, it's okay Zay." After Riley kisses Lucas' cheek and tells him she'll text him once she's home, and Lucas makes Zay promise that he'll get Riley home safe, Zay and Riley walk out the bakery and make their way up the stairs.

"So, the reason I wanted to walk you home was that I wanted to talk to you," Zay says as soon as they reach the top of the stairs. "But I don't really know how to do this."

Riley lets out a light laugh. "Do what? Talk to me?"

Zay shakes his head. "No, being the concerned friend and tell you not to break my best friend's heart. Especially because you're you, and you're all sweet, and I don't think you could ever hurt anyone even if you tried." There's a short pause. "Besides that, one time you ate my cookie," he says under her breath.

Riley stops walking, and when Zay notices, so does he. "I am really sorry I did that."

He chuckles, "I know you are, and I forgave you already. So, for what I really wanted to talk to you about," he smiles at her. He takes a step forward hoping Riley will get that he wanted to continue walking. If he kept moving, then his brain kept going, and he needed that right now. Because he had no idea what he was doing.

Zay had heard Maya and Farkle talking about how they had spoken to Lucas a couple of weeks ago, and after thinking about it, Zay felt like a pretty bad best friend since he hadn't thought about speaking to Riley. But, he really didn't think he had to—mostly because she's Riley and like he told her, she could never hurt anyone.

"So, you and Lucas are finally together, and I'm really happy for you both. But, going back to what I said, I really need you not to break Lucas' cowboy heart for so many reasons." Zay takes a deep breath, "Mostly because without you I'm scared he'll go back to who he was in Texas, and as much fun me and that Lucas had together, I like New York Lucas way more. And, I have you to thank for that."

Zay holds up his hand to stop Riley before she got the chance to speak. "It is because of you trust me. When he first moved here, all he could do was talk about you to the point that I felt like I knew you before I met you. Sure, he talked about everyone else, but not the way he talked about you."

Zay looks quickly at Riley and sees the blush that tints her cheeks, and he smiles. He remembers the day Lucas called him after his first day of school, and what he remembers most about their conversation was about the three new people Lucas had met. But, as the days went on (and on the days, they did talk), Zay noticed he was listening to Lucas speak about one person specifically.

He hated when Lucas stopped calling, but at the same time, Zay wasn't sure he had heard his best friend sound happier, and Zay knew there was one person to thank for that.

"Do you remember when I came to New York, and I got myself into trouble and Lucas came to rescue me?"

Riley nods. "Yeah. He stopped himself though. He said he didn't want to be the person he was in Texas."

"That's true, but do you remember what you said that day?"

Zay looks over to Riley and he can see her mind wandering as she tries to find the words she spoke that day, and when she can't, she shakes her head. "I don't."

"Well, Lucas does. You said he wanted to be a veterinarian, and I had no idea why that would get him to stop. But, I thought about it, and I think it was hearing your voice and hearing what you said. I think it reminded him of the talk in the library, and he remembered all the progressed he made within himself."

Just as Zay stops talking, he and Riley reach the front of Riley's apartment building.

"He told you about the library?"

"That day was the first time he told me." Zay smiles, "We had a lot to catch up on. But, even now, I still hear about that moment because he said it's a moment he'll always remember."

He clears his throat and his eyes lock with Riley's, "Riley, you really do bring out the best in everyone around you, but especially with Lucas. So, of course, I don't want you to break Lucas' heart because I don't want to see him hurt, but really I don't want to see him going back to his dark days because he doesn't have his sunshine anymore."

Riley's heart swells with joy. She always thought that Zay didn't want her and Lucas to be together, and the triangle mess seemed to solidify her thoughts as he always seemed to make comments aimed at Lucas and Maya. To be honest, she believed Zay thought Lucas made the wrong choice in the end. However, listening to everything Zay just said, she no longer believes that.

"Well, I don't plan on going anywhere, and I most certainly don't plan on breaking his heart."

Zay grins. "Good. Now I better let you get inside so you can call Lucas and tell him you're home safe before he starts to worry." Riley laughs, and the two teenagers hug each other goodbye before parting ways.

Once Riley is inside her apartment, she pulls out her phone and sends a text to Lucas that she's home and not even a minute later she gets a text back.

 ** _Lucas 6:49pm  
So what did zay want?_**

 ** _Riley 6:52pm  
He just wanted to talk_**

 ** _Lucas 6:54pm  
I got that "talk" too_**

 ** _Riley 6:55pm  
We're both very lucky to have people who care about us_**

 ** _Lucas 6:55pm  
Yes we are_**


	25. I Said Loved

foreveryoungxxoo wanted someone to write something angsty for Rucas based on the song Marry Me by Thomas Rhett. (BTW, I love this song now!) I couldn't sleep, so I thought I'd give it a go. I had no idea what you had in mind, but this is what I came up with. I hope you enjoy. 3

word count: 2,301

* * *

Lucas didn't think his day could get any worse—his truck didn't start in the morning causing him to be late, he spilled his coffee all over himself on his way to work, he stepped in animal droppings, and after work, his truck had a flat tire.

He thought he would be able to relax once he was at home, but his day only seemed to worsen as he looked at an ivory envelope addressed to him. He already knew what was enclosed within it. Lucas had heard from Zay and Farkle about Riley and a recent boyfriend. They hinted that things were getting serious, but Lucas didn't think wedding serious because surely Riley would have mentioned it during their phone calls. Sure, they were becoming less frequent and shorter each time, but it was the only way Lucas could protect himself. Talking to Riley—hearing her voice, her laugh, hearing every little thing she shared with him on their, then hour now twenty-minute, phone calls—he knew he missed his chance with her, and it was something that haunted him, more specifically one day.

Lucas had just graduated from veterinary school, and of course, all of his friends came to Texas to celebrate his accomplishment with him. He didn't know how he and Riley ended up slow dancing under the Texas sky, but he knew this is where he always wanted to be, with Riley. Her eyes were bright but under the moonlight their emulated magic. Magic. The moment was magically for Lucas, something out of a fairytale, and the only way to complete it was with a kiss. A kiss Lucas had dreamt about day after day, a kiss Lucas wished had happened. But, as he leaned in, a flash of panic blinded him. He couldn't do it because there was the possibility that he was taking that step forward alone and to him, it wasn't worth it.

As he thought back on that day (that happened a little over a year ago), he thought maybe it would have been worth it. Because maybe instead of whatever guy's name was inscribed next to Riley's name on the invitation, it would be his.

His phone rang shaking him out of his mind, and he doesn't look away from the envelope as he reached into his pocket to answer it.

"Hello," he said stoically.

"Hi, Lucas." The voice danced in his ear. It had almost been two weeks since he last heard her voice.

"Riley, hi."

She giggled, "Hey."

He cleared his throat trying to calm himself as his body reacted to his favorite sound. "So…I got your invitation, your wedding invitation. W-Why didn't you tell me that you were getting married? I mean, when did you even get engaged?"

"I thought I told you," she nervously said. "It's really not a big deal."

"You're right. It's a huge deal. C'mon, Riley, I know you. Every single time we had movie night and if there was a wedding scene, you went on about how you wanted to get married in a field of flowers so even after the wedding the flowers can still thrive. Or, how you wanted someone that means a lot to you and the person you are marrying to peach the service. Or, how you only wanted your family and closest friends so it's more personal."

"Yo-you remembered that?" Riley fumbled over her words.

"I do. I remember everything about you…and Farkle and Zay," Lucas added and immediately regretted when a deflated "oh" rang in his ear.

"Anyways," he started again, "when's the big day?" Lucas wanted to momentarily slap himself. "Nevermind. I have the invitation in my hand."

She laughed softly, and Lucas found himself smiling to himself as the rhythm in his chest quickened.

"So, can I count on you being there?" Lucas wanted to make up an excuse. He didn't think he could watch her marry another man. He always thought he would have time to make a move, to ask Riley out on a date and woo her, to make her fall in love with him the way he was in love with her.

"It would mean a lot to me if you came," her angelic voice sang, and it was over.

"I'll be there," he said.

"Great. So, what animals did you save today Dr. Friar?" Lucas laughed and dropped the sealed envelope on his counter. He didn't want to think about her walking towards another man in a wedding dress. He wanted to enjoy what short amount of time he had left talking with Riley because they had already been on the phone for four minutes, and he knew if he was lucky, he had twenty-one minutes left. And, Lucas wanted to enjoy it.

* * *

It's been a little over three weeks since Lucas learned the news of Riley's wedding, and he still couldn't believe it. He was at the botanical garden were Riley would become a Mrs, and he didn't want to accept it. He saw the small white tent pitched where Riley was with her bridesmaids getting ready for her big day. Lucas saw the groom with his groomsmen standing near the front of the aisle, and the fifty some chairs that were set in neat rows.

Lucas took in his surroundings from a distance. "She got everything she wanted," he whispered to himself. He sighed before he reached for the flask he had tucked away in the inside pocket of his jacket. He knew he couldn't make it through today sober, he just hoped the whiskey would numb him from the pain—but so far it hadn't.

Mr. Matthews wasn't the only giving Riley away today. Today, Lucas was giving away the dream of the possibility of him and Riley ever happening, and he took another swig to forget that very thought.

"Maybe you should take it easy."

Lucas turned to see a blonde smirking at him, and he tucked the flask away. "Riley needs to talk to you," Maya said, but all Lucas could do was shake his head. "No? What do you mean no?"

"I mean I can't see her, Maya."

Maya took a step forward and grabbed Lucas by his necktie, but unlike in high school, he pulled himself out of her grasp. "Okay, Huckleberry what's wrong?"

Lucas dropped his head. He felt the tears building, but he knew if he let one fall he would open the fluid gates. He had to hold it together just for a few more hours. He would be okay—at least that is what he kept repeating over and over in his head.

"Lucas," Maya proceeded, and Lucas heard the caution in her voice, "you love her, don't you?"

He looked up only to be met with the sympathetic look from Maya. "I can't talk to her. It's wouldn't be fair."

"I get it. I'll tell her-"

"Guys," both look to the sound of the voice and see someone walking towards them wearing a dress that matched Maya's, "Riley said it's really important that she speaks with Lucas. She needs him," Smackle said with urgency.

"Actually, Lucas needs-"

"It's okay," Lucas interrupted Maya. Lucas wasn't sure if it was the seriousness he heard in Smackle's voice, or if it was the second time hearing that he was needed by Riley.

"I'll go talk to her. She needs me."

* * *

Lucas pushed out his arm moving the flap the covered the entrance out of the way, and that was when he saw her. Her back was facing him, but she looked beautiful. Her hair fell in effortless curls. Her simple lace bodice dress fit her perfectly. It wasn't too much, but it was enough to make the natural beauty of Riley shine.

He cleared his throat, "Yo-you look beautiful, Riley."

She spun on her heels to face him a tender smile on her lips. "Thank you, Lucas."

Neither one said anything for a minute, and it looked as if Lucas was the groom having his first looked at his bride to be. It was in the minute that Lucas took in her entire appearance. Her wedding veil covered her shoulders, and for a second all Lucas could think about how it would feel to inch the fabric away to place a gentle kiss on her skin. Her lips were covered with a warm red lip color. It wasn't powerful like passion, but he knew that's what he would feel with his lips on hers.

Riley looked absolutely perfect to Lucas.

"It's your big day. Congratulations," Lucas tried to sound as sincere as he could, but he wondered if she saw through him. He offered her a smile, and he hoped it reached his eyes.

"Am I making a mistake?" she whispered the question, but it screamed at Lucas.

He wanted to tell her yes. He wanted to tell her that it was him that she was meant for. He wanted to tell her he loved her and he has loved her since he met her, but he couldn't do that to her.

He couldn't take this day from her. She wanted to get married, and as much as he wished he was the person she wanted to marry, he wasn't. All of this—the dress, the ceremony in the garden, the small intimate wedding—was for someone else. Riley thought of her soon to be husband while she made all of these decisions, and that is exactly what Lucas thought when he gave her his answer.

"I think only you know whether this is a mistake or not. I can't tell you what to do. Trust yourself, Riley. No one has ever gone wrong putting their trust in you." Just as the words left his mouth a lady wearing a headset stuck her head in the tent.

"Five minutes." Riley nodded, and the woman left.

"I'm sorry I couldn't be more help."

Lucas took a step back, "I'll see you out there though," he said, but Riley reached out and grabbed his wrist and that is when Lucas felt it—the spark. He felt it even after she had let go.

"I waited for you," Riley said, tears welled in her eyes. "I waited and waited for something to happen between us. I waited for you to tell me you love me. I wanted so badly to confess to you, but I was always scared."

"What did you want to confess to me?" Lucas asked without a thought.

"That I loved you!" she shouted and a single tear slid down her cheek, and neither Lucas or Riley made an attempt to wipe it away. "I wanted you here because you have always been my friend but-but that was a mistake. I think it's best if you leave."

"Riley." Lucas voiced shook.

"You being here, near me, confusing me. So, please just leave." Tears fell freely from her eyes, and Lucas wanted so badly to wipe them away. But, when Riley took a step back, he knew it was over.

He swallowed back the lump that formed in his throat. "I wish you the best, Riley." His stared at her. He wanted to remember the way she looked before the tears that stained her cheeks or the sadness that invaded her eyes. He wanted to remember the way she looked just moments ago.

She shook her head as if she was telling him to leave once again, so he did and that is when the first tear fell, and it was impossible to get the rest of his tears to stay at bay—especially when he heard the sobs of Riley through the tent as he walked away.

* * *

Lucas texted Farkle and Zay to tell them he had left, and he would be at Zay's apartment. Lucas wanted to hide from the city until he could escape back to Texas, and as soon as he reached Zay's apartment, he pulled out his flask and finished the remaining contents as he walked inside.

He kept waiting for the whiskey to numb him, but it never did. He didn't think he could be numb to the pain he was feeling, and as he thought back to their conversation in the tent, he only felt more heartache because he never told her that he loved her and still loves her, and he'll never get the chance.

Lucas took off his jacket and tossed it on the countertop. He began to loosen his tie when his phone rang. "Hello."

"Lucas! Riley called off the wedding," the voice shouted at him on the other end, and Lucas wasn't sure he heard them right.

"What?"

"She called it off and left. No one knows where she went."

Just then, there was a knock on the door, and Lucas' heart began to race. He wanted Riley to be on the other side, and he prayed that Aphrodite heard the wants of his heart.

He opened the door, and there she was, still in her wedding dress staring at him. "Zay, I have to go." He hung up and looked at the perfect person in front of him. "Riley? What are you doing here?"

"I said loved," is all she said.

"What?"

"I said loved. As in I did love you now I don't, but that's not true. I love you, Lucas, and I need to know if you love me because I just walked out on my wedding because I couldn't go through with it knowing that there was a possibility that you thought I didn't love you anymore," she rambled with fresh tears that threatened to fall. "Because I love you. I'm in love you."

Lucas didn't hesitate to cup her face and press his lips to hers. It was a longing and passionate kiss that Lucas had waited for, for far too long. And, when they broke apart, Lucas pressed his forehead against hers. "I love you, too," he whispered just loud enough for her to hear.


	26. Riley and the Professor

ILoveReytonAndRucas requested a one shot so long ago, and I apologize it took me so long. I had major writer's block, and for a moment, I had to step back from writing altogether. Anyways, the request: can you do one where a college professor starts hitting on Riley and Lucas gets mad.

* * *

Riley walked out of her classroom, her mind somewhere else. She held onto her backpack's straps tightly with a blank expression across her face. She felt nervous and tensed. She tried to keep her mind from wondering because there was no one it could be what she thought. It had to be a misunderstanding...right?

"Riley?"

She looked for the owner of the voice and smiled softly when she saw who it belonged to. "Thanks for waiting, again, Zay."

"No problem, sugar. What did Professor Henderson want this time? He's been asking you to stay back almost every class for the past two weeks. He really hitting on you, huh?" Zay joked and elbowed Riley's side as they took a step down the hallway in unisons.

"What?! No! That's ridiculous," she spurted, and her grip tightened.

"I was kidding." Zay looked at Riley and saw her lips pursed together as she focused on her steps. "Wait," he stopped and grabbed Riley's arm stopping her, "is he really?"

She looked down. "I don't want to talk about it."

"Riley, we need to tell someone."

Her head snapped up, and she shook her head. "No."

"No? What do you mean no?! If he is making you feel uncomfortable, you need to tell someone. Talk to the president of the university. I'll even go with you."

"Zay, no. It might be me just overthinking."

Riley took a step forward hoping Zay understood she longer wanted to speak on the matter because she had to be wrong. There was no way Professor Henderson would cross that line. He was her professor, and she was his student. It wouldn't be right, and surely there was a policy in place that forbid any relationship to happen-not that Riley would ever want something to happen between them.

"Well," he started hesitantly, "did he make you feel uncomfortable?" He waited for Riley to say something, anything, but she didn't answer. She continued to walk, and that's when the words "If you don't tell anyone, I will," left Zay's mouth.

She stopped mid step and turned to look at Zay.

"I'm serious, Riley. Maya is off at some art academy, the geniuses left for Princeton and Lucas is all the way in Texas. They're not here to look out for you, so it's my job and that's what I'm doing. So, I'm going to say it again. If you don't tell anyone, I will. And, I mean it."

Riley's eyes met his, and she saw the way his dark brown eyes studied her. She waited for a corner of his mouth to lift to show her that maybe he didn't mean it. But, when his eyes stayed trained on hers and no smile came, she knew he was telling the truth. She exhaled. "Okay...but not today."

Zay parted his lips to argue, but she continued. "Lucas is coming today. I only have four days with him, and I really want to enjoy my time with him without having to worry he's going to try to do something about it. I just don't want to him to know, at least for now. So, can you please, for now, to keep this between us."

"Riley," he started. His eyes never once left hers.

"I promise I'll do something about it. But, first I do want to speak with Professor Henderson. It's his job and reputation on the line, and I don't want to ruin those things for him over a misunderstanding. If I still feel uncomfortable after the conversation he and I have, I'll go speak to someone. I promise."

"Okay, good."

"And, Zay?"

"Yeah."

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For looking out for me these past few years. I know Lucas asked you to, but you didn't have to. You know, in some ways, I'm glad you and I are the only ones who decided to stay and come to NYU. We got closer, and I don't know if that would have happened if everyone stayed around. You're one of my best friends, Zay."

Zay smiled. "I feel the same way, sugar."

* * *

Riley was in her dorm room trying to past time before she had to leave with Zay to the airport to pick up Lucas. So far, she felt as if someone cursed her to make every second feel like a minute and every minute feel like an hour. It had been a little over a month since the last time there saw each other. She loved they skype dates and middle of the night phone calls, but nothing was better than being with him in person.

She had been laying on her bed reading for about an hour when a knock at her door stopped her. She thought it was one of the girls from her floor that needed help with something or just wanted to talk. It was her job as a RA to be available to the girls. However, when she opened the door, her breath caught in her throat. She wasn't expecting to see him, but here he was standing in front of her-at her dorm room.

"Professor Hen-Henderson," she stuttered, "what are you doing here?"

She wanted to tell him this was not okay. Professors do not come to their students' dorm rooms.

"Riley, I told you it's okay to call me Tyler."

Riley didn't say anything. She only pursed her lips together into a tight smile.

"You look beautiful." He smiled at her, and Riley pulled her cardigan tightly around herself trying to cover her chest her white v-neck exposed. But, it didn't seem enough as Riley watched the way her professor's eyes raked over her body, and she wanted to jump out of her own skin. She was fully clothed, but Riley felt completely naked.

She tried to swallow the dry lump that formed in her throat. "Wh-what are you doing here?"

"I was wondering if you'd like to discuss your paper now. Is it alright if I come in?"

Riley instantly thought of her mother as soon as the words left her professor's mouth. In the few weeks, before Riley was to move into her first dorm room as a freshman, her mother had sat her down and told her the story of Stewart. But most importantly, Riley remembered her mother's words- _if a professor shows up to your dorm room you don't let them in, especially if you're alone._

"I don't think so." She hoped her voice was firm, but she heard her voice crack in between her words.

"Are you sure?" Professor Henderson pressed.

"Yes."

Professor Henderson sighed. "Okay. Well, I'll see you in class on Monday," he said, and Riley nodded. "But before I go, you have an eyelash that had been on your cheek. I'll get it for you."

Professor Henderson reached to wipe it way, and Riley panicked. "It's okay. I got it," she said as she brushed at both her cheeks a bit frantically which made Professor Henderson laugh.

"You missed it. Here."

The second Riley felt the heat of his hand on her cheek her whole body stiffened, and her eyes widened. Brushing an eyelash away seems like an innocent gesture but Riley knew this was not. It felt intimate which made her feel violated, but she was frozen and couldn't move away from his touch. It felt like it was burning a hole into her.

"Hello, you two." A voice called out, and Riley couldn't have been more relieved because once Professor Henderson dropped his hand she felt like she could breathe again.

"Hello, Mr. Babineaux. What can we help you with?" Professor Henderson asked with annoyance.

"I'm actually here for Riley," Zay answered. "We have to go pick up her BOYFRIEND," Zay enunciated. "So, if you don't mind."

"Oh, yes, of course." Professor Henderson blinked a few times. "I guess we'll just have to discuss your paper another time." Riley nodded. "I'll see you two in class on Monday." He smiled at Riley, and she shivered.

"Perhaps at an appropriate location too," Zay said as soon as the professor was out of ear shot. "What just happened, Riley?"

Riley didn't say anything. She was still in shock. She wasn't sure what would have happened if Zay hadn't had showed up when he did. She knew she wouldn't have let Professor Henderson in her dorm room, but what if he didn't take her no for an answer. What if Professor Henderson insisted he come in. What if, what if, something happened.

Her eyes widened at the thought, but she needed to shake it out of her mind. She was on her way to see Lucas, and she wasn't going to let this ruin their weekend together.

"After Lucas leaves Monday, will you come with me to file a report," Riley finally said.

"I don't think you should wait, and I definitely think you should tell Lucas."

She shook her head. "I told you. I don't want to ruin the weekend with him."

"Okay, but maybe-"

"No," Riley interrupted him. "Unless it becomes absolutely necessary, we will not say a word. Please, Zay."

He sighed, and Riley knew her answer. He wouldn't say anything no matter how much he thought his best friend should know that a young handsome professor was making moves on his girlfriend.

"Are you at least okay? Because, Riley, you didn't look okay. You looked scared."

"I'm okay." But, Riley wasn't entirely sure she was.

* * *

After dropping Lucas' belongings at his parents' house and freshening up from his flight, the three friends headed out to dinner where Maya was already waiting for them.

"About time you bozos showed up!" Maya said as soon as the three reached the table where she was sitting. They filled in the empty seats-Zay sat next to Maya, Riley sat across from Maya and Lucas sat next to Riley across from Zay.

"Hey, huckleberry. Good to see you."

Lucas laughed. "You, too."

"So, how has everyone been? It feels like it's been forever since I've seen you all. Too bad Farkle and Smackle couldn't be here," Maya said.

"Yeah. I was really hoping they'd be here. It's been a while since the six of us were together. But, I've been okay, busy really. I've been helping Pappy Joe with the ranch, and when I'm not there I'm on campus. And, if I'm not at the ranch or campus, I'm at Dr. Lang's clinic helping any way I can."

"What about you, Riles?" Maya turned her attention to her best friend. "How have you been? I'm sorry I've been MIA lately. I have this massive art project I'm working on that's taking up most of my time."

But, Riley didn't listen to a word Maya had just said because from where she was sitting she could see the entrance of the restaurant, and Professor Henderson had just walked in.

"Riles?" Riley blinked a few times before she looked at Maya. "Are you okay?"

She shifted uncomfortably in her seat. "Huh? Yeah, I'm fine."

She felt a hand grab hers from under a table, and she turned her head slightly and met the gaze of Lucas. "Are you sure?" he asked.

She smiled softly. "I'm perfect. I just need to go to the restroom. I'll be right back." Riley stood up from her seat and looked at Zay for a second, and he knew everything he needed to know. Once again, they were communicating without using any words. Something they've became good at the closer they got. And, it was with that look Zay knew Riley had lied about being okay earlier.

"Do you want me to go with you?" Maya made an attempt to stand, but Riley stopped her.

"I'm okay. You stay, enjoy your time."

Riley was only gone for a second before Maya pushed herself away from the table and stood up from her seat. "Somethings off with her, right?" She looked at Lucas.

"I thought so, too. She's been unusually quiet, but she kept insisting she was fine."

"I'll be right back."

"Just remember not to push too much because she'll push back," Lucas said as Maya walked after Riley.

"Be honest with me, Zay. Is Riley really okay?" Lucas looked at his oldest friend sitting across from him, and he thought he saw Zay squirm in his seat. "Because if something is seriously wrong, I need to know. She thinks she can handle everything on her own because she doesn't want to be a burden, but that is the last thing she'll ever be to me. So, if something happening I should know about?"

"Well," Zay started then stopped. He wanted to tell Lucas everything, but he wasn't sure if Riley would forgive him if he did.

"Well?"

Zay opened his mouth, but no words came out.

"Mr. Babineaux, hello, again." Both guys looked to the direction of the voice and saw a man standing at the end of their table.

"Professor Henderson, what are you doing here?"

He laughed. "You know, I do have a life outside of class. But, if you must know, I'm here to meet some friends at the bar area." Professor Henderson cleared his throat. "I thought you were going to be with Miss Matthews tonight."

Lucas tilted his head. He wasn't sure what it was. Maybe it was the fact that the man standing by their table was a good-looking man or maybe it was the way he purred Riley's last name, but whatever it was Lucas felt a wave of anxiousness wash over him.

"She excused herself for a moment," Zay said, and Professor Henderson nodded. "But, this is her boyfriend, Lucas Friar. Lucas this is one of mine and Riley's professors, Professor Henderson."

Lucas cleared his throat, stood up from his seat and extended his arm to the man. "Nice to meet you, sir."

"Likewise." Professor Henderson shook Lucas' hand and squeezed harder than he normally would which only made Lucas squeeze back harder. "You're a lucky man. Miss Matthews is something else." Professor Henderson smirked, and Lucas had to refrain himself as he took his seat.

Lucas knew he could easily turn into the person he once was. The person who turned to violence, and with the smug look on the professor's face, Lucas could easily give into the temptation. But, he wasn't that person anymore. He didn't want to be that person anymore.

Instead, Lucas smiled proudly. "You're right. I am very lucky to have Riley as my girlfriend."

Lucas watched Professor Henderson jaw clench "Well, I should go meet my friends. I've kept them waiting long enough. I'll see you in class Mr. Babineaux." Zay nodded, and Professor Henderson walked towards the bar.

"What's with that dude?" Lucas asked as soon as the professor was gone, but then a thought entered his mind and his eyes widened. "Wait, is something going on with him and Riley? Is that why she's acting so strange?"

Zay leaned forward. "First, you need to calm down, and second, I'm about to smack you for thinking Riley would ever do something like. That girl is crazy in love with you. As for Henderson, just ignore him okay. Me and Riley are handling it."

"Handling what Zay?" Lucas growled.

Zay looked over Lucas shoulder and saw the two ladies returning. "Look, I promised I wouldn't say anything. Just please keep it together, okay?"

"Should I be worried?"

The girls were getting closer. Zay whispered, "I-I don't know. We didn't have this conversation, okay?"

Lucas shook his head. "No, not okay."

Zay ran his hand down his face and exhaled. "For now, just keep it together. Don't cause a scene, not here."

"I'll try."

"I'll take what I can get and remember I didn't say anything." Zay said, and Lucas nodded.

"So, what did we miss?" Riley asked as she sat down. Lucas stared at her for minute, and he wanted to ask her to many questions. But, he knew Zay was right. Here, at the restaurant, was not the place for that.

"Nothing." Lucas leaned forward and captured her lips with his, and he hoped Professor Henderson was watching.

It was about forty-five minutes into dinner when Riley's phone started ringing. She ignored the first and second call, but when the same number called back for the third time, she couldn't ignore it anymore.

"Hello." "Emma, I need you to calm down." "Okay, give me a minute."

Riley placed her phone on mute and turned to her two friends and boyfriend. "I'm going to step out for a few minutes. It's a girl from my floor. I told all the girls they could call me whenever they needed me if I wasn't in my room."

"Do you want me to come outside with you?" Lucas asked.

Riley shook her head. "It's okay. She had a little bit too much drink and emotions are on high alert. I'll be right back."

The three watched Riley put on her coat and walk outside, but they weren't the only ones who noticed her walking out of the restaurant.

"Maya did Riley say anything while you two were in the restroom?" Lucas asked as soon as Riley had left the table.

"Not really. She just said she's been stressed with her workload, but besides that she said she was okay."

"But, did you believe her?"

Maya shrugged. "I mean it's Riles. When it comes to her well-being, she tells you half-truths. So, as much as I hate it, we have to wait until she decides to tell us everything."

"I can't wait around and do nothing," Lucas said louder than he intended to. "I just need to know that she's really okay before I leave Monday."

Zay had listened up until this point of the conversation because his attention was elsewhere. From where he sat, he was able to see a section of the bar and he didn't like what he saw. Zay watched Professor Henderson finish the rest of the drink, say something to his friends and walk towards the exit. Zay thought for a moment it was a possibility that his professor had called it a night and was simply going home, but the thought quickly left as he thought about earlier and his professor standing outside Riley's dorm room with his hand on her cheek, and Riley paralyzed in fear. He knew he made a promise, but he didn't care anymore. Right now, his concern was Riley.

"Lucas, listen to me," Zay said with urgency. He didn't care if he had been rude and interrupted Maya midsentence.

"What's wrong?" Lucas looked at his friend and saw the worried etched in his eyebrows.

"I need you to go outside with Riley."

Lucas didn't have to be asked twice. He stood up but not before he asked, "why?"

"You asked if anything was going on between our professor and Riley." Lucas faced dropped, but Zay quickly continued to erase the thought he knew entered Lucas' mind. "It's not Riley. It's him. His been asking her to stay after class, and today he went to her dorm room."

Lucas blood boiled, and his hands were already in fist. "I fucking knew it! The whole 'you're a lucky man' bullshit. And you're barely telling me now!"

"I made a promise, but I need you to calm down. Can you do that?"

Lucas exhaled. "Yes."

"Good because he just went outside, and I don't know if he went to talk to Riley."

No other words needed to be said. Lucas had already turned on his heels and headed for the door. He rushed out of the restaurant only to have Riley run into his chest, and he quickly took in the worry written on her face.

He placed his hands on her waist. "Hey, are you okay? What happened?" He looked over her shoulder and saw her professor glance at them before quickly looking away. "What did he do?"

Riley's eyes met Lucas'. "Who?"

"Your professor. Zay told me, but even if he didn't I would have figured it out when he tried to intimidate me when we met in the restaurant. Riley, what happened?"

Lucas looked at the professor, and at that moment he wanted nothing more than to walk over to him and give this damn professor a piece of his mind. Lucas knew Texas Lucas was itching to come out and take over, but he knew he had to be strong. He couldn't let it happen.

"Hey." Riley's voice pulled his attention back to her. She ran her hand across the side of his face, and Lucas' eye gazed into hers. "Focus on me, okay? Let's just go back inside, finish dinner and then go back to my dorm room."

Lucas exhaled. "Sounds like a plan." He pressed his lips to Riley's, and it wasn't a simple peck like earlier in the restaurant. He deepened the kiss because he knew a certain pair of eyes were watching them, and Lucas wanted to make sure everyone knew Riley was his.

After dinner, the four friends went in different directions. Zay went with Maya to make sure she got home safely and told Riley he would be spending the night at home rather than the dorms, and Riley and Lucas had return to campus to Riley's room.

"So, can we talk about what happened back at the restaurant?" Lucas asked as soon as they were inside.

She laughed. "You've just been waiting to ask, haven't you?" She removed her coat and hung it on the back of her desk chair.

"I have, so can you tell me now?"

Riley walked to the side of her bed and sat on the edge, and Lucas followed suit. "It was nothing really."

Lucas grabbed Riley's hand and intertwined their fingers. "Okay, but maybe you can tell me exactly what happened, and I'll determine if it was really nothing."

"Well," Riley started, "when I got off the phone he was standing there, like he was waiting for me. He told me that he met you in the restaurant, and that was pretty much it." She looked down at their hands and hoped she told Lucas enough for him to leave it alone.

"Okay, so what are you not telling me?"

"It's nothing."

"Please, tell me."

"I don't want it to get into your head."

"I want to know."

Riley shifted her body, so she was facing Lucas, and he did the same. Her eyes met his, and she held her breath for a second before quietly exhaling, scared to speak the words.

"He-he said that," she stopped. "I don't see why it's important because I don't care what he thinks."

"And neither do I," Lucas said. "But, I want to know what he said because I know it bothered you."

"He said a beautiful girl like myself could do better than what I have. Then he said something about a connection he thinks he and I have. I told him it was inappropriate and made me feel uncomfortable, and before he could say anything else, I rushed inside."

Riley saw Lucas' eyes darken, and she was nervous. She didn't want Lucas to get into his head and start thinking he wasn't enough for her because Lucas was everything Riley wanted and more. But, the words of her professor could change everything. She knew how powerful words could be.

She wanted to wait until Lucas was gone to deal with the problem. She wanted to give her professor the benefit of the doubt, but it seemed impossible now.

Lucas ran his thumb over Riley's knuckles. "Why didn't you tell me what was happening?"

She glanced down at their hands before she looked at him. "I didn't want to ruin the weekend with you. And, I also thought, before he came to my dorm room today, that it might all be in my head."

"What happened when he came to your dorm room?" Lucas voice was gentle. He feared her answer. He knew Riley wouldn't do something to hurt him, but he wasn't sure what her professor was capable of.

"He said he wanted to discuss my paper and asked to come in, but I told him no. He was going to leave, but I guess I had an eyelash on my cheek which he thought was okay to brush away after I said I'd get it. And-and, I just froze as soon as he touched my cheek."

Riley took a shaky breath. "It was something so small, but I was scared. Maybe I over-"

"No," Lucas stopped her. "Don't you dare say you overreacted because you didn't. He did something you weren't comfortable with."

Riley's eyes began to sting as tears started to form. "I'm just so happy Zay showed up when he did."

Lucas pulled her into his arms and held onto her as he made a mental note to thank Zay later for everything. He heard Riley take a shaky breath, and his main concern was comforting her.

"Can we not talk about this anymore for now? I want to enjoy what little time we have together."

"Okay. Well, what time do you have class tomorrow?"

"Just in the morning, and then I'm all yours for the weekend." He smiled at Riley's words then placed a soft kiss to her temple.

* * *

The next morning, after Riley left to class, Lucas got up and headed to his parents' house to shower and change into fresh clothes and had breakfast with his parents before he returned to campus to meet Riley.

But, his thoughts were everywhere. What was going to happen come Monday and he was on a plane back to Texas? Lucas knew he could count on Zay to look out for Riley, but it wasn't the same because it wasn't himself here and protecting her.

And, if he was being completely honest, the professor's word had gotten into his head. Lucas had always doubt whether he was worthy of Riley, so it was intimidating to have a handsome man speak one of the few things Lucas was insecure about. However, Lucas knew he loved Riley with every inch of his being. He knew he would protect her at all cost. He knew he would treat her like the princess she always dreamt of being.

Lucas had been into his own thought it wasn't until he accidently bumped into someone that he realized where he was. But, his stomach turned when he saw Professor Henderson walking out of Riley's dorm building. Lucas knew he should ignore the man, but he didn't, he couldn't, he didn't want to. Not that Lucas really had the choice because Professor Henderson was walking straight towards him.

"Lucas, right?" Professor Henderson said as he approached Lucas, who nodded. "I was looking for Riley, but she wasn't in her room."

"Yeah." He cleared his throat. "She's in class."

Professor Henderson nodded. "Okay. Well, I guess I'll try coming back another time."

He took a step around Lucas to walk away but stopped when Lucas said, "I don't think that'd be a good idea. Riley isn't comfortable with you coming to her room."

"Did she tell you that?"

"She did. She also told me about last night. It would be best if you just stayed away from Riley outside of your class."

One side of the professor's mouth lifted into a crooked grin, a grin which made Lucas' insides crawl. "And are you going to stop me?"

Lucas was taken back by Professor Henderson's words. It was the relentlessness Lucas heard in Professor Henderson's voice that made Texas Lucas take the spotlight. Lucas balled his hands into fists, and he felt his short fingernails dig into the palm of his hands. He wasn't sure how much longer he'd be able to compose himself around this man.

But before Lucas could say a word, Professor Henderson continued. "I'm going to be honest with you. I am attracted to Riley, and if I want to make advances towards her, I will."

"I suggest you don't," Lucas said through gritted teeth as he took a step toward the professor. It was taking all the willpower Lucas had no to leap forward and connect his fist to Professor Henderson's face. He knew it would be easy, but he knew there would be consequences if he did. However, the smirk on Professor Henderson's lips made Lucas think that maybe, just maybe, the consequences would be worth it.

"Lucas."

He'd recognize the voice anywhere, and he's also heard the worry laced in the voice.

"Riley," Lucas said. He relaxed at her presence, but it didn't mean the tension between the two men disappeared. It was the first time since the encounter with Professor Henderson that Lucas took in his surroundings. He had noticed they had gained the attention of several students, but he didn't care.

Lucas moved next to Riley, and Professor Henderson took a step closer to the couple.

"Everything okay here?" Riley asked. She looked at Lucas first, but Lucas' focus was on the professor.

"Yeah. Everything's fine. Right, Lucas?" he said with a sneer, and it was made Lucas' blood boil.

"No, everything is not alright."

Professor Henderson snickered a little, barely audible but Lucas heard. "I should go and let you two talk," he said as he turned to walk away.

"I'm making a report," Riley said. Her voice was firm and strong. It stopped her professor from taking another step.

He turned to lock eyes with Riley, and Lucas wrapped his arm around her waist protectively. "And, who's going to believe you over me?"

Riley dropped her head, and Lucas tried to step forward, but Riley pulled him back. She wanted to pull Lucas away and just take him back to her dorm room. She had no idea what had happened before she walked up, but she knew it couldn't be good. If she had showed up a minute later, she was pretty sure Lucas would have swung at her professor.

But, Professor Henderson was right. He was a professor here, and Riley was only a student. Why would anyone take her word over his?

"They'll believe her because it won't just be her. It'll be me too." A short brunette walked out from the group of students that had gathered and watched what had been happening. Lucas had no idea who she was, but the horror that shot to Professor Henderson's eyes said enough for Lucas.

"Emma?" Riley questioned.

She looked at Riley and no one else. "He's the guy I said that wouldn't leave me alone. The one you told me I need to report, and I told you I couldn't because no one would believe me. But, now, maybe they will."

Emma looked at Professor Henderson. "And, I'm sure once word gets around more students will come forward."

Professor Henderson didn't say another word before he walked away, and Riley turned her attention to Emma. She pulled away from Lucas and took the few steps to Emma and pulled Emma into her arms.

"I feel so relieved to finally feel like I can say something," Emma said as soon as they broke apart.

"Why don't you and I go right now to talk to someone?" Riley asked.

"I'd like that."

"Do you want me to come?" Lucas stepped forward and looked at Riley, who glanced at Emma.

"I'll give you two a minute," Emma said before leaving the couple to talk.

"I think Emma and I can handle it from here." Lucas nodded. "I'm just sorry it ruined our weekend together."

Lucas grabbed Riley's hand and ran his thumb over her knuckles the way he always did. "You didn't ruin anything. I thought I would. Now, I can understand why you wanted to keep this from me." He dropped his gaze not wanting to look into Riley's eyes. "I-I wanted to hurt him, Riley."

"But, you didn't." Riley tucked her fingers under his chin and brought his head up, so her eyes could meet his. "And, I was wrong for keeping this from you, for asking Zay to keep this from you, I should have told you. I'm sorry."

"You don't need to apologize. Just tell me if anything like this happens again, okay? I want to know what's happening with you, good or bad."

She nodded and then wrapped her arms around his neck and held onto him tightly. "Thank you," Riley whispered near Lucas' ear making him smile.

"For what?"

"Just for being here."

"I'll always going to be here for you, Riley."

* * *

Author's Note: It feels so incomplete, but I had been working on this on and off for a while. I had so many different ideas, but I would get halfway through and realized I didn't like it. I really struggled with writing this piece. Well, I hope it was decent enough. Thank you for reading!


End file.
